Le poids de l'héritage
by Mlle Point de Cote
Summary: Fils de héros, de célébrités, de mangemorts, d'inventeurs. Héritiers de grandes fortunes, de familles célèbres. Orphelins. Nés moldus. La division dépend-elle seulement d'un vieux Choixpeau ? Dépendre, appartenir, se détacher, se raccrocher, être... Le choix appartient désormais aux "fils de". [Recueil d'OS/petite fiction]
1. Euston Rd

**Prologue**

**Euston Rd**

Comme chaque matin depuis trois ans Peter s'activait sur le chantier d'Euston Road. Et comme chaque jour il se rendait compte de l'immensité des travaux entrepris. Dès qu'un ami lui avait parlé de ce nouveau projet, Peter avait sauté sur l'occasion. Pour un passionné de patrimoine comme lui, le chantier d'Euston Road était une chance inouïe de travailler dans un domaine qui l'émerveillait, bien loin des constructions de fast-food auxquelles il était habituellement confronté.

Le Gouvernement Britannique avait racheté un immeuble datant de plusieurs siècles et sur le point de s'effondrer et avait choisi de rénover tout le bâtiment pour y construire _Euston Rd's Library_, une bibliothèque doublée d'un grand centre d'études européennes.

- Alors Pete, l'apostropha un de ses collègues, coriace cette poutre hein ? Tu vois que tu aurais mieux fait de prendre tes congés comme prévu !

Peter simula une grimace mais il n'en pensait rien. Célibataire, il laissait ses collègues mariés et pères de famille prendre leurs congés l'été. Lui faisait partie de ceux qui pouvaient poser leurs vacances en septembre. Seulement, comme tous les ans, il refusait de partir le premier septembre. Et la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait travailler à cette date… Une plainte étrange le tira de ses pensées.

- C'était quoi ce truc ?, entendit-il autour de lui.

Ce « truc », c'était justement la raison pour laquelle Peter travaillait tous les premiers septembre. Peter se dépêcha de poser ses outils et de sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

- Je prends ma pause, boss !, cria-t-il en courant vers l'extérieur.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, la vie grouillante de bruits, de mouvements et de mauvaise humeur le rattrapa. Comme toujours sur Euston Road des centaines de voitures filaient dans tous les sens, des bus et des taxis se succédaient et une foule de gens pressés sortaient de la station de métro. Chacun était occupé ou plongé dans ses pensées et personne ne semblait faire attention à ce qui se passait dans cette rue chaque premier jour de septembre. Personne à part Peter.

Trois ans auparavant, et durant une énième pause cigarette, Peter s'était aperçu de choses étranges. Il y avait tout d'abord ces familles qui sortaient à huit ou neuf de voitures citadines à l'apparence étroite, ces gens aux habits dépareillés et surtout ces chariots portant quantité de malles anciennes et de …. Hiboux.

C'est un hululement qui l'avait interpellé la première fois et il avait été étonné de voir une famille absolument magnifique avancer en direction de la gare de King's Cross. La mère avait de sublimes cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient bas dans le dos et s'attiraient les regards énamourés de chaque homme qu'elle croisait. Le père marchait d'un pas assuré et couvait des yeux ses trois enfants. L'aînée était la copie conforme de sa mère, la seconde paraissait moins sûre d'elle et le dernier, un jeune garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années, était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Outre l'apparence quasi parfaite de la famille, ce qui avait surprit Peter c'était les deux chariots portant une chouette et un rat. D'autres passaient avec des gros chats et même des chaudrons, il lui avait semblé voir aussi un jeune garçon tenir fièrement un balai et le montrer à ses amis, visiblement emplis de jalousie. Et puis tous ces hiboux, ces chouettes, partout, pendant deux heures. Et puis, dès le lendemain, plus rien. Pendant un an.

Comme à chaque fois ce fut le hululement d'un hibou qui réveilla Peter. Il se concentrait pour trouver la source du cri. Ça ne venait pas de ce couple qui portait d'étranges chapeaux, ni de cet homme qui semblait prêt pour une partie de golf. Mais plutôt de cette famille là-bas. Le père était de taille moyenne et avait sans doute oublié de coiffer ses cheveux bruns. La mère avait une taille fine et de longs cheveux roux. Le fils, un adolescent à la démarche élancée était une mini reproduction de son père mais ses cheveux avaient d'étranges reflets roux.

- James, fait taire ce hibou ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer !

- Mais Patmol veut voler, maman.

- Il pourra voler quand tu seras à Poudlard.

Poudlard… Peter ferma son esprit aux souvenirs qui s'emparaient de lui et se concentra sur la petite famille. Le père lui semblait étrangement familier et son fils lui ressemblait énormément. La même démarche, les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille. La famille se dirigeait vers la gare et quelques secondes après ils avaient totalement disparu.

Ce que Peter ignorait, c'est qu'à l'intérieur de la gare, l'étrangeté fourmillait. Ignorant les panneaux indicatifs, les voyageurs pressés et les annonces de retard des différents trains, une communauté dépareillée avançait vers un même but, la voie 9 ¾.

- Dépêchez-vous les enfants !, criait une maman. Le Poudlard Express part dans dix minutes !

Le quoi ? David Chesters en était certain, cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il empruntait tous les jours les transports en commun et jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un train au nom si étrange. Étrange, comme cette maman qui tentait par tous les moyens de faire cesser les pleurs de sa fille en lui promettant que tout se passerait bien à Poudlard. Étrange, comme ce petit garçon qui se plaignait d'avoir eu un rat comme animal domestique alors qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une chouette effraie. Étrange, comme cet homme à l'air sévère qui réprimandait son aînée, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, qui avait oublié ses ingrédients de Potions et son livre d'Arithmancie. David se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la voix 9 ¾ ?

L'homme qui lui faisait face était souriant. Mais il était vêtu d'une curieuse façon. Son fils était étrangement pâle et traînait derrière lui un… chaudron.

- Pardon ?, bégaya David Chesters. Mais cette voie n'existe pas !

- Oh vous devez être un moldu. Viens, Royston il nous faut trouver des sorciers.

- Mais papa, réponds-moi, c'est vrai qu'il y aura des fantômes à Poudlard ?

David Chesters se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche. Il devait être aussi pâle que le petit garçon, aussi pâle qu'un… fantôme. Ces gens devaient se rendre à une fête foraine, se dit-il. Oui, un parc de jeux avait dû ouvrir et David Chesters n'y avait sans doute pas prêté attention. Ce n'était pas si étonnant finalement, les gens avaient de ces idées de nos jours… Un homme habillé élégamment s'approcha de lui en tirant un insigne de police.

- Bonjour monsieur, police. Nous vous avons vu discuter avec cet homme là-bas. Que vous-a-t-il dit ?

David Chesters soupira. Enfin quelqu'un de censé dans cette gare ! Monsieur Chesters lui sourit en prenant son temps pour choisir ses mots.

- Oh c'est vrai qu'il semble un peu fou mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dangereux. Il cherchait une voie de train… oui, ça me revient, la voie 9 ¾. Alors je lui ai bien évidemment répondu qu'elle n'existait pas et il m'a dit que j'étais un… un… moldu, oui c'est ça. Son fils a même parlé d'un…

- Hopkins !, cria le policier. Il me faut un Oubliator par ici !

- Un… quoi ?

- Un Oubliator monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne prendra que trente secondes.

- Mais…

Le dénommé Hopkins arriva à son tour et David Chesters pâlit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit une émission de caméra cachée ou que quelqu'un ait voulu lui faire une farce ?

- Voilà Hopkins. Tu me jettes un petit sort d'oubliettes à ce gentil monsieur ?

- De… d'oubliettes ?, murmura Monsieur Chesters.

- Oui on va vous faire ça rapidement, vous aurez bientôt tout oublié.

- Mais…

- Des fois je me demande si les nés moldus ne devraient pas se rendre à Poudlard d'une autre manière. A chaque rentrée c'est la même chose, on risque tous les ans de briser le Secret Magique.

- Tu devrais en parler au Ministre, répondit Hopkins en sortant un petit bout de bois de sa poche. _Oubliettes_ ! Et voilà, c'est fait, il ne se souviendra de rien. Tu m'excuses, faut que je m'active, un petit crétin est venu ici avec un bébé dragon. Par Merlin, quelle journée !

Quand Monsieur Chesters se réveilla quelques secondes après, il avait tout oublié des chaudrons, des hiboux et autres balais volants. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et s'activa. Il était bientôt onze heures. Il ne fit pas attention à l'agitation générale, pourtant tout autour de lui des gens courraient dans tous les sens. Certains enfants étaient déjà vêtus de leur robe sorcière, certains parents tentaient de se faire discrets et portaient des vestes moldues, certains allaient à Poudlard pour la première fois, d'autres y retournaient avec excitation, les parents, enfin, semblaient presque regretter le temps où eux aussi avaient connus les joies de Poudlard. Tous étaient très différents.

Ils n'avaient en fait qu'un seul point commun. Tous ignoraient qu'au dehors, un ouvrier les guettait, tenant du bout des doigts un mégot qui lui brûlait doucement la peau. Peter tendait le cou, observait tous les mouvements autour de lui et en avait même oublié sa cigarette.

- Aller, Peter, au boulot !

Peter se leva, déçu, et regarda une dernière fois l'entrée de King's Cross, s'imprégnant de l'image de chaque visiteur, du son de chaque volatile sachant qu'une fois son travail terminé, il regagnerait son appartement et se remémorerait ce souvenir pendant de longues heures, essayant de trouver une réponse à ses questions.

Non pas qu'il ne sache pas qui étaient ces gens, ou pourquoi ils étaient si étrangement habillés et entourés de hiboux, Peter se demandait juste où ils allaient. Depuis quand une gare comme King's Cross pouvait mener à un endroit aussi étrange que Poudlard ?

Car Peter connaissait Poudlard, et il s'y était même brièvement rendu. Après tout, même s'il n'y était resté qu'un an, Poudlard était un passage obligé pour les gens comme lui. Car Peter, même si personne ne le savait, était un sorcier.


	2. Mémoires d'une pomme

Bonjour/bonsoir !

J'ai complètement oublié d'ajouter une note au prologue, la semaine dernière. L'émotion de la première publication sans doute. J'ai changé de compte, pour passer du statut de lectrice/revieweuse à celui d'auteur après une longue réflexion de... trois ans ? Ouais, trois ans déjà. J'expliquerai ça plus en détail dans mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresse. En attendant, je clame haut et fort mon premier "bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs!"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Mémoires d'une pomme<strong>

Une belle pomme juteuse, voilà ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Une pomme créée voilà plus de mille ans et qu'on avait posée ici, une gardienne parmi tant d'autres, à mi-chemin entre la fraise et l'abricot. Au premier abord, elle paraissait inoffensive. Les plus gourmands auraient presque voulu la croquer. Un téméraire des années soixante l'avait même tenté, après une belle victoire de quidditch arrosée de bièraubeurre. Mais sous la peau lumineuse se dissimulaient de véritables armes mortelles. Ou presque. Il suffisait qu'un intrus tente l'invasion et la gardienne recrachait ses pépins. L'intrus se voyait alors envahi de forts chatouillis, assez forts pour le faire reculer jusqu'à la salle commune. Libre à Helga Poufsouffle de terminer le travail. Car là s'arrêtait le travail de la pomme, elle était la gardienne d'un dortoir et sa seule mission était de protéger les quatre ou cinq garçons qu'on lui léguait pendant sept ans. Et de veiller à ce que personne d'autre ne rentre dans leur dortoir.

Certains le savaient mais le tentaient quand même, sous la forme d'un pari que la pomme accueillait avec lassitude. Tous les élèves se ressemblaient après tout. Sauf peut-être ce petit gamin de onze ans qui demeurait seul dans sa chambre. Si près qu'elle était de la porte, elle l'entendait jeter ses affaires contre les murs, elle entendait son chaudron rebondir contre les douces parois, le sol et le plafond. Car, à Poufsouffle, rien ne se brisait jamais, tout rebondissait, tout se réparait. Poufsouffle était ainsi faite, c'était la maison de toutes les chances, la maison que l'on ne reniait jamais, la maison qui ne vous reniait jamais.

Poufsouffle, la maison qui n'accueille ni les plus courageux, ni les plus rusés, ni les plus intelligents. La quatrième maison, celle des blaireaux, celle du jaune et du noir. Le jaune du soleil, de la chaleur, de la quiétude et des rires. Le jaune des fruits dorés au soleil, le jaune de la patte qui sort du four, le jaune bienveillant, qui accueillait les moins doués. Le noir de la déprime, le noir de l'amertume qu'il fallait dissimuler sous ce jaune surpuissant. Trois quarts de jaune, un quart de noir. Voilà qui résumait bien Poufsouffle.

Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, aucun fils de héros n'avait été réparti à Poudlard. Les paris allaient bon train et personne ne misait une seule noise sur la répartition d'un Potter ou d'un Weasley à Poufsouffle. Un Londubat, à la rigueur. Leur mère était une Poufsouffle, après tout. Un Londubat, oui, un Thomas ou une Finnigan, un Jordan, un Corner... Mais pas l'un des membres du cousinage le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne. Et pourtant, c'était bien l'un d'eux qui s'escrimait à vider brutalement sa valise, derrière la pomme juteuse.

Durant trois années, le jeune garçon n'accueillit aucun ami dans son dortoir. Certains tentaient de lui rendre visite mais il n'acceptait personne, mis à part les quatre garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir. Son dortoir et rien de plus. Ils échangeaient bien quelques mots mais n'étaient pas amis, ou plutôt, les quatre autres l'étaient mais lui n'avait jamais voulu faire partie de cette bande naissante. Jamais.

Au fil des ans il avait commencé à nouer des relations. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais parce que Victoire le lui avait ordonné. Pas conseillé, non. Victoire Weasley ne donnait jamais de conseils, elle se contentait d'ordonner. Et en tant qu'aînée des Héritiers les plus célèbres, on ne lui refusait jamais rien. Même pas lui, qui était pourtant l'un d'eux, ou presque.

Sa première véritable amie se présenta un jour de sa cinquième année devant la pomme juteuse qui pivota pour la laisser passer. C'était une Gryffondor un peu spéciale, de celles qui ne se passionnent pour rien, même pas le quidditch, et qui voient en Poudlard une étape de plus à franchir, passablement.

« Mitchell ? Que fais-tu... là ?

– Certainement pas l'odeur qui m'a attirée... Vous n'ouvrez jamais les fenêtres, à Poufsouffle ?

– Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur des fruits ?

– C'est trop... doux pour moi. Milo ne m'avait rien dit, râla-t-elle.

– Servan ? »

L'étonnement de Teddy Lupin fit sourire sa camarade. Et pourtant tous savaient, à Poudlard, qu'il était rare de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'étrange Tallulah Mitchell. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue, loin de là, fille unique du premier partenaire professionnel de Harry Potter son histoire sordide était connue de tous. Il en était de même pour tous ceux qui étaient en lien, aussi infime soit-il, avec Harry Potter.

Après la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'était vu offrir nombre de médailles et une formation accélérée afin qu'il devienne Auror plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Personne n'en avait été surpris, le destin du Survivant n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Pour l'épauler, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors qui venait d'être élu Ministre de la Magie, lui octroya un partenaire expérimenté en la personne de Stanislas Mitchell, un Auror d'un certain âge usé par ses nombreuses batailles. Dans ses brèves déclarations à la presse, Harry Potter ne manquait jamais de rendre hommage à cet homme qui, selon lui, lui avait tout appris. Les missions qu'ils acceptaient étaient couronnées de succès et les longues heures de travail qu'ils avaient partagées les avaient rapprochés. Suffisamment pour que Mitchell propose à Harry d'être le parrain de sa fille unique, Tallulah, qu'il élevait seul depuis que sa femme était morte en couche.

Chacun, à Poudlard, savait que Tallulah n'avait jamais connu sa mère. En revanche, les élèves ignoraient tout de sa descente en enfer et de son ultime erreur lors d'un combat qui lui avait été fatale. Alors âgée de huit ans, Tallulah avait été confiée à sa tante et marraine, Mrs Servan, dont le fils unique était né quelques jours après Tallulah. Ainsi, à Poudlard, tous savaient que Tallulah Mitchell et Milo Servan étaient cousins, il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'assoient ensemble en cours, ils ne manquaient jamais de se saluer ni de se taquiner, comme l'auraient fait deux frère et sœur. Mais Teddy Lupin, lui, n'en savait rien. Il aurait pu, on le lui avait dit, répété, mais Teddy Lupin était ainsi, il ne prêtait grand intérêt aux histoires des gens.

« Victoire Weasley est venue me voir. Je n'ai pas tout compris, elle parle trop vite et ses cheveux étaient bien trop brillants pour que je lui accorde trop d'importance. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, on n'est pas si différents.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je sais que tu sais. Je le sais parce qu'on est pareils, toi et moi. Orphelins, héritiers de guerre et constamment en train de refuser d'entrer dans les deux clubs secrets de Poudlard. On ne veut ni créer un monde nouveau, ni empêcher ceux qui le souhaitent de le faire, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on s'en fout. On sera toujours des marginaux.

– Les marginaux sont seuls, Mitchell.

– On pourrait être seuls à plusieurs. »

Tallulah Mitchell avait beau paraître sûre d'elle et décidée, leur amitié n'avait pas été soudaine. Encore moins évidente. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois pour prendre l'habitude de s'asseoir ensemble en cours, de réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque, de passer du temps ensemble, en somme. Leur bande n'était motivée par aucune entente, aucune tendresse ne les liait, ils avaient seulement besoin les uns des autres, fatigués d'avancer seuls. Ils étaient cinq, désormais. Deux filles et trois garçons. Une Gryffondor, un Serdaigle, deux Poufsouffle et une Serpentard. Un moyen de ne jamais être seul, en cours, comme en dehors.

Et ce soir c'est derrière une pomme juteuse qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, profitant de l'absence des camarades de dortoir de Teddy. Assis à même le sol, ils commentaient distraitement la répartition qui venait d'avoir lieu. Une de plus, ni plus ni moins intéressante que les précédentes. A une exception près.

« J'avais presque oublié qu'il arrivait à Poudlard, songea Tallulah.

– La presse n'a parlé que de ça cet été, pourtant, rétorqua Shannyn Sorr.

– Je me fous de ces torchons. »

Son air plus renfrogné encore que d'ordinaire démontrait à quel point Tallulah était amère. Elle, plus que les quatre autres réunis, aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Pas une pintade prétentieuse comme Victoire Weasley, mais une fille sans histoire, une fille normale, ordinaire. Une fille dont la date d'anniversaire ne rimerait pas avec celle de la mort de sa mère, une fille qui ne serait pas orpheline, une fille qui ne serait pas liée à Harry Potter. Ils ne se voyaient presque plus et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Bientôt elle quitterait Poudlard et ne côtoierait Harry qu'au bureau des Aurors. Mais lui était directeur, son bureau était inaccessible pour la jeune apprentie qu'elle serait pendant trois ans. Elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Plus jeune, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps chez les Potter, gardant la petite Lily, surveillant le petit Albus, discutant avec le troublant James. James le lunatique, James le petit garçon qui voulait être grand, qui prenait son rôle d'aîné un peu trop au sérieux, qui se permettait de taquiner Albus mais refusait que quiconque en fasse de même... James qui, à quatre ans, se tenait toute la nuit debout derrière la porte d'entrée, attendant patiemment que son père rentre d'une mission périlleuse.

« Je suis l'aîné, disait-il, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur la famille quand papa n'est pas là. »

James et ses responsabilités, James et sa culpabilité, James et ses passions changeantes. Dresseur d'Hippogriffes un jour, Auror en binôme avec son frère le lendemain, historien spécialiste des êtres de l'eau le surlendemain... James qui s'accusait des bêtises de son frère et de sa sœur, James qu'on grondait toujours, James dont on n'ébouriffait jamais les cheveux, James qu'on ne bordait jamais. Plus tôt encore il avait été seul, à peine un bébé qu'on admirait que de loin, en silence, de peur d'assombrir les grands yeux bruns de Ginny, l'ancienne championne de quidditch qui avait dû prendre sa retraite trop tôt. A cause de James.

Le jeune garçon était mignon, plutôt intelligent et assez drôle, mais tellement difficile à suivre... Si elle devait se montrer tout à fait honnête, Tallulah aurait avoué que James lui avait toujours fait pitié. Ce petit garçon en adoration, perdu dans ses illusions, assez pour ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous les autres.

« Il a cherché à te voir, Ted, lâcha Milo, sortant Tallulah de sa rêverie. Il voulait...

– Peu importe. Il est à Poudlard, maintenant, il aura tout le temps de me le dire. »

Il était à Poudlard, oui. Il faudrait bien que Tallulah s'y fasse. L'Héritier du Survivant, le Premier Fils, comme l'appelaient les médias, était désormais un élève de Poudlard.

**ooOOoo**

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée_

Weasley, Fred !

Encore un Weasley. On en comptait déjà trois ou quatre et tant d'autres viendraient à leur tour. Une famille nombreuse et fière. Une famille de héros. Une véritable épidémie. Emily n'était pas surprise, elle connaissait, comme la totalité de ses camarades ou presque, les noms et quelques fois les visages de ces fils et filles de héros, de résistants, d'élus. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard en même temps que Dominique Weasley, sœur de Victoire et de ce petit blond qui serait réparti juste après son cousin métis. Lui aussi serait aimé, apprécié, adulé, presque autant que le petit Potter qu'elle voyait assis à la table des lions, aussi fier que ses semblables, aussi détestable que ses égaux.

Trois héritiers, à peine plus étoffés que des botrucs, déjà destinés à régner sur Poudlard. Puis arriveraient la fille au prénom de fleur et le garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'élu mais aussi les petites dernières de deux des frères Weasley et les deux petits roux qu'elle avait entraperçus devant la boutique de quidditch du chemin de traverse. Elle n'aurait pas à supporter leur présence, à eux. C'était déjà ça.

_Gryffondor !_

Le petit blond rejoignit ses deux cousins sous les applaudissements fiers et émus de la grande Victoire. Et de sa cour. C'était sans doute celle qui faisait battre le plus de cœurs, celle qui créait des dizaines de sourires sur son passage, celles pour qui les garçons étaient prêts à affronter dragons et monstres d'eau douce. La grande Victoire. Si différente de sa sœur, la petite, terne, insignifiante Dominique. Elles auraient pu devenir amies. Elles avaient partagé le même compartiment. Elles avaient parlé et même ri. Et puis Emily était sortie du train et des dizaines de garçons et de filles de tous âges étaient venus lui soutirer des informations et elle avait compris. Elle avait su dès la première minute qu'elle allait devenir « celle qui a partagé son compartiment avec les sœurs Weasley ». Alors, lorsque Dominique lui avait souri, peu avant sa répartition, Emily avait détourné le regard. La petite et terne avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et Emily l'avait trouvée quelques heures plus tard agenouillée dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. En pleurs. Les yeux bleus la suppliaient. Les larmes redoublaient mais elle demeurait raide, appuyée contre le mur, le regard froid. Et puis la grande Victoire était arrivée et s'était occupée de la plus terne des deux, arguant que Teddy Lupin était à Poufsouffle également, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise maison, qu'il n y avait pas de mauvaise maison, pas de honte à avoir. Elle avait ajouté que les élèves étaient libres d'être amis avec bon leur semblait, peu importait le blason cousu sur leurs uniformes.

Emily n'avait pas été envoyée à Poufsouffle, certes, mais elle aurait pu devenir amie avec la terne. Ou même avec sa sœur, après tout. Mais elle préférait laisser ce privilège à ces dizaines de filles et de garçons qui attendaient les deux sœurs et leur cousine Molly à la fin de leurs cours, qui inventaient mille excuses pour les accompagner à la Grande Salle, qui rougissaient en leur bégayant quelques mots, qui se rendaient ridicules dès qu'elles apparaissaient. Ces mêmes filles et ces mêmes garçons qui avaient les yeux rivés sur les trois nouveaux Gryffondor en oubliant les mets délicieux qui refroidissaient sous leur nez.

« Il va falloir s'occuper d'eux, entendit-elle sur sa droite.

– Il va surtout falloir s'occuper de James, répondit une jeune fille. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si nous restons inactifs. »

Emily n'eut aucune réaction. James Potter ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que ses cousins et cousines. Si elle devait être tout-à-fait honnête, elle aurait volontiers avoué que la purée de courge dont elle s'était servie trois généreuses louchées l'intéressait davantage que ces trois crétins.

« Zigaro t'a déjà contactée, Emily ?

– Pas encore, répondit-elle, continuant de tracer quelques cercles dans sa purée. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

De là où elle se trouvait, elle chercha des yeux le parfait petit préfet-en-chef. Il était assis en bout de la table des Poufsouffle, accueillant avec chaleur les nombreux nouveaux élèves de sa maison. Son sourire chaleureux, sa bonhomie, son charme attiraient nombre de regards et la sympathie naturelle des nouveaux arrivants. L'endoctrinement n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

Un léger coup de coude fit réagir Emily. Elle n'y répondit pas, ce n'était pas important. Mais cesser de dévisager Elvis Zigaro l'était, il en allait de leur sécurité, à elle et à tous les membres de son groupe. Des élèves des quatre maisons, réunis dans un même bout de table, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Un soir de banquet, de surcroît. Mais préfets et professeurs avaient foi en leurs élèves, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quiconque brise le sacro-saint règlement de l'école. Il était rare, après tout, qu'un élève ne mange pas près de ses condisciples. Un Gryffondor l'avait tenté, une fois, et le mot trahison l'avait suivi longtemps. Il y avait pourtant des Gryffondor autour d'Emily, mais eux passaient inaperçus. C'était le propre, le but premier de leur groupe. Ils passaient entre les gouttes, traversaient les murs et savaient se rendre invisibles quand il le fallait. Ils étaient des ombres, des fantômes. Des élèves parmi les autres mais si différents. Et ils s'apprêtaient à accueillir un nouveau membre. James Potter ne le savait pas encore mais il serait bientôt l'un d'entre eux.

« Et s'il refuse ?, demanda un murmure sur sa gauche.

– Il peut toujours tenter de le faire. Il ne sait pas ce que nous savons. Mais il sera bientôt des nôtres. Il n'a pas le choix. »

**ooOOoo**

Des murmures, des rires, des éclats de voix. Rien de bien surprenant, pour un soir de rentrée. Les petits nouveaux semblaient sympathiques, l'ananas le lui avait assuré. Quelques petites filles timides, dissimulant les larmes téméraires qui tentaient de couler et cinq garçons joviaux. Des patronymes inconnus de tous parmi lesquels d'autres faisaient naître l'intérêt. Mais pas dès ce soir. Ce soir il fallait tous les accueillir, tels qu'ils étaient, ils étaient des leurs, ils étaient des Poufsouffle, ils porteraient les écussons jaune et noir dès le lendemain matin. Après viendraient les rumeurs, les congratules, les comparaisons.

A ce qu'elle avait entendu, deux petits Weasley avaient été répartis à Gryffondor, une Jordan à Serdaigle et eux, bien sûr, un Dubois et une Finnigan à Poufsouffle. Deux petits êtres pas encore sortis de l'enfance, bientôt propulsés telles des divinités dans le château de Poudlard.

« ...et le deuxième dortoir, celui des garçons, juste ici, derrière l'ananas. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je dors dans ce dortoir-ci, derrière la pomme. »

La pomme se concentra pour ne pas trop rougir. Les élèves ne s'en apercevaient jamais mais elle ne pouvait totalement contrôler ses émotions. Et le simple fait d'être dévisagée ainsi par dix jeunes enfants curieux la rendait mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment s'envola rapidement, à mesure que les jeunes élèves se pressaient dans leurs dortoirs, afin d'en découvrir les moindres secrets.

Elvis Zigaro esquissa un sourire satisfait. Son devoir s'arrêtait là, du moins pour le moment. Il aurait une ronde plus tard, certains élèves plus téméraires et rusés que les autres n'attendaient pas longtemps avant de se lancer à l'aventure dans les couloirs sombres du château.

« Mes hommages, madame. »

La pomme resta immobile, alors qu'Elvis Zigaro s'engouffrait dans son dortoir. Il n'y resta pas très longtemps, laissant Teddy Lupin et ses amis en parfaite quiétude. Mais la pomme l'observa malgré tout, jusqu'au bout, tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elvis l'avait toujours intriguée, lui le parfait contraire de Teddy Lupin. Tout le monde connaissait Teddy, tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait parce que chacun était empreint de son histoire, chacun éprouvait pour lui tendresse et compassion. En revanche, personne ne connaissait le petit Elvis au patronyme inconnu, petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se fondait dans la masse. Ses résultats brillants auréolèrent bientôt Poufsouffle de prestige et de la fierté du professeur Wine, son indulgence et sa patience, sa générosité sans pareille lui attirèrent la sympathie de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Celui sur qui personne n'aurait misé une noise était devenu un élève apprécié, respecté, admiré. Il s'était ouvert aux autres alors que Teddy Lupin restait taciturne, il partageait son savoir et ses expériences, ne comptant ni son temps, ni ses efforts, loin de Teddy Lupin qui répondait à peine aux questions qu'on lui posait. Deux garçons si différents, qui dormaient depuis six ans dans le même dortoir. Deux garçons qui auraient pu devenir amis. Mais l'un d'eux fermait les yeux quand l'autre réconfortait. Le premier restait replié sur lui-même et le second s'évertuait à redonner espoir, joie et confiance.

_Quelques années plus tôt..._

Il y eut un jour où les élèves étaient plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Certains avaient aperçu Harry Potter sur le quai du Poudlard Express, d'autres s'en vantaient aussi, répétant ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans le train.

« _Il est comme sur les photos. Il accompagnait un nouvel élève, tu sais, son filleul, le fils du loup-garou dont parlent les livres... _»

Tous se rejoignaient sur un seul et même point. Ils mourraient d'impatience de savoir si Teddy Lupin allait les rejoindre. Et les bancs de Poufsouffle ne connurent jamais tant d'euphorie que ce soir-là. La répartition d'Elvis Zigaro, bon dernier de l'immense file des nouveaux élèves, passa totalement inaperçue. Il en fut soulagé, il était chétif et intimidé et avait remercié d'un sourire celui qui lui avait permis d'être réparti plus sereinement. Mais ce soir-là Teddy Lupin n'avait rendu aucun sourire.

Il y eut aussi ce jour où Teddy Lupin fêtait ses douze ans. La pomme s'en souvenait très bien, il portait ce pull orange qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux bleus. La nouvelle s'était ébruitée alors qu'il lisait avec attention les lettres adorables envoyées par sa grand-mère, son parrain et la matriarche de la famille Weasley. Il ne prêtait attention ni aux murmures, ni aux pleurs. Et pourtant, c'était une petite fille de Serdaigle avec qui il avait partagé son bureau, en cours de Potions. Une petite fille de onze ans sans histoire. Une petite fille qu'on avait retrouvée dans les cachots, le couteau encore serré entre ses doigts fins, près de la marre que formait son sang.

Et puis il y eut ce jour où Teddy Lupin et Elvis Zigaro étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la Grande Salle. Mais, comme à l'accoutumée, ils ne partageaient aucun mot. Teddy beurrait sa tartine avec nonchalance et Elvis laissait refroidir son thé, trop accablé par sa lecture. La Gazette du Sorcier titrait « _Un suicide de plus à Poudlard _». La pomme entendait souvent les élèves en discuter, les médias appelaient ce phénomène macabre « _la purification bienfaitrice _», d'autres parlaient d'hécatombe. Ce jour-là, Elvis Zigaro referma le journal calmement. Il sortir de la Grande Salle comme il y était entré, l'estomac vide. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, sa colère emplissait déjà tout son être.

La Gazette n'en perdait aucune miette et se plaisait à relater ces événements qui avaient coûté au professeur Mac Gonagall son poste de directrice de Poudlard. « _Anniversaire macabre à Poudlard : Hier s'est éteint le treizième suicidaire de Poudlard._ » Les élèves n'en parlaient pas pour autant, tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Victoire Weasley, fière nouvelle Gryffondor...

**ooOOoo**

« Tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui !

– Je ne veux pas rater l'arrivée du petit Potter ! »

Ted ferma les yeux très fort. Mais cela ne dura pas. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Un garçon avec qui il partageait son dortoir venait de quitter sa chaise pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, tout angoissé qu'il était depuis la veille, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait oublié le devoir de vacances qu'ils devaient rendre au professeur Londubat.

Ted et Nick n'étaient pas amis. C'était un fait connu de tous, Ted n'avait aucun véritable ami à Poufsouffle, aucun véritable ami à Poudlard. Il fit venir à lui l'édition du jour de la Gazette d'un coup de baguette.

« _Le trentième suicide de Poudlard aurait-il un rapport avec l'arrivée de l'Héritier du Survivant ? _»

Ted ?

Une voix fragile. Légèrement tremblotante. Il ne servait à rien de fermer les yeux très forts, le petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés serait toujours là quand il les rouvrirait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ?

– Ben... J'ai été convoqué chez le directeur.

– Déjà ?! Gin' va te tuer, tu vas te faire virer avant même d'avoir suivi ton premier cours de vol !

– Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

Foutaises, se dit Teddy Lupin. James était partout, à l'intérieur du château comme dans le parc de l'école, saluant Hagrid d'un geste de la main avant de courir rejoindre ses copains qu'il comptait par dizaines, toutes maisons confondues.

« Ne mens pas, je vous ai vus, tes petits copains et toi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter d'entraîner Louis et Fred dans tes embrouilles, ça serait bien, tu vois, parce que Victoire me casse suffisamment la baguette comme ça.

– Je n'ai rien fait, Teddy, je te le promets ! Ça n'a rien à voir... C'est au sujet de... tu sais... la fille qui... Lucifera Macnair. Elle a laissé une lettre avant de... Tiens. »

Teddy prit la lettre plus pour s'occuper que par réel intérêt. Il ne connaissait pas la petite Macnair, elle avait un an de moins que lui, à ce qu'il avait compris, et il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard. Mais il détestait James et sa fichue manie de les croire frères, il n'aimait pas son sourire et son rire trop fort, pas plus que son insistance pour parler ou jouer avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas frères. James avait beau dire que le sang ne comptait pas, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Ils n'avaient aucun point en commun.

« _Cher professeur Briscard,_

_Je vous laisse le choix de rendre publique cette lettre. Elle ne me portera pas préjudice, plus rien ne le fera. La vie à Poudlard est tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle devrait être. I aucune égalité au sein de votre école et si apprentissage il y a, il est bafoué par la compétition malsaine que vous laissez perdurer. Lorsqu'on arrive à Poudlard, les plus grands se fichent pas mal de notre maison. Ils ne se posent qu'une question. Dans quel camp étaient nos parents. C'est la seule chose qui les intéresse et répondre fait plus mal encore que d'entendre la question. La réponse vous glisse automatiquement dans une case, celle des gentils ou celle des enfants qu'on peut maltraiter sous prétexte de rendre justice aux héros de notre monde et de nous faire payer les mauvaises actions de nos parents. _

_Je n'ai pas choisi d'être fille de mangemorts. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, emprisonné depuis de nombreuses années. Je ne suis ni fière d'être sa fille, ni d'être celle de ma mère, une infirmière violée lorsqu'elle était en visite à Azkaban. Elle m'a donné son nom, traditionnellement, sans prendre conscience du poids qu'elle glissait sur mes épaules. Elle est morte, depuis. Je n'ai plus personne et ce n'est certainement pas à Poudlard que je trouverai quelqu'un pour m'aider. _

_J'y ai cru, j'ai attendu, j'ai espéré. Maintenant je sais que la seule issue est la mort. Maintenant qu'IL est là, les choses vont empirer. On le dit aussi vantard que celui qui portait autrefois son nom, il a déjà des tonnes d'amis qui sont prêts à le suivre n'importe où sous prétexte que son père a sauvé notre monde. Mais qu'a-t-il fait, lui, petit garçon de onze ans pour mériter d'être protégé de toutes questions ? Pourquoi mérite-t-il sa case doré, privilégiée, sous prétexte qu'il est le fils de son père ?_

_Moi dont personne n'a voulue comme amie, je supporte difficilement de devoir me coller au mur pour laisser courir après lui des dizaines d' « amis ». Ce n'est sans doute pas sa faute, mais il n'y a pas de place pour lui et moi dans ce château. Lui ne partira pas... _»

Ted soupira. Il plia la lettre avec soins, prêtant peu d'intérêt aux sanglots de James. Pourquoi diable était-il venu le voir, lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi Victoire la préfète ou la douce Molly ? Pourquoi s'était-il pris d'affection pour lui au point de le désigner comme frère de cœur ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Teddy ? »

Les larmes avaient creusé quelques sillons sur ses joues enfantines. Il n'était plus ce garçon balbutiant qui faisait rire les adultes par sa maladresse légendaire, il était celui qui avait causé la mort d'une jeune fille. Pas volontairement coupable, non. Mais pas innocent non plus. Il avait besoin d'être épaulé, conseillé, réconforté. Mais qui avait réconforté Ted ?

« Va voir le directeur. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

– Mais, Ted... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se tue, cette fille. Je ne la connais même pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait son père, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Mangemort ! Liko Jordan a promis de m'expliquer mais j'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi qui...

– On n'est pas dans la même maison, James, et je ne suis pas préfet.

– Mais tu es mon...

– Non. Tu as un frère et une sœur, libre à toi d'être là pour eux quand ils viendront à leur tour à Poudlard. Moi j'ai fait mon choix. »

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. A la tristesse se mêlait désormais le choc et la déception. Mais Teddy fit mine de ne pas le voir. Il était déjà loin lorsque James se laissa tomber sur le sol.

**ooOOoo **

Pauvre garçon, songeait la pomme alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, que va-t-il devenir ? La pomme était si loin de lui et à la fois si près. Elle le voyait, le regardait, éprouvait même une certaine forme de compassion, mais elle n'était qu'un artefact magique, pire encore le portrait d'un artefact magique, esquissé au sein d'une somptueuse tapisserie du quatrième étage. Elle était impuissante, du moins concernant le jeune Potter.

Impuissante et dotée d'un seul objectif, protéger cinq garçons, années après années. Elle ne possédait pas grand chose, une arme sous forme de pépins chatouilleurs, une vision sans angle mort, un double au centre d'une tapisserie effilochée et une certaine forme de... pensée. Pas d'intelligence, non, mais après plusieurs centaines d'années à guetter les lieux, à distinguer les élèves de confiances de ceux qui voulaient s'introduire dans son dortoir pour des raisons malsaines, elle en était venu à se comparer à une pensine. Elle avait accumulé tant de souvenirs... Anodins pour la plupart. Mais quelques uns étaient... étranges. Même pour une pomme. Des images floues, incohérentes, où elle ne reconnaissait ni les lieux ni les gens. Elle avait été créée là, au beau milieu du lieu de vie des Poufsouffle, elle n'en était jamais partie. Alors d'où lui provenaient ces images étranges où elle parvenait à distinguer, au travers d'épais rideaux de fumée, un croisement atypique entre une crypte des temps anciens et un laboratoire moldu ? Elle y voyait ses propres souvenirs présentés contre sa volonté à des sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Certains prenaient des notes, d'autres expérimentaient.

Quoi ? La pomme l'ignorait. Elle attendait seulement la prochaine visite du professeur Wine, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et professeur de Potions, pour lui faire part de ses craintes. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Albus Dumbledore. Lui l'aurait cru, sans hésiter. Minerva Mac Gonagall était plus pragmatique, elle ne conversait point avec les artefacts et leur préférait les livres, pourtant figés dans leur temps. Il y avait eu Severus Rogue, durant une année, mais il avait d'autres problèmes. Le directeur actuel en avait tout autant, il fallait gérer l'Hécatombe, les relations conflictuelles avec le ministère, l'inquiétude des parents d'élèves. Mireille Wine, elle, prendrait le temps nécessaire, la pomme en était certaine.

Elle y avait songé des années durant et s'était préparée à formuler ces mots qu'elle dévoilerait calmement, fermement, sûre d'elle. Ça lui faisait penser à ce que les humains sorciers nomment l'Imperium. C'était semblable, tout en étant différent, la pomme n'en était pas vraiment une, après tout, seulement un objet magique parmi tant d'autres, posé là, à mi-chemin entre la fraise et l'abricot. Néanmoins, si tant est qu'un artefact magique puisse ressentir ce type d'émotions, la pomme était révoltée. Elle avait beau ne pas être humaine, ne pas être vivante de surcroît, personne n'avait le droit de la manipuler ainsi, de s'emparer de ses yeux, de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Pire que tout, elle ne voulait devenir une arme, un moyen de parvenir à des fins douteuses, destructrices. La pomme n'avait ni l'intelligence ni l'orgueil de prétendre savoir ce qui se tramait réellement. L'abricot n'en parlait jamais, sa naïveté légendaire le préservait de ces élucubrations, mais la fraise, elle, avait un avis tranché sur la question. Le mal se dissimulait quelque part, tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à surgir à tout moment.

« Cesse donc de voir le mal partout, raillait la banane, éternelle optimiste. Harry Potter a vaincu, Voldemort n'est plus qu'un tas de compost.

– Je te parle du véritable mal. Voldemort s'en était approprié une part mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au mal puissant et indestructible qui attend son heure, là, au dehors.

– Que dit la grenade ?, s'était inquiété la pomme.

– La stricte vérité, bientôt nous ne serons plus. Et les élèves que l'école protège seront réduits à l'état de cendre. Le château entier brûlera et toute la communauté avec lui. Partout, les cendres. Dans chaque pays. »

Cette prophétie fruitée aux accents amers d'apocalypse avait définitivement convaincu la pomme. Elle parlerait au professeur Wine. Elle lui dirait les volutes de fumée et les gens qui s'activent. La très douce et compréhensive Mireille Wine l'écouterait, la pomme en était certaine. Ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre.

**ooOOoo**

« Lupin.

– Zigaro. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluaient toujours ainsi, l'un poliment, le second avec sa nonchalance méprisante. L'un arrivait, l'autre partait. Le professeur Briscard avait fait appeler le jeune Lupin et celui-ci se rendait au bureau directorial en traînant les pieds, agacé de quitter son antre. La pomme avait entendu des rumeurs, on disait que le petit Potter, l'Héritier du Survivant, avait été attaqué on espérait que Harry Potter se déplace on se chuchotait que le petit Potter avait imploré Teddy Lupin de l'aider. Il y avait d'autres rumeurs, bien sûr, mais la pomme n'y croyait pas. Comment James Potter aurait-il pu, à onze ans, combattre trois dragons à mains nues ? Une Serdaigle de troisième année prétendait même qu'il avait été aperçu au même moment à six endroits différents. Un murmure lui prêtait un pouvoir surnaturel, celui de pouvoir transplaner au sein de l'école, un souffle affirmait que la baguette de James Potter était sertie de rubis et d'or pur et qu'il pouvait la transformer en un glaive plus puissant encore que l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Salut Elvis !

– Salut Voltaire. La saison s'annonce bien ?, s'enquit Elvis Zigaro en désignant la tenue de quidditch de son camarade.

– Pour Serdaigle et Gryffondor, oui, mais pour nous... Il paraît que Dubois et Jordan veulent enrôler Potter.

– Mais... Il n'a que onze ans !

– Son père est devenu attrapeur à onze ans, soupira Voltaire Ollivander. Tu sais comment sont les gens... Ils s'attendent à ce que je déterre chaque arbre de la forêt pour en faire une baguette aux pouvoirs surpuissants et pensent que j'ai intégré l'équipe de quidditch parce que personne d'autre ne voulait du poste... Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur joueur de l'école, loin de là, mais...

– Tu es passionné, Voltaire, c'est le principal. Je préfère que nous ayons des joueurs comme toi plutôt que d'autres, qui ne penseraient qu'à la coupe.

– Ca ne me déplairait pas d'être aussi bon que Dubois, Jordan, Lespare ou Kandinsky...

– C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bons et que leur petite guerre est sympathique, mais le quidditch se joue en équipe, l'important est de jouer ensemble, de rester solidaires...

Elvis Zigaro parlait patiemment, son sourire avenant rassurait son camarade qui pouvait se confier sereinement à son préfet. Les discussions avec Elvis Zigaro rassuraient toujours et on ne manquait jamais d'en remercier le jeune homme. Lui se contentait de sourire, tous savaient, à Poudlard, combien être présent pour les autres comptait à ses yeux.

La pomme arrêta là sa contemplation des deux garçons, s'immergeant dans son double en deux dimensions. Qu'elle soit dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle ou dans les couloirs du quatrième étage, cette étrange impression de ne jamais être seule ne la quittait pas. Elle était loin d'être la seule, il n avait qu'à observer cette gargouille marmonner des informations sur Poudlard ou ce sanglier en bronze suivre de ses yeux cuivrés les élèves les plus importants.

Pomme, gargouille et sanglier de bronze étaient comme ensorcelés par une entité inconnue qui les observerait nuit et jour, année après année, sans un seul moment de répit. Un Big Brother version sorcier qui aurait fait frissonner la plus courageuse des mangues.

« Mes hommages, madame.

– Oh, Elvis..., soupira la pomme. Le jeune Voltaire vous a quitté ?

– Il y a quelques minutes déjà.

– Vous ne rentrez pas au dortoir ?

– Pas tout de suite. Je préfère vous observer. »

Sa voix était telle que d'ordinaire mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Une étrange lueur y résidait. Une lueur maléfique.

« Tout va bien, Elvis ?, s'inquiéta la pomme.

– Tu as fais du bon boulot. Mais tu es trop loyale à Poudlard pour ton propre bien. »

Nulle confrontation n'aurait lieu. La pomme ne faisait pas le poids, elle n'était pas vivante, elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Et surtout pas de baguette magique. Elvis avait sortit la sienne, serein. Toute occupée qu'elle était à « songer » à sa manière, la pomme n'avait prêté suffisamment d'attention à ce qui se déroulait. Il s'était occupé de chaque fruit, il connaissait par cœur chaque mot inventé pour détourner les soupçons des professeurs, il ne doutait pas, il avait la foi.

Vint le moment. Vert contre vert. Le vert de la pomme juteuse contre la lueur verte du faisceau du sortilège de la mort. Ainsi disparut la pomme.

* * *

><p>Me revoilà. Mlle Point-de-Côte, hein, pas la pomme. Elles n'est pas près de revenir vous bassiner avec ses mémoires... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant la fin de ce recueil...! Alors je dis à très vite aux plus loyaux, intelligents, courageux et rusés d'entre vous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre lecture, j'accepte toutes les critiques et je ne mords pas à travers les écrans. A la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	3. La vérité sur JSP - Partie 1

Salut à tou(te)s !

Me revoilà avec un chapitre assez différent du précédent (et nettement plus long). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>2. La vérité sur J.S.P<strong>

**Partie 1 - Mon père, ce héros**

Irina Kandinsky vous l'aurait dit sans complexe, d'une franchise peu commune pour une jeune fille de son âge, elle se sentait ordinaire, quelconque. A la maison, déjà, elle n'était ni la plus jeune, ni la plus âgée, et contrairement à sa jeune sœur Natasha, Irina n'avait aucune passion, aucun trait de caractère qui la rendrait unique, aucun grain de folie. Elle avait fait acte de magie spontanée tardivement, le même jour que sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette, et si les beaux yeux vert bouteille de Natasha avaient pétillé d'excitation en voyant le hibou s'engouffrer dans la petite cuisine familiale, un jour pluvieux de juillet, les jolis yeux bleus d'Irina avaient tenté de dissimuler sa crainte. Poudlard l'effrayait, surtout depuis que son frère, Isidore, y était élève. Il lui rapportait toutes sortes d'histoires terrifiantes sur la forêt interdite, le lac noir et les fantômes qui hantaient le château.

La magie n'était pas du tout présente, chez les Kandinsky, et si leurs quatre enfants rejoindraient Poudlard, Iwan et Katarina, tous deux nés-moldus, avaient préféré les élever dans un environnement moldu. C'était donc Isidore qui était chargé de faire découvrir la magie à ses trois petites sœurs. L'émerveillement avait pris chez Natasha et Anastasia mais Irina, elle, s'efforçait de paraître plus impatiente qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Lorsque ses sœurs s'enthousiasmaient de voir arriver la sortie annuelle sur le Chemin de Traverse, Irina redoutait de rencontrer des sorciers à l'allure effrayante et des jeunes enfants de son âge qui se montraient toujours bien plus turbulents et téméraires que la petite fille sage qu'elle était.

Le premier septembre, elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure, vérifiant pour la énième fois le contenu de sa valise, prête depuis plus d'un mois. Le petit-déjeuner avait été témoin de toutes sortes de sentiments, à mesure qu'Anastasia se débattait dans les bras de sa mère, en pleurs comme avant chaque rentrée et que Natasha laissait parler son mauvais caractère, râlant une fois de plus sur les deux années qui la séparaient de Poudlard. Irina prenait exemple sur le toujours très serein Isidore, qui sirotait son kvass avec un sourire doux, profitant tant qu'il le pouvait de sa famille qu'il ne reverrait pas avant Noël.

Les quatre frère et sœurs se serrèrent à l'arrière de la petite voiture moldue de leurs parents. Anastasia se lova sur les genoux de son frère tandis que Natasha s'asseyait sur la malle d'Irina, celle d'Isidore et la cage contenant la chouette familiale emplissant déjà plus que de raison le coffre de la voiture. Il aurait été plus simple que les deux petites dernières n'accompagnent pas leurs aînés à King's Cross, mais les Kandinsky refusaient de les laisser seules. Ils voyaient peu leur famille, restée essentiellement en Russie, et n'avaient pas les moyens de recruter une baby-sitter. Ils auraient sans doute pu faire appel à un elfe de passage, ces elfes sans maison qui voguaient de familles en familles pour aider l'une à organiser un mariage et l'autre à nettoyer une résidence secondaire après des vacances mouvementées, mais les Kandinsky n'avaient pas l'habitude de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Tous deux très timides, ils répétaient sans cesse qu'ils ne savaient pas s'y prendre et qu'ils n'apporteraient que davantage de honte à leur modeste famille.

Si ses parents, son frère et ses sœurs accueillirent l'effervescence de la gare avec beaucoup de joie, Irina se contenta d'observer les lieux et les gens, forçant quelques sourires pour n'inquiéter personne. Ils atteignirent la barrière magique assez tard, Katarina reprochant gentiment à Iwan de n'avoir pas su se garer assez vite. Deux familles patientaient déjà entre les voies neuf et dix et Irina sut d'emblée qu'elles étaient sorcières.

« Regarde, Nina, elle aussi fait sa rentrée ! », s'enthousiasma Anastasia en désignant une blondinette.

La petite fille en question les affubla d'un regard méprisant avant d'avancer d'un pas élégant vers la barrière et de disparaître. Un hululement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre.

« Je suis désolé, maman, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a...

– Tu aurais dû mieux le choisir au lieu de te presser. C'est toujours pareil avec toi...

– Patmol est très intelligent, maman, même la vendeuse l'a dit !

– Elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser. Aller dépêche toi, James, tu vas rater le train... »

James. Un petit garçon aux cheveux très mal coiffés et dont les yeux noisette étaient entourés d'une ligne d'un bleu très pur. Un petit garçon de onze ans. Un futur camarade d'école.

« Irina ?, appela Katarina, étonnée de ne plus voir sa fille.

– Elle a le béguin pour le garçon mal coiffé qui vient de passer la barrière, se moqua Natasha. »

Irina s'empourpra et donna un coup de coude à sa sœur qui riait peu discrètement. Natasha était ainsi, piquante, malicieuse, pleine de vie et, si elle aimait bien se moquer gentiment de sa sœur, toutes deux se vouaient un profond amour. Irina ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur avec tendresse et lui tendit la main, afin qu'elles traversent ensemble cette barrière qui hantait la plus grande depuis des années.

Elle mit quelques minutes pour retrouver le petit garçon brun et lorsqu'elle le vit, il serrait la main d'un autre garçon qui devait avoir leur âge et dont les cheveux crépus étaient auréolés de reflets roux. Ce simple geste rassura Irina autant qu'il l'attendrit. Elle comprit d'un coup d'œil qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur, que les deux garçons comptaient l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir, qu'ils se serraient la main pour la première fois, comme pour sceller leur entrée dans la vie sorcière. Alors qu'ils furent rejoints par un troisième garçon qu'ils semblaient bien connaître, chaque sorcier présent sur le quai sembla se retourner sur le père du garçon aux cheveux mal coiffés. Irina fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'aperçut que Natasha portait le même air dubitatif qu'elle.

« Dis, maman, tu le connais ce monsieur ?

– Celui qui... oh ! Je crois que... Oui, c'est Harry Potter.

– C'est qui lui ?, s'étonna Natasha.

– Harry Potter, souffla Isidore, impressionné. Petite veinarde, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Irina, tu vas être en classe avec son fils. »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent une moue perplexe avant de se faire leurs adieux, l'heure du départ approchant à grands pas. Iwan somma son fils de prendre grand soin de sa sœur et Isidore, qui entrait en troisième année, gonfla la poitrine avec fierté. Ses sœurs en profitèrent pour se moquer une dernière fois de lui avant qu'il ne les salue d'un geste de la main, son visage disparaissant à mesure que le train avançait sous d'épais nuages de fumée.

« Je vais rejoindre mes amis à l'avant du train. Tu veux venir ? Ça ne les dérangera pas, tu sais, mais il vaudrait sans doute mieux que tu rencontres des élèves de ton âge, non ? »

Irina avait acquiescé, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard, elle se mit donc à arpenter les wagons à la recherche d'un compartiment vide ou, mieux encore, qui serait occupé par une fille de son âge au sourire avenant. Ou par James Potter. Elle le retrouva, toujours accompagné du garçon aux cheveux crépus et de celui aux fins cheveux blonds, et ralentit le pas, pour les suivre de loin. Ils peinaient à traverser les couloirs car nombre d'élèves ouvraient les portes pour apercevoir « l'Héritier de l'Élu ». Irina ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots, elle songea simplement que la famille de James devait être célèbre. Des garçons qui dépassaient Isidore d'une dizaine de centimètres proposaient à James de partager leur compartiment, de belles jeunes filles faisaient valser leur longue chevelure, d'autres le saluaient simplement en l'appelant par son nom de famille, comme s'ils le connaissaient personnellement alors qu'il paraissait évident aux rougeurs qui s'installaient sur les joues de James qu'il ne les connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane.

Une seule fille le connaissait vraiment. Elle marmonna qu'il n y avait que lui pour faire autant de bruit avant de saluer les deux autres garçons. Irina comprit qu'ils étaient cousins et que la grande rousse, que James avait appelée Molly, était également leur cousine. Elle attendit que les trois garçons reprennent leur recherche pour se tourner vers Irina, un air bienveillant clairement affiché sur son visage.

« Toi aussi tu cherches un compartiment ? Tu vas trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner... Ne vas pas avec eux. James est un peu... beaucoup... Enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas l'approcher. »

C'était la première fois qu'Irina ne suivait pas un conseil donné par l'un de ses aînés. Elle continua à suivre les trois garçons qui, arrivés à la fin du train, trouvèrent un compartiment seulement occupé par un jeune garçon qui devait avoir leur âge, bien qu'il les dépasse tous d'une tête.

« Salut ! On peut s'installer avec toi ? », demanda James.

Plongé dans sa lecture, le garçon à la peau matte sursauta. Il posa les yeux sur ces trois garçons, et cette petite fille qui se tenait discrètement derrière eux, et acquiesça. Il était ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie et sourit franchement lorsque les trois garçons s'installèrent en face de lui, côte à côte.

« Je m'appelle Maël Thomas.

– James, Fred et Louis. On est cousins, répondit James au regard interrogateur de Maël. J'ai entendu parler de toi, t'est le fils de Dean Thomas, hein ? C'est un ami de mes parents, ils étaient ensemble... »

Maël vit ses deux cousins sourire. Il comprit instantanément qu'une fois que James était lancé, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Ils parlèrent un moment de Poudlard et de ses différentes maisons avant que James, qui était en train de raconter une anecdote truffée d'humour ne pose les yeux sur Irina, qui était restée immobile derrière la porte.

« Ça vous dérange si elle vient s'installer avec nous ?

– Pas du tout, répondirent Maël et Louis.

– C'est une fille, fit remarquer Fred d'un air perplexe.

– Et alors ?, s'étonna James.

Sans attendre la réponse de son cousin James se leva et fit coulisser la porte du compartiment.

– Tu veux entrer ?, proposa-t-il timidement.

C'est ainsi qu'Irina Kandinsky rencontra James Potter, ses cousins et celui qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à devenir son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi aussi qu'elle comprit que James Potter n'en savait pas beaucoup plus sur son propre père qu'elle, à mesure que venaient le rencontrer tous les élèves du train, ou presque. Certains essayèrent même d'attaquer James, sous prétexte que leurs parents étaient ennemis. Les garçons installés à côté d'elle semblèrent trouver cela grotesque mais cela ne les empêcha pas de pâlir à vue d'œil alors que certains élèves n'hésitaient pas à sortir leur baguette magique. Irina, elle, crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle n'avait pas appris à lancer le moindre sort, elle tenait ses connaissances des livres et Isidore lui avait répété dix fois que la théorie ne se substituait pas à la pratique.

« Dis-nous petit Potter... Dans quelle maison souhaites-tu aller ? »

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais celui qu'il avait appelé Fred s'enthousiasma.

– On veut tous aller à Gryffondor bien sûr, comme nos parents !

Un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans se tourna doucement vers lui en le regardant d'un air glacial.

– Je ne t'ai pas causé. On est là pour rencontrer l'Héritier de l'Élu. La vermine qu'il a choisie pour compagnie ne nous intéresse pas.

Irina se tassa davantage sur son siège, apeurée. James avait tenté de l'inclure dans la conversation plusieurs fois mais elle avait très peu répondu. La dizaine d'élèves qui venaient d'entrer, cependant, n'en savaient rien. James eut un mouvement vers sa poche, où se tenait sûrement sa baguette magique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre nous, Potter ? Un contre neuf ?

Par amitié Maël et Fred sortirent leur baguette. Louis, lui, tenta de s'interposer.

– Une belle brochette d'inconscients. Je parie que vous ne connaissez aucun sort. Tu es bien comme ton père, Potter, à croire que toute votre famille veut mourir dans d'autres souffrances. Lâche ta vermine et rejoins-nous, on t'apprendra comment un sorcier tient vraiment sa...

– Expelliarmus mass !

Toutes les baguettes volèrent vers l'entrée du compartiment où se tenaient trois élèves. Irina soupira d'aise. L'affaire fut terminée en moins d'une minute et les nouveaux-venus leur expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'élèves aux noms très connus pour avoir arpenté les rangs de Voldemort. Irina vérifia d'un coup d'œil que James ne connaissait pas plus qu'elle ce nom étrange, Fred laissa même échapper un petit rire nerveux. Seul Louis arborait un air grave, sûrement de circonstance au vu de la mine sérieuse des trois élèves plus âgés qu'eux.

« Ton père ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait apprendre quelques sorts avant de défier quelqu'un en duel ? Fais attention, Potter, surtout avec ces gars-là. Je m'appelle Mike Corner, je suis préfet, à Gryffondor. »

Les deux autres s'appelaient Liko Jordan et Olivia Dubois, ils n'étaient qu'en troisième année mais paraissaient tout aussi grands et matures qu'Isidore dont on disait toujours qu'il était en avance pour son âge. Les trois Gryffondor prirent congés en leur précisant qu'ils étaient installés dans le compartiment d'à côté.

« Waouh, s'écria Maël lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde a après toi, James, mais l'année ne va pas être de tout repos ! »

Les garçons se détendirent un peu et oublièrent rapidement l'intrusion, évoquant à tour de rôle ce que leur avaient confié leurs parents sur Poudlard, imaginant quelques seraient leurs premiers cours, espérant être tous les quatre dans la même maison. Lorsqu'elle fut invité à donner son avis, Irina se contenta de dire que son frère était à Serdaigle et qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas assez courageuse pour être répartie à Gryffondor.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il n y ait aucun courageux à Poufsouffle ou aucun intelligent à Serpentard, lâcha James, songeur. Ce serait... bancal, non ? Mon frère à moi est à Poufsouffle mais mes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor.

– Ce n'est pas ton frère, rappela Louis d'une voix douce. Et je pense que tu iras à Gryffondor. »

Irina garda le silence mais approuvait intérieurement les dires de Louis. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon charismatique et plein d'entrain était un futur lion, même si ça paraissait moins évident depuis que le compartiment avait été envahi par ces élèves qui semblaient en savoir plus sur son père que lui. Il était anormalement silencieux et n'écoutait ses cousins que d'une oreille, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Irina le trouva touchant. Et particulièrement beau.

**ooOOoo**

Le reste du voyage s'était passé sans encombre et la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard. Les première année se regroupèrent, se jaugeant du regard. Si Irina ne reconnut personne, James leur présenta quelques-uns de ses amis, ou plutôt, disait-il « les enfants des amis ou des collègues de mes parents ». Une fille au visage rond entouré de cheveux d'un blond fade lui sauta dans les bras. Alice Londubat. La meilleure amie de James. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, avaient appris à marcher, à parler, à lire ensemble.

« Les première année, par ici ! Dépêchez-vous. Tout le monde est là ? Alors suivez-moi. Vite. Resserrez les rangs. Ah, vous avez retrouvé Alice, je me demandais où vous étiez tous les trois, ça va ? Toi, je te connais pas...

– Je m'appelle Irina Kandinsky, monsieur. »

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, occupé à « resserrer les rangs », comme il aimait à le répéter.

« C'est Rubeus Hagrid, murmura James à son oreille. Gardien des clefs de Poudlard et professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

– Mon frère m'a dit que c'est un... demi-géant, souffla Irina.

– C'est vrai. Il fait plus ou moins partie de notre famille, il connaît tout le monde et il est invité à chaque événement. Il est très gentil et très intéressant, surtout quand il parle des créatures. »

Le demi-géant le regardait avec une grande tendresse. Il dépassait de plus d'un mètre le plus grand des nouveaux élèves. Marchant d'un pas vif sans se soucier des plus petits d'entre eux qui devaient courir pour suivre son rythme, Hagrid les mena sur un chemin boueux et Irina resserra sa cape sous l'air Écossais frais et humide. Au bout de quelques minutes, le demi-géant leur montra un petit port au bord du lac où étaient disposées plusieurs barques. Fred, Louis et Maël se dirigèrent vers l'une d'entre elles tandis qu'Irina suivit James et Alice vers une autre embarcation dont les craquements et le remous les rendit fébriles. Un petit garçon fixait le lac avec une appréhension qu'il ne chercha nullement à dissimuler.

« Wahou, c'est magnifique !, s'exclama Alice. Je n'étais jamais passée par ici. Au fait, James, je te présente Oscar Dubois. Oscar, voici James Potter.

– Et Irina Kandinsky, ajouta James en souriant à la jeune fille. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Oscar.

– Le fils de Ginny Weasley, sourit Oscar. Ta mère et mon père ont joué ensemble... Au fait, Alice... Tu es déjà venue à Poudlard ?

– Oui mon père y enseigne la Botanique et je suis venue deux fois le voir ici avec mon frère. »

La barque avançait silencieusement sur le lac. A mesure qu'ils approchaient du château, les voix s'émerveillaient autour d'eux. Mais ce fut de courte durée car le vent soufflait fort, entraînant de lourdes vagues qui remuaient les barques de plus en plus fort. Quelques élèves échangeaient des regards alarmés, une voix blanche cria que le calmar géant était juste là, une petite fille pleurait même à chaudes larmes.

« Concentre-toi sur le sourire réconfortant de Rubeus, Irina, lui conseilla James. Le professeur Hagrid, se reprit-il. Mon père répète tout le temps que tant qu'il est là on ne risque rien. »

Une fois descendus de la barque, ils furent rejoints par Fred, Louis et Maël puis tous entrèrent pour la première fois dans le château. Hagrid les fit traverser un hall immense et Irina s'amusa de voir que James écarquillait les yeux, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Ils furent accueillis par un homme que James salua discrètement. Irina l'avait récemment croisé au Chaudron Baveur, un célèbre pub sorcier qui était apparemment tenu par son épouse.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur Londubat. Vous allez bientôt pénétrer dans la Grande Salle où se tiendra le banquet de début d'année. Mais avant toute chose va se dérouler la distribution. Vous allez être répartis dans quatre différentes maisons selon vos principaux traits de caractère : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Durant vos sept années d'études votre maison sera votre foyer, votre famille mais aussi votre fierté. A chaque bon résultat vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. A chaque infraction, votre maison perdra des points. »

Le professeur Londubat demanda ensuite aux élèves d'attendre quelques minutes avant qu'ils puissent enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle, sorte de pièce commune où l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs se réunissaient à chaque repas. James et ses amis se tenaient les uns contre les autres et il put lire en eux la même angoisse.

« Venez, dit le professeur Londubat d'une voix douce. La cérémonie va commencer. »

La Grande Salle les émerveilla. Sous un plafond magique qui donnait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert, des milliers de chandelles volaient en éclairant quatre tables représentant chaque maison. Elles étaient disposées de façon parallèle et une cinquième table était occupée par les professeurs et par Mr. Briscard, le directeur de l'école. Les nouveaux élèves furent installés entre la table des professeurs et un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau. « _C'est le Choixpeau Magique ! _» chuchotaient quelques élèves. Une dame à l'allure élégante et au sourire chaleureux prit la parole :

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Je suis Mireille Wine, professeur de Potions. Comme tous les ans nous allons commencer par la répartition. Lorsque je vous appellerai vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous positionnerez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête. Mais avant cela écoutons le Choixpeau. »

_Je te sens tout fébrile, avec moi tu seras docile,_

_Ne crains rien et sur ta tête mets-moi bien_

_Je te dirai alors _

_Dans quelle maison tu apprendras les premiers sorts. _

_Iront à Gryffondor les courageux_…

Irina profita de la chanson du Choixpeau pour dévisager les autres élèves de première année. Si certains semblaient tout savoir des maisons de Poudlard, d'autres écoutaient d'une oreille attentive et paraissaient quelquefois terrifiés.

Le premier à être appelé fut Feodor Abercrombie, le premier Serdaigle de leur promotion. A ses côtés, Alice et James chuchotaient à propos de certains noms qu'ils reconnaissaient pour avoir entendu leurs parents les prononcer. Irina, elle, ne connaissait personne. Et puis ce fut son nom qu'on appela.

Elle ne fut ni surprise ni déçue d'être répartie à Serdaigle et d'être ainsi séparée de James, qui s'était installé comme elle s'en doutait à la table des lions, suivant de près Alice et précédant Maël et ses deux cousins.

« C'était écrit, déclara une de ses nouvelles camarades sur le ton de l'évidence. Je m'appelle Nalani Jordan, au fait.

– Tu es la sœur de Liko ?

– Ouais. Et ton frère à toi c'est le grand blond, là-bas, c'est ça ? »

Sans attendre qu'Irina réponde, une troisième fille lui sauta à la gorge, l'affublant de questions grotesques sur James. Comment pouvait-elle connaître sa chanson préférée ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle connaître la couleur de son caleçon ?

« Aller, réponds, on t'a vue avec eux !

– C'est un mec comme nous, ok ?, intervint Nalani. C'est pas une bête de foire.

– Si, un peu, contra un garçon qui avait été réparti vers la fin. C'est quand même le fils de Harry Potter !

– Et c'est qui Harry Potter ?, demanda un second garçon.

– Attends, tu connais pas Harry Potter ? T'es dingue mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous à Poudlard !? »

« _Il y en a dans ma classe qui pensent que s'ils sont à Serdaigle, c'est qu'ils sont supérieurs. Ils croient avoir le crâne le mieux bâti. Mais faut pas les écouter, Nina, on est tous égaux à Poudlard._ » Les mots d'Isidore raisonnaient en Irina, tout comme ceux qui l'encourageaient à se faire des amis par affinité, et non par dépit. Pourtant, Nalani lui tournait déjà le dos, parlant avec une fille et deux garçons d'apparence sympathiques. Irina dut se contenter de la conversation du garçon prétentieux qui ne parla que des postes haut-placés de ses parents et de la célébrité de sa famille. Lorsque le préfet vint les chercher, Irina croisa le regard de James. Un regard rieur, partagé par sa bande d'amis.

**ooOOoo**

James souriait, James riait, James racontait même quelques blagues. Il ne cessait pourtant de se répéter les mots que le Choixpeau Magique avait prononcés. Il s'était difficilement frayé un chemin vers le tabouret, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux « Potter ! C'est le fils de Harry Potter ! » scandés tout autour de lui et s'était empressé de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

– _Humm. Difficile. Très difficile. Tu as une tête très bien faite, je vois en toi intelligence, esprit, discernement et perspicacité. Tu aurais certainement ta place chez Serdaigle. Je perçois aussi beaucoup de loyauté, tu es bon, attentionné, appliqué, volontaire et plein de bravoure. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien aller à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle même si ton courage n'a d'égal qu'un penchant pour une curiosité maladive pour le monde qui t'entoure et une volonté immense de faire tes preuves par toi-même. Vraiment difficile_…

– Pas Serpentard ?, avait pensé James.

– _Pourquoi pas ? _

– Ah non, pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard...

– _Pas Serpentard, hein ? Tu prêtes un peu trop d'importance à ce que pensent tes parents. Ta personnalité hybride, ton immense ouverture d'esprit, ton évaluation permanente… Je crois que c'est à toi de choisir. Et bien oui, je te donne le choix mon vieux, pense à la maison où tu voudrais aller et je t'y enverrai. Oui ? Tu es sûr ? Très bien… Gryffondor !_

**ooOOoo**

Il fallut attendre une semaine pour que James Potter et Irina Kandinsky partagent le même bureau, en cours de Sortilèges. Tous deux avaient eu le temps de poser les bonnes questions et des élèves plus âgés leur avaient tout dit sur Harry Potter, Voldemort, la guerre et la fameuse Bataille qui avait vu la fin de la guerre. Irina en était émerveillée, elle avait voyagé avec le fils d'un héros, ils s'étaient parlé et James lui souriait chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Il lui souriait à elle, une fille de nés-moldus sans histoire.

James, lui, restait discret sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait écouté attentivement les explications de Mike Corner, le préfet de Gryffondor, mais n'en avait parlé avec aucun de ses camarades, pas même avec Alice ou l'un de ses cousins. Il passait ses journées avec Maël, Fred et Louis mais se fermait dès que l'un d'eux abordait le sujet. Si Fred et Louis en voulaient à leurs parents de les avoir toujours tenus à l'écart de ce qu'ils pensaient être leur propre histoire, James se tenait pour seul responsable. Ses parents se rendaient chaque année à la Fête de la Victoire, il avait entendu parler de l'oncle Fred, disparu trop jeune et des parents de Teddy... Comment n'avait-il pas compris ? Il avait toujours adulé son père. Harry Potter, pour James, c'était un merveilleux père de famille, un bon mari, un ami sympathique et un excellent Auror. James était plus que fier d'être son fils et il s'en vantait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ses parents le lui reprochaient bien souvent. Le discours de Mike lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas complètement son père. Comment avait-il pu anéantir ce mage noir réputé si puissant ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être « l'élu » ? Et qu'étaient ces zones d'ombres dont il ne parlait pas ?

Chaque élève avait son avis sur la question, mais James connaissait ceux qui pouvaient lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait. Il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Pour avancer, pour se construire, comprendre qui il était, d'où il venait et pourquoi tous ces gens attendaient tant de choses de lui.

« _Salut la famille !_

_Je suis à Gryffondor !_

_La répartition s'est super bien passée, le Choixpeau Magique m'a carrément demandé de choisir moi-même dans quelle maison je voulais aller ! Génial, non ? Tout est parfait ici à Poudlard. _

_Et à la maison comment ça va ? J'imagine qu'Al et Lily sont verts de jalousie ! Ah ah ah !_

_Il y a un truc qui m'étonne quand même c'est que tout le monde semble mieux te connaître, papa, que moi. Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait quand tu étais ici et aussi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort etc. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous en pas plus parlé parce qu'ici tout le monde me connaît du coup et je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre, de peur de passer pour un abruti. Enfin, du coup tout le monde m'aime bien et ça c'est génial ! Je suis la nouvelle célébrité de Poudlard ! Trop drôle, non ?_

James jeta un œil à ses mots qui tenaient difficilement sur le petit morceau de parchemin. Il en sortit un autre de son sac avant de reprendre son écriture.

_Parce que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais j'avais un peu peur de venir ici, de ne pas avoir d'amis, de ne pas être avec Fred... Mais je trouve tout le monde très sympa ici. C'est vrai que Poudlard est… magique. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vivre ça avec Albus et Lily ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me manqueraient autant… heureusement que j'ai mes amis !_

_Fred et Louis sont avec moi à Gryffondor, on va pouvoir partager notre dortoir pendant sept ans, c'est super. Un quatrième garçon est avec nous, Maël Thomas (je crois que vous connaissez son père). Il est très sympa et je suis sûr qu'on va devenir très amis. Alice aussi est à Gryffondor. _

_Bon aller je file en cours. _

_Embrassez très fort Albus et Lily_

_A très vite_

_J.S.P. »_

Fred s'impatientait alors que Louis et Maël envoyaient leurs lettres. James chercha des yeux son hibou, Patmol et une fois que celui-ci eut reconnu son maître il fallut le calmer. Patmol n'avait jamais envoyé de lettre, il était assez jeune et surtout très indiscipliné. Fred vint en aide à son cousin et attacha la lettre à la patte de Patmol un brin calmé par les caresses de son maître.

James plaçait beaucoup d'espoir dans l'attente de la lettre de ses parents. Il avait beau courir du matin au soir en compagnie de ses camarades, il n'oubliait jamais vraiment son questionnement sans fin. Un après-midi, alors que les Gryffondor de première année avaient accueilli la fin des cours avec soulagement, James était sortir seul dans le parc, profitant des dernières chaleurs d'automne pour rendre visite à Hagrid.

« Ton père est vraiment quelqu'un de bien James. Sans lui… Je ne sais pas quelle vie on vivrait.

– Il a vraiment tué Voldemort ? Tout seul ? »

Hagrid tressaillit en entendant le nom du mage noir.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est qu'à l'époque tout le monde vivait dans la peur. Il y avait des meurtres tous les jours. C'était horrible. Quand ton père était tout bébé, tu-sais-qui a tué ses parents. Il a ensuite essayé de tuer Harry et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Harry vivait et tu-sais-qui avait disparu. Tout le monde croyait que c'était la fin de nos ennuis. Mais Tu-sais-qui n'était pas vraiment mort. Il essayait de revenir… Ne me demande pas comment ! Mais bref, un jour, il est revenu et a une nouvelle fois tenté de tuer ton père. Et encore une fois, ton père a survécu et il a pu avertir la communauté du retour de tu-sais-qui. C'était une sombre période. Il n'avait que quinze ans et personne ne prenait ses propos au sérieux. Le ministre de la magie de l'époque avait tellement peur qu'il ne voulait pas croire à ce que racontait ton père. Puis il y a eu de nouveaux morts, tu-sais-qui a reformé son armée. Entre temps Dumbledore est mort. C'était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Plus personne ne pouvait effrayer tu-sais-qui et encore moins le tuer. Pourtant ton père est parti à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose qui rendrait mortel tu-sais-qui, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'en finir à tout jamais. Il y avait aussi cette prophétie. Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Seul Harry pouvait le tuer. Et pendant la terrible bataille de Poudlard, ton père est parti retrouver tu-sais-qui dans la forêt. C'était du suicide. Il ne s'est pas battu et a attendu que tu-sais-qui le tue. J'ai porté son corps jusqu'à Poudlard. Les gens étaient abattus, terrifiés, leur seul espoir mort aux pieds de tu-sais-qui. Puis il s'est relevé et a combattu tu-sais-qui, mettant fin à la guerre. Encore aujourd'hui je n'ai pas très bien compris comment il a fait. Il l'avait seulement désarmé et pourtant tu-sais-qui était vaincu. Je n'ai pas été le seul à poser des questions à Harry. Mais il n'a jamais aimé parler de tout ça. Seuls ton oncle et ta tante, et ta mère bien sûr sont au courant de tout. Ron et Hermione ont toujours été les meilleurs amis de ton père et ils se sont battus à ses côtés. Bien sûr il y a eu des remises de médailles, des commémorations, on a souvent demandé à ton père de faire des discours… Mais il a toujours gardé le secret. Bien sûr du coup tout le monde a imaginé plein de choses. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que tes parents sont des gens biens. Ton père n'a jamais aimé la magie noire et l'a toujours combattue. Il mérite sa condition de héros, même s'il est bien trop humble pour la mettre en avant. »

Hagrid était ému. James le laissa un moment seul et rejoignit ses amis, laissant Graup réconforter à sa manière Hagrid, c'est-à-dire en lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos. A mi-chemin, James dut toutefois accourir pour aider Hagrid à se relever du champ de citrouilles après son vol de plusieurs mètres. Oui, Graup évoluait, il parlait dorénavant très bien l'anglais et était un excellent assistant mais il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement sa force.

Si James n'avait plus de craintes sur la face cachée de son père, il comprit aussi qu'il porterait longtemps la casquette d'héritier de l'élu. Il se dit qu'après tout, si son père avait supporté les moqueries et les chuchotements tout en trouvant le temps de combattre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, lui n'aurait pas tant de mal à les supporter. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il salua Hagrid et partit découvrir le parc avec ses amis.

Ils trouvèrent Alice et deux filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir qui, assises sur l'herbe, près du lac, faisaient leurs devoirs consciencieusement. Fred ne tarda pas à se moquer d'elles, arguant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se montrer sérieux. James se découvrait de nouveaux sentiments. Il ressentait un manque indéniable, de sa famille et surtout de son frère et sa sœur. Mais il était heureux d'être à Poudlard, il se sentait plein d'ardeur et d'intérêt pour sa nouvelle vie et il était bien décidé à en profiter.

« Dites les gars, dit-il à ses amis alors qu'ils se réchauffaient dans le château après une course effrénée, vous n'en avez pas marre d'arriver toujours en retard en cours ?

– Tu proposes quoi ? lui demanda Fred en souriant largement.

– Je me dis juste qu'on a un super château rempli de recoins plus intéressants les uns que les autres, avec des escaliers qui bougent sans arrêt, des tableaux qui sont là depuis super longtemps et qui doivent avoir dix mille anecdotes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, sans compter les tours, les autres salles communes, les couloirs méconnus, les anciennes salles de cours, la forêt interdite, les cours et y a aussi les fantômes et…

– Et donc, tu proposes quoi ? l'interrompit Fred en souriant de plus en plus.

– Hum… Que diriez-vous de commencer dès demain une petite exploration de notre nouveau chez-nous ?

– J'en suis ! affirma Fred avec enthousiasme.

– Moi aussi, répondit Maël avec malice.

– … Ok, ajouta Louis, quelque peu hésitant. Au fait James, quand tu parlais de la forêt interdite, tu plaisantais, hein ? »

Maël était devenu légèrement anxieux mais Fred et James éclatèrent d'un rire fort et espiègle qui inquiéta définitivement Louis. Ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

**ooOOoo**

« Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

– Mais oui, Isidore, ne t'en fais pas. On se voit plus tard. »

C'était un des inconvénients à avoir été répartie dans la même maison que son frère : il était sur son dos en permanence. Il voyait qu'elle mangeait peu et seule, qu'elle n'avait aucune affinité avec ses camarades et qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Trop sans doute, pour une élève de première année.

« Bonjour Irina.

– Bonjour Louis. »

Elle attendit que James, Fred et Maël se tournent vers elle, lui sourient, la saluent, mais Fred et Maël parlaient quidditch avec Nalani Jordan et James écoutait d'une oreille attentive Alice Londubat et Keanu Ganesh expliquer ce qu'être un enfant de professeur représentait à leurs yeux. Irina s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa bercer par leurs voix, bien que celle d'Alice l'irrita au plus haut point. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle que crier ? Ne pouvait-elle parler calmement comme les élèves normaux ? Non, il fallait que tous sachent comment elle fonctionnait, Alice râlait, Alice grondait, Alice criait. Irina lui préférait, et de loin, son père, le si gentil professeur Londubat. Patient, passionné par son métier, impartial, il était l'un des professeurs préférés d'Irina. Avec le professeur Ganesh, directeur de la maison Serdaigle et professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Tu comprends, se défendait Alice, si on a des mauvaises notes on risque de décevoir nos pères qui vont être très exigeants avec nous, et si on réussit on va passer pour des élèves avantagés !

– Vous le serez toujours moins que Potter ! Notre nouvelle célébrité va être bien mieux traitée que nous !

– Que toi sans doute, Nott !, rétorqua Keith Corner, un autre élève de Serdaigle. C'est clair qu'avec toi il va falloir beaucoup de patience vu que tu ne sais même pas tenir ta baguette à l'endroit ! »

Tout tournait autour de James Potter. Les conversations s'arrêtaient sur son passage, laissant place aux chuchotements plus ou moins discrets et même à quelques gloussements, les avis étaient partagés concernant celui que tous nommaient « l'Héritier de l'Élu » mais qu'il soit adulé, détesté, jalousé ou méprisé, il était de tous les discours, de toutes les rumeurs. Certains, comme Belby, un camarade d'Irina, avaient décidé de ne plus adresser un mot au jeune Potter, fatigués de n'entendre parler que de lui. D'autres, comme Nalani Jordan, Keanu Ganesh et Keith Corner, avaient choisi de le défendre, par compassion mais pas seulement. Si Fred était un Gryffondor de cœur, James, Louis et Maël n'hésitaient pas à se mélanger et se créaient peu à peu des affinités avec des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ce rapprochement, qui aurait pu être encouragé par les professeurs, engendrait toutes sortes de rumeurs. On disait de James qu'il voulait créer une coalition de trois maisons contre la quatrième, qu'il montait son armée pour terroriser les autres élèves, que tous l'appelaient « maître » et s'agenouillaient devant lui. Irina prêtait peu d'attention à ces sornettes mais devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait choisi pour premier ami un garçon qui attirait un peu trop l'attention sur lui. Et les sorts, également.

Il la rejoignait parfois en fin de journée, accompagné de Louis, et dévorait des livres entiers afin d'apprendre des sortilèges défensifs. Il était sans cesse attaqué, par ceux qui voulaient vérifier qu'il était bien « le fils d'un héros », par ceux dont la famille avait été anéantie par « ton père, ce salaud » et par ceux qui voyaient ça comme un jeu, une mode. James n'en parlait jamais, ni lorsqu'Oscar Dubois lui conseillait d'en parler à un professeur, ni quand Keanu Ganesh lui conseillait d'en parler à ses cousins plus âgés. « C'est pas important, disait James, j'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Les profs ont d'autres problèmes à régler, bien plus importants. Et... mon frère et mes cousines aussi. »

Irina avait demandé son avis à son frère, qui lui avait parlé de la vague de suicides que l'école tentait d'amoindrir, pour ne pas effrayer la communauté. Il s'agissait en grande partie d'enfants ou petits-enfants de Mangemorts emprisonnés sans procès ou dont la famille avait été dépossédée de touts leurs biens et qui étaient aujourd'hui considérés comme paria. Beaucoup étaient élèves de la maison Serpentard.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, Irina, c'est qu'après la guerre, les trois autres maisons se sont en quelque sorte liguées contre Serpentard. Certains élèves étaient présents avant et lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, ils portaient en eux un lourd traumatisme. Les amalgames ont fait le reste. A chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève était réparti à Serpentard il était sifflé, méprisé. Il créait un sentiment de peur injustifié chez les autres, parce qu'ils redoutaient que la guerre reprenne, que les Serpentard aient tous le même type d'idées. C'est faux, bien sûr, j'ai quelques amis à Serpentard et i pas plus ouverts et gentils qu'eux. Mais ces jeunes dont je te parle ont vu la mort de près, ils ont entendu la voix de Voldemort, ce soir-là, ils ont vécu un an avec des Mangemorts à la tête de Poudlard... Ils ont eu des sœurs, des frères, qui leur ont succédé et ce sentiment de peur s'est répandu. Sur les trente suicides de Poudlard, douze jeunes se sont donnés la mort en même temps. Un suicide collectif, un sacrifice pour que les choses changent. Parmi eux il y avait des enfants sans histoire et même un Américain qui ignorait tout de la guerre. Ils payaient juste le prix d'avoir été envoyés à Serpentard, tu comprends ? Ils voulaient que les choses changent, que les professeurs interviennent... Mais c'est devenu un simple objet politique dont usaient les réfractaires du ministre pour qu'il soit déchu de son poste. Après ça l'ancienne directrice a été forcée de prendre sa retraite et il y a eu un gros remaniement du corps professoral. Les choses ont un peu changé mais... Il reste toujours des a priori, des on-dit, des rumeurs vite propagées, des noms maudits... Il n y avait plus eu de suicides depuis trois ans.

– Et cette fille, là...

– Lucifera Macnair ? Un nom maudit, une famille détruite par l'après-guerre. Elle a tenu deux-trois jours et puis elle n'a pas dû supporter les applaudissements chaque fois que James Potter entrait dans la Grande Salle. Tu sais il y a pas mal d'élèves qui disent qu'il entrera dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dès cette année, que si un dragon venait à s'introduire dans le hall d'entrée il s'en occuperait et nous sauverait tous. Des bêtises, je te dis. Tout comme on s'attend à ce que les enfants de Mangemorts nous attaquent à coups de magie noire, on s'attend à ce que James Potter, parce qu'il est le fils de son père, prenne notre défense, sauve nos vies, soit un héros. Mais l'héroïsme ne se transmet pas, Irina. Rien ne dit que James Potter sera plus intelligent ou plus doué en défense contre les forces du mal que toi.

– Il est pourtant très doué. »

Là aussi on parlait de facilité, on lui répétait qu'il était normal qu'il brille dans certaines matières, qu'il était le fils de ses parents, par Merlin. De la même manière, lorsqu'il se retrouvait puni après avoir enfreint les règles de l'école, on lui parlait de son arbre généalogique, de son grand-père, dont il avait hérité le nom, des jumeaux Weasley, les plus grands farceurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. James était sans cesse comparé, jugé, adulé, critiqué. Le moindre de ses pas était observé, le moindre de ses dires était commenté.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, avait dit Irina.

– Je pense qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui de faire sa scolarité dans une autre école, sans toute cette pression qui pèse sur ses épaules.

– Il a mon âge ! Onze ans seulement ! Comment peut-on...

– Il est et sera toujours le fils aîné du sauveur de notre monde. C'est ainsi, il n'a pas le choix. »

Irina l'observa, un soir, alors qu'ils travaillaient à la même table dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. Elle s'étaient étonnée qu'il travaille sur l'Histoire de la Magie et il lui avait confié que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de cette matière, il avait trouvé le cours sur l'origine de la sorcellerie plutôt intéressant. « Barbant », avait grogné Fred avant de les laisser, prétextant que tel élève de Gryffondor avait accepté de lui prêter son balai. James, lui, avait refusé, se plongeant à nouveau dans son manuel. Le garçonnet qu'Irina avait rencontré dans le train avait beaucoup changé en peu de temps. Il avait maigri et des cernes noirs creusaient son visage. Ses yeux malicieux perdaient parfois de leur éclat lorsqu'il s'apercevait que des élèves plus âgés le regardaient en chuchotant, pourtant il essayait toujours de positiver.

« Tu savais qu'avant que le professeur Ganesh n'arrive à Poudlard c'était un fantôme qui donnait les cours ?

– Quelle horreur...

– Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Irina, les fantômes de Poudlard ne sont pas méchants, bien au contraire, ils sont toujours d'accord pour m'expliquer des choses ou m'aider à retrouver mon chemin. Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça devait être lassant d'avoir cours avec un fantôme. Je me demande s'il actualisait ses cours... »

Comme souvent James s'était tourné vers Louis, attendant son avis. Celui-ci apposa quelques mots sur un parchemin et se tourna vers eux, la mine sérieuse.

« C'est un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, c'est toujours le même.

– Mais l'Histoire évolue, non ? Pas les trucs sur les gobelins, tout ça, mais j'imagine que le prof doit évoquer les derniers événements historiques.

– Pas faux, reconnut Louis.

– On lui demandera, proposa James. Le professeur Binns c'est celui qui traverse toujours les murs pendant le cours, Liko m'a dit qu'il aime bien donner son avis sur l'enseignement du professeur Ganesh. Ça va être marrant à voir ! »

L'enthousiasme de James était sans pareil. Il s'émerveillait de chaque cours et de chaque enseignant, même du professeur Slopa, terrifiante enseignante de Sortilèges et directrice des Serpentard. Elle l'avait désigné dès le premier cours pour réaliser le premier enchantement et, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à son père et que James en avait souri, elle lui avait crié que ce n'était pas un compliment. Encore une qui criait pour rien, se disait Irina. Lorsque James avait fermé magiquement sa porte du premier coup, il s'en était étonné et le professeur Slopa, au lieu de l'en féliciter, avait clarifié la situation.

« _Eh bien, faut pas s'étonner Potter. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous félicite. On vous demande de fermer une porte, vous fermez une porte. Vous êtes encore là ? Vous attendez que je vous porte jusqu'à votre chaise, peut-être ? _»

James avait rougi, alors que la classe se partageait entre ceux qui riaient de sa déveine et ceux qui compatissaient. Cependant, dès la sortie du cours, James s'était exclamé que le professeur Slopa avait beau être sévère, elle n'en demeurait pas moins excessivement douée. Sous le charme charismatique du jeune garçon, Irina n'avait osé le contredire. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, le professeur Slopa lui faisait froid dans le dos et manquait cruellement de pédagogie.

Elle se rappelait de chaque mot de son discours d'introduction. Un discours on ne peut plus éloquent.

« _Bonjour à tous. Je suis Margaret Slopa, professeur de Sortilèges. On va commencer tout de suite le cours parce que les élèves de première année sont toujours mous et pas très futés. Alors plus vite on aura commencé plus vite j'aurai de temps pour tenter de vous apprendre quelque chose. Je préfère vous avertir tout de suite que je serai très exigeante. Cette matière est très importante il vous faudra donc travailler beaucoup durant votre temps libre. Je ne parle pas bien sûr des devoirs que vous aurez en plus à faire. Je serai stricte et sévère. Travaillez dur et vous serez récompensés. Travaillez moins et vous serez punis devant toute la classe. Quant à ceux qui ne travailleraient pas du tout je préfère vous avertir que j'ai une liste de missions très intéressantes à vous donner lors de retenues quotidiennes. Comme donner à manger aux sombrals, nettoyer les cachots et faire l'inventaire des araignées géantes de la forêt interdite et des strangulots du grand lac. »_

L'entrée en matière du professeur Slopa n'avait laissé aucun élève indifférent. Tous les apprentis sorciers avaient baissé le regard, effrayés, n'osant pas regarder leur professeur dans les yeux. Mais aucun n'avait non plus osé laisser échapper quelque mot, et ils avaient bien raison.

« _A chaque cours, l'élève qui aura le moins bien réussi son sortilège sera noté au tableau durant toute la semaine. Le tableau sera visible par toute l'école. Au cours suivant l'élève en question montrera, sur l'estrade, à toute la classe ses progrès. Si ceux-ci sont visibles son nom sera effacé, sinon il aura une semaine de retenue. C'est bien compris ? Alors on commence par le sortilège Collaporta. Lisez le chapitre qui lui est consacré dans le livre et venez jusqu'à la boite essayer le sortilège. Attention, assurez-vous de bien avoir intégré la théorie avant de passer à la pratique, vous n'aurez droit qu'à un essai ! __»_

Irina avait plutôt bien réussi sa pratique mais elle s'était promis de travailler dur, dans cette matière plus dans les autres, car si le niveau était encore faible, il ne cesserait de se densifier au fil des ans. Isidore n'avait jamais été inscrit sur le tableau dit « de la honte » mais il lui avait raconté que le professeur Slopa doublait chaque inscription sur son fameux tableau d'une lettre incendiaire à l'adresse des parents de l'élève en question. « Débrouille toi pour ne pas y être », lui avait-il conseillé.

**ooOOoo**

Loin des pensées de la jeune Serdaigle, quatre lionceaux courraient à perdre haleine vers le château. La pluie les avait surpris et privés d'une exploration du parc de Poudlard. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, semblaient-ils penser, ce n'était que partie remise.

En prenant place à la table de Gryffondor pour déguster son déjeuner, James eut la surprise de voir voleter Patmol son hibou.

« Patmol ? Que fais-tu là ?

– Une lettre est attachée à sa patte, informa Maël.

– C'est quand même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu te la porter ce matin, remarqua Louis. »

En effet, chaque matin les élèves assistaient à un magnifique ballet aérien dans la Grande Salle ou des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes venaient porter leur courrier aux élèves. Journaux, magazines, courriers familiaux, remontrances, colis faisaient tant d'heureux que de déçus. Bon nombre d'élèves ne recevaient pas de courrier et James lui-même avait été très déçu le matin-même lorsque tous ses amis avaient reçu du courrier sauf lui. Il attrapa la lettre et donna un morceau de sa tourte à Patmol qui s'envola rejoindre la volière.

La lettre était courte. Et elle n'apporterait pas la tendresse et l'attention qu'attendait James.

« _James,_

_Ta lettre nous a beaucoup déçus. Poudlard n'est pas un terrain de jeu, ne commence pas à te pavaner sans raison, fais-toi discret, montre-toi sérieux, c'est tout ce que nous te demandons. _

_A bientôt,_

_Maman._ »

Une totale incompréhension frappa James. Il était intérieurement choqué par cette missive expéditive et fut envahi par un profond sentiment d'injustice, sentiment qu'il avait rarement connu jusqu'alors. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Autour de lui, tous parlaient du premier cours de vol qui s'était trop fait attendre et aurait enfin lieu le lendemain. Fred était occupé à vanter ses exploits de vol à un Louis très inquiet, Alice et ses amies parlaient d'un élève plus âgé et très séduisant qu'elles avaient croisé sur le chemin, seul Maël avait perçu le malaise de son ami. James s'en rendit compte et lui sourit en rangeant rapidement sa lettre dans son sac. Il n'aborda pas le sujet de toute la journée et la bonne humeur de ses amis eut raison de lui. Ils avaient prévu une petite expédition pour honorer leur après-midi de libre et James n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher ce moment. Et cela fonctionna à la perfection, les quatre amis s'étaient perdus durant deux heures dans les plus hauts étages de l'école d'où ils revinrent fourbus par la faim et par leurs nombreux fous rires.

**ooOOoo**

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Nina, les cours de vol sont obligatoires.

– Je croyais que le quidditch...

– Personne ne te demande d'intégrer l'équipe, mais apprendre à voler te sera très utile.

– Je veux travailler au ministère, rétorqua la jeune fille avec mauvaise foi.

– Parfait, comme ça tu pourras entrer directement par la fenêtre de ton bureau, en plein vol ! »

Irina soupira devant la bêtise de son frère. Il semblait totalement ignorer que le ministère de la magie se situait sous terre et s'il l'avait su, il aurait considéré cela comme un détail. Ils n'avaient ni les mêmes passions ni les mêmes aspirations. Le caractère de l'aîné était davantage semblable à celui de leur petite sœur Natasha. La preuve, Isidore était gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle et Natasha rêvait d'apprendre à voler sur un balai. Elle avait essayé, alors qu'elle devait avoir six ou sept ans, de voler sur un balai moldu, brandissant un parapluie comme s'il s'était agi d'une batte, et ni sa chute ni son bras cassé n'eurent raison de sa passion. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Irina aurait volontiers laissé sa place à sa petite sœur.

« Salut Irina.

– Salut James. Tu es seul ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

– Je devais envoyer une lettre à mes parents, répondit-il tristement. Les autres sont déjà sur le terrain. Tu viens aussi ? Il me semblait qu'on avait cours avec les Serpentard.

– On a cours juste après.

– T'as pas l'air ravi.

– J'ai... un peu peur.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Liko m'a dit que le prof était très gentil et puis tu sais, si le balai sent ta peur, il risque de se braquer. »

Il disait cela avec un grand sourire, extatique à l'idée d'apprendre à voler et, si ses intentions étaient louables, il ne rassura pas du tout Irina.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le terrain sous le soleil dont le retour était fort apprécié, le professeur de vol posait quelques balais par terre. Fred se frotta les mains avec impatience.

« Enfin un vrai cours ! »

Irina se concentra sur leur professeur qui, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, arborait un air « cool » avec ses vêtements moldus et sa casquette de supporter de l'équipe de quidditch des Harpies.

« Salut, je suis Tim Brinks. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tim plutôt que professeur ou monsieur, je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Bon, vous êtes tous là ? J'aimerais bien tester votre niveau rapidement avant qu'on enchaîne.

– Il manque les élèves de Serpentard, monsieur... Tim.

– Ok, vous êtes donc à Gryffondor, vous ? Ok, cool. Tu t'appelles comment ?

– Alice, monsieur. »

Assise sur l'herbe humide, Irina songea qu'Alice n'employait son nom de famille que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Assis non loin d'elle Keanu Ganesh en faisait toujours de même. Ce devait être dur, se dit-elle, d'avoir constamment en face d'eux des collègues de leur père.

– Je m'appelle Louis.

– Maël

– Et moi c'est James.

– Mais il faudrait l'appeler par son vrai nom, Potter le roi, la célébrité, l'héritier, le nouvel élu !

Les Serpentard venaient d'arriver. Tim haussa les sourcils mais préféra stopper la discussion.

« Vous êtes tous là ? Ok. Je répète, je m'appelle Tim. On va commencer par le dressage de balais. Chacun se met à côté d'un balai. Y en a pour tout le monde ? Ok, allez-y, dites debout ! »

« Debout ! » Parmi les élèves qu'elle connaissait, Irina vit que les balais de James, Fred, Maël et Yelena Crivey sautèrent dans leurs mains. Il fallut trois autres tentatives à Alice et Louis.

« Ok, c'est pas mal. On va faire deux groupes. Ceux qui ont dressé leur balai, c'est le groupe d'Alice. Alice tu vas avec tes amis à côté des poteaux, ok ? Les autres vous allez bien m'écouter. »

James suivit Alice jusqu'aux poteaux. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Tim et une jeune Serpentard.

« Ok vous vous mettez par quatre. Deux filles, deux garçons. Vous montez sur les balais et vous vous envolez. Mais pas très haut, hein ? On ne déconne pas. C'est juste pour faire du sur-place à quelques centimètres du sol. Allez-y le premier groupe. Ouais super. Maintenant le second. »

James donna un coup de pied au sol. A quelques mètres au-dessous de lui Irina vit son sourire s'agrandir. Quelques sifflements chaleureux provenant de Keanu Ganesh et Keith Corner firent même rire le jeune homme qui, tout à son bonheur, laissait le vent le décoiffer.

« On redescend tout doucement. C'est super. Y a des futurs champions de quidditch là ! »

Tous les élèves furent ensuite rassemblés. Tim leur fit passer quelques tests. S'envoler, prendre de l'altitude, descendre, tourner… Une fois tout cela assimilé, Tim leur avait préparé un parcours à moins de deux mètres du sol.

« Alors un par un vous aller essayer de passer par le carré, le rond et le triangle et de slalomer autour des barres. Une fois arrivés à la dernière barre vous essayerez de revenir faire le chemin en sens inverse. Alice, tu commences. »

Alice rata le carré et fonça directement dans le rond qui se referma sur elle. Prise de panique elle ne sut plus redescendre et Tim dut intervenir. Irina s'imagina une seconde à la place d'Alice et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. « Dément ! », lâcha Nalani Jordan, sur sa droite.

« C'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste un test pour voir votre niveau. Les figures sont censées se refermer si vous n'allez pas assez vite. C'est normal de ne pas y arriver la première fois. A toi, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

– Laurence Levis, répondit la première fille des Serpentard à les avoir rejoints. »

Six élèves passèrent sans réussir à passer le premier piège. Yelena fut plus rapide que les autres et passa le carré et le rond mais ne parvint pas à passer le triangle. Elle slaloma tant bien que mal puis revint en s'écrasant sur le triangle.

« Bravo Yelena, c'était très bien pour une première fois, dix points pour Gryffondor. James, à toi. »

James s'envola et fila rapidement vers le carré, celui-ci commençait à se refermer mais il parvint de justesse à passer. Il accéléra pour franchir le rond et pulvérisa le triangle, il slaloma rapidement autour des barres puis refit le chemin inverse en accélérant pour passer dans le triangle. A quelques centimètres du piège il se tourna, le corps penché sur son balai et passa avec succès le triangle. Il réussit à franchir les deux derniers obstacles et vint se poser tranquillement auprès de Tim.

« Super James ! Tu voles vraiment bien ! Nickel ta technique pour passer dans le triangle, c'était brillant, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! »

Seul Fred fut plus rapide que James et récolta dix points de plus pour sa maison. Le cours prit fin trop rapidement aux yeux des garçons mais aussi d'Irina qui savait que c'était désormais à elle d'affronter les vieux balais de l'école. James et ses amis souriaient de voir tant d'enthousiasme et de fierté sur le visage de Fred.

« Yes je t'ai battu cousin ! Ah ah ah pas mal ta technique, je suis ravi de te l'avoir piquée ! »

Irina échangea un regard las avec Louis. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre Fred se vanter, son esprit de compétition était aiguisé, il ne supportait pas que quiconque lui fasse de l'ombre. La célébrité de James lui convenait bien mieux que le principal concerné, car si James souriait maladroitement et rougissait à vue d'œil dès qu'on le laissait passer dans les couloirs, Fred bombait le torse, fier de leur position.

« Bonne chance Irina !

– Merci James. »

Celui-ci réitéra ses encouragements à l'adresse des autres Serdaigle et s'assit en compagnie de ses cousins et de Maël. Irina aurait tant voulu s'asseoir avec eux, sans avoir à subir ce cours qui la terrorisait...

« N'oublies pas dans quelle maison tu es, Kandinsky, murmura Alice à son oreille.

– Je sais, j'y vais.

– Je ne parlais pas du cours mais de James. C'est mon meilleur ami. Depuis toujours. Alors ne va pas imaginer qu'un trajet en train peut tout changer.

– Mais...

– Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir prévenue, va plutôt te ridiculiser. »

La voix d'Alice était dure, froide. Comment la tenancière du Chaudron Baveur qui paraissait si sympathique et le professeur le plus doux et compréhensif de l'école avaient pu engendrer une fille aussi froide ? Pire, comment James avait-il pu la choisir comme meilleure amie ? C'est l'esprit plus terrifié encore qu'Irina rejoignit sa classe.

**ooOOoo**

Le soir venu une surprise attendait les garçons dans la Grande Salle qui était le témoin d'excitations et de cris, des élèves courraient dans tous les sens, une information était tombée et ils allaient bientôt être tous mis au courant. Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança vers les élèves et prit la parole :

« Le ministère de la magie nous a informés ce matin de la mise en place d'échanges spéciaux entre Poudlard et le Temple, la nouvelle Université de Sorcellerie qui ouvrira ses portes à la rentrée prochaine. Pour intéresser et satisfaire les futurs étudiants, les élèves de sixième et septième années seront invités à se rendre plusieurs fois par mois au Temple et à travailler là-bas leurs mémoires et leurs A.S.P.I.C.S mais aussi à rencontrer des spécialistes et des mages de différentes disciplines. Les élèves pourront également participer à l'amélioration des départements du Temple. Les élèves de cinquième année sont également invités à se rendre au temple pour rencontrer différentes personnes qui pourraient les aiguiller dans la poursuite de leurs études après le passage obligatoire de leurs BUSES. Les élèves de Poudlard qui souhaitent s'inscrire doivent savoir que le temps qu'ils passeront au Temple sera amputé sur quelques cours mais aussi et surtout sur leur temps personnel. Toutes les indications sont placardées dans vos salles communes. »

James savait que le Temple allait ouvrir bientôt ses portes. Ses parents ainsi que sa marraine, Hermione, avaient fait partie de ceux qui avaient initié l'idée de créer un nouveau lieu de la connaissance magique. Il venait seulement depuis quelques jours d'en comprendre la raison mais son père ainsi qu'Hermione et son oncle Ron étaient parmi les personnes les plus influentes de la communauté sorcière et ils avaient participé l'été dernier à une rencontre très médiatisée autour de l'ouverture prochaine du Temple. Pour l'occasion, leurs enfants avaient été conviés et James avait, comme à son habitude, vagabondé dans les couloirs de la future université. Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait enchanté à un point qu'il rêvait secrètement d'y retourner le plus rapidement possible. James enviait beaucoup les élèves plus âgés que lui qui pourraient s'y rendre avant tout le monde pour y travailler. Autour de lui l'intervention de leur directeur suscita de vives discussions. James comprit que beaucoup d'élèves, comme lui, avaient hâte de pouvoir y aller pour se rendre dans le département qui accueillait leur matière préférée, pour tester le terrain de quidditch ou tout simplement pour découvrir une vocation. En effet, James fut surpris d'entendre que bon nombre d'élèves de sixième ou septième année ne savaient pas encore vers quel métier se tourner. Lui non plus n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait bien le temps d'y penser, il n'était après tout qu'en première année.

Les élèves les plus âgés ne parlèrent que du Temple durant tout l'après-midi et le repas du soir. Les amis de James avaient très peu abordé le sujet mais n'en étaient pas moins loquaces et Fred revivait avec beaucoup d'humour son exploit du matin en cours de vol et faisait rire tous ses camarades. Après avoir dévoré trois parts de tarte choco-citrouille, James vit Olivia Dubois se diriger vers lui.

« Potter, je viens de croiser le prof d'Arithmancie, Tim. C'est aussi lui qui donne les cours de vol. Il m'a dit que certains élèves de première année étaient doués en vol et que tu en faisais partie, c'est vrai ?

– Euh, oui, je me débrouille. Moins que Fred, cela dit. »

Olivia envisagea Fred du regard durant quelques secondes puis fit une moue dubitative.

« Ok, écoute je ne suis pas convaincue mais je veux bien vous donner une chance à tous les deux. »

James et Fred se regardèrent avec surprise.

« Une chance pour ?

– La plupart des élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années vont passer beaucoup de temps au Temple cette année. Danny, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ne pourra pas assurer sa présence et on risque de perdre pas mal de monde, dont ses amis qui faisaient également partie de l'équipe. Bref je te la fais courte, il nous manque des joueurs. J'ai rejoins l'équipe l'an dernier avec Liko et Mike mais Mike ne veut pas être capitaine de l'équipe parce qu'il est déjà préfet. Donc je deviens capitaine. Et j'ai besoin d'une solide équipe pour gagner la coupe. Mike restera sûrement dans l'équipe mais Koppe et Kiribati par exemple sont aussi en cinquième année et en plus de ne pas être d'excellents joueurs, ce sont des élèves très studieux et ils ne diront pas non aux visites au Temple. Il va donc me falloir plus de joueurs au cas où. Les sélections auront lieu dimanche après-midi pendant le premier voyage au Temple. Je vire tous ceux qui partent. Donc ça fera de la place, si vous êtes aussi bons que Tim le pense, venez tenter votre chance. Rendez-vous sur le terrain à quinze heures. »

Sur ce, Olivia fila, laissant les deux garçons en état de surprise totale. Fred était autant ravi que James était sceptique.

« Je te dis qu'ils vont prendre des élèves plus âgés que nous, argumentait James. L'an prochain peut-être mais on est encore qu'en première année.

– Et alors, ton père était bien en première année quand il a été nommé attrapeur ! Je te dis qu'on a nos chances.

– On n'a pas de balais.

– L'école nous en prêtera et si on est pris on demandera à nos parents ! »

Ils parlèrent Quidditch toute la soirée et tout le lendemain. Même à la bibliothèque, ce qui énerva quelque peu Irina, qui s'était installée avec eux. Elle eut le malheur de leur apprendre que Nalani Jordan avait été prise dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle, comme poursuiveur, et qu'elle avait effectué un meilleur temps que Fred, la veille, lors de leur cours de vol. C'eut le mérite de faire enrager Fred qui hurla si fort qu'il fut interdit de bibliothèque pendant une semaine mais, même sans lui, James, Louis et Maël continuèrent de parler quidditch, au grand désespoir de la jeune fille.

Les amis de James étaient comme lui férus de quidditch, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde à Poudlard. D'autres sports étaient désormais en vogue : le soccer (un sport moldu très prisé par les maisons de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle), le vol d'obstacles… Cela dit le Quidditch était toujours le sport favori des élèves bien que l'équipe de Serpentard y soit réputée depuis quelques années comme très brutale.

Le dimanche matin, en se réveillant à la douce lueur du soleil, James était fourbu. Sa nuit avait été mouvementée tant le jeune homme était tiraillé entre deux forces. Il essayait de se persuader que l'entraînement de quidditch se passerait bien mais qu'il serait gentiment remercié et devrait laisser la place à plus fort que lui. Il ne cessait de ressasser ces idées afin d'être moins déçu lorsqu'Olivia lui dirait de repasser les sélections l'année suivante et de rejoindre les gradins pour encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais James ne pouvait retenir une idée folle en lui, une envie indéniable de réussir ses sélections et d'être pris dans l'équipe. Il essayait de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention mais cette envie était plus forte que la raison. En descendant dans la salle commune ce matin-là, James vérifia encore une fois l'horaire de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Un élève souriant vint le saluer.

« Salut Potter, je suis Gilles Tristan, capitaine de l'équipe de soccer de Gryffondor. Nous on prend tout le monde, même les plus jeunes. Mais on manque cruellement de monde, ce serait vraiment cool que tu viennes, tout le monde voudrait intégrer l'équipe comme ça. Si tu veux venir à l'entraînement c'est cet après-midi. »

Olivia Dubois, qui avait observé la scène un peu plus loin, se glissa entre eux et répondit avant James :

« James passe les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch cet après-midi mais bravo Gilles c'était bien tenté !

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, moi je joue dans les deux équipes, rétorqua Liko Jordan qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Merci Gilles, j'y penserai ! Et j'en parlerai à mon ami Maël, il aime beaucoup le soccer, répondit James en suivant Liko qui se rendait à la grande salle.

– Le problème c'est que le soccer se joue à onze, t'imagines le bordel pour trouver onze joueurs tous les ans. Du coup i pas vraiment de championnat, les équipes sont souvent inter-maisons et les matches se jouent pour le fun. De toute façon aucun Serpentard ne joue au soccer. C'est interdit par ceux qui dictent leur loi. Moi je trouve que le soccer permet d'accroître sa précision, tu vois, c'est...

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ceux qui dictent leur loi » ? l'interrompit James.

– Rien, laisse tomber, répondit précipitamment Liko en détournant les yeux. Pour en revenir au soccer, c'est vachement intéressant pour progresser au quidditch. Le vol d'obstacles est pas mal aussi mais les cours sont pas réguliers, y a pas assez de joueurs. C'est Tim qui s'en occupe, t'as eu déjà cours de vol avec lui ? Il déchire ce type, c'est le meilleur prof qu'on ait. J'ai choisi Arithmancie en option parce que c'est lui qui donne les cours, et franchement aucun regret ! Il explique super bien et c'est super intéressant ! Bon aller on se voit pour l'entraînement, salut ! »

James ne put retenir Liko, pourtant il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami. Qui étaient ceux qui dictaient la loi à Poudlard ? Combien étaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils faits dans le passé pour obtenir cette réputation ? James se promit d'en reparler à Liko et rejoignit ses amis en étant rattrapé par une vague de stress qui ne s'adoucirait qu'à son arrivée sur le terrain de quidditch.

A quinze heures James, Fred, Maël et Yelena attendaient sur le terrain en compagnie de nombreux candidats. Les autres Gryffondor s'étaient installés dans les gradins, afin de les encourager. Beaucoup d'élèves plus âgés étaient également présents, dont Mike Corner, Nicole Kiribati et Yoalis Koppe, élèves de cinquième année qui n'avaient a priori pas pu ou voulu se rendre au Temple. Tous se turent en voyant Olivia se poser près d'eux.

« Salut à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux passer les essais. Vous allez commencer par vous mettre par postes, les poursuiveurs ici, les batteurs, là, et les gardiens là. Ceux qui voulaient devenir attrapeur, désolée, mais le poste est déjà pris. Ensuite on va s'échauffer dix minutes. »

James, Fred et Maël rejoignirent les postulants au poste de poursuiveurs. James avait déjà joué au quidditch, avec ses oncles, tantes et cousins et il avait essayé plusieurs postes. Il était excellent au poste d'attrapeur, mais la place était déjà prise. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal comme gardien, mais l'idée de marquer des buts le réjouissait particulièrement. C'était le poste de prédilection de sa mère qui avait longtemps joué comme professionnelle. Elle avait mis un terme à sa carrière lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de lui et il espérait avoir hérité de son don. Yelena Crivey rejoignit Liko Jordan dans le groupe des postulants gardiens. Après l'échauffement, ils passèrent quelques essais de vol et Olivia demanda à six élèves de quitter le terrain.

« Pourquoi vous passez des essais de quidditch alors que vous ne savez même pas tenir sur un balai ? Bon les autres, je vais tester votre esprit d'équipe et vos capacités. On va improviser un match. Quand je vous désigne vous vous placez en position. Je volerai autour de vous et je ferai des roulements. Aller on commence.»

Il n'y avait que deux élèves qui souhaitaient être gardiens, Yelena et Liko. Ils allèrent se placer tous deux devant les buts. Olivia n'avait également retenu que quatre batteurs qui prirent part dans les deux équipes, enfin une dizaine d'apprentis poursuiveurs attendaient qu'elle fasse un choix. Les six premiers s'envolèrent. James, Fred, Maël et Mike Corner restèrent à terre. Petit à petit elle leur demanda de remplacer les autres poursuiveurs, puis demanda à un batteur de changer d'équipe. James récupérait tous les ballons qu'il pouvait, il était très bon en contre-attaque sauf face à Mike et à Fred. Le premier témoignait de beaucoup plus d'expérience et était constant dans son jeu au contraire de Fred qui était très rapide mais beaucoup moins précis et pas assez stable dans sa qualité de vol.

A chaque fois qu'il possédait le souaffle, James jouait beaucoup avec Maël. Les deux garçons se comprenaient très bien et un seul regard leur suffisait pour mener à bien une attaque. Leur collectivité était redoutable mais faisait plaisir à voir, Liko ne manquait jamais de leur lancer un commentaire piquant et drôle, Mike leur souriait tant leur complicité faisait des merveilles, seul Fred, dont la logique de jeu était très personnelle, ne semblait pas apprécier le jeu de ses amis. James découvrait des sensations nouvelles et indéniablement agréables le souaffle en main. Il marquait à tous les coups face à Yelena mais pas face à Liko qui excellait à son poste et lui donnait du fil à retordre. Olivia fit plusieurs changements, puis siffla la fin du match.

« Bravo à tous, c'était très bien. Liko tu restes dans l'équipe, tu es le meilleur. Yelena c'était pas mal, continue à t'entraîner et reviens nous voir l'année prochaine, ok ? MacLaggen est suppléant normalement mais comme tu le vois, il n'est pas venu, il se croit trop… supérieur pour ça. Bref… On pourrait avoir besoin d'un nouveau gardien suppléant. Tu devras alors participer à certains entraînements et tu joueras certainement quelques matches parce que Liko est souvent la cible des Serpentard. Tiens-moi au courant en tout cas, ok ?

– Ok, lâcha Yelena, visiblement déçue.

– Les deux batteurs retenus sont Yoalis et Nicole. Mais vous avez intérêt à être présents ! Et pour les poursuiveurs… Mike tu reprends ton poste, Ethan aussi, si Mike doit s'absenter pour aller au Temple ou je ne sais où, j'ai besoin d'un joueur expérimenté dans l'équipe. Fred et James vous intégrez l'équipe mais pas comme titulaires. Vous volez vraiment très bien mais… Vous me semblez un peu jeunes. Astrick tu voles moins bien mais tu es mieux bâti. Maël t'étais bien aussi, surtout en duo avec Potter mais tu as trop de difficulté dans les affrontements individuels. Towler tu es suppléante pour les batteurs. Voilà, rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le premier entraînement. »

James fixa Olivia quelques instants, il n'y croyait pas. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ! Comme suppléant, certes, mais cela l'emplissait de bonheur. Lui et ses amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire leurs devoirs assis sous un grand chêne du parc tout en observant les joueurs de soccer. Maël termina rapidement ses devoirs et rejoignit les joueurs. Il apparut qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Il expliqua à ses amis que ses sœurs et lui jouaient souvent au soccer dans son jardin avec leur père pour qui le soccer était une vraie passion.

En rentrant au château à la nuit tombée, James fit un détour par la volière. Il voulait partager son plaisir d'avoir été recruté comme poursuiveur et écrivit à sa famille.

« _Salut à tous !_

_Je suis dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor comme suppléant poursuiveur ! J'étais tenté par le poste d'attrapeur mais Olivia Dubois la capitaine de l'équipe est attrapeur alors j'ai postulé en tant que poursuiveur ! Et c'était génial ! J'ai marqué pratiquement tous mes buts, surtout face à mon amie Yelena Crivey et j'en ai marqué plusieurs face à Liko Jordan, le gardien de l'équipe_.

– James ! l'interrompit Louis. Faut y aller, le repas va être bientôt servi.

– Ok j'arrive !

_Je fais vite parce que je dois aller manger alors je vous embrasse tous très fort. Lily, Albus, quand je serai capitaine de l'équipe je serai aussi intransigeant qu'Olivia, hein ? Faudra être excellents pour que je vous prenne ! _

_On se voit à noël_

_J.S.P_ »

James cacheta sa lettre et appela Patmol. Celui-ci était toujours aussi excité et turbulent que d'habitude mais fila rapidement de la volière pour accomplir son devoir.

Le repas du soir fut très animé. Les élèves les plus âgés revenaient de leur première visite au Temple et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. Mais le sujet dont tout le monde parlait était le recrutement de deux élèves de première année dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Personne ne parla du recrutement de Nalani Jordan chez les Serdaigle, alors qu'elle était titulaire, elle. Même sa propre maison semblait s'en moquer, tous n'avaient à l'esprit que cette rumeur grotesque selon laquelle James aurait exigé que tous les postulants se rétractent pour lui laisser la place. Pire, un Gryffondor de quatrième année avait avoué vouloir passer les sélections mais s'être finalement dit qu'il valait mieux laisser la place aux Potter-Weasley car « leurs parents sont des héros, Gryffondor aura plus de chance avec eux qu'avec moi ». Certains parlaient de piston, d'autres du « don des Potter ».

« Le don des Potter, releva Irina. Harry Potter jouait au quidditch ?

Les amis de son frère la dévisagèrent, consternés par son manque de connaissances. Elle reçut le flot de leurs informations avec tant de gratitude que d'énervement. Les Serdaigle avaient le don de prétendre en savoir plus que leurs voisins et accumulaient des détails et des anecdotes dont elle se serait bien passée.

– C'est bien que tu saches tout ça mais... Le plus important, Irina, c'est que tu arrêtes de suivre Potter partout.

Irina leva les yeux vers une amie de son frère, une certaine Sandra Towler, dont la petite sœur venait d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor comme batteur-suppléant.

– Je ne le poursuis pas. On est amis, voilà tout.

– Tu ne seras jamais amie avec lui. Je me permets de te dire ça parce que je suis comme vous, ajouta-t-elle en les désignant, Isidore et elle. Mon nom n'évoque rien à personne, mes parents n'ont pas participé à la guerre. Les gens comme nous ne sont pas amis avec des fils de héros. Jamais. Et crois-moi, tu t'en sortiras bien mieux sans lui. »

Isidore garda les yeux rivés sur sa tourte. Il ne confirmait pas les paroles de Sandra, mais ne les infirmait pas non plus et pour Irina, ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Isidore était juste, bienveillant, diplomate, il ne jugeait jamais personne et s'entendait avec tout le monde. Et s'il ne prenait pas la défense de l'hypothétique amitié de James et Irina c'est qu'il était d'accord avec Sandra.

C'est l'esprit empli de déception qu'Irina se coucha le soir-même. Elle avait voulu en parler à James ou à Louis, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, mais Nalani Jordan en avait décidé autrement.

« Tu sors ?, s'était étonnée Irina.

– Ouais.

– Mais il est tard... Le couvre-feu...

– Oh, ça va, avait ri Nalani. Mon frère organise une fête pour célébrer nos recrutements...

– James sera là ?

– Lui et tous ses amis, oui. Je vais chercher Keith et Keanu. Au fait, Kandinsky...

– Oui ?, demanda Irina avec espoir.

– Je compte sur toi pour me couvrir. »

Il en fallait peu, parfois, pour rompre une amitié naissante. Une place de suppléant, une fête, une intervention extérieure. Des choses qui auraient pu, dû, leur être insignifiantes. Mais pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Irina et James n'échangèrent aucune pensée positive au moment de s'endormir. Rongée par la rancœur et les désillusions, la jeune Russe s'était promis de ne plus adresser un mot à James Potter. Elle s'était couchée plusieurs heures avant que celui-ci ne regagne son dortoir, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais par les danses folles et les fous-rires. Il était loin de penser qu'à cet instant précis, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit à baldaquin, une petite fille pleurait par sa faute. Il avait pensé à elle, pourtant, il avait même dit à ses amis qu'il regrettait son absence. Nalani avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne la trouvait «pas cool », Alice avait tendu à James sa première Bièraubeurre. Il s'était promis de présenter ses excuses à Irina dès le lendemain matin, loin d'imaginer que la jeune fille ignorerait les prémisses de leur amitié pour ne plus lui adresser un mot.

Plus jamais ils ne partageraient le même compartiment ni la même table à la bibliothèque, plus jamais elle ne répondrait à son sourire et à ses salutations quotidiennes. Au début il ne comprendrait pas, tenterait de s'expliquer avec elle, cherchant encore et toujours à comprendre. Le temps ferait son œuvre et la rancœur d'Irina se transformerait en mépris. Elle l'insulterait et l'accuserait de torts qu'il n'a pas commis, comme continuerait à le faire la moitié de Poudlard, et James dissimulerait sa peine, empêchant Fred de jeter un sort à la jeune fille, implorant Louis de rester ami avec elle.

Il arriverait un jour, enfin, où la moindre trace d'amitié aurait disparu, laissant place à une indifférence réciproque sans retour possible.

Il était le fils de. Elle pensait n'être rien ni personne. Ils pensaient avoir le choix.

_A suivre.._

* * *

><p>Un peu bizarre comme fin, pas vrai ? Trop abrupte ? Trop « mélo » ? J'attends vos aviscritiques avec graaande impatience !

J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur la longueur des chapitres, aussi... Celui-ci n'était pas trop long ? Je vous demande ça parce que j'ai dû le modifier. Notamment le couper en deux. Il fait déjà vingt-quatre pages, sur mon traitement de texte, j'ai pensé que le double ferait un peu trop à lire d'un coup...

Et puis si vous voulez me donner vos avis sur Irina et sa famille, je suis preneuse ;)

J'incorpore pas mal d'OC dans mon « histoire originelle », parce que leur point de vue permet d'englober beaucoup de détails, personnages, descriptions... Tous n'ont pas la même importance, certains ne seront présents que pour un chapitre (RIP la pomme), d'autres auront davantage d'importance. Et Irina... en aura pas mal. Mais d'une façon qui risque de vous surprendre (du moins je l'espère).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit signe de votre passage et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre haut en couleurs intitulé « Trois sortilèges et une potion », où nous retrouverons la MERVEILLEUSE Victoire ("la grande Vicky" pour les intimes).


	4. Trois sortilèges et une potion

_Salut !_

_De violentes migraines m'ont empêchée de relire et poster ce chapitre plus tôt... Toutes mes excuses, donc, à ceux parmi vous qui suivent cette histoire. Au programme de ce chapitre, les retrouvailles tant attendues avec Victoire, un petit clin d'œil à un de mes moments préférés du canon et, comme le titre l'indique, trois sortilèges et une potion. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Trois sortilèges et une potion<strong>

« Gryffondor ! ». C'était le choix du Choixpeau. Il l'avait même crié. Et les mots avaient raisonné dans la Grande Salle pendant plus d'une minute. Il avait été le dernier à passer. Pas le plus applaudi, mais presque. Elle aussi avait connu ça, l'attente interminable, les noms plus ou moins connus appelés pendant de si longues minutes, l'observation de chaque élève, le sentiment d'être à part, pour enfin finir seul, devant plusieurs centaines de regards fixés sur soi. Dominique aussi était passée la dernière, comme Molly un an après elle. Louis avait au moins eu Fred pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'au bout. Et il n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre, lui et James.

Fred. Fred le calme, Fred le doux. Fred le secret. Fred, le « ni-fils-ni-frère », comme disait grand-mère Molly. Fred deuxième du nom. Victoire avait vu les photos, sa mère les lui avaient montrées. Son père, alors, était toujours absent. Il n'aimait pas se replonger dans le passé. «_ Le passé est par définition passé, Victoire, je n'aime pas revenir dessus. _» C'était ainsi, Bill Weasley ne parlait jamais de la guerre, de celle qui lui avait causé ses cicatrices aujourd'hui célèbres, de celle qui lui avait volé un frère. Il préférait se souvenir de la victoire, de l'exploit accompli par Harry, Ron et Hermione, de la reconstruction d'une communauté désœuvrée. «_Laisse les mauvais souvenirs derrière toi, Victoire, rappelle-toi seulement des bons. Toujours. Parce que la vie est trop courte pour vivre dans la peine et le ressentiment. _»

Il lui parlait rarement ainsi mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Victoire acquiesçait mollement. La date de la victoire, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Elle était née le même jour, en portait le nom, et acceptait docilement les excuses de chaque membre de la famille qui se rappelait ne pas lui avoir offert ses cadeaux en temps et en heure. Jamais une fête d'anniversaire, jamais un gâteau confectionné par Molly. Ses anniversaires se passaient à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, entre les poupées sans tête de sa sœur et les bandes dessinées de son frère. « _Occupe toi bien d'eux, Victoire, tu es grande maintenant._ » La même phrase chaque année, accueillie avec plus de lassitude que d'amertume. Son premier véritable anniversaire, elle l'avait passé à Poudlard. Pendant que ses parents, oncles et tantes visitaient le Monument de la Victoire, dans le parc du château, des dizaines d'élèves lui avaient organisé une fête mémorable. Elle avait reçu plus de cadeaux que son armoire pouvait en contenir et ne se rappelait pas avoir remercié chaque personne. Mais qui s'en serait plaint ? Ils étaient pétris d'honneur et de fierté d'être présents à son anniversaire, elle n'allait pas en plus verser une larme pour eux.

Il en avait été de même pour l'anniversaire de Dominique. Mais, si l'aînée acceptait qu'on lui organise une fête d'anthologie année après année, sa cadette n'y avait tout bonnement pas mis les pieds, se contentant de disparaître dans son dortoir. Elle ne venait même pas à la fête de sa sœur, c'était dire oh combien Dominique était asociale.

Que ferait Louis ? Victoire l'observait, jour après jour. Il plaisantait avec ses cousins et avec ce garçon noir que James avait choisi pour ami. James. Maudit James. Victoire se doutait bien qu'il était responsable de l'éloignement de Louis. Oh, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, tous les trois, Dominique était atypique, silencieuse, froide et Louis était secret, timide. Ils s'aimaient, bien sûr, ils étaient des Weasley, ils devaient s'aimer coûte que coûte. Qui sait ce qu'aurait inventé la presse si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Leurs parents avaient eu assez de problèmes comme ça, leurs rejetons n'allaient pas en rajouter. Ils s'aimaient mais n'étaient pas proches. Ça n'avait jamais dérangé Victoire. Elle était une fille aimante, une sœur aimante, une camarade aimante. Elle aimait tout le monde et Bill avait beau prétendre que ce n'était pas de l'amour, Victoire s'en fichait. Elle avait un rôle à jouer et celui-ci lui convenait très bien. La psychologie ne l'avait jamais intéressée, elle laissait ça à sa tante Hermione qui la regardait toujours tristement.

Voilà, elle aimait ses parents, mais ne leur écrivait pas toutes les semaines elle aimait sa sœur, mais ne lui parlait jamais elle aimait son frère... Mais pas depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Pas _comme_ il était à Poudlard. Louis n'avait jamais été proche de personne, elle s'y était habituée, elle faisait avec. Mais qu'il lui préfère désormais Fred et James... Et cette petite Serdaigle insipide ! Et ce garçon de Gryffondor dégingandé qui suivait James partout ! C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Elle était la reine de Poudlard, l'abeille autour de laquelle tous butinaient. Elle riait et tous se mettaient à rire, même ceux qui ignoraient jusqu'au sens premier de la blague. Tous la suivaient, où qu'elle aille, c'était ainsi, c'était une règle que tous suivaient. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que lui déroge à la règle. Pas Louis. Pas son frère.

« Louis ?

– Victoire ! Ça va ?

– Ça ira mieux dans un moment. Suis moi. »

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES**

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui a eu lieu mon premier cours de Métamorphoses. On était avec les Gryffondor et les autres n'arrêtaient pas de dire que ce n'était pas normal, qu'on allait être désavantagés parce que le professeur Glacey est leur directeur et que leur maison déteste la nôtre. Et vice versa.

Le professeur Glacey a commencé son cours en nous expliquant qu'il aimait partager les maisons, les fusionner, créer des binômes différents à chaque cours. Pareil pour les travaux en groupe, a-t-il ajouté. Il nous a donc demandé de nous mettre par groupes de deux, un de chaque maison. Le métis de leur classe, Fred Weasley, a râlé et le professeur Glacey lui a dit qu'il aurait une retenue s'il continuait de mal parler des Serpentard. C'était assez amusant à regarder. Il a continué en disant qu'il préférait qu'on fasse tous la démarche nous-même, quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus parce que deux garçons s'approchaient de moi. Deux Gryffondor. J'ai eu un peu peur, rapport à tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur eux, mais ils se sont concerté du regard et le petit blond s'est dirigé vers un garçon de ma classe, Clifford de Woodcroft. La tête de Clifford était si amusante à voir que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que le deuxième garçon s'adressait à moi. Il a tapoté gentiment mon épaule gauche et m'a demandé si ça m'ennuyait qu'il s'assoit avec moi, pour le cours. Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était le fameux James Potter dont tout le monde parle, celui dont je dois me méfier parce qu'il va nous faire des blagues pas drôles, qu'il n'aura jamais le même humour que nous et qu'il nous considérera toujours comme des pestiférés. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'on dit sur lui.

Je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises si c'était bien lui, parce qu'il est quand même vachement sympa. Il est plutôt doué, c'était le premier à métamorphoser son brin d'herbe sèche en allumette. Il a rougi quand je l'ai félicité et il a dit que c'était de la chance. Mais ni le professeur Glacey ni moi n'étions de son avis. Il a reçu cinq points pour Gryffondor et moi cinq pour Serpentard après qu'il m'ait expliqué comment il fallait faire. C'est là que je lui ai posé la question. Il a baissé un peu la tête quand il a murmuré son « oui, je suis James», il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le James Potter qu'on m'avait dépeint. Alors quand le cours s'est terminé et que toute sa classe s'est rassemblée autour de lui, je l'ai suivi. Il y avait ce préfet de Gryffondor qui les attendait devant la salle, à trois mètres de notre préfet à nous. Quand la porte s'est ouverte on a tous vu qu'ils se fusillaient du regard. Ça a fait ricaner Fred Weasley et quelques mecs aussi bêtes que lui qui sont dans ma classe, à Serpentard.

En sortant, James a répondu à mon sourire. Il m'a même glissé un chaleureux « à bientôt ! ». Je me suis dit que je m'étais fait un nouvel ami, peu importe sa maison ou ce qu'a fait son père, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir. Mais le préfet de Gryffondor a pris James par le bras et je les ai suivis, parce que ça ne se fait pas d'abandonner un ami dès le premier problème qu'il rencontre. J'ai entendu tout ce qu'a dit le préfet, sur moi et « mes congénères », j'ai entendu ses prétendus conseils qui étaient plus des ordres qu'autre chose. « _Ne te mêle pas à eux, évite-les le plus possible. Nos maisons ne sont pas ennemies pour rien, petit Potter. Ton père ne s'est pas battu pour rien._ » James a osé répondre qu'il n'avait rien demandé au Choixpeau Magique et qu'il en était sûrement de même pour tous les Serpentard de ma classe, que notre maison ne faisait pas de nous des gentils ou des méchants, que c'était sans doute plus complexe que ça, quand même. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qui s'est dit après, mon préfet m'a ordonné de le suivre et j'ai perdu de vue James Potter... »

**ooOOoo**

« Je t'attends devant la salle.

– Moi aussi.

– Moi aussi.

– Moi aussi. »

Habituée, elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre à ses camarades. A peine un hochement de tête, bref et désinvolte. Le professeur Ganesh avait demandé à lui parler après le cours, c'était normal que tous se proposent de l'attendre devant la salle, elle était une Weasley, elle était leur reine, le professeur Ganesh pouvait bien lui parler pendant des heures qu'elle les retrouverait tous devant la porte, prêts à l'accompagner, à la suivre partout, tout le temps.

« Miss Weasley, savez-vous pourquoi miss Galant était absente, aujourd'hui ?

Victoire Weasley haussa un sourcil, un seul, toujours le même. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il manquait un élève, encore moins qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses camarades de dortoir. Une amie ? Victoire n'en savait rien, elle était l'amie de tout le monde, après tout.

– Vous êtes préfète, miss Weasley, monsieur Valdes était absent mardi, aujourd'hui c'est miss Galant... J'attends de vous que vous mettiez fin à ses absentéismes.

– Je le ferai, professeur. »

Ils avaient tous quelque chose à lui demander, ils attendaient tous d'elle qu'elle résolve chaque problème, comme l'auraient fait ses parents, ses oncles, ses tantes. Lorsqu'un elfe avait été brutalisé par un de ses camarades, alors qu'elle était en troisième année, elle avait dû s'interposer, dénoncer le jeune coupable, prendre soin de l'elfe. L'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait l'avait écœurée mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle était la nièce de Hermione Granger, après tout. Lorsqu'un loup-garou avait attaqué l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-lard, tous ses camarades s'étaient tournés vers Victoire, attendant qu'elle dégaine sa baguette magique. Elle l'avait fait, moins pour montrer l'exemple que par la certitude qu'ils la suivraient. Ils la suivaient toujours. Elle était la nièce de Harry Potter, après tout. Lorsqu'en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, personne ne levait la main pour répondre à une question de leur professeur et directeur de maison, Ganesh se tournait automatiquement vers elle, pour qu'elle montre l'exemple, pour que tous la suivent. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la nommer préfète. Elle était une Weasley, après tout.

Les murmures foisonnants sur son passage. Les regards toujours tournés vers elle. Les portes que l'on ouvrait toujours pour elle. La dizaine d'élèves qui la suivait partout, la précédant de quelques pas pour s'assurer que sa place habituelle était vide et toute disposée à l'accueillir. Victoire s'asseyait avec la grâce qui lui incombait, satisfaite de faire autant d'effet à la gent masculine, comblée de voir que les filles la jalousaient en silence, apeurées de s'en prendre à la reine Victoire. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille se tournait vers la table des Poufsouffle, lâchant ses cheveux qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Quelques soupirs énamourés. Une dizaine, sûrement plus. Mais Teddy, lui, ne la regardait jamais.

Victoire soupira. A peine un peu d'air rejeté dans un silence mesuré. Ses soupirs, elle les voulait ainsi, discrets, juste pour elle. Victoire soupirait beaucoup. Sûrement une bonne dizaine de fois en une minute. L'ennui, la lassitude, une fille mal fagotée, un garçon boutonneux qui venait lui proposait un rencart. Le moindre fait, la moindre parole était ponctuée d'un soupir. Plus jeune, ses soupirs étaient audibles. Fleur détestait ça, Bill lui demandait constamment ce qu'elle avait, Dominique soupirait en grimaçant, en se moquant. A Poudlard les soupirs de Victoire avaient éveillé la compassion, la gentillesse, la peur même, parfois. Alors Victoire avait appris à soupirer pour elle-même et le soupir était devenu son meilleur allié, un témoin de la vie qu'elle menait, « fade et sans surprise ».

Les mots de Louis. Lui riait impunément parmi les lionceaux de son année, fidèlement encadré de James et de ce Maël Thomas. Victoire avait mené quelques recherches, le père de ce garçon était un camarade d'école de Harry Potter, un résistant, un homme qui avait connu la guerre. Il avait même eu une aventure avec sa tante Ginny. Il vivait aujourd'hui avec une moldue française, il ne venait point aux commémorations et autres célébrations, il se préservait de l'agitation des héros. Victoire ricana. Et dix rires raisonnèrent aussitôt. Une question en suspend, à laquelle elle ne répondrait jamais. Elle avait beau ne pas comprendre comment ni pourquoi un héros de guerre ne remplissait pas ses fonctions premières, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'avoue à haute voix. Une reine n'agissait pas ainsi. Une reine « fade et sans surprise ».

Lui jouait à l'aventurier intrépide, simulait son courage, feignait sa témérité. Un suiveur parmi les suiveurs. Toujours à s'accrocher aux basques de cet imbécile de James. Fred en faisait de même, mais il était drôle, lui. Drôle pour les autres qui se forçaient à rire à la fin de chacune de ses phrases.

« Impressionnant comme il a changé, n'est-ce pas ? Une vraie métamorphose.»

Victoire détourna le regard. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer Molly, ses cheveux lui donnaient mal à la tête et puis... Molly ne changeait jamais. Elle était fade. « Fade et sans surprise ». Comment diable Louis avait-il pu la comparer à Molly ?!

« Il est comme... Comme on aurait pu se l'imaginer. Le digne fils de son père. C'est étrange qu'il ne se comporte pas ainsi à la maison, son père serait tellement fier de lui. »

Molly était à Serdaigle, tout comme Victoire, et lorsqu'elle s'approchait de sa cousine, le moindre élève se levait prestement, leur laissant l'espace de quiétude auquel elles avaient droit, de part leur nom de famille.

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Molly. Tu sais très bien pourquoi il est ainsi.

– Lucy... Lucy dit toujours que c'est lui qui fait toutes les bêtises dont James s'accuse...

– Ne me parle pas de cet.. de lui.

– Pourtant lui aussi fait partie de la famille, Vic.

« Vic ». Depuis que Bill s'autorisait à l'appeler ainsi, tout le monde s'y mettait. Une plaie.

– Ce n'est pas un Weasley, c'est un Potter, grommela Victoire avec évidence.

– Quelle différence ça fait ? Tu te conduis avec Albus comme tu le fais avec Rose. Pareil pour Hugo et Lily...

– Albus est le fils de son père. Et Lily est une Weasley, le portrait de tante Ginny. James est...

– Différent, oui, je sais. Mais...

– Va le voir si tu te soucies autant de lui. Lucy n'est peut-être pas encore à Poudlard et tu t'ennuies sans doute, mais moi j'ai un frère et une sœur, tu te rappelles ?

Elle ne se permettait de parler ainsi qu'en présence de ses cousins. Qu'auraient dit les autres ? Ils n'auraient pas compris, tout simplement. Molly comprenait, elle. Molly savait, Molly savait même trop. Une élève brillante, une future préfète, une élève douce et compréhensive, digne des attentes de ses parents. Dégoulinante de mièvrerie, songeait intérieurement Victoire. Elles n'avaient en commun que leur nom de famille, et c'était déjà bien assez.

Molly ne répondait jamais. Elle n'alimentait aucune querelle, avortait chaque dispute. C'était lassant, bien sûr. Une lassitude de plus. Mais une lassitude bienfaitrice. Victoire n'aurait pas supporté que la parfaite petite Molly lui fasse la morale. Elle lui glissait parfois un léger « _Dominique ne va pas très bien, on dirait. J'espère que ce n'est que passager. _» Des petites remarques auxquelles Victoire prêtait peu d'attention. Juste un moyen pour la parfaite Molly d'enorgueillir sa conscience. Donner des conseils qu'elle ne suivait jamais, voilà quelle était sa doctrine. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Dominique et se contentait de sourire bêtement en regardant James, Louis et Fred rire avec leurs nouveaux amis.

– Les deux clubs vont vouloir l'avoir, tu sais.

Victoire hocha la tête. Peu lui importait le club que choisirait James, qu'il aille au diable celui-là. Mais le tout Poudlard n'était pas si loin et une reine ne pouvait profaner de telles vérités.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'il les entraîne avec lui ?

– Je croyais que tu le défendais.

– Lucy le défend. Elle le fait toujours. Personne ne l'écoute mais elle continue.

– Ta sœur est du genre buté.

Un euphémisme. Victoire ne parvenait pas à savoir si Lucy-la-teigne rejoindrait les lions ou les serpents. Du moment qu'elle ne venait pas à Serdaigle...

– Je ne connais pas James, avoua Molly.

– Personne ne le connaît. Qui pourrait se vanter de connaître réellement l'insaisissable James Potter ? Tantôt le plus calme d'entre nous, à lire un vieux bouquin de tante Hermione dans le silence le plus total, tantôt le plus turbulent des lutins de Cornouailles, à casser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

– C'est peut-être vrai, ce que raconte Lucy. Peut-être qu'il fait ça pour qu'on laisse Fred tranquille. Si à la maison Fred est quasiment muet c'est sûrement pour ne pas alimenter les histoires de son père, comme quoi notre oncle défunt se serait réincarné en lui. Ils sont très proches, Fred et James, ils en ont sans doute parlé et peut-être que James...

– Je vais te dire, moi, qui est James. Un gamin à qui il manque un grain. Un chaudron vide. Et voilà qu'il se pavane comme s'il était devenu le roi de...

– Il est déjà le roi. Il est dans la même situation que toi, Victoire. Tu n'as jamais demandé à être reine.

– Mais il en est fier ! Regarde-le ! Il se vante de ce que ses parents ont accompli alors que... Par Merlin, Molly, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ! Tout le monde sait que sa mère regrette sa venue au monde ! Alors ne me compare pas à lui, tu veux ? Ma mère est fière de moi, je suis sa princesse, sa fille parfaite, façonnée à leur image à tous les deux. Lui ne ressemble à personne.

– Il a les cheveux de son père et... Il ressemble à ton père, un peu. Et puis ce n'est pas une raison. Il a onze ans, Vic. Et il n'a personne.

– Je préfère me concentrer sur ma sœur et mon frère.

Son frère. Louis. Le traître. Il avait osé lui rétorquer qu'il était jeune, qu'il voulait en profiter, qu'il voulait oublier la guerre, le passé, les responsabilités de fils de héros. Il avait osé lui mentir, disant qu'il n'était pas un suiveur, qu'il restait avec James par affection, parce qu'ils étaient amis. Il affirmait vouloir et pouvoir choisir de mener la vie dont il rêvait. Pas comme elle qui avait choisi une voie « fade et sans surprise ». Elle avait essayé de l'en dissuader, les arguments ne manquaient pas. Il lui avait dit non. Il l'avait écoutée avec sérieux et il avait dit non.

– Il y a autre chose, Vic. Hier, en cours de Potions, un de mes camarades manquait à l'appel. Et aujourd'hui c'était une fille. Je l'ai interrogée mais elle ne se souvient de rien...

– Sûrement une invention de Georges. Tu sais comme il aime les tester sur les élèves de Poudlard...

– Il y a beaucoup d'absences, Vic.

– Je sais. Ganesh m'en a parlé. Laisse faire les préfets, tu veux ? Ne soit pas si pressée de me voler mon insigne. Tu verras, c'est lassant... »

« Un peu comme toi, en fait », voulut ajouter Victoire. Mais elle n'était pas ainsi. Une reine ne se comportait pas ainsi. Une fille de héros devait rester courtoise et agréable, surtout en présence d'une autre fille de héros. Alors Victoire força un sourire et Molly en fit de même. Deux parfaites hypocrites issues de la famille la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne.

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES**

« Cher journal,

Les cours de vol seront bientôt finis. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre les vacances de Noël et je pourrai enfin dire adieu à ce bon vieux Comète 290. Papa a beau me répéter dans chacune de ses lettres que mon vertige finira par passer, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait raison. Mais j'aime bien ces cours quand même, voir voler Laurence Levis est un pur plaisir. Elle est tellement douée... Dommage qu'elle refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis que James et moi sommes amis.

Il me tarde de savoir jeter un charme d'invisibilité à ces mots que je te confie, comme ça je n'aurai plus peur que Perdita Phyliss te lise et me jette un sort, comme l'autre jour. Elle trouve toujours que je parle trop bien de James. Elle l'appelle « Potter le potiron sans cervelle », ce qui est méchant et injuste parce qu'il a de bien meilleures notes qu'elle. Deirdre Bran, qui est aussi dans notre dortoir, m'a expliqué avec beaucoup de douceur que le père de Perdita est en prison à cause du père de James. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il a fait mais s'il est en prison, c'est qu'il doit avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Clifford, qui est à Serpentard avec moi, m'a dit que beaucoup de gens avaient été envoyés à Azkaban sans procès. J'en ai parlé avec James mais il n'est pas au courant, il dit que son père ne parle presque jamais de son travail avec lui parce qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais Louis et Maël ont l'air d'accord avec Clifford, ce qui l'a bien fait rire, d'ailleurs.

Il a dit « Deux lions héroïques prenant la défense d'un vil serpent » et puis il a ri, beaucoup. Clifford rigole tout le temps, d'un rire très fort, très sonore. C'est assez amusant à voir. Il paraît qu'il est l'arrière-arrière-arrière-etc. petit-neveu de Hengist De Woodcroft, fondateur de Pré-au-lard. C'est James qui est venu le lui demander, carte de chocogrenouille en main. Les gens de ma classe étaient un peu étonnés que James lui demande ça mais pas Clifford. Il lui a dit « eh oui, je suis un fils de, moi aussi ». Ça a fait rire James, qui a à peu près le même rire que Clifford. La seule qui ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout c'est sa grande copine, Alice Londubat. Elle et Perdita s'insultent dès qu'on a un cours en commun et, vu que James est son seul véritable ami, il est toujours obligé de s'asseoir avec elle pour la calmer. Faut dire qu'elle s'est déjà fait virer d'un cours d'Astronomie et il paraît que son père, le prof de Botanique, n'était pas très content. Il a crié sur James, aussi. « Il croit que James influence mal Alice », m'a expliqué Louis. Si tu veux mon avis, mon cher journal, c'est plutôt l'inverse, mais tu seras le seul à qui je le dirai. Alice Londubat brandit un peu trop vite sa baguette à mon goût. »

**ooOOoo**

BOUM. Une porte qui claque. Des bruits de couse, de chute. Une armure qui tombe lourdement et se relève dans un cliquetis exaspéré. Deux « pop » caractéristiques du couple de concierges à la poursuite d'élèves en infraction. Victoire s'adossa au mur précipitamment pour les laisser passer. Il ne manquait plus que ces deux elfes en chef la salissent.

« Maudit Briscard », marmonna-t-elle, sûre d'être enfin seule.

Seul Brossard Briscard, actuel directeur de Poudlard, était capable de remplacer le vieux Argus Rusard par deux elfes de maison. Un couple d'elfes exhibant fièrement leurs tabliers souillés, faisant partie des premiers elfes libres salariés à Poudlard. Un couple de concierges omniprésents, capables de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château et de rendre réticents les plus téméraires des élèves. Néanmoins, James et sa bande d'amis n'en avaient pas moins arrêté leurs visites nocturnes du château. Un camarade de Victoire les avait vus près des serres, un lundi soir à plus de minuit, Hagrid les avait ramenés de l'orée de la forêt interdite à l'aube d'un jeudi matin et le professeur Trelawney les avait enfermés par mégarde dans sa salle de Divination, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une fête bien trop arrosée. « On essaie de se repérer dans le château, c'est tout », avait expliqué Louis avec une nonchalance que Victoire ne lui connaissait pas. Nalani Jordan, une petite nouvelle de Serdaigle avait répété à peu près les mêmes mots, lorsque Victoire l'avait surprise à rentrer bien après le couvre-feu, fidèlement accompagnée de Keith Corner et Keanu Ganesh.

« Notre tour de garde est terminé, Victoire. Souhaites-tu que je te raccompagne ?

– C'est bon, Zigaro, retourne dans tes cachots. »

Tom Zigaro esquissa un sourire. Un sourire simple, qu'il ne tenta pas de rendre charmeur. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était un des garçons les plus séduisants de Poudlard. Victoire lui avait pourtant toujours préféré son frère aîné, Elvis, le préfet-en-chef. L'ennemi juré de Ted.

Elle attendit que Tom disparaisse au bout du couloir pour flatter l'encolure de la licorne de bronze qui gardait un des passages les plus secrets de Poudlard. Elle eut à peine le temps de les apercevoir qu'ils se mirent à courir, comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses. Un diable « fade et sans surprise », aurait dit Louis.

– James ! Fred ! Maël ! L... Revenez tout de suite !

Un éclat de rire et un bruit de course. Victoire soupira avant de presser le pas.

– Peine perdue, lâcha une voix féminine. Ils courent plus vite que toi.

Victoire s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas de la haine que laissait entrevoir cette voix familière, seulement une extrême froideur, une indifférence qui aurait dû la blesser mais à laquelle elle s'était habituée, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

– Tu les as vus ? Ils sont partis par où ?

– Par là, répondit Dominique en montrant un pan de mur qui dissimulait un passage secret.

– Ils connaissent déjà les passages secrets, grommela Victoire. J'écrirai à oncle Harry, je suis certaine que James lui a volé cette fameuse carte qui... Pourquoi les as-tu laissé passer?!

– Je ne suis pas préfète, répliqua sa sœur en haussant les épaules. Au fait... Tout le monde sait que Louis passe ses journées avec eux. Ça ne sert à rien de taire son nom.

Victoire ne tenta pas d'étouffer son soupir. Dominique la connaissait trop bien, en témoignait ce sourire narquois qu'elle lui réservait. Se moquait-elle de la réputation de leur petit frère ? Se moquait-elle de la réputation de leur famille ? Se permettait-elle de faire la morale à Victoire ? Qui était-elle pour s'affirmer ainsi face à la reine de Poudlard ? Victoire dégaina sa baguette, le regard ferme et résolu jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise l'éclat de surprise qui auréolait les yeux de sa sœur. Dominique était sa sœur. Dominique avait tous les droits, tous les pouvoirs. Elle était une Weasley.

– Mais... Maman m'a écrit. Elle a déjà reçu trois hiboux de Poudlard ! Et ils ne sont là que depuis un mois !

– J'ai cru comprendre qu'on les appelait les Maraudeurs...

– James en est peut-être un et je veux bien que Fred suive l'exemple fâcheux de son père mais Louis...

– … n'est pas toi. Tout comme tu n'es pas lui, ou moi, ou maman.

– Je ne vais pas le laisser gâcher son avenir en...

– Gâcher son avenir ?, railla Dominique.

– A force de cumuler les âneries il passe son temps en retenue ! Les professeurs l'auront à l'œil toute sa scolarité et il...

– C'est un Weasley. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera pour lui quand il sortira de Poudlard. Des dizaines de propositions lui seront faites, quelles que soient ses notes, et il choisira ce qu'il préfère.

La vérité. Bien sûr que Dominique avait raison. On pardonnait tout aux héros, on excusait leurs faiblesses, leurs maladresses. Mais il y avait les autres, ceux qui n'acceptaient pas leur traitement de faveur, ceux qui osaient dire qu'ils n'étaient que des Héritiers, qu'ils n'avaient rien prouvé, rien fait pour mériter leur règne.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour se conduire comme... n'importe qui.

– Peu importe, je te dis, souffla Dominique. Il...

– C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Ça explique pourquoi tu ramènes des résultats aussi bas.

– Je ne suis pas toi.

– Je suis ta sœur, Dom, je me fais du soucis pour...

– Et je suis _sa_ sœur, Vic.

Un surnom murmuré avec un semblant de dégoût. Écorché par la bouche aux lèvres gercées, enlaidies par les potions qui faisaient tourner la tête de Dominique. Une vipère refoulée. Une fausse Poufsouffle.

– Excuse-moi de préférer qu'il suive mon exemple et non le tien.

Les deux sœurs s'affrontèrent du regard. La vantardise contre le mépris. L'une représentant tout ce que l'autre abhorrait.

Désormais loin d'elles, quatre lionceaux et trois aiglons avaient rejoint deux blaireautins. Loin de la compétition qui séparait d'ordinaire chaque maison de Poudlard de ses rivales, ils profitaient de la liberté nocturne pour tomber les masques. Ils n'étaient plus des noms scandés, suivis ou haïs, ils étaient une bande de gamins qui jouaient à se faire peur dans le château merveilleux, théâtre de leurs rêves d'enfants, où l'écho de leurs rires mêlés raisonnait telle la promesse muette d'un avenir moins sombre.

**ooOOoo**

Elle sut dès qu'elle entendit toquer à la porte que Molly se trouvait derrière. Elle seule se permettait de déranger la reine de Poudlard. Elle et Teddy. Mais Teddy ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, parce qu'il y avait été obligé et Victoire avait eu beau espéré, il ne l'avait jamais plus rejointe dans son dortoir.

La porte s'ouvrit magiquement et Molly s'introduisit dans la chambre, similaire à celle qu'elle-même partageait avec ses condisciples de seconde année.

« Tu es seule ?

– As-tu vu une fille s'enfuir en courant puis se rétamer dans les escaliers dans le seul but de nous laisser seules ?

– Nous sommes seules. Bien.

– Que veux-tu, Molly ?

– Halloween.

Un simple mot. Une simple fête. Un nid aux rumeurs loufoques, aux prévisions, aux espoirs nourris de légendes. On parlait du Troll qu'avait combattu ses oncles et sa tante, des farces de Georges et de son défunt jumeau, du double héritage de James et Fred, des farces qu'ils se devaient de préparer.

– Tiens, reprit Molly en lui tendant une enveloppe nacrée.

– C'est quoi ?, demanda Victoire avec une moue dépréciative.

La reine de Poudlard ne se salissait pas les mains pour rien, même devant un membre de sa famille.

– Une lettre de tante Ginny. Elle nous a écrit à toutes les deux.

Victoire haussa un seul et même sourcil. Ginny n'était pas de celles qui écrivaient à tout le monde. La curiosité prit le pas sur la lassitude. Mais cela ne dura pas.

– Elle écrit horriblement mal, déplora Victoire. As-tu compris la même chose que moi ?

– Angelina et elle comptent sur nous pour empêcher James et Fred de faire les andouilles le soir de Halloween.

Un soupir de plus, à peine audible. Un ennui de plus. Louis n'écoutait aucun de ses conseils, ne prenait aucune de ses menaces au sérieux, comment parviendrait-elle à persuader Fred et James ?

– Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Ted de nous aider ? Il a beaucoup d'influence sur James. »

Une idée, enfin. Une très bonne idée. Victoire ne put se retenir de sourire à sa cousine. Un sourire vrai, sincère. Elle venait de lui donner le prétexte parfait pour parler avec Ted, elle méritait bien le sourire d'une reine.

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES**

« Cher Journal,

Si tu savais comme je suis fatiguée... Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, je suis bien trop excitée pour ça ! Quelle soirée, mon cher journal, quelle soirée... Quinze jours que le tout Poudlard ne parle que de cette fête, arguant que tel ou tel élève, célèbre pour ses farces légendaires va organiser quelque chose d'incroyable... Il y a même une sorte de compétition entre les maisons !

Chez nous c'est Ura Jerks qui s'y colle. Ura Jerks est... unique. Physiquement, avec ses cheveux jaune fluo et ses lentilles rose, elle ne ressemble à personne. Et puis elle rigole tout le temps et se moque de tout, professeurs compris. Cliff dit qu'elle ne continue que deux matières, maintenant qu'elle a passé ses Buses, et qu'elle est en retenue trois fois par semaine. Il en sait beaucoup sur Ura parce qu'ils sont voisins. C'est une sorte de grande sœur pour lui et il espère qu'elle lui « apprendra tout de l'art farcial ». Elle a accepté de l'amener avec elle, ce soir, et je les ai suivis. J'aurais bien voulu qu'on soit plus nombreux, mais Cliff n'a aucun copain garçon et moi... Disons que... Je n'aime vraiment pas Perdita, Laurence n'est intéressée que par le quidditch et Deirdre postule déjà pour devenir préfère.

On est donc partis en expédition tardive, c'est-à-dire après le couvre-feu. Et même si c'est strictement interdit, Ura nous a dit que c'était « gallion courant » pour les élèves de sortir la nuit et qu'avec un peu d'habitude on passait tranquille dans le dos des préfets, des concierges et des fantômes. J'avais un peu peur mais je ne l'ai pas dit, Cliff rigolait et Ura était comme un strangulot dans l'eau, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se moquent de moi.

Ura n'avait pas tort, on a croisé pas mal d'élèves, à commencer par Liko Jordan et Olivia Dubois, de Gryffondor, quelques Poufsouffle de sixième année et James et sa bande. Pendant qu'Ura remplissait ses poches d'ingrédients qu'elle volait impunément dans la réserve du professeur Wine et que Clifford insultait Fred Weasley tout en plaisantant avec Maël Thomas et Louis Weasley, j'ai un peu parlé avec James. J'avais déjà entendu quelques rumeurs, comme quoi des élèves plus âgés avaient exigé de lui qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses aïeuls et trouve une idée géniale pour rendre les profs fous de rage, mais aussi qu'il allait tout faire pour se faire virer de Poudlard et partir vivre en Ouganda, des rumeurs comme lui seul les attire, mais la vérité était bien moins grave et bien plus drôle.

Il m'a avoué que lui et ses amis s'étaient introduits dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, sauvés in extremis des concierges par Liko, le grand frère de Nalani, qui avait eu pitié d'eux. Choquée, Ura leur a demandé ce qu'ils pensaient trouver à la réserve et James a répondu timidement qu'ils cherchaient une idée de farce mémorable pour le banquet. En vain. Ça a bien fait rire Ura et Clifford, et je crois bien avoir ri moi aussi. James ne l'a pas mal pris, il nous a rappelé que sa cousine était de garde et qu'ils l'avaient aperçue dans un couloir de l'aile est du quatrième étage et puis on s'est séparés. Ura était plutôt surprise. « C'est la première fois qu'un Gryffondor m'aide à rentrer tranquille parmi les vils serpents », m'a-t-elle dit. « C'est normal, c'est mon ami », je lui ai répondu. Je n'étais pas peu fière de moi. »

**ooOOoo**

Il lui avait dit non. Deux fois. Il se fichait pas mal de James, de ce qu'il faisait, des reproches de Ginny et Harry, de la mauvaise influence qu'il avait sur ses cousins. Il ne se sentait pas concerné et ne chercherait pas à intervenir. Un premier « non », donc. Et puis il avait refusé la proposition de Victoire. Il n'avait même pas eu à prononcer le moindre mot, son regard effaré et son éclat de rire avaient blessé Victoire dans son égo. Mais pas seulement. Elle détestait le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle, elle détestait se décevoir, s'en vouloir. Elle le savait, par Merlin. Elle savait qu'il refuserait. Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle proposé de choisir des costumes assortis et de se rendre ensemble au banquet ?

Lui ne s'était pas déguisé. Il se tenait avec ses amis, ceux que Victoire détestait par-dessus tout, et refusait chaque proposition. Ces filles étaient si stupides, se disait Victoire, elles auraient dû savoir que Teddy Lupin ne dansait jamais.

« Tu es magnifique, Victoire ! Ton costume est tellement beau !

– Il te va à ravir !

– Oui, tu es merveilleuse! »

Ils ponctuaient chaque compliment d'une œillade appréciative. En vain. Elle ne les remerciait pas, ne les regardait pas. La tradition voulait qu'ils se déguisent mais si les préfets n'avaient pas été obligés par le directeur de respecter cette coutume, pour montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves, Victoire n'aurait jamais eu à porter cette robe à frous-frous. Bon nombre d'élèves avaient suivi leur reine, pour se faire remarquer d'elle, pour gagner ses faveurs. D'autres s'étaient changés dès que James était entré dans la Grande Salle. Un simple jean, un pull banal, et les déguisements s'étaient aussitôt envolés.

« La cour a changé d'allégeance », avait commenté Molly. Victoire avait eu envie de l'enfermer dans le premier placard venu et de l'oublier là, à tout jamais. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, elle s'était donc contentée de soupirer discrètement.

La fête s'était déroulée sans réelle surprise. Ura Jerks avait une nouvelle fois auréolé Serpentard de gloire, réalisant les plus belles farces de la soirée, et Victoire avait dû intervenir, protégeant James de ces Gryffondor de cinquième et sixième années qui le tenaient pour responsable de la défaite de Gryffondor.

**ooOOoo**

Le réveil moldu de Maël les surprit plus que d'ordinaire. Louis avait envie de copier Fred et d'enfouir son visage sous deux oreillers mais le professeur Briscard avait été ferme. Halloween avait beau tomber en pleine semaine, les cours du lendemain n'en restaient pas moins obligatoires. James était déjà prêt, ses cheveux ébouriffés encore un peu humides et son uniforme enfilé à la va-vite lui donnant un air cool que Louis n'aurait jamais.

« Salut cousin ! Bien dormi ?

– Trop peu, avoua Louis, retenant de justesse un bâillement. »

Son reflet se moqua légèrement de ses cernes et de ses cheveux fins fatigués. Maël entra tranquillement dans la salle de bains, son air joyeux clairement affiché. Lui non plus ne portait nulle marque de leur nuit bien trop courte. James et lui échangèrent un sourire, un de ceux qui les tiendraient toujours éloignés des autres. Les quatre garçons avaient beau créer des amitiés facilement, James et Maël étaient unis par un lien indéniable. Louis ne jalousait pas cette affection particulière, elle était une de ces choses inaliénables contre lesquelles on ne pouvait lutter. Il arriverait un jour où Fred, qui ne s'était encore aperçu de rien, tenterait quelque chose. Il était le « meilleur cousin », celui dont James avait jusque là été le plus proche. Quand s'apercevrait-il que James ne faisait plus de différence entre lui et Louis ? Quand s'apercevrait-il que tous deux lui préféraient désormais Maël ?

« On a quoi déjà ?, grommela Fred.

– Sortilèges et Botanique, répondit James. C'est tout.

– C'est déjà bien assez. »

James sourit. Louis aussi souriait, d'habitude. Mais la mauvaise humeur régulière de Fred commençait légèrement à lui peser. Heureusement le jeune garçon avait des qualités, suffisamment pour que Louis accepte ses sautes d'humeur.

« Vous avez vu la tronche que fait Hawkes ? Elle est aussi verte que sa cravate !

– Clifford et elle ont bu dans le verre d'Ura Jerks, hier soir, leur apprit Maël qui avait des yeux partout.

Tous deux avancèrent sans se concerter vers leurs camarades de Serdaigle, Nalani Jordan en tête. Quand s'apercevraient-ils qu'ils en pinçaient tous deux pour la même fille ? Louis l'ignorait autant qu'il redoutait les moments douloureux qu'ils vivraient alors.

– Si tu veux mon avis, cousin, on a beau se déguiser le soir de Halloween, c'est le lendemain qu'on fait vraiment peur à voir.

Il n y avait qu'à observer leurs amis de Serdaigle qui ressemblaient à une bande de zombies. Pourtant ils riaient à la blague de James, se remémorant les fous-rires de la veille, qu'ils avaient également partagé.

« Louis ! LOUIS !

– Pourquoi ma sœur hurle-t-elle toujours mon prénom ?, grommela Louis.

– Elle a envie de te voir, c'est tout, tempéra James. Je ferai sans doute pareil avec Al et Lily. Coucou Vic !

Victoire fusilla James du regard mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, courant vers Ted pour le saluer, comme chaque matin. Louis eut à peine le temps de voir Ted tourner le dos à James avant que Victoire ne le traîne vers un couloir vide.

– J'ai entendu Aldo Macmillan se vanter d'être meilleur que toi en Sortilèges !

– Et ?

Victoire semblait réellement furieuse. Louis n'en fut que très peu étonné, il connaissait son exigence, directement héritée de leur mère, Victoire ne supportait tout bonnement pas qu'il ne suive pas sa voie, celle que Molly avait suivi, celle que Dominique avait toujours ignoré.

– On se vaut, reconnut Louis. Il maîtrise mieux le sortilège de lévitation que moi, c'est tout...

– C'est tout ?, s'exclama Victoire. Comment peux-tu garder ce ton détaché alors que tu prends déjà du retard sur tes camarades !? La petite Kandinsky ramène de meilleures notes que toi, le petit Ganesh et la petite Londubat...

– Keanu et Alice subissent la pression d'avoir un père professeur...

– Dois-je te rappeler qui sont nos parents, à nous ? Dois-je te rappeler que tous les professeurs de la terre s'agenouilleraient devant eux s'ils leur demandaient ?

– Les professeurs de l'époque ont également participé à la Bataille, Vic, et...

– Peu importe. Il faut que tu t'appliques, c'est tout. C'est pas si difficile de faire léviter une plume !

– Je sais, James y arrive très bien.

– James... Toujours James. Il a des facilités, c'est tout. Tu dois travailler, Louis, montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. Tu as retenu la formule ?

– Wingardium Leviosa.

– C'est Leviôôôsa, pas Leviosââ !

Habituellement Victoire aurait soupiré mais cette fois-ci son frère la devança. Cependant, alors qu'elle le regardait se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves afin de rejoindre sa bande d'amis, elle se surprit à sourire. Ils avaient enfin un point en commun. Infime, mais porteur d'espoir.

**ooOOoo**

Les choses changeaient considérablement lorsqu'ils quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances. Les cousins Weasley déjà élèves de Poudlard partageaient cette connivence : ce qui se passait à Poudlard restait à Poudlard et, une fois de retour chez eux, ils redevenaient des enfants comme les autres. A la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Victoire perdait son statut de reine, prenant celui d'aînée consciencieuse et respectable. Sa mère l'avait prévenue qu'en raison d'un coup de fatigue de Molly Weasley, ses enfants l'avaient convaincue de délocaliser l'habituelle fête de Noël du Terrier. L'évènement se déroulerait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et Victoire était fin prête à épauler sa mère afin que sa réputation de mauvaise hôte ne perdure pas. C'était pourtant peine perdue, se disait Victoire, les réputations étaient tenaces chez les Weasley.

Molly faisait le tour de chaque visage - « comme tu es pâle, mon chéri »-, de chaque tour de taille - « tu ne manges pas assez »-, et de chaque assiette qu'elle remplissait plus que de raison. Ginny écoutait ses frères parler quidditch, un même air triste gravé sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, regrettant encore et toujours d'avoir mis un terme à sa carrière Percy et Audrey se tenaient à l'écart, timides et réservés Georges se promettait de transmettre son savoir et ses inventions à son fils, ignorant les yeux suppliants de Roxanne Fred ne prononçait pas un mot et James faisait l'imbécile, cassant le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula Noël, Percy tenta d'aborder les sujets sérieux mais s'interrompit très vite, fatigué que ses frères se moquent de lui, on reprocha à James sa mauvaise attitude à Poudlard sans gronder Fred, qui était lavé de tous soupçons et Ginny regarda son fils aîné avec déception. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait mis un terme à ce l'avait rendue heureuse. Elle avait abandonné sa passion, sa carrière, sa fierté pour devenir mère et ne pouvait qu'acquiescer lorsque Bill s'exclamait, après que la maladresse de James ait une nouvelle fois éclaté bruyamment comme à chaque repas, « tu aurais dû continuer le quidditch petite sœur ».

De l'humour. Une habitude. Une lassitude, presque. Et James feignait de ne rien avoir entendu avant de s'enfuir dès que tous avaient le dos tourné, se réfugiant dans le jardin, à l'abri de tout et de tous.

– Reste ici, Louis.

D'ordinaire il écoutait, acquiesçait, obéissait. Il fermait les yeux et obtempérait, espérant silencieusement que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que James n'était pas le boute en train insensible qui faisait fi de tout et de chacun. Mais personne ne le voyait partir, personne ne voyait ses malheurs. Cette fois-ci Louis n'écouta même pas sa sœur et sortit d'un pas vif de leur chaleureuse maison, suivi de près par Fred. James ne leur dissimula pas ses larmes. Il ne le faisait jamais.

– Je suis..., hésita Fred. Je sais que c'est pas sympa de continuer cette comédie mais...

– C'est comme ça, coupa James, la voix éraillée par les sanglots. C'est la vie. Ils y sont habitués maintenant, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et puis c'est pas si grave, ça passera.

Le défaitisme de James frappa Louis de plein fouet. Il les avait toujours vus ainsi, complices d'une comédie qu'ils partageaient désormais avec lui, et plus qu'à Ginny, Louis en voulait surtout à Georges. Celui qui ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son frère jumeau voyait en son fils un nouveau partenaire de vie en qui il plaçait tous ses espoirs, au détriment de sa femme et de sa fille et Fred, qui ne voulait pas de cette vie que lui créait son père, ne répondait jamais. Il ne voulait pas entretenir la folie de son père mais était bien trop jeune pour s'affirmer. Il était une personnalité double, comme tous les membres de sa famille, le Fred timide et sage, qui ne répondait jamais à aucune question et dont les yeux noirs portaient le souvenir de vestiges qu'il n'avait pourtant pas connus, contre le Fred de Poudlard, turbulent et hyperactif, fier de ses origines, digne héritier de son père, vantard au possible. Aucun adulte, aucun jeune frère ou cousin ne soupçonnait cette nouvelle facette, seuls ceux présents à Poudlard savaient. Eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, parce qu'ils étaient comme lui, des êtres complexés par leur héritage.

Les Weasley ne furent vraiment au complet qu'en cette journée de Noël. Ils se retrouvèrent tous rassemblés à la traditionnelle fête du ministère de la magie, le trente-et-un décembre mais entourés d'une centaine de personnalités de la communauté sorcière britannique, ils ne firent que se croiser.

Les enfants et petits-enfants de Molly et Arthur passaient régulièrement leur rendre visite, les uns après les autres, comme respectant une sorte de planning codifié afin qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls trop longtemps Charlie passait quelques jours en compagnie de Bill et de sa petite famille et Harry, Ron et Hermione se voyaient tous les jours, comme pour ne jamais oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble. Ginny n'était pas réellement mise de côté mais n'avait jamais vraiment été intégrée au célèbre Trio d'Or. Elle veillait ainsi sur ses trois enfants, James prenant un plaisir certain à raconter moult péripéties sur Poudlard en prenant soin de ne pas trop en dévoiler, « comme ça vous aurez une bonne surprise en arrivant » Albus feignant l'intérêt et prenant patience, comptant les jours, les heures et sans doute même les minutes avant le départ de son frère Lily pleurnichant encore et toujours sa condition de petite dernière, celle qui découvrirait tout après tout le monde.

Ginny veillait à ne jamais l'avouer à haute voix mais Lily était son enfant préféré. Sa petite chouchoute. Celle qui lui ressemblait tant, physiquement et mentalement. La petite dernière d'une fratrie, qui haïssait autant qu'elle adulait ses grands frères, toujours en avance sur elle. James avait parlé, couru, volé, parlé très tôt, bien trop tôt pour les parents dépassés qu'ils étaient. Albus avait été plus calme, plus mesuré, plus normal en somme. Avec Lily le vrai bonheur d'être mère s'était instauré, Ginny n'avait plus peur de tout, elle se sentait plus sereine, plus apte, plus maternelle. Plus aimante, aussi. Non pas qu'Albus, et même James, aient une seule fois manqué d'amour, James ne manquait jamais de rien, quant à Albus... Il ressemblait tant à son père que tous, famille et amis, s'étaient évertués à ce qu'il ne vive jamais les atrocités subies par son père. Il était celui que l'on couvait du regard, celui que l'on choyait, celui que l'on câlinait. Lily avait droit à des égards similaires, bien que plus secrets, la petite fille n'avait, comme sa mère avant elle, jamais aimé les effusions mondaines, encore moins l'affection trop démonstrative, leur préférant les câlins cachés, entre deux portes ou dans l'intimité de sa chambre. James, enfin, n'avait nul besoin d'affection, il était l'aîné, il laissait sa place.

Ginny l'avait beaucoup observé, durant les vacances de Noël. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il puisse tant changer en si peu de temps. Louis avait pris quelques centimètres, Fred paraissait plus étoffé, James, lui, avait autant grandi que maigri, perdant à tout jamais les rondeurs enfantines. Son caractère aussi avait changé et même sa voix dont le débit de parole trop élevé avait toujours donné à Ginny un mal de tête lassant, s'était adoucie. Il parlait sérieusement, faisait de longues phrases et témoignait d'une patience bienveillante à l'égard de sa petite sœur. Il avait essayé de taquiner son frère, c'était sa marque de fabrique, une habitude lassante de plus qui énervait tout autant Albus que ses parents, mais ça non plus n'avait pas duré. Le visage d'Albus s'était fermé, son manque de réponse avait agi sur James comme une gifle de plus qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Ginny voyait cette tristesse dans les yeux de son fils aîné, elle en éprouvait une sorte de compassion teintée de pitié mais, définitivement, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris James. Personne ne le comprenait mais Molly laissait entendre qu'une mère comprenait ses enfants, qu'une mère se devait de les comprendre. Et pourtant... Comment pouvait-elle comprendre que James continue d'aduler son « presque grand frère » Ted alors que celui-ci s'énervait constamment de sa présence ? Pourquoi continuait-il de taquiner son petit frère et de montrer les dents dès qu'une autre personne s'autorisait à en faire de même ? James adorait Albus, il le répétait sans cesse, « mon petit frère je l'aime plus que tous les balais volants de la terre », mais Albus, lui, n'aimait pas James. Pas comme James l'aimait. Il aimait James et Lily parce qu'il le fallait, parce qu'ils étaient son frère et sa sœur.

« Ils dorment ? »

Ginny sursauta. Typique de son mari d'arriver au beau milieu de la nuit d'une mission dangereuse et de se faufiler comme un voleur dans sa propre demeure. Typique de se demander si ses enfants dormaient alors qu'il était plus de minuit. Typique de parler de leurs enfants, de les prendre pour seul sujet de conversation.

– Vu l'heure tu ne devrais pas te poser la question.

– Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard.

– Tu as faim ? Je vais te faire chauffer quelque chose.

– Merci. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Non, Harry. James est à la maison alors il y a forcément eu de la casse. Rien que je ne puisse réparer d'un coup de baguette mais si tu pouvais lui parler, lui dire d'arrêter de se précipiter, de courir au lieu de marcher, de voler sur ton balai parce qu'Olivia Dubois « nous a demandé de nous entraîner, même les suppléants, parce que Serpentard nous a gagnés, tu comprends, alors c'est important de s'entraîner pour gagner les autres matchs », si tu pouvais lui dire d'arrêter de parler si vite, tout le temps, pour ne rien dire, si tu pouvais lui demander d'arrêter de parler de Poudlard, parce que ça fait pleurer Lily et parce qu'Albus doit tout découvrir de lui-même, comme tu l'as fait avant lui. Si seulement tu pouvais lui parler, Harry, rien qu'une fois, pour qu'il cesse d'attirer ton attention, la mienne, celle de son frère, celle de tout l'univers, juste une fois...

Non, définitivement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Ma mère a beau prétendre le contraire, je sais qu'elle me reproche de ne pas être aussi bonne qu'elle l'a été avec nous. Je ne suis pas Hermione, Harry, je ne peux répondre durement à ma mère, je ne suis pas la sorcière la plus influente de Grande Bretagne, mon métier fait moins rêver que ceux de Fleur, Angelina et Audrey, je ne suis plus cette joueuse de quidditch qui vendait du rêve à toute l'Angleterre, je ne suis plus que la mère de tes enfants, ces enfants que tu regardes à peine, parce que ton métier est toute ta vie, parce que tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tu cours à ton bureau en espérant qu'un nouveau mage noir se soit déclaré, pour te donner une raison de vivre, pour ne pas avoir à sécher les pleurs de notre fille, à observer Albus comme s'il était un deuxième toi, à regarder ce fils aîné comme un étranger à qui on aurait loué une chambre.

Non ça ne va pas, Harry. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, alors que je quittais Poudlard avec des félicitations que je ne méritais pas et que tu fonçais tête baissée vers ce ministère que tu avais autrefois tant haï, nous avons posé nos bagages ici, dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs qui ne nous appartiendront jamais et de mauvaises ondes qui me feront trembler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est ça ou Godric's Hollow, m'as-tu-dit. On aurait pu acheter une maison, tu en avais les moyens, mais nous n'avions pas le temps, toi au ministère, moi sur le terrain. Je me disais, alors, que nous avions le temps, que nous trouverions plus tard une maison où nous nous aimerions, où nous serions heureux. J'avais d'autres préoccupations, les saisons qui s'enchaînaient, l'équipe nationale qui me tendait les bras. Et puis James est arrivé. James Sirius Potter. Ni ton père, ni ton parrain. Ni un Potter, ni un Weasley. Nous ne l'attendions pas et, en effet, il n'était pas celui que l'on attendait. Un fils ne vole pas la carrière de sa mère. Un fils ressemble à son père. Ton fils à toi se devait d'avoir les cheveux de ton père, les yeux de ta mère. Mais James n'était pas Albus. James préférait les hippogriffes aux dragons, James préférait Bill à Ron, James aimait écouter les discours ennuyeux de Percy et Hermione, James était trop sage, trop turbulent, trop tout, tout le temps. Tu lui as donné la chambre de Regulus, gardant celle de Sirius pour ce fils que tu désirais, ce fils que nous attendions tous deux, celui qui te ressemblerait, le digne fils du Survivant.

Non, Harry, ça ne va pas. Je rêve de balais toutes les nuits, je rêve de remonter le temps, je m'en veux chaque jour de regretter la naissance de ce garçon. Notre fils, Harry. Celui qui trouve normal de ne pas dormir la nuit lorsque tu es absent, parce qu'il croit qu'il est de son devoir de veiller sur nous, d'attendre ton retour, parce qu'il ne peut trouver le sommeil tant que tu n'es pas là, toi le héros de son enfance, toi le modèle, le moule sur lequel a été façonné son petit frère qu'il aime tant.

Non, Harry, je ne vais pas bien. Cette maison des horreurs a encore recraché une créature du grenier, un pauvre épouvantard que je n'ai pas su combattre. Parce que je ne suis pas toi, parce que je ne suis pas Hermione, parce que je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que j'ai rangé mon balai, parce que je ne suis plus capable de rien. Et c'est lui qui est arrivé, affolé d'entendre Lily pleurer plus fort que d'ordinaire. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue de sa présence, Harry, je ne voyais que ton corps sans vie étendu à mes pieds. Un épouvantard. Un fichu épouvantard dont je savais déjà me débarrasser à treize ans. Mais là, Harry, j'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de brandir ma baguette, de jeter le moindre sort. Je regardais ton cadavre et je ne savais si ma plus grande peur était de perdre mon mari ou de me retrouver seule à élever trois enfants. Il s'est jeté sur moi, Harry, il m'a serrée très fort contre lui. Il pleurait autant que moi. Et ton cadavre a disparu. C'est là qu'il a compris, Harry, en voyant ton corps laisser place à celui de Voldemort, dressé devant nous, plus vivant et effrayant que jamais. Les pleurs ont cessé aussitôt, James a crié à Al d'amener Lily dans sa chambre, a pris ma baguette et s'est débarrassé de l'épouvantard. Il lui a fallu trois essais mais je ne l'ai pas aidé. Je regardais la plus grande peur de ce garçon et j'ai compris qu'il était notre fils, le mien et le tien. J'ai compris que ça ne devait pas être si facile que je le croyais d'être l'Héritier du Survivant, j'ai compris qu'il avait peur de ce rôle qu'on lui donnait, de ne jamais être à la hauteur de son père.

Lui qui m'a volé jusqu'à ma raison de vivre s'est dressé devant moi, effrayé mais résolu à me protéger, parce que je suis sa mère, parce que je suis ta femme, parce qu'il n'a jamais compris, parce qu'il croit encore que nous sommes une famille. Il a rassuré Al et Lily, il a préparé du thé trop chaud qui n'avait goût à rien et m'a couvé du regard, en fils aîné responsable qu'il croit être.

Si je pouvais te dire la vérité, Harry, je te parlerai de la punition de ton fils. Parce que je l'ai puni, oui. J'ai cherché à savoir comment, alors qu'il n'est à Poudlard que depuis quelques mois, il maîtrise un sortilège enseigné en troisième année. Il m'a expliqué, Harry, il m'a parlé de ses escapades nocturnes, de ses amis avec qui il part à l'aventure tous les soirs et de cet épouvantard qui les a tous fait fuir, un soir de novembre, de Liko Jordan qui leur a expliqué comment s'en débarrasser. Il parlait beaucoup trop vite. Il parlait beaucoup trop. Ma mère aurait dit « faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ». Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, Harry. Alors je l'ai puni.

Mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu ne sauras jamais pour l'épouvantard, tu pourrais le voir sur mes traits tirés, tu pourrais le lire dans mes yeux mais tu ne le verras pas, tout comme tu ne verras jamais que James t'attend toutes les nuits, tu ne verras jamais qu'Albus n'est pas comme toi, tu ne verras jamais à quel point Lily me ressemble, à moi, et pas à ta mère. J'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux, Harry, que tu comprennes par toi-même ce que tout le monde te cache. Personne ne veut rien te dire parce qu'après tout tu as déjà assez souffert. Tu es notre héros, tu as le droit d'avoir tes faiblesses. Il faut te préserver, t'offrir la vie dorée à laquelle tu as droit. Peu importe si les gens autour de toi souffrent. Tu t'es tant sacrifié pour les autres, c'est à eux, désormais, de se sacrifier pour toi.

– Oui, Harry, ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien passé.

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES**

« Cher journal,

J'ai montré cette belle montre dont je t'ai longuement parlée à mes amis. Perdita l'a trouvée moche - ça m'a réjouie! - mais James m'a dit qu'elle était très belle. Ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir venant d'une célébrité telle que lui, alors je lui ai dit, comme je te le dis. Il n'a pas compris, au début, alors je lui ai parlé des journaux. On a eu à peine deux semaines de vacances et il a fait la une de la Gazette six fois ! Il m'a dit que sa famille n'accorde jamais aucune interview et que tout ce qui est écrit est donc faux. Je lui ai dit que c'était dommage, un des articles disait qu'il allait devenir attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre. Ça les a fait rire, ses copains et lui. C'est ça que j'aime avec lui, il rigole de tout, même quand ses yeux sont tristes.

Je crois que petit à petit ses amis deviennent aussi un peu les miens. Tant mieux parce que je les trouve super sympas. Sauf Fred Weasley, sans doute. Lui ne m'adresse jamais la parole. Et puis il est méchant avec Clifford. Mais bon quand j'ai vu qu'on avait un cours commun de Botanique aujourd'hui, je me suis pressée vers les serres du professeur Londubat. James était déjà là, accompagné d'Alice, la fille du professeur qui était justement en train de crier sur James. Ça avait un rapport avec ses parents, une lettre, des responsabilités... Il ne cessait de répéter qu'une certaine Ginny comptait sur lui pour faire définitivement comprendre à James qu'il n'était pas un Maraudeur, qu'il n'était pas son grand-père, qu'il n'était pas un héros, qu'il n'était pas un roi. La petite blondinette Londubat avait beau crier que « non, papa, James n'est pas du tout comme ça ! », le prof ne l'a pas écoutée. Pire, il lui a conseillé de se faire d'autres amis.

James avait l'air tellement triste que j'ai essayé de croiser son regard et de lui sourire. Mais il a fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas. C'est dommage parce qu'il avait l'air différent des autres. Mais en fait il leur ressemble, il écoute les règles qu'on lui dicte et il les applique. Bêtement. Il m'a quand même envoyé un mot avant que le professeur Londubat s'en aperçoive et lui donne une retenue. Je la glisse entre tes pages, cher journal, et te dis à demain.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais les plus grands restent souvent par classes, par maisons. Ça n'a pas l'air habituel de se mélanger. On devrait peut-être faire pareil. J.S.P.»

**ooOOoo**

Quelque chose avait changé chez son cousin, Louis ne cessait de le noter. Ce n'était pas son comportement, non, c'étaient ses yeux qui le criaient. Les semaines qui suivirent les vacances de Noël leur avaient paru agréables. Les cours et les entraînements de quidditch auxquels Fred et James participaient se passaient relativement bien, James était constamment entouré de ses amis avec qui il s'amusait énormément et il continuait de devenir la nouvelle célébrité de Poudlard. Il n'était pas rare qu'une dizaine d'élèves le suivent dans les couloirs, l'attendent devant sa salle de cours ou viennent le voir voler avec l'équipe de quidditch. Plusieurs fois des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient venus lui demander s'il était bien le fils de Harry Potter, l'enfant du Survivant, l'héritier de l'élu.

« Là, tu vois, les quatre garçons là-bas.

– C'est lequel ?

– Le brun avec les cheveux en bataille.

– Comme son père, quoi.

– Il n'a pas de lunettes.

– Vous croyez qu'il a une cicatrice ? »

Les premiers jours, ni James ni ses cousins n'avaient su comment réagir. James avait éprouvé une certaine gêne d'être le centre d'attention du château et c'était pire, sans doute, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de vacances. Les trois cousins Weasley avaient posé certaines questions à leurs parents, pour comprendre, pour savoir comment gérer ce nouveau statut qui s'offrait à eux. Angelina était restée évasive, Fleur et Bill s'étaient montrés plus loquaces. Harry, lui, n'avait rien dit. « Il était très occupé », avait expliqué James, pour excuser son père. Son ignorance était touchante, mais Louis voyait à quel point son cousin était déstabilisé.

Heureusement ses amis savaient le rassurer, surtout Fred qui était plus qu'heureux de leur rapide intégration. Lui pensait que James devait profiter de cette soudaine attention qui ne leur apportait à ses yeux que des avantages. La plupart des jeunes élèves subissaient parfois des sorts farfelus que leur lançaient certains élèves plus âgés. Eux ne risquaient rien car tout le monde avait peur du fils du plus grand sorcier de l'époque.

– Personne ne veut avoir de comptes à régler avec ton père, James, lui avait assuré Liko. Tu ne risques rien.

Cependant ce n'était pas l'avis de James qui avait dû se rendre deux fois à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu deux sortilèges qu'on lui avait lancé. Mais là encore ses amis avaient réponse à tout. Sa nouvelle célébrité attirait le monde autour de lui, les amis étaient en effet rarement seuls.

– Plus tu seras entouré plus tu seras en sécurité, argumentait Maël.

–Et puis franchement, t'as vu comment t'a regardé cette fille de troisième année de Poufsouffle ?, continuait Fred.

– Qui ?

– Zoé Smith. Mais si, tu sais, la sœur de Zahie…

– Oui et alors ?

– Ben elle t'a dévoré des yeux ma poule ! Tu plais à une fille de troisième année ! C'est ça qui est génial !

James avait longtemps hésité entre la gêne et la fierté et avait finalement choisi cette dernière. Les nouveaux élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup de cours, les entraînements de quidditch étaient espacés et James et ses amis en avaient profité pour trouver un nouveau passe-temps, explorer Poudlard. Ils devenaient les nouveaux Maraudeurs de l'école et n'en étaient pas peu fiers. Un jour, James avait fait exploser le chaudron d'un élève qui s'était moqué de lui. Au lieu de recevoir des remontrances, plusieurs élèves l'avaient félicité, ils attendaient de lui qu'il devienne ainsi, petit prince un brin vantard et très farceur, entouré d'amis comme lui, jouissant de la célébrité de son père. Même les professeurs étaient plus indulgents avec lui. Louis avait beau lui avouer regretter qu'il ne soit pas davantage lui-même, James arguait qu'il devait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, qu'il devait être, devenir, celui que tous attendaient.

Le seul espace où il était considéré comme un élève normal était la salle commune des Gryffondor. Là il redevenait lui-même, attentif avec Alice, curieux d'écouter les conseils d'élèves plus âgés, aidant ses amis dans la réalisation de ses devoirs. Son niveau à lui était nettement supérieur à la moyenne et tout le monde pensait qu'il ne faisait rien pour cela, ce que ses professeurs ne manquaient pas de le lui reprocher gentiment.

– Vous pourriez être encore plus talentueux en travaillant un peu, monsieur Potter.

Voilà ce qu'il entendait, jour après jour. Il était ovationné partout, adulé alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. Il multipliait les bêtises et les défis avec ses amis, et se fit prendre plusieurs fois alors qu'il était hors des dortoirs après le couvre feu. Il recevait des lettres de plus en plus courtes de ses parents, très agacés de le voir agir ainsi et il ne comprenait pas. Il faisait ce que les autres attendaient de lui, on l'applaudissait pour cela, on lui souriait pour ses bêtises, on l'aimait tel qu'il se montrait. Il n y avait qu'une personne à Poudlard qui détestait James et celui-ci avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte dès son premier cours de Bases, matière qui remplaçait les cours de vol suivis par les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à Noël. Le professeur Ballerup lui avait seulement demandé s'il y avait un rapport entre Harry Potter et lui, ce à quoi James avait répondu « C'est mon père », en attendant quelques secondes dans cette posture orgueilleuse qu'il copiait sur d'autres fils de, les compliments, les exclamations ou les questions empressées habituelles. Mais le professeur Ballerup n'avait rien dit, il lui avait lancé un regard qui avait blessé James au plus profond de lui. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil, non, mais une incompréhension totale face au mépris que lui témoignait Ballerup.

Quelques fois, James et ses amis écopaient de lourdes punitions. Ils s'étaient rendus dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid et avaient dû nettoyer toute une semaine les cachots de l'école parce que Fred s'était battu en Duel avec un élève de Serpentard et que ses amis avaient voulu l'aider. Durant cette semaine de retenue, ils avaient été surveillés par plusieurs préfets et l'un d'eux s'en était pris à James, il s'acharnait tant sur lui qu'il avait insulté les Maraudeurs, traitant Remus Lupin de monstre sanguinaire, Peter Pettigrow de lâche, Sirius Black de malade mental et James Potter de petit crétin incapable mais vantard. James avait serré les dents, même lorsque le préfet s'était fait un plaisir de le garder toute la nuit et de salir à nouveau ce que James avait mis tant de temps à laver.

En sortant de sa retenue, il avait croisé le professeur Wine qu'il avait salué poliment.

« Ah Potter, vous m'avez effrayée !

– Excusez-moi, professeur.

– Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans votre salle commune, jeune homme, il se fait tard ! Le couvre-feu est passé depuis belle lurette !

– J'étais en retenue, professeur. Dans le cachot numéro onze.

– Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de duel dans les couloirs. Bien, rentrez de suite vous coucher maintenant.

Elle avait cette voix douce qui rassurait James. Une voix maternelle, bienveillante. Une voix qui rappelait à James celle de sa grand-mère, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il observa le professeur Wine qui aspirait de sa baguette une tâche verdâtre. Il ne savait quel âge lui donner. La cinquantaine ? Peut-être plus. Avait-elle été une élève de Poudlard ? Avait-elle connu ces Maraudeurs dont tout le monde lui parlait ? Avait-elle connu son grand-père et ce Sirius à qui on le comparait sans cesse ? Et le père de Teddy ? Et ce Peter Pettigrow, dont il n'avait entendu parler que ce soir-là, de la bouche de ce préfet cruel ?

– Hum… Euh… Professeur ?

– Oui, Potter ?

– Je… Vous avez connu mes grands-parents, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne connais que de vue les Weasley. Mais j'ai connu James Potter, votre grand-père. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup d'ailleurs.

– Ah..

« _Tu ne leur ressembles pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu portes leurs prénoms. Tu ne leur arriveras jamais à la cheville. _»

– Que vous arrive-t-il Potter ? Vous avez l'air soucieux.

– Je… Il parait que mon grand-père avait monté une sorte de bande. Les Maraudeurs, et… Vous pourriez m'en parler ?

– Et bien… Dès sa première année, James Potter s'est fait trois amis et ils ont passé toute leur scolarité ensemble. Il y avait Sirius Black, bien sûr, et Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. James et Sirius étaient très doués en cours mais multipliaient les bêtises et votre attitude me fait beaucoup penser à lui.

– Professeur ?

– Oui ?

– Vous pensez que… Je dois…

– Ne cherchez pas un quelconque mimétisme, Potter. Vous êtes vous, pas lui.

– Mais je porte leurs prénoms. A tous les deux.

– Je n'aime pas forcément appeler un enfant en utilisant le prénom d'un autre, ami, proche quel qu'il soit. En ce qui vous concerne, Potter, c'est d'autant plus difficile de porter les deux prénoms d'hommes qui ont tant compté à la fois pour votre père et pour la communauté sorcière. C'est un poids lourd à porter mais vous pouvez très bien vous dissocier d'eux. Votre personnalité, votre caractère sont uniques, James.

– Mais lui, il veut que je leur ressemble. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi mes prénoms. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

– Que voulez-vous, vous ?

– Je… je veux être moi, c'est certain. Mais je… Comment dire…

– Vous avez onze ans, monsieur Potter. Vous avez tout le temps de répondre à ces questions.

– Mais je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon avenir. Je ne sais même pas vraiment qui je suis. En revanche je sais ce que mon père veut que je devienne.

– Potter…

– Merci beaucoup professeur. Je sais qu'il est tard et, enfin… Merci de m'avoir écouté et…

– Allez vite vous coucher maintenant Potter.

– Bonne nuit professeur. »

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES **

« Cher Journal,

Je crois que j'aime bien mes camarades de Serpentard, finalement. Les filles sont différentes mais plutôt drôles. Et puis il y a Clifford.

Mais je n'aime pas Vincent Goyle. Il n'est pas très beau, surtout depuis qu'il s'est pris cette potion dans la tête. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs, sûrement son nom qui continue de lui attirer les mauvaises grâces de quelques élèves de ce château. Essentiellement des Gryffondor. Lui met tout sur le dos de James Potter. C'est bête, je sais, mais je le comprends un peu, James ne fait rien pour mériter tous ces sourires et ces applaudissements, il le dit lui même « je ne les mérite pas, je les hérite. »Dans ces moments-là, Solenn, mon amie de Serdaigle dit toujours qu'il aurait dû être un Aigle, sage comme il est. Ça fait rire Nalani Jordan. Je ne l'aime pas trop, elle, mais Solenn l'aime bien. Et Nalani aime bien Solenn. Et je suis une Serpentard. Je crois que Solenn ne restera pas mon amie très longtemps. Un peu comme James, en fait.

– James Potter n'a jamais été ton ami ! James Potter n'a pas d'amis, juste des suiveurs débiles ! Et James Potter ne te voudrait JAMAIS comme amie !

Quand il hurle, Vincent Goyle me fait mal aux oreilles. Alors je ne réponds pas, parce qu'il hurlerait trois fois plus et je préfère éviter que ça se produise. Mais lui pense que si je ne réponds rien, c'est que je défends James Potter. Alors hier il m'a tendu une sorte de piège, censé m'aider à avancer sans être un « mouton comme tous les autres ». Le plan était simple, il faisait courir la rumeur qu'il m'avait attachée dans les cachots et j'attendais que James Potter vienne me sauver. C'était un peu bête mais ça lui faisait plaisir, alors j'ai dit oui. Pour qu'il se taise enfin. Je l'ai suivi dans les cachots les plus profonds du château et j'ai oublié ce que me conseillait mon père. « _Tu vas dans une école de magie, Juliet, attends-toi à des sorts, des chaudrons qui explosent et des petits malins qui font farce sur farce. Et parfois, les farces, ça peut faire très mal. _» Je me suis souvenue des mots de mon père trop tard, Vincent m'avait déjà attachée.

– On va voir s'il est vraiment un héros.

J'ai eu peur, à toi je peux bien l'avouer, cher journal, mais je savais que Vincent ne me laisserait pas là à tout jamais, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me libérer « demain matin ». A peine quelques heures à attendre. Peut-être moins, si James Potter venait me sauver.

La première heure d'attente a été la plus longue. J'avais froid, peur et horriblement mal. Je sentais les os de mes poignets craquer, je sentais mes doigts s'engourdir. J'avais un peu peur de perdre l'usage de mes mains. Définitivement. Alors j'ai placé tous mes espoirs en James Potter. Je me disais qu'il viendrait, qu'il était mon ami, qu'il se précipiterait, même, pour venir me sauver. Vincent n'avait laissé aucun couteau ni objet tranchant, j'espérais donc que les heures de sérieux que James passe à la bibliothèque porteraient leurs fruits et qu'il connaissait un sortilège de coupure. Je pensais beaucoup. J'écoutais tous les bruits. Il y avait bien quelques créatures qui criaient, un fantôme qui chantait à m'en glacer l'échine, mais aucun bruit de pas. Et puis plus rien. La nuit était tombée, le château s'était éteint. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à comprendre que James Potter ne viendrait jamais me sauver. »

**ooOOoo**

« Tu veux que je te garde une place, Victoire ?

– Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc dans les cuisines ?

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose du dortoir ? »

Le soupir de la lassitude, encore, toujours. Victoire sortit les emplois du temps de son sac. Elle connaissait le sien, bien sûr, mais elle voulait vérifier où se trouvaient son frère et sa sœur. Dominique avait un cours de Divination. Ce choix avait engendré tant de cris à la maison... Les parents ne comprenaient pas comment leur fille avait pu choisir un tel cours. « _Assure-toi que ta sœur arrête ce stupide cours après les Buses, Victoire. Et assure-toi qu'elle réussisse sa Buse, quoi qu'il en soit. C'est une Weasley. _» Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Victoire avait si peu d'influence sur sa jeune sœur...

« Ton cours s'est bien passé ?

– Ça dépend, répondit Dominique sans lui jeter un regard. Je n'envisageais pas de mourir si jeune mais je suis ravie pour toi, ça te fera un problème de moins à régler, pas vrai ?

L'ironie. Le mépris. L'indifférence. C'était ce qui faisait la force de Dominique, qui les maîtrisait bien mieux que sa sœur aînée. Victoire ne l'aurait jamais avoué à sa famille mais la Divination l'avait toujours intriguée, sans doute avait-elle trop peur de la vérité, des conséquences... Et de cette femme, le professeur Trelawney, qui prédisait la mort de ses élèves comme on remplit son verre de Bièraubeurre.

– Tu as vu Louis ?

– Il est avec James et les autres en cours de Base.

– De Base ? Par Merlin, son niveau est-il si bas qu'il a besoin d'aller en Base !?

Dominique se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était sa marque de fabrique, son soupir à elle.

La BASE - Bulle d'Apprentissage de Sorcellerie Élémentaire - était enseignée par l'atypique professeur Ballerup, qui s'occupait également de l'Étude. Selon le directeur de Poudlard, la présence de Ballerup rappelait aux élèves qu'ils étaient au château pour apprendre la magie et que tous avaient droit à une aide supplémentaire. La Base était un cours facultatif, sauf lorsqu'un autre professeur jugeait important qu'un élève le suive, pour améliorer son niveau, revoir un sortilège mal maîtrisé et, par Merlin, Victoire se désespérait d'apprendre que son petit frère y avait été envoyé.

– Tu viens avec moi ?, proposa-t-elle à sa sœur.

– J'ai des trucs à faire.

– Lis au moins la lettre des parents. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu la lire tous les trois, pour changer de...

– A quoi ça servirait ? Si quelque chose d'important s'était passé, la presse le saurait avant nous.

– Dom...

– Papa a écrit à James, au fait, pour son histoire de correspondants, tu te souviens ?

– Tu... Tu parles à James, toi ?

– Il me dit bonjour tous les matins, répondit Dominique en haussant les épaules. Et puis ça me permet de voir Louis. C'est toujours mieux que de voir Molly m'éviter dans les couloirs ou Fred me regarder comme si j'étais la honte de la famille, juste parce que je suis à Poufsouffle. J'ai hâte que l'un de nos petits cousins rejoigne Serpentard, ça lui fera les pieds.

– Aucun d'entre nous ne mettra les pieds à Serpentard !, s'offusqua Victoire.

– J'y mettrais pas ma main au chaudron à ta place. Bon, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre, je crois qu'on a assez parlé, le quota est rempli. Salut. »

Si Victoire avait envisagé que voir Louis la réconforterait, elle tombait de haut. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans un couloir, près de la salle de Base, entouré d'une dizaine de gosses de sa promotion, toutes maisons confondues. Rien d'anormal, en somme, sauf qu'il hurlait. Il ne parlait pas fort, non, il hurlait. Ni une ni deux, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna sur plusieurs mètres en lui ordonnant de se taire.

« Tu te crois où, Louis !? Que Fred hurle, que James hurle... Mais toi !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

– C'est Ballerup, grogna Louis. Il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à nous.

– Nous ?, releva Victoire.

– James, Fred et moi. Il reproche à James d'avoir Harry comme père, comme si James pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit... Et il nous a reproché les absences de deux filles de notre classe, comme si on y pouvait quelque chose !

– Encore ces absences, marmonna Victoire. Peu importe, se reprit-elle, je ne veux plus t'entendre hurler comme ça, pour rien ! Tu es un Weasley, par Merlin, je m'efforce depuis cinq ans d'entretenir la bonne réputation de nos parents, je te signale ! Déjà que Dom... Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

– C'est injuste, Vic, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, quand même !

– Si. Et si c'est James le problème, tu n'as qu'à te trouver d'autres amis ! »

Une exclamation étouffée. Presque un sanglot. James se tenait au bout du couloir, ses yeux emplis de déception vrillés dans ceux de Victoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, Vic. C'est Matheus, tu sais, mon correspondant Argentin...

Victoire insulta mentalement son père. C'était lui le fautif, lui qui était à l'origine de la soudaine lubie de James. Tout avait commencé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, alors que les plus vieux se remémoraient leurs souvenirs d'école et que Georges taquinait James. « Tu t'es endormi combien de fois en Histoire, Jamesie ? ». Tout le monde avait ri, sauf James qui ne semblait pas comprendre la blague. Il avait alors avoué apprécier énormément ce cours. Les rires avaient redoublé, comme à chaque bêtise qu'il sortait, avant que tous ne réalisent qu'il était sérieux. On le regardait alors tel qu'il était, une créature inconnue et incomprise de tous. Mais lui ne voyait rien, posant même quelques questions sur les autres écoles de magie. Ça avait semblé toucher Bill, qui lui avait proposé de correspondre avec un étranger de son âge.

Le pire, se disait Victoire, était que James avait écouté les conseils de Bill et les avait mis en pratique dès la rentrée. Il avait posé moult questions à Mike Corner, qui avait un correspondant en Nouvelle Zélande et avait sollicité son aide au professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Ganesh avait écrit à ses homologues argentin et suédois et James avait à présent deux correspondants.

– Je me fiche de tes correspondants, James.

– Mais c'est important !

– Quoi encore, soupira Victoire.

– Matheus m'a dit que certains élèves disparaissaient aussi chez eux et que... enfin ça m'a fait penser à tous ces élèves qui loupent un cours sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Tu ne crois pas que...

– Personne n'a disparu, James, tes petites camarades sont les pantins de notre oncle Georges, c'est tout. Ça se calmera vite, alors ne prends pas ce prétexte pour te la jouer héros. Tu n'es pas ton père, James.

– Mais je sais bien ! Je ne dis pas que c'est grave, seulement qu'on doit s'en assurer quand même. J'ai demandé à oncle Georges et il m'a dit que...

– Tu crois qu'il va se vanter de prendre des gamins pour cobayes devant ton père !? Tu es tellement crétin...

– Il avait l'air sérieux. Et Fred a vérifié, pendant les vacances... J'ai pas l'intention de jouer les héros, comme tu dis, je ne suis pas plus intelligent ou fort qu'un autre et je te rappelle qu'à part faire léviter une plume, je ne sais rien faire de ma baguette. Je dis juste qu'on devrait s'assurer que ce n'est pas plus grave que ça.

– Tu devrais écrire à ton père.

– Tu crois ? Oui, je vais faire ça. Merci Vic. A toute, Louis, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, je file retrouver Patmol à la volière.

Crédule, James. Tellement facile à manipuler que c'en était ridicule.

– C'est méchant, Vic. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

– Hum ?

– Tu sais très bien qu'il sera déçu de la réponse de son père. Tu sais même qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'oncle Harry ne lui réponde même pas. C'est vraiment méchant. Il veut juste aider, tu sais, parce que je lui ai dit que Ganesh t'avait demandé de trouver une solution. Il voulait juste t'aider et toi...

– Cesse donc de le tirer vers le haut, Louis, lui ne te tirera jamais que vers le bas. »

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES**

« Cher Journal,

Je n'arrête pas de rappeler à Vincent pour le pari mais il fait semblant d'oublier. Il n'arrête pas d'insulter James. Pas en direct, bien sûr, mais dès qu'il le voit de loin, il lâche une petite phrase. Ce n'est pas si méchant, mais ça m'énerve.

« Arrête de dire ça, Vincent, on a fait un pari, tu te souviens ?

– Je n'ai rien dit de mal, Juliet. Seulement la vérité. Regarde-le qui se pavane avec son balai ! Moi aussi j'aurais un balai aussi beau si mon père était aussi riche que le sien !

– Il ne se pavane pas, il va à son entraînement ! Et puis il n'est pas si beau que ça, son balai, ce n'est même pas un éclair de feu. »

James en a demandé un à ses parents. Pas supplié, comme Fred Weasley, juste demandé. Il m'a même dit qu'il rêvait que son père lui envoie son propre balai. Mais il a reçu un Nimbus ordinaire. Son cousin Louis, le gentil, m'a même dit que ses parents n'avaient pas été très sympas avec lui. Ils pensent qu'il ne jouera jamais, que ça ne sert à rien de lui offrir le meilleur balai au monde puisqu'il ne s'en servira que rarement. C'est vraiment méchant de dire ça. Surtout que James parle tout le temps de ses parents et pas comme le dit Vincent, James ne se vante pas des prouesses de sa mère et de l'héroïsme de son père, non, il dit que c'est les meilleurs parents du monde - ce qui est faux puisque ce sont les miens les meilleurs - et que sa mère est très belle, comme sa petite sœur qu'il adore et que son père et son frère ont les plus beaux yeux du monde, des trucs comme ça. Des trucs de gamin, quoi.

On se parle beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il m'a sauvée. Il a débarqué en sueur, accompagné d'une dizaine de copains. Il y avait Solenn, de Serdaigle, qui avait entendu Vincent se vanter de m'avoir abandonnée sans baguette et attachée dans un cachot humide et que l'eau du lac allait m'engloutir. Il a même dit qu'on ne retrouverait jamais mon cadavre. Alors Solenn l'a répété à Nalani Jordan et à ses deux copains, Keith Corner et Keanu Ganesh et ils ont retrouvé James, qui avait entendu la même rumeur. « Il était terrorisé », m'a dit Solenn le lendemain. Y avait toute sa bande de Gryffondor, ses deux cousins, Maël Thomas et même Alice Londubat, et aussi trois Poufsouffle.

C'est lui qui a tout planifié, il a demandé à Louis de lancer le sortilège et à Maël Thomas et Keanu Ganesh de me rattraper, parce qu'ils sont les plus grands. Mais je ne suis pas très bien tombée alors il m'a jeté un sort de lévitation en même temps qu'Oscar Dubois et Nalani Jordan. J'ai pas très bien compris qui m'avait sauvé la vie, en fait, mais ça ressemblait assez à James Potter. Il n'agit pas seul mais avec ses amis. Il demande sans arrêt leur avis sur tout. Il ne donne jamais d'ordre. Et maintenant je suis leur amie aussi. Et Vincent aussi. Enfin presque. »

– Tu as vu, Vincent ? Il t'a souri.

– Ouais, bon, ça va. On va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus.

« Au début c'était pas gagné, mon cher journal. Fred Weasley et Keith Corner proposaient déjà de se venger de Vincent, une farce épicée, un sort jeté dans le dos, quelque chose comme ça, alors le lendemain matin, j'ai eu un peu peur pour Vincent. Mais James est venu vers nous, en souriant et il a tendu sa main à Vincent. Il lui a dit : « Il paraît que nos pères ne s'entendaient pas trop quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais tu remarqueras sûrement que je ne suis pas très grand et que je n'ai pas les mêmes yeux que lui. Je ne suis pas mon père, Vincent. »

On se serait cru dans un flim, tu sais, ce truc dont les moldus raffolent. Bon je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils auraient raffolé de ce flim-là parce qu'on était pas très beaux à regarder. On était fatigués et James n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rougir quand il a dit ça à Vincent. Je crois qu'il avait peur que Vincent se jette sur lui ou lui donne un coup de poing, quelque chose comme ça.

Ça a fait du « grabuge dans nos rangs », comme dit Ura, mais tous les amis de James Potter étaient là, et même des grands, alors tout le monde s'est calmé. Je crois même que ça a donné des idées à Liko Jordan et Ura parce qu'ils s'embrassent tout le temps maintenant. Ça n'a pas l'air d'enchanter Nalani Jordan, de Serdaigle, mais ça lui fait les pieds. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup ? »

– Bon tu te te dépêches, la crevette ? On a cours avec Slopa, je te rappelle, j'ai pas envie de finir sur le tableau de la honte à cause de toi.

– J'arrive !

« Je vais devoir te laisser, mon cher journal, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour t'écrire parce que je m'amuse beaucoup maintenant. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours parce que le professeur Slopa est terrifiante ! Et puis on partage ce cours avec les Gryffondor et si je ne me dépêche pas, Vincent est capable de s'asseoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être pas avec James, quand même, ils sont un peu bêtes ces garçons. Je n'ai même pas fini de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé... Alors quand James a eu fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire à Vincent, la mâchoire de Vincent s'est décrochée et Clifford a rigolé. Et puis Vincent s'est levé, a tendu la main à James et a dit « Je ne suis pas mon père non plus ». Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer mais...

– Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez de si important à écrire pour ne pas suivre mon cours, Miss Hawkes ?

– Pardon, professeur. C'est mon journal.

– Un journal ?! Un journal intime !? Vous êtes à Poudlard, miss Hawkes ! Vous êtes à Serpentard ! Donnez-moi ce torchon ! Vous faites perdre dix points à votre maison et vous avez intérêt à les rattraper bien vite, c'est votre directrice qui vous l'ordonne !

**ooOOoo**

Un an à vagabonder dans le château et celui-ci parvenait encore parfois à les perdre, de part ses escaliers mouvants qui ne les menaient jamais à bon port, comme un pied de nez de Poudlard pour ces fraudeurs qui n'étaient ni les premiers ni les derniers.

Le temps des examens était venu et les quatre lionceaux déployèrent rapidité et ingéniosité afin d'arriver à l'heure à leur examen de Métamorphose. Le professeur Glacey, directeur de la maison Gryffondor, était l'impartialité même et n'hésitait jamais à leur ôter des points. Ils eurent à métamorphoser une aiguille en allumette et, partageant la salle avec les Serdaigle, se mélangèrent comme le voulait la tradition émise par Robert Glacey. James faisait équipe avec Irina Kandinsky qui, concentrée sur son aiguille, ne prêta pas attention à lui et ne lui adressa pas la parole du cours.

– Arrête de t'acharner, cousin, elle ne succombe pas à ton charme !, se moqua Fred en sortant de la salle.

Malgré l'importance de leur premier examen, celui-ci avait passé le cours à s'amuser avec Keanu Ganesh et Nalani Jordan qui faisaient respectivement équipe avec Fred et Maël.

– Ouais mais t'as vu sa tête quand j'ai transformé mon aiguille avant elle !? Elle était verte de rage, se défendit James.

– Elle t'a surtout fait remarquer que ton allumette était toute grise !, répliqua Fred en rigolant.

James fit semblant de bouder. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Maël lui donna une tape discrète dans le dos, le regard un peu triste. « Enfin un qui a compris », pensa Louis. Voilà plusieurs mois que James essayait de parler à Irina, tâchant de comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille ne leur adressait plus un mot, mais seul un silence teinté de mépris lui répondait. « Bon débarras ! » se réjouissait Alice jour après jour et Louis savait que Fred en était également très heureux. Il avait envie que cette situation cesse, il sentait que c'était le bon moment, ils partiraient de Poudlard la semaine prochaine, il valait mieux mettre fin à cette mascarade plutôt que risquer de la voir perdurer après l'été. Oui, il allait crever l'abcès. Mais pas tout de suite, parce qu'au moment de descendre les escaliers qui les mèneraient aux cachots, un faisceau rouge sang vola dangereusement vers eux.

Il sentit le bras de James le projeter au sol et l'entendit crier la formule du Charme du Bouclier, que James tentait d'apprendre depuis des mois.

Le contre sort de James paraissait bien faible comparé au sort de stupéfixion qui lui était destiné mais il le contra suffisamment pour qu'il ne ressente qu'un vif frisson.

– Qui a lancé ça ?, demanda-t-il paniqué.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais ça venait de par là !

– Ça va James ?

Maël, Louis et Fred s'étaient rapprochés de James et se regardèrent sans oser approcher des escaliers. Leurs camarades de classe arrivaient déjà près d'eux et s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau.

– Ça ne va pas les gars ? Dépêchez-vous on va arriver en retard !

– Keith, attends !

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

– Quelqu'un vient de jeter un sort à James.

– Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Quel sort ?

– Un stupefix, répondit James d'une voix éteinte.

Profitant du fait que Keanu Ganesh expliquait à Keith Corner, Oscar Dubois et Jean-Paul Sphère ce qu'était un stupefix, James et Maël s'approchèrent prudemment des escaliers. Plusieurs rires se firent entendre avant qu'une bande de garçons bien plus âgés qu'eux n'apparaisse.

– Ben alors Potter, t'en fais une tête !

– T'as vu un fantôme ?

– Arrêtez, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en forme.

Elvis Zigaro, le préfet-en-chef de Poudlard. Louis ne savait que penser de ce garçon qu'on disait bon et généreux, il l'avait toujours été avec eux mais il y avait ce quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le rendait méfiant.

– Un problème ? Vous n'êtes pas censés passer vos examens ?

– Si. Mais quelqu'un vient de lui jeter un sort, répondit docilement Maël.

– Un sort ? s'étonna Elvis.

– Ça serait pas vous, par hasard ? s'emporta Fred.

– Nous ? Pourquoi cela ?

– C'est idiot de porter ce type d'accusation, Weasley, répondit un ami de Zigaro d'un ton mauvais.

– I personne d'autre que vous ici !

– Calmons-nous mes amis, tempéra le préfet-en-chef. James, quel sort t'a-ton jeté ?

Il était si pâle, songea Louis alors que l'épaule de son cousin tremblait contre la sienne.

– Un stupefix.

– Tu me sembles bien en forme, pourtant.

– Je me suis protégé.

– Tu maîtrises déjà le charme du bouclier ?

– J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être utile, oui.

Elvis Zigaro parut surpris. Ses yeux fous lançaient des éclairs de curiosité malsaine.

– Et tu as parfaitement raison. Écoute, mes amis et moi n'avons pas cours ce matin, on va faire un tour, voir s'i rien ni personne de suspect. Et n'hésites pas à venir me voir ou à parler aux préfets de Gryffondor si cela devait se reproduire, d'accord ?

– Oui. Merci Elvis.

– Pas de soucis. Vous avez quoi comme examen ?

– Potions.

– Bon, la salle n'est pas très loin mais vous êtes déjà en retard, dites au professeur Wine que vous vous êtes perdus. Ça évitera les questions gênantes. Bonne journée à tous.

James suivit ses amis en restant sur le qui-vive. Maël non plus n'avait pas rangé sa baguette. En descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, Louis s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Jean-Paul qui marchait derrière lui.

– Mais… On va tous en Potions ?

– Ben oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna Oscar.

– Nous normalement on a Botanique, expliqua Keanu. Avec les Serpentard. Mais le professeur Londubat nous a fait parvenir un mot et nous a donné rendez-vous dans la salle de Potions.

Tous les élèves de première année allaient donc être réunis dans la même salle pour un examen commun et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son agresseur serait assis dans cette salle ou s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui alors ? Il avait bien vu le jet de lumière rouge vif venir droit sur lui. Qui voulait le stupéfixer ?

– Pourquoi tu les as accusés, Fred ?

– T'as pas vu qui s'était, Maël ? Des Serpentard !

– Zigaro est à Poufsouffle, nuança Maël.

– Ses amis sont des serpents !

– Et il est préfet-en-chef, il n'a pas l'air méchant, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'amuserait à attaquer James.

– C'est le fils de…

– Oui Fred, c'est bon on le sait que je suis le fils de Harry Potter.

– Et ça n'excuse pas votre retard, jeune homme !

– Oh bonjour professeur Wine ! Désolé pour notre retard, nous nous sommes perdus dans...

– Oui, oui, et bien maintenant dépêchez-vous d'entrer et de suivre les instructions !

James reconnut Neville Londubat et lui sourit mais celui-ci se contenta de détourner le regard. Les autres élèves avaient déjà sorti leurs affaires et commencé à prendre quelques notes. James alla s'asseoir près d'Alice qui partageait son bureau avec deux élèves de Serdaigle, Nalani Jordan et Solenn Oranche.

– Mademoiselle Crivey, veuillez distribuer des questionnaires aux retardataires, demanda le professeur Londubat. Et n'oubliez pas d'écrire votre nom devant vous.

Bien qu'ils aient passé une année à suivre ses cours, le professeur Londubat avait tendance à confondre certains élèves dont les noms de famille lui échappaient.

– Bien, continua le professeur Wine, comme je le disais, nous préparerons aujourd'hui une potion à la fois très simple et très importante. Elle a pour but d'atténuer la plupart des brûlures et contient des ingrédients que l'on peut se procurer très facilement, notamment dans les serres de Poudlard. Oui, monsieur Weasley ?

– Ça sera noté aussi ? demanda Fred en désignant le questionnaire qui se trouvait devant lui.

– Oui Weasley, répondit Neville avec empressement. Le professeur Wine et moi-même voulons simplement tester votre niveau en trois étapes. Dépêchez-vous, i que cinq questions. Vous avez cinq minutes.

James se dépêcha de se concentrer sur sa copie. En effet, rien de bien compliqué pour n'importe quel élève qui aurait pris le temps d'ouvrir ses manuels de Potions et Botanique. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Fred qui, coincé entre Irina Kandinsky et les jumeaux Nott, cherchait sur qui copier. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune Serdaigle avait déjà rendu sa copie et les jumeaux Nott semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, le professeur Londubat récupéra les copies d'un coup de baguette.

– Passons enfin à l'épreuve pratique. Qui parmi les retardataires peut me dire où trouver des racines d'asphodèles ?, demanda le professeur Wine.

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis. Louis, Oscar et Jean-Paul s'étaient assis avec Susie Finnigan, Maël le regardait nerveusement et Fred semblait très intéressé par le bois de son bureau.

– M. Weasley ? L'un ou l'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas, professeur, répondit Louis.

– Chez un apothicaire ?, tenta Fred.

– Très perspicace, M. Weasley. M. Potter, peut-être ?

Mireille Wine avait cette voix engageante qui donnait toujours envie à James de se surpasser. Il était loin d'être le meilleur élève de Potions de sa promotion mais prenait soin à conserver sa place, dans la moitié haute de la classe. Cependant, il avait beau faire défiler le sommaire de son manuel de Potions de première année dans son esprit, il était certain que le sujet de l'examen n'y figurait pas. C'était une projection, les professeurs Wine et Londubat voulaient s'assurer que leurs élèves étaient fin prêts à attaquer le programme de deuxième année.

– La plupart des asphodèles poussent autour du bassin méditerranéen et ont une prédilection pour les sols calcaires, je crois. Je pense donc que l'on doit en trouver en Grèce surtout mais aussi en France, en Espagne, en Italie, au Maghreb…

– C'est exact, M. Potter, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et savez-vous pourquoi il est très étrange d'utiliser cette plante pour une potion de guérison ?

– Et bien cette plante était utilisée pour fleurir les tombes des défunts. Et elle est utilisée dans l'élaboration de la goutte du mort-vivant, donc elle est souvent associée à la mort et à l'enfer.

– Excellent. Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor. Et que rajouteriez-vous à l'asphodèle pour réaliser une potion de guérison ?

– …

– Réfléchissez Potter, c'est plus de la logique qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous vous brûlez ?

– Euh... Ça pique, ça fait mal, ça…

James se tut sous les rires des jumeaux Nott. Il se sentait affreusement gêné de n'avoir rien de mieux à répondre que de pareilles sornettes. Il mourrait d'envie de sortir de la pièce en courant mais ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un Gryffondor et pour la première fois il regretta presque d'y avoir été envoyé.

–Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, coupa le professeur Wine. Dans cette salle, on s'écoute, on s'entraide mais on ne se moque pas. Continuez Potter.

– Eh bien, répondit-il passablement énervé. C'est désagréable.

– Quelle sensation, Potter ?

– La chaleur. Et l'irritation.

– Très bien. Donc ?

– …

– Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué Potter, reprit le professeur Londubat, quelles plantes utiliseriez-vous contre la chaleur et l'irritation ?

– Une plante qui apaise, une plante qui refroidit et une plante qui…

– Oui ?

– Ben, qui soigne ?

– Voilà, lui répondit le professeur Wine avec un grand sourire. Vous voyez, il s'agit là de pure logique. Donc ? A quelles plantes pensez-vous ?

James détourna les yeux et se concentra, il avait une irrémédiable envie de trouver la réponse et curieusement il aimait les méthodes de travail et de réflexion du professeur Wine. Il ressentait également le besoin de faire bonne impression à Neville qui l'ignorait depuis des mois. Soudain un souvenir lui revint.

– La lavande. Une fois distillée, elle soigne les irritations et les brûlures.

– C'est excellent, le félicita le professeur Wine, la lavande est l'ingrédient principal de la plupart des potions de guérison sur blessures cutanées. Continuez.

– Les pétales de coquelicot sont un excellent calmant. Et puis… Il me semble que le… le glaçon de Saturne a un effet refroidissant.

– C'est très bien. On n'utilise pas ces ingrédients pour cette potion-ci mais pour d'autres potions du genre. Mais je dois avouer que le glaçon de saturne… Oui il me semble que je vais voir ce que ça donne. Et je vous invite à en faire de même, monsieur Potter. Vingt points en faveur de Gryffondor. Suivez les instructions qui s'affichent au tableau, la potion devrait être prête dans une heure environ. Le professeur Londubat et moi-même allons passer voir chacun d'entre vous pour vous épauler si besoin.

James soupira de soulagement. Finalement, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

– Je ne te savais pas aussi calé en potion, Jamesie, fit Alice en lui souriant.

– Ben… Teddy me manquait tellement quand il est allé à Poudlard que je passais beaucoup de temps enfermé dans sa chambre, lorsqu'Andromeda nous gardait, à feuilleter ses livres ou … à faire plein de bêtises dans sa chambre ! J'imagine que certains trucs m'ont marqué.

– Et bien, tu as intérêt à toujours t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours de potions !

– C'est promis !

James ouvrit son manuel de Potions et chercha tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin dans son manuel de Botanique pour en comprendre les particularités. Le professeur Wine l'en félicita mais James vit que Neville était mal-à-l'aise à son égard. Il ne savait si ce comportement lui était affecté ou s'il était davantage destiné à Alice, la fille de Neville à côté de qui il s'était assis. Il devait être compliqué pour un professeur d'enseigner à ses enfants et James plaignait sincèrement Neville pour cela, d'autant que cela ne s'arrangerait pas dans les années suivantes car Alice avait un petit frère et une petite sœur respectivement du même âge qu'Albus et Lily.

Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, James s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus aisé que prévu de suivre les instructions et de réaliser comme il le fallait la potion. Le professeur Wine était passée plusieurs fois juger du contenu de chaque chaudron et semblait satisfaite de celle de James. Il en était très étonné car durant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'il mangeait avec sa famille chez Ron et Hermione et que les adultes se remémoraient comme souvent leurs souvenirs communs à Poudlard, Ron avait laissé entendre que ni Harry ni Ginny n'étaient doués dans cette matière. En revanche, Harry qui était toujours très exigeant avec son fils aîné lui avait appris que sa grand-mère paternelle était une maîtresse des potions hors pair. Alors qu'il coupait ses racines d'ortie, James observa son professeur et se demanda à nouveau quel âge elle avait. Elle semblait plus jeune que sa grand-mère Molly mais peut-être était-elle allée à Poudlard à la même période que Lily Evans ? Elle semblait bien connaître les Maraudeurs...

– Un problème avec votre potion, monsieur Potter ?

– Euh… non. J'ai bientôt fini, professeur, j'étais juste en train de…

– Hum… fit-elle en se penchant sur son chaudron. Vous avez ajouté le glaçon de Saturne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Vous avez bien fait. Il faut savoir tenter des choses, en Potions. Lily aussi aimait le faire.

– Lily ?

– Lily Evans. Nous étions de la même année, mais elle était à Gryffondor comme vous. Bien, reprit-elle plus fort. Vous devriez avoir tous fini maintenant. Veuillez déposer un flacon de votre potion sur mon bureau. Comme devoir, vous nous remettrez demain matin deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : « Potions et Botanique : Rapports, causes et effets. » Votre argumentation devra être personnelle et comporter au minimum trois exemples commentés. Bonne fin de journée à tous !

Ce devoir fut maintes fois commenté par les élèves de première année qui s'étaient regroupés sur un carré ensoleillé du parc. Les Gryffondor avaient accueilli avec joie certains de leurs camarades de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et tous s'attelaient à leurs devoirs avec plus ou moins de sérieux.

– Voilà j'ai deux exemples ça suffira, j'en ai marre de ce devoir, trancha Nalani Jordan.

Keith Corner approuva d'un signe de la tête tout en grommelant contre la difficulté de leurs premiers examens.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit si difficile que ça, répondit Keanu Ganesh. Je crois que le professeur Wine a raison, il s'agit juste de développer notre logique. Non ?

– C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec James en tout cas, nota Susie Finnigan, élève de Poufsouffle. Et ça a marché, non ? Finalement elle veut surtout qu'on trouve des réponses logiques à des questions simples.

– Simple ? T'as vu le sujet ?

– Keith, tempéra Solenn, prends exemple sur James, les profs lui ont posé plein de questions et je ne crois pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus avancé que nous. Il a juste réfléchi un peu. On a tous autour de nous entendu une mère, une grand-mère qui soignait ou faisait quelque chose avec une plante. Faut juste…

– Tu oublies les enfants nés moldus.

– Je suis né moldu, Keith, répondit Jean-Paul. Et pendant le cours je me suis rappelé que ma tante soignait beaucoup de maux avec des plantes distillées. Les moldus utilisent beaucoup les huiles essentielles pour ça, ce sont des plantes distillées un peu à la manière sorcière.

– Jean-Paul a raison, de la pure logique, c'est tout. Sérieusement Keith, les profs savent que c'est notre première année, certains ont peut-être lu leurs manuels avec plus d'attention que d'autres mais il faut juste se dire qu'on n'est pas seulement ici pour apprendre à l'exactitude ce qu'il y a dans nos bouquins. Tout à l'heure on m'a… on nous a jeté un stupéfix. Je ne sais pas à quel moment on va étudier ce sort mais je ne vais pas attendre pour apprendre à me défendre. A Noël Louis, Fred et moi avons appris qu'au cours de leur cinquième année nos parents avaient monté une association de défense parce que leur prof leur faisait juste lire un manuel. D'ailleurs y avait ton père, Susie, les parents d'Alice aussi et…

– Y avait la guerre, surtout, nota Susie. Ils avaient d'autres priorités.

– Nous aussi, Susie. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort qu'un autre ne veut pas prendre sa place.

– Tu… tu prononces son nom ?, s'étonna Jean-Paul.

– Son père l'a battu, c'est normal.

– Ah donc, tu es bien le fils d'Harry Potter ?

James dévisagea Jean-Paul et il n'était pas le seul. Le jeune né-moldu avait sympathisé dès le premier soir avec Oscar Dubois et Susie Finigan, tout comme Keith et Keanu avaient sympathisé avec Nalani puis avec Solenn. Après une année de cours les élèves des différentes maisons avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant les cours mélangés du professeur Glacey ou pendant les récréations et tous s'entendaient très bien. Jamais il n'avait semblé à l'un ou l'autre des amis que Jean-Paul puisse douter de…

– Oui, je suis son fils. Tu ne savais pas ?

– Non, je… Je n'ai pas osé te demander. J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur lui. C'est un héros. Tu…

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour dévoiler une info croustillante, l'interrompit James d'une voix douce, d'une part parce qu'il en serait furieux et puis… parce que je ne sais strictement rien ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

– Sérieux ? s'étonna Solenn.

– Ouais je vous assure. Il ne parle jamais de ça, je ne savais même pas avant d'arriver ici à quel point il était célèbre.

– Toi aussi tu l'es.

– Non. Enfin si, forcément parce que je suis son fils mais je n'ai rien fait moi. Enfin, pas encore, répondit James en faisant rire tous ses camarades.

– James… Quand tu parlais de… prendre la place de tu-sais-qui…

– Ah je te rassure tout de suite Susie, ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

– Non mais… Tu… Ton père soupçonne quelqu'un ?

– Mon père ne parle jamais de ses affaires et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour le tien.

Susie acquiesça. Son père, Seamus Finigan, était également Auror et travaillait sous la direction d'Harry.

– Je ne disais pas ça pour vous alarmer les gars, je dis juste que si Voldemort l'a fait, pourquoi un autre ne le ferait pas ? Franchement des assoiffés de pouvoir y en a eu d'autres, Grindelwald était un foutu mage noir aussi et…

– Qui ?

– As-tu pris le temps d'entrouvrir ton manuel d'Histoire de la magie, Fred ?

– Ben non, pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

– Grindelwald était un sorcier très célèbre qui a vécu à l'époque d'Albus Dumbledore. Il a fait ses études à Durmstrang et ...

– Où ?

– Durmstrang, l'école de sorcellerie de Bulgarie. Bref, et il poursuivait une sorte de quête du pouvoir, il voulait dominer le monde magique et moldu et c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a arrêté. Il a finalement été enfermé dans cette fameuse prison qu'il avait lui-même créée pour enfermer ses opposants. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on a de la chance de vivre dans la paix mais on sait jamais, et si y avait à nouveau la guerre, vaut mieux se préparer. Ce qui nous ramène aux cours.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport…

– Fred, on n'est pas ici, à Poudlard, pour lire un paragraphe, faire un devoir pour récolter un Optimal. On est ici pour se former, pour devenir des sorciers et sorcières, pour développer notre aptitude, notre don de la magie. Apprendre ce n'est pas seulement avoir de bonnes notes. Apprendre, c'est entendre, comprendre la magie pour l'utiliser à bon escient, découvrir la valeur, la particularité, la complexité de toute chose, la mesurer, l'appréhender et la mettre en pratique. Le fait de lier les deux matières, ce matin, c'était pour nous faire comprendre qu'en étudiant bien les plantes et leurs bienfaits on peut les intégrer à des potions et ça, on pourra l'utiliser après Poudlard. Des potions pour améliorer le sort des loup-garou, des sorts de défense au cas où ton épouse veuille t'assassiner, des cours de vol pour que tu puisses t'amuser et se déplacer et…

– L'histoire de la magie, c'est nul, trancha Fred.

– Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Weasley, gronda Keanu.

– Quoi ?

– Mon père enseigne cette matière je te signale !

– James, est-ce qu'il y a des risques que la guerre…

James posa à nouveau les yeux sur Jean-Paul dont les joues rosirent légèrement. Tous s'étaient tu et même Keanu et Fred avaient cessé de se disputer.

– Je n'en sais rien. Comme vous tous j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais si ça devait arriver… Imagine, si la paix n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de flancher dans le chaos ? Que se passerait-il si les Mangemorts ou un nouveau mage noir essayaient à nouveau de s'emparer du pouvoir ?

– Mais nous on ne risque rien, on est à Poudlard, entourés de profs et…

– On ne sera pas jeunes toute notre vie, Yelena. Et les portes de Poudlard ne sont pas hermétiques à toute guerre. Il y a eu des batailles ici. Voldemort a disparu ici. Et si cela devait un jour se reproduire, que je sois ici ou ailleurs, que j'ai quinze ou trente ans je voudrai être prêt. Et surtout ne pas attendre le dernier moment, avoir à choisir de lutter pour le bien ou pour le mal, voir des amis mourir ou voir un château empli de notre histoire être détruit. »

James se tut, gêné, et tous gardèrent le silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Mais tous avaient le même regard déterminé. Sans le vouloir James avait parlé tel un leader et chacun de ses nouveaux amis s'était imprégné de son discours. Ils en partageaient désormais les valeurs et les ambitions. Tous comprenaient où James voulait en venir. Non, ils n'étaient pas là pour avoir de bonnes notes, non, ils n'étaient pas là pour déclarer que telle ou telle matière était inutile. Ils n'étaient que des apprentis sorciers en formation et ils devaient suivre le chemin décrit par James, le faire avec intelligence et dans un but précis, suivre des valeurs tout en œuvrant pour se construire un avenir. Un futur exempt de magie noire, de guerre de pouvoir et de batailles sanglantes. Ils étaient la nouvelle génération de sorciers, ils avaient un devoir envers ceux qui s'étaient battus pour leur offrir cet avenir. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que le discours de James n'était pas un simple serment, une parole à suivre ou un excès de bravoure. Non, cela ressemblait davantage à une prophétie.

**ooOOoo**

« Il se pourrait bien que mon père ait trouvé son héritier.

Victoire se détourna de la fenêtre. Molly observait James et sa bande d'amis parler d'avenir, avec un sérieux qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas.

– James, politicien ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Qu'il se contente de voler sur son balai...

– Ginny ne le laissera pas devenir professionnel.

– Pas faux. Auror, alors. Son père le contrôlera.

Ils se devaient tous de suivre les pas de ceux qui les avaient précédés. C'était là l'unique responsabilité liée à leur héritage. Plus elle y pensait et plus Victoire voyait l'évidence. Elle en avait les capacités et puis même, qui oserait lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Aucune formation, aucun métier ne lui était impossible. Elle serait acceptée partout, qu'elle en ait fait la demande ou non. Elle avait fait son choix, elle deviendrait conjureur de sorts. Comme son père. Elle choisirait Gringotts, comme ses parents. Molly et Lucy intégreraient le ministère, l'une d'elles finirait sûrement ministre de la magie. Fred reprendrait l'entreprise familiale. James deviendrait Auror. C'était écrit, alors pourquoi en parler ?

– Du nouveau ?

– Les deux clubs attendent l'année prochaine pour le recruter. Ils l'ont mis à l'épreuve durant un an, ils l'ont bien observé.

– Et ?

– C'est un bon élément, selon eux. Bien meilleur que ce qu'ils pensaient.

– Comment sais-tu tout ça, Molly ?

– Je ne suis pas reine, Victoire, je n'ai pas tes responsabilités, tes obligations. Et puis Dom m'a aidée. Pour Louis, tu comprends.

– Est-il...

– Pas pour le moment. Seul James les intéresse. Mais lorsqu'il aura fait son choix, le second club cherchera à avoir Fred ou Louis.

– Fred ne trahira pas James.

– Ne sous-estimes pas ton frère, Vic. Il n'est pas un suiveur. Il estime James et James le lui rend bien. Les clubs ne parviendront pas à les séparer.

– Les clubs parviennent toujours à leurs fins. »

Un ton sans appel, ponctué d'un soupir éloquent. Plus loin, dans le parc, une jeunesse insouciante mettait un point d'honneur à oublier les examens de fin d'année, profitant les uns des autres avant les vacances estivales.

**ooOOoo**

**JOURNAL DE JULIET HAWKES**

« Cher Journal,

Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver là, sur mon lit, comme si je ne t'avais jamais perdu. Mais j'ai un peu peur que le professeur Slopa t'ait lu. Ou qu'elle t'ait lancé un sort pour recevoir une copie de tout ce que j'écris. Alors dans le doute je vais te ramener à la maison. On rentre ce week-end, pour deux mois de vacances ! Les cours de Sortilèges du professeur Slopa vont beaucoup me manquer. Mais je me remonte le moral en me disant que j'achèterai un autre journal, pour l'année prochaine, tu comprends ? Et celui-là je ne l'amènerai jamais en cours, parce que je suis à Poudlard pour étudier et que je ne veux plus jamais faire perdre de points à ma maison, encore moins décevoir notre directrice. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je respecte le professeur Slopa ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle est le meilleur professeur de Poudlard. Et de loin. Oh oui, ses cours vont beaucoup me manquer pendant les vacances... »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'avais envie de clôturer ce looong chapitre par une touche d'humour.<em>

_Ça vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous de Victoire ? De Louis ? De Juliet ? Et des professeurs, tiens, je ne crois pas avoir reçu de remarques sur les professeurs... Les anciens ne vous manquent pas trop ? J'attends vos réponses/avis/remarques/insultes et vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	5. La vérité sur JSP - Partie 2

Boswar les gens !

J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à pondre ce chapitre... A la base il faisait plusieurs centaines de pages et l'alléger n'a pas été une mince affaire... Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p>4 La vérité sur J.S.P<p>

Partie 2 - La paranoïa du fanfaron

Sylvia Fishman avait toujours connu Harry Potter. Sa légende tout du moins. Ses parents avaient côtoyé de loin James Potter et Lily Evans, ils lui avaient toujours parlé du charisme de James et de la merveilleuse Lily dont Emett Fishman avait longtemps été amoureux, malgré leurs trois ans de différence d'âge, et dont Macy n'avait jamais été jalouse, bien au contraire. Comment être jalouse d'une fille qui s'avère être la perfection même ?

Enfant, Sylvia avait bercé au son de l'histoire de ce couple et de leur tout petit garçon. A Poudlard, elle avait quelques amis, surtout à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle. A Gryffondor, où elle avait été répartie, on ne jurait que par Olivier Dubois, un garçon de sa promotion que l'on disait très doué pour le quidditch. Et puis était arrivé Harry Potter, alors que Sylvia était déjà en quatrième année. Avant même qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard, le jeune Harry avait déjà accompli nombre de prouesses, alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Plus tard, il y avait eu la guerre, Sylvia l'avait suivie de loin, pas assez courageuse pour y participer elle-même. Elle avait entrepris des études de commerce international, avait voyagé, mais n'avait cessé de suivre l'évolution du Survivant, devenu Auror, son mariage avec Ginny Weasley, son ascension légitime au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

Sylvia était alors célibataire. Son frère aîné lui présentait quelques amis, désireux qu'elle trouve un potentiel mari. Un jour, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie, il lui avait présenté Jérémy. Elle ne lui avait trouvé aucun intérêt, il lui paraissait fade et peu intéressant, il n'était même pas séduisant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne son nom de famille. Evans. « Aucun lien de près ou de loin avec Lily Evans », avait-il précisé. Néanmoins cela changea tout pour Sylvia qui entreprit de le séduire. Leur histoire ne dura pas, à son plus grand malheur, et Sylvia dut se résoudre à faire appel à son frère, une nouvelle fois. Il lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà, que Jérémy n'avait ni frère, ni cousin. Et, après qu'elle ait insisté durant des semaines, il accepta de réaliser pour elle une recherche spéciale. Un dimanche matin, il fit irruption chez elle avec quantité de documents. Plusieurs jeunes hommes partageant un même nom de famille. Elle les rencontra tous, jusqu'à rencontrer le bon, un moldu qui ne connaissait rien de la magie et qui s'étonnait de l'acharnement de Sylvia à le séduire. Il finit par succomber, ignorant que Sylvia n'était nullement animée par l'amour. La jeune fille précipita pourtant leurs noces. Elle avait entendu dire que Ginny Potter attendait son premier enfant, le premier héritier de Harry Potter. Et Sylvia voulait que son premier enfant naisse au même moment, qu'ils aillent ensemble à Poudlard. Son mari ne sachant rien encore de sa condition de sorcière, elle se rendit seule aux rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Elle attendait une petite fille et s'en réjouissait particulièrement, au moins n'avait-elle pas eu besoin d'avorter, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire si par malheur elle avait attendu un garçon. Elle aurait pu l'appeler James ou Harry mais ce n'aurait pas été pareil.

Ne sachant toujours pas si l'enfant que portait Ginny Potter était un garçon ou une fille, Sylvia se prenait à rêver, tant qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste, son travail et son mari. Elle ne vivait que pour cet enfant, sa fille, qui serait destinée à devenir l'épouse de l'héritier de Harry Potter ou, à défaut, la meilleure amie de sa fille. Pour Sylvia, cela ne faisait aucun doute, après tout, leurs destins étaient liés, elle l'avait voulu ainsi.

Le premier enfant du Survivant naquit. Un garçon. James Potter, deuxième du nom. Il ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à Harry mais ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés faisaient illusion et l'on disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père paternel. Quelques semaines après, Sylvia mit au monde sa petite fille. Lily. Lily Evans.

Ce ne fut que huit ans après que Donny Evans apprit la condition de sa femme, alors que leur petite Lily faisait éclat pour la première fois de magie spontanée. Donny se montra compréhensif et curieux, désireux de tout savoir de la magie. Il écumait la bibliothèque personnelle de sa femme lorsqu'il tomba sur une biographie de Harry Potter. Il voyait ce nom revenir tellement souvent qu'il l'ouvrit, avant de laisser échapper un cri d'effroi.

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Sylvia avait tenu à revenir vivre en Angleterre, pourquoi elle faisait des calculs, s'assurant que leur Lily et ce James Potter aillent bien à Poudlard en même temps, pourquoi elle écrivit une longue lettre au professeur MacGonagall, alors directrice de Poudlard, pour lui affirmer que Lily était née dans la nuit du trente-et-un août et non le premier septembre, lui demandant ainsi que Lily puisse entrer à Poudlard la même année que James Potter. Lorsque la directrice le lui refusa, appuyant son argumentaire précis sur les règles de l'école, Sylvia flancha avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que Lily arriverait un an après James et qu'elle aurait six ans pour le séduire.

De surprises en surprises, Donny tint le coup, pour Lily, sa fille qu'il aimait tant. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Sylvia ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais, mais Lily restait leur fille, à tous les deux. Il refusa néanmoins qu'ils aient un second enfant lorsqu'ils apprirent que Ginny Potter était enceinte d'Albus. Leur relation s'affaiblit, jour après jour, il y avait tant de chose que Donny reprochait à sa femme. Le fait qu'elle teigne les cheveux de sa fille en roux, le fait qu'elle déplore la couleur des yeux de celle-ci, pas assez verts. Donny, lui, aimait les yeux noisette de sa fille, tout autant qu'il aimait ses cheveux châtains clairs et son regard curieux. Peu lui importait qu'ils ne partagent pas la magie, peu lui importait qui seraient ses amis ou avec qui elle se marierait, il était là pour lui apporter une quiétude, une sérénité, éloignées de l'ambition de Sylvia.

Donny attendit que Lily entre à Poudlard pour demander le divorce. Il prit le temps d'assurer à sa fille qu'elle passerait ses vacances chez ses deux parents et qu'ils continueraient de fêter Noël tous les trois, il lui donna sa nouvelle adresse, lui présenta une femme à qui il tenait beaucoup, lui confirma que Lily resterait la seule à briller autant dans son cœur et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Aujourd'hui Lily avait onze ans et elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Poudlard. Ses parents, bien que récemment divorcés, étaient là, tous les deux, sur le quai de la gare. Son père était hésitant, regardant autour de lui avec un regard curieux. Sylvia, elle, cherchait des yeux la famille Potter. Elle vit une marée de cheveux bruns et roux au loin et quantité de gens qui les observaient. Connaissant la famille Potter-Weasley sur le bout des doigts elle repéra les Weasley-Delacour, qui auréolaient l'endroit de leur célèbre beauté. Se tenaient à l'écart Percy Weasley et sa petite famille, dont sa dernière fille, qui entrait également en première année. Et enfin, faisant rire trois de ses cousines, James Potter surgit d'un épais rideau de fumée. Il salua chaleureusement ses parents, oncles et tantes et suivit deux de ses cousins dans le Poudlard Express.

– C'est le moment de nous faire nos adieux, s'empressa Sylvia. Tu vois la petite rousse là-bas ? Elle entre aussi en première année, tu n'as qu'à la suivre, vous pourrez partager votre compartiment.

Lily suivit son regard qui se dirigeait vers Lucy Weasley. Celle-ci, contrairement à la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui semblait être sa sœur aînée, n'était pas vraiment rousse, elle semblait davantage ressembler à sa mère, une femme charmante aux longs cheveux châtains-roux.

– Elle n'est pas plus rousse que moi, maman. Et on n'en sait rien si elle est en première année. Elle semble plus grande que moi.

– Je la connais, et toi aussi. C'est Lucy Weasley, je t'en ai parlé. Tu n'as quand-même pas oublié les…

– Non, maman. Tu n'as parlé que d'eux cet été, c'est juste que je préfèrerai rencontrer les gens par moi-même.

– Dépêche-toi, dit Sylvia sans prêter attention à ce que disait sa fille. Avec un peu de chance ses cousins lui proposeront de venir dans leur compartiment et tu rencontreras enfin James.

Lily embrassa ses parents et, comme le voulait sa mère, s'introduisit dans le train à la suite de Lucy Weasley.

– …peux venir avec moi, ça ne dérangera pas mes amis.., disait la sœur de Lucy devant elle.

– Hey Lucy ! fit un garçon brun en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment. Tu veux faire le trajet avec les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ?

C'était de la fausse arrogance mais Lily ne le comprit pas tout de suite. Elle détestait la prétention plus que tout. Elle resta là, immobile, à fixer le dos d'une Lucy hilare entrant dans le compartiment. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs garçons, un métis aux cheveux noirs perlés de reflets roux, un blond vénitien, un garçon noir au regard malicieux et… James Potter. Celui-ci fixait Lily avec curiosité.

– Bonjour, tu es seule ? Tu es nouvelle peut-être ? Il y a encore de la place dans notre compartiment, tu veux venir ?

Il semblait profondément altruiste et parlait avec beaucoup de douceur, ce qui surprit agréablement la jeune fille. Elle acquiesça timidement et entra dans le compartiment.

– Fred, laisse ta place à la demoiselle, continua James en souriant. C'est ton premier voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, murmura Lily, impressionnée.

– Alors il faut assurément que tu t'assoies près de la fenêtre. Le paysage est absolument magnifique !

Il s'arrêta pour suivre ses cousins qui saluaient leur famille alors que le train partait. Lily, elle, était partagée entre l'envie de saluer son père et celle de ne pas montrer à sa mère avec qui elle partageait son compartiment. Elle se redressa néanmoins légèrement et surprit le regard fier et radieux de sa mère et celui, beaucoup plus chaleureux de son père.

– Au fait, je te présente ma cousine, Lucy, mes cousins, Fred et Louis et notre ami Mael. Et moi je m'appelle James.

Il était toujours souriant, loin de l'arrogance à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il n'avait même pas précisé leurs noms de famille alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il mette le sien en avant.

– Liliane, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas exact mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Elle était déclarée en tant que « Lily Evans » mais ne pouvait se résoudre à donner ainsi son nom.

– C'est marrant, ma sœur s'appelle Lily, répondit James avec un grand sourire. Et tu entres en première année ?

– Oui.

– Lucy aussi.

– Enfin ! s'exclama celle-ci. Je vais enfin pouvoir botter les fesses de ces trois andouilles, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Le trajet permit aux trois cousins et à leur ami Maël de recevoir beaucoup de visites, de faire plusieurs parties de bataille explosive et de planifier quantité de farces. Ils avaient vite compris que Lily ne souhaitait pas prendre part à leur conversation – au contraire de Lucy qui semblait aussi drôle et intelligente qu'eux – et tous l'avaient laissée tranquille, non sans lui sourire de temps en temps. Voyant arriver la fin du voyage, les quatre garçons laissèrent Lily et Lucy se changer.

– Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec eux, dit Lily, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

– On est de la même famille. Ils sont cool, répondit Lucy, mettant fin à leur dialogue.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas très bavarde et Lily la suivit à l'extérieur, laissant la place aux garçons. Une fois sortie du train, Lily avait perdu Lucy de vue. Elle la retrouva quelques minutes après auprès de tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard.

Non loin de là, James, ses cousins et Maël s'apprêtaient à monter à bord des calèches de Poudlard, tirées par les invisibles mais non moins célèbres sombrals. James était occupé à saluer ses camarades de Gryffondor et des autres maisons, sous les yeux furibonds de quelques Serpentard avec qui il ne s'entendait pas. A ce qu'il avait compris durant l'été, la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne datait pas d'hier. Et n'était pas sans fondement.

– Serpentard est la pépinière des mauvais sorciers, avait dit Georges d'un air sombre.

A son regard, James avait compris qu'il faisait allusion à son défunt jumeau, Fred, qui avait péri pendant la célèbre bataille de Poudlard. Georges ne s'était jamais remis de cette perte et continuait encore aujourd'hui à entretenir un désir de vengeance inassouvi. Il rendait les Serpentard coupables de la mort de son frère et aucun adulte n'avait osé nier ni lui reprocher ce qu'il avait dit. C'était ainsi chez les Potter-Weasley, on faisait mine d'avancer, de vivre sa vie, de rebâtir chacun à sa manière la communauté sorcière mais l'on vivait toujours avec le triste souvenir de ses morts. Fred, bien sûr. Les parents de Teddy, aussi, notamment Nymphadora Tonks dont sa mère, Andromeda, parlait à tous les repas de famille. Et les parents de Harry, fatalement. « Papa était comme ceci, maman n'aurait pas aimé cela », disait Harry et tout un chacun aimait lui répondre qu'en effet, James aurait ri à telle blague et que Lily aurait eu d'intéressantes discussions avec tel ou tel membre de la famille.

C'était dans des moments pareils que James haussait les sourcils, entendant prononcer son prénom. Il finissait toujours par croiser le regard de Lily. Un regard qu'elle pensait blasé mais que lui trouvait triste. Ils en avaient parlé une seule fois, quelques semaines avant que James n'intègre Poudlard. Ils s'étaient aperçu réagir différemment mais, après réflexion, James pensait que c'était normal. On ne cessait de répéter que Lily était le portrait craché de leur mère à son âge et c'était plutôt vrai. Comme Ginny, Lily était spontanée, flamboyante et dotée d'une grande énergie. Comme sa mère, Lily était la seule fille et la petite dernière de la famille. En outre, elles se ressemblaient physiquement – et mentalement - comme deux gouttes d'eau. Lily Potter ne ressemblait et ne ressemblerait certainement jamais à Lily Evans-Potter, même si Harry prétendait le contraire. Cet été la jeune fille s'était vengée d'une blague de son frère aîné en lui « empruntant » et en lui cachant ses manuels de Potions et de Sortilèges. Peu rancunier, James avait entrepris de lui expliquer certaines bases de ces matières, à la plus grande joie de Lily qui avait hâte de se rendre à Poudlard. Elle avait semblé témoigner d'une certaine facilité dans ces deux matières et Harry, peu désireux de se souvenir que Ginny était elle-même une bonne élève, avait préféré se contenter de dire avec un sourire indescriptible : « Comme Lily. Comme maman. »

Pour James c'était différent. Celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père était sans aucun doute Albus. Physiquement, leur ressemblance était troublante, touchante. Mentalement, Albus avait hérité de l'altruisme et de la bienveillance de son père. James, lui, avait les cheveux de son père et les taches de rousseur de sa mère. Là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette, comme son grand-père paternel mais entourés d'un bleu très foncé, fait unique dans la famille. Physiquement, il n'avait ni la carrure d'un Weasley, ni la taille modeste de son père. Il était grand, beaucoup plus que son père au même âge. Et James était bien bâti, charismatique, séduisant même, toutes les élèves de première année le répétaient sans cesse.

– Tu as toujours mangé à ta faim, toi, disait Ginny avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Il savait que l'enfance de son père n'avait pas été joyeuse mais devait-il pour autant se priver de manger pour tenter, en vain, de ressembler à son père ? Ils n'étaient pas pareils, c'était un fait. Et le père de Harry, quoiqu'un peu plus épais que son fils au même âge, aurait toujours fait une tête de moins que James s'ils s'étaient trouvés l'un à côté de l'autre. James n'était pas aussi dégingandé que Percy, ni aussi trapu que Charlie ou Ron, il n'était pas aussi grand que Georges, non plus. Après un été passé en famille, il s'était senti plus proche physiquement de son oncle Bill. Et puis ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, il n'avait que douze ans après tout, il avait le temps de grandir, de changer, d'évoluer.

– Tu vas bouger tes fesses tête de gnome ?

James sursauta et lança un regard surpris à ses amis. Non loin de lui, Nalani Jordan et Keith Corner riaient à une blague de Maël, Fred avait disparu et Louis, Alice Londubat et Keanu Ganesh regardaient derrière James, partageant son étonnement. James se tourna, faisant face à une jeune fille qui faisait sa taille et qui avait de longs cheveux… roses.

– Acajou, grogna la jeune fille. Pas roses. Et avant que tu me demandes niaisement si je peux lire dans tes pensées, la réponse est non. Tu te pousses maintenant ? J'aimerais arriver au château avant minuit.

– Mais tu es qui, toi ?, s'étonna Fred, sortant de nulle part, alors que James laissait passer la jeune fille.

– Il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé « l'échelle », c'est à ce « mal coiffé » que je parle.

Sans se laisser démonter par le ton cassant de la jeune fille, Fred se hissa à sa suite dans une calèche, entraînant ses amis à les suivre. James échangea un regard intrigué avec Maël et vit que Nalani, Alice et Susie Finnigan la jugeaient du regard.

– Elles veulent ma photo les trois sangsues ?

Voyant que Nalani s'apprêtait à répondre et qu'Alice semblait avoir très mal pris la remarque, James se leva, s'interposant entre les jeunes filles.

– Oh, doucement, on se calme ! Tu n'es pas obligée de parler comme ça, tu sais, on ne t'a rien fait.

– Incroyable, ironisa la jeune fille, le mal coiffé est un justicier en couches culottes !

– Il voulait seulement se montrer sympa avec toi, défendit Maël.

– Toi, le « chien-chien du mal-coiffé », tu la boucles.

– Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? s'énerva Nalani.

– Pour une bubble-gum qui joue les grandes gueules, rétorqua Alice avec un sourire narquois.

C'eut le don de calmer la jeune fille qui ne sut comment répartir. James regarda Alice avec une grande fierté.

– Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début ? reprit James avec un sourire qu'il voulait avenant. Pourquoi tu es là ?

– A ton avis, mal coiffé ? Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ?

– Normalement les nouveaux élèves voyagent en barque jusqu'à Poudlard.

– Sauf que je ne suis pas en première année, répondit la jeune fille d'un air ennuyé.

– Tu viens de quelle école ? s'étonna Susie.

– Oh ! Tu parles, toi ? Je te prenais pour la petite timide qui vit la vie des autres par procuration en les couvant d'adoration.

– Bien, je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de se montrer sympa avec toi, rétorqua James d'une voix énervée. Tu n'en vaux certainement pas la peine, ajouta-t-il en changeant de place.

Il entoura les épaules de Susie d'un bras protecteur et tenta de l'animer, lui racontant les blagues qui avaient ponctué leur été. Louis en fit de même et bientôt toute la joyeuse bande ignora la jeune fille.

Arrivés aux pieds du château, ils retrouvèrent d'autres têtes connues, comme Oscar Dubois qui sembla soulagé de les voir arriver ou encore Jean-Paul Sphère, le discret Poufsouffle avec qui ils s'entendaient tous très bien.

– Venez les morpions, les apostropha Liko Jordan. Vous êtes attendus dans la Grande Salle. Les demi-portions ne tarderont pas à arriver.

– Avec un discours pareil tu ne deviendras jamais préfet, nota Nalani en riant.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes projets, répondit nonchalamment Liko.

– Je croyais pourtant le contraire vu ta discussion avec les parents sur tes bonnes résolutions, continua la jeune fille d'un air moqueur.

– Crois-le ou non, ils n'ont pas plus envie que moi que je devienne préfet. Ils misent tout sur toi, sœurette, t'as intérêt à assurer !

Riant de la discussion des Jordan, James s'aperçut qu'il lui semblait manquer quelqu'un. Devant lui, Alice et Keanu expliquaient pour la trentième fois à Louis, Jean-Paul, Susie et Oscar à quel point il était difficile d'avoir un parent professeur à Poudlard, à sa droite Keith saluait quelques garçons avec qui Keanu et lui partageaient leur dortoir et…

– Maël ?

James s'arrêta, laissant la foule le dépasser alors qu'il partait à contre-courant. Il retrouva Maël, immobile, le regard fixe, à l'endroit où tous se tenaient quelques minutes avant.

– Un problème, mon pote ? s'inquiéta James.

– Je… J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient… Enfin, tu vois… De la même famille.

Surpris, James mit un certain temps à comprendre à qui son ami faisait allusion puis repensa à la discussion de Nalani et Liko.

– Je me suis d'abord dit, « mais pourquoi ils se parlent », tu vois, vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison et pas de la même année et puis je me suis dit que peut-être que Liko la draguait, tu comprends, il est en quatrième année et puis il est un peu le… Le « toi » de leur promotion et alors…

– Le « moi » de leur promotion ? s'étonna James.

– Ouais, le mec le plus… Enfin tu vois, Liko est cool, il joue dans l'équipe, il est plutôt bon élève, il plaît à tout le monde, surtout aux filles, bref. Et puis je trouvais bizarre qu'elle lui réponde comme ça, en riant et tout. Et puis je me suis rappelé que c'est son frère, quoi. Enfin, avançons, on va rater la répartition. Merci d'être venu me chercher, au fait, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

James pensa que c'était le bon moment pour fermer la bouche et petit à petit, son cerveau parvint à faire passer le message à ses jambes d'avancer. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas pour rattraper leurs camarades, James hochant la tête d'un mouvement vague, hasardeux.

– Et… euh… Maël… ça t'aurait embêté que Liko drague Nalani ? S'ils n'avaient pas été frère et sœur, je veux dire ?

– Quoi ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? C'est pas comme si… C'est une copine, quoi. Une connaissance. Une camarade. Oui, voilà, une camarade. Et puis… Enfin, tu vois, quoi, c'est juste comme ça.

– Vous avez des conversations passionnantes à Poudlard, dites-donc !

James et Maël firent à nouveau face à la jeune fille avec qui ils avaient voyagé dans la calèche.

– C'est marrant tu rougis, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Maël. Je ne savais pas que les noirs pouvaient rougir.

– C'est vrai que tes discussions sont vachement plus évoluées que les nôtres, rétorqua Maël.

– Miss Marwick ? Je suis le professeur Londubat. J'ai cru que vous aviez manqué le Poudlard Express, vous étiez censée voyager en barque. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Potter, Thomas, dépêchez-vous de gagner la Grande Salle.

Les garçons déguerpirent sans plus attendre. Pourdlard leur tendait les bras pour la seconde fois.

**ooOOoo**

Pepperina Marwick, dite Pepper, avait été répartie à Serpentard pour la plus grande joie de Juliet Hawkes.

« J'ai décidé qu'elle deviendrait ma meilleure amie ! », avait-elle annoncé aux lionceaux dès leur premier cours en commun.

Ridicule, s'était exclamée Alice mais cela faisait belle lurette que Juliet n'écoutait plus Alice. Elle savait que la jeune Londubat ne supportait nulle présence féminine autre que la sienne près de James mais s'en moquait éperdument.

– Elle est sympa ?, demanda Louis sans prêter attention au regard entendu qu'échangeaient James et Maël.

– Euh... réfléchit Juliet. Pas encore. Mais bon, elle arrive directement en deuxième année, elle ne connaît personne, elle est un peu sur la défensive, c'est normal...

– Un peu, toussa Maël.

James sourit à la remarque de Maël et s'adossa contre le mur, épaule contre épaule avec la jeune Serpentard.

– C'est super que tu soies là pour elle, Juliet. Comme tu dis, elle doit être désorientée, ce doit être difficile d'arriver comme ça...

– T'es en train de parler de moi, le mal coiffé ?!

Le ton désagréable de Pepperina Marwick entra dans les habitudes de Poudlard et tous s'en accommodèrent, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Elle devint une des élèves de deuxième année à cumuler le plus de retenues car elle ne faisait aucune distinction entre élèves et professeurs et se permettait d'aborder les uns comme elle abordait les autres, avec mépris et supériorité. Néanmoins cela ne gêna nullement Juliet Hawkes qui appréciait ce trait de caractère et parvint, au fil du temps, à amadouer sa camarade. Pepperina devint Pepper et l'on oublia jusqu'à son arrivée tardive.

**ooOOoo**

Tout comme ses sœurs et ses cousins, Louis se construisait peu à peu une personnalité double. Il était Louis, un garçon calme, curieux et généreux. Mais il était également le « Weasley blond », le cousin de James Potter, le frère de la reine Victoire, un garçon dont on savait peu de choses, un statut illusoire, instable qui lui permettait de tout essayer, de tout goûter de ce que la vie lui donnait. Pour mieux se créer la sienne.

La frontière entre ses deux lui n'était pas aussi affirmée que celle de Fred mais plus palpable que celle de James.

James avait fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard en ignorant tout, ou presque, du passé de son père. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait très mal vécu ses premiers jours à l'école. Il avait toujours eu l'envie de tout apprendre, de tout connaître, de tout découvrir les cours, les entraînements de quidditch et ses fréquentes visites nocturnes du château avaient rassasié une grande part de sa curiosité. Mais le malaise était toujours là, tenace, nouant son ventre dès qu'un élève qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane lui parlait de son père, de ce Voldemort qu'il avait combattu, de horcruxes et de reliques, de cette fameuse bataille qui avait fait de son père le héros national. Les questions défilaient dans son esprit, créaient la confusion et une douloureuse impression d'avoir été mis de côté par ses propres parents. Il leur avait posé des questions, par lettres puis profitant des vacances pour tenter d'assouvir sa curiosité légitime. Mais ses parents, eux, ne trouvaient aucune légitimité à ses questions. Liko Jordan, Olivia Dubois et quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor qui s'étaient pris d'amitié pour le petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés avaient compris son malaise et tenté d'y remédier. James acquiesçait, James prenait des notes, mentalement, James remerciait mais James ne disait pas la vérité. Il voulait que ça vienne d'eux, de son papa, de sa maman, de ses grands-parents, oncles et cousins. Il voulait qu'Albus et Lily soient mis au courant avant leur rentrée, il voulait qu'ils n'aient pas à vivre ce sentiment d'infériorité ridicule et désagréable d'en savoir moins sur leurs propres parents que de parfaits inconnus.

Ce qu'il voulait, surtout, c'était être vu, traité, jugé comme n'importe quel garçon du château, un élève lambda qui commençait sa vie magique, qui connaîtrait les joies et les souffrances des métamorphoses adolescentes, des premiers amours, des premières désillusions. Un élève parmi tant d'autres qui pourrait choisir de fuir devant le danger ou de l'affronter, sans que tous s'attendent à ce que lui seul sauve le monde de la moindre de ses menaces. Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ? Nulle compétence, nul savoir. Il avait les mêmes résultats que Maël, était moins bon en défense contre les forces du mal qu'Alice, Nalani, Keanu et Susie ses résultats n'étaient ni faibles ni brillants, il était dans la moyenne, sans aucun talent particulier pour telle ou telle matière. Pourtant, si un mage noir en puissance entrait de force dans le château, tout Poudlard ou presque s'attendait à ce qu'il se dresse devant lui, protégeant chaque élève, chaque professeur et sortant de sa baguette des sortilèges complexes.

« Tu n'as que douze ans », lui répétait Maël avec sollicitude. Certes, James le savait et le comprenait tout à fait. Mais s'il n'était pas très grand, doué ou talentueux, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était l'aîné, qu'il le serait toujours. C'était à lui de veiller sur Albus et Lily, c'était à lui d'appréhender, d'anticiper leur arrivée, de les protéger et de préserver leur innocence. Son innocence à lui n'était plus, il ne la retrouverait jamais, pour rien au monde il laisserait la même chose arriver à son frère et sa sœur.

C'était son rôle de veiller à ce que son frère et sa sœur vivent le meilleur, à ce que lui seul vive le pire. Il rêvait de voir Albus et Lily rencontrer des jeunes de leur âge, construire de belles amitiés, s'émerveiller du château, découvrir la vie magique...

– Le meilleur et surtout pas le pire. On y veillera, lui promettait Louis.

James se sentait soulagé de pouvoir compter sur ses deux cousins et sur Maël, en qui il avait une totale confiance. Et puis, bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur Alice, sa complice de toujours. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, avaient les mêmes responsabilités et les mêmes envies vis-à-vis de leurs petits frères et de leurs petites sœurs. James se sentait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir été réparti dans la même maison que ses cousins, son amie d'enfance et son meilleur ami. Il avait beau s'être fait des amis formidables dans les autres maisons, il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux. Entre Teddy qui l'évitait, Victoire qui le regardait avec mépris, Molly avec gêne... Il serait seul sans ses amis. C'était un fait, une évidence. Il avait beau vouloir y remédier, chercher un moyen de se rapprocher des membres de sa famille, il n'avait les armes nécessaires pour ce type de combat. Il se sentait démuni et son enthousiasme s'était transformé en lassitude résignée.

Pourquoi Teddy, Victoire et Molly n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet ? Pourquoi les avaient-ils laissé, Fred, Louis et lui, dans cette ignorance ridicule ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas choisi la solidarité et l'entraide ? Le passé inconnu de son père n'était pourtant pas le seul tracas de James. Très vite il s'était aperçu des animosités qui divisaient les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard et, s'il comprenait qu'il en eut été ainsi durant les guerres qui avaient déchiré la communauté sorcière, il ne comprenait pas que cette animosité perdure. Mike Corner disait qu'il en était ainsi, que la situation ne changerait jamais, que Gryffondor et Serpentard resteraient les maisons ennemies de Poudlard, que les Serdaigle seraient toujours indépendants, se mêlant très peu aux autres et que les Poufsouffle resteraient à tout jamais mis de côté et perçus comme les moins doués. « Ils ne gagnent jamais la Coupe des Maisons, pas plus que celle de quidditch. Les Serdaigle sont les meilleurs, les Poufsouffle les moins bons et Gryffondor et Serpentard se battent pour être seconds. C'est comme ça et il en sera toujours ainsi. », disait Mike.

James avait commencé par rire de ces théories que tous disaient irrémédiables. Il se sentait si différent de ses cousins, de Maël et même d'Alice... Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient complémentaires avant d'être semblables. Il ne voyait aucun désir d'indépendance et de mépris des autres dans le comportement de ses amis de Serdaigle. Sans doute Aldo Macmillan était-il individualiste et ambitieux mais il n'en était pas moins sympathique avec tout le monde. Nalani Jordan était ouverte, joviale, Keanu Ganesh était soucieux des autres et généreux et Keith Corner était un joyeux trublion qui partageait ses blagues avec tous, quelles que soit leur maison d'appartenance. Ni eux ni James et ses amis de Gryffondor ne se sentaient supérieurs aux Poufsouffle. Jean-Paul était un des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, Susie était quasiment imbattable en défense contre les forces du mal et Oscar brillait d'une intelligence discrète et nullement présomptueuse. Quant aux Serpentard... Juliet était la preuve que les Gryffondor pouvaient bien être amis avec les Serpentard. Pourtant tous n'étaient pas comme Juliet Hawkes.

James avait souffert de cette animosité dès ses premiers jours à Poudlard, des élèves de Serpentard s'en étaient pris à lui, il avait connu nombre de crises d'angoisse qui s'étaient amoindries au fil de sa première année, à mesure qu'il avançait avec toujours plus d'élèves auprès de lui. Ses amis, surtout, et ces élèves de Gryffondor qui lui étaient venus en aide, insultant les Serpentard, leur disant que le fils du Survivant n'avait rien à craindre d'eux...

James avait beau répéter que son père était un homme tout à fait normal, personne ne le croyait jamais. Il avait même entendu une Serdaigle de sixième année dire que si James disait cela, c'était seulement pour prétendre qu'il était meilleur que son père. Ridicule, pensait James. Il n'avait que onze ans et son père s'occupait de rendre ce monde plus juste, comment pouvait-il se croire meilleur que lui ?

– Tu n'as pas à te comparer à lui, James. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes, tu n'es pas meilleur que lui mais lui non plus n'est pas meilleur que toi. Vous êtes différents, c'est tout.

Lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots, Maël parlait d'une voix douce, discrète, afin que seul James puisse l'entendre. Il posait également sa main droite sur l'épaule de James, un geste amical, presque fraternel. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an mais James se demandait comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps sans son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient beaucoup écrit, durant l'été, et James avait soigneusement conservé ces preuves de cette amitié qui le rendait pleinement heureux. Maël le comprenait vraiment, l'observait, se souciait de lui. Ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la complicité téméraire qui le liait à Fred ni à l'habituelle tendresse qu'il partageait avec Alice. La réciprocité était pourtant tout aussi évidente et les comblait tous deux d'une douce quiétude. S'il avait beaucoup vu ses cousins et croisé Alice tout au long de l'été, James avait ressenti un pincement au cœur de ne pouvoir voir son meilleur ami durant deux mois. Il avait demandé à ses parents l'autorisation d'inviter Maël, il leur avait demandé l'autorisation de se rendre chez lui, après que les Thomas l'aient invité à dormir chez eux, il avait même demandé à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour où les Thomas avaient amené Maël faire ses achats de la rentrée. Trois demandes. Trois refus. Il avait eu peur, alors, de ne pas retrouver la complicité qui les avait unis pendant un an mais un seul regard échangé sur le quai de la gare l'avait rassuré. Ils s'étaient serré la main, avaient ri en même temps et avaient même partagé une brève accolade.

– Maël est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, affirmait James.

Ce n'était pas faute de le répéter, surtout lorsque des élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas traitaient Maël de « toutou de Potter ». Certains faisaient même un parallèle entre Maël et Ron, l'oncle de James, qui était considéré comme un semi-héros, moins doué que son meilleur ami, moins intelligent que sa femme, éternel suiveur sans qui la victoire aurait également été acquise.

James se faisait un devoir de démentir ces rumeurs. Il aimait profondément son parrain et il souhaitait tout autant protéger Rose et Hugo qu'Albus et Lily. Ils étaient une seule et même famille et c'était à lui de veiller sur ses quatre petits frères et sœurs. Il était prêt à tout pour cela même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Victoire ne lui était pas d'un grand secours. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle le regardait avec ce mépris résigné qui le faisait rougir. Elle aurait pu l'aider, lui expliquer comment se comporte un parfait aîné. Elle gardait toujours Dominique et Louis, toujours, depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, mais lui, à douze ans, était confié à ses grands-parents ou à Andromeda, parce qu'il ne serait jamais assez irréprochable, jamais assez mature pour qu'on lui confie la garde de son frère et de sa sœur. Jamais. Il savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, il se disait même qu'un jour viendrait où ses parents le confieraient à Albus, de loin celui à qui l'on ne reprochait jamais rien.

– Elle devrait essayer de sourire de temps en temps.

La voix de Maël le ramena sur terre. Confinés autour d'une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, les deux lionceaux se trouvaient avec leurs amis de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

– Qui ça ?, demanda James.

– La sœur de Louis. La plus grande.

Victoire. Louis disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sourire, de rire ou de parler mais de tenir son rôle. Il y avait toujours un peu d'amertume dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de ses sœurs.

– Elle pourrait être jolie, ajouta Maël.

Discrètement, Oscar et Keanu acquiescèrent, avec un clin d'œil. Keith fut moins discret et Nalani s'occupa de lui faire comprendre que les filles n'étaient pas des objets destinés à plaire aux garçons et tant d'autres choses que James n'écoutait plus. Sa main s'était comme figé devant lui. Son habitude de saluer Victoire s'était éteinte, faute de réponse de la part de la reine de Poudlard. Pourtant l'envie continuait de le démanger.

– Tu t'en vas ?

James se tourna vers Maël dont une pointe de déception faisait discrètement trembler sa voix. Il commençait déjà à muer et avait pris quinze centimètres durant l'été. Il dépassait tous ses amis d'une bonne tête, ce qui lui valait le surnom de « baguette mal réglée » inventé par Keith. James était « l'aimant », Louis le « vélanon » et Nalani...

– J'ai entraînement de quidditch, répondit la jeune fille en glissant son sac sur une épaule.

– Arrête de te vanter, « la batte », glissa Keith en riant.

Son rire s'interrompit lorsque son manuel d'Histoire s'écrasa sur sa tête. Le quidditch avait fait gagner quelques réflexes à Nalani qui, en tant que fière poursuiveuse, ne supportait pas le surnom dont Keith l'affublait.

– On sort ce soir ?, chuchota Maël.

– Je crois. Fred m'a parlé d'un nouveau couloir, vers l'aile Est du donjon.

– Tu amèneras tu-sais-quoi ?

James se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en leurs amis de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais tant que son père ne lui avait pas donné son accord, il préférait rester discret. Machinalement, il tritura le parchemin vieilli à travers la poche de sa cape. Il l'avait récupéré un soir pluvieux du mois d'août, alors que son père lui faisait la morale. Une fois de plus. James avait seulement osé reparler des absences à répétition de certains élèves de Poudlard en présence de Seamus Finigan et celui-ci y avait prêté bien plus d'attention que le père de James qui ne supportait plus que son fils aîné radote sans arrêt. Il ne voyait aucune raison de s'alarmer, encore moins d'envoyer un Auror à Poudlard. Seamus ne semblait pas de cet avis mais Harry était son supérieur hiérarchique, un héros, le Survivant. Il avait forcément raison. Lorsque Ginny avait fini par témoigner une once d'inquiétude, Harry s'était contenté de dire qu'il « jetterait un œil, en passant ». Ça avait intrigué James et il n'avait pas été difficile de s'approprier la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur. Encore moins de comprendre comment elle « fonctionnait ».

Lors de leurs visites du château, les garçons avaient découvert d'étranges choses dans des salles, des couloirs où personne ne semblait se rendre. Une grotte, des cachots à demi-inondés, une tour invisible… Heureusement que le père de Fred lui avait appris un sortilège très utile afin que le moindre recoin « révèle ses secrets ».

Ils y avaient trouvé des objets divers, beaucoup de livres abandonnés, dont un sur la création de sortilèges, que James avait gardé. Et tout autant de créatures qui profitaient de la tranquillité de ces pièces oubliées. Des chauve-souris, des serpents à deux têtes et même un épouvantard. Quelle peur ils avaient eue, ce soir-là ! L'épouvantard avait eu le temps de leur apprendre leur plus grande peur, chacun à son tour. Lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet, quelques jours plus tard, après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Louis avait expliqué à James que sa plus grande peur n'était pas le retour de Voldemort mais les conséquences qui en auraient résulté. Tous s'attendaient tellement à ce que James se montre aussi héroïque que son père… James aurait voulu que l'épouvantard prenne la même forme que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à Maël ou Louis. Un détraqueur ou un dragon, une peur commune, une peur qu'il puisse combattre ou dépasser, le temps aidant. Maël avait hâte d'apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, Louis avait grommelé après leur oncle Charlie et ses histoires terrifiantes à propos des dragons et, depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous Gringotts. Seul Fred restait encore perturbé par l'aveu de sa plus grande peur. Son père, Georges Weasley, s'était dressé devant lui. Il n'était ni furieux, ni violent, il était tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu, souriant, complice et désireux de voir en son fils une réincarnation de son défunt jumeau. Fred n'avait jamais voulu aborder le sujet. James avait essayé, Louis avait essayé et même Maël s'y était collé, disant qu'il serait peut-être plus facile pour Fred d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur famille. Mais rien n'y faisait, pour Fred l'incident n'avait jamais existé. Pire, alors que ses deux cousins et Maël rechignaient à reprendre leurs activités illégales, Fred se montrait insistant, voulant sortir soir après soir.

Ils ne rentraient pourtant pas tous les soirs avec le sourire. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils fait prendre ? Un préfet qui faisait sa ronde, un professeur qui gagnait tardivement ses appartements et surtout le professeur Ballerup, qui surgissait si souvent devant eux avant de les traîner dans le bureau directorial. Ils avaient fait perdre des points à Gryffondor, avaient écopé de plusieurs retenues mais rien n'entérinait jamais leur enthousiasme. Bien au contraire. Leurs ainés étaient tout aussi téméraires qu'eux, Mike Corner avait beau être préfet, il n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de suivre ses amis, quant à Olivia Dubois et Liko Jordan… Ils étaient sans doute pires que les lionceaux. C'était devenu un jeu, une compétition amicale à laquelle nombre d'élèves participaient, toutes maisons confondues. Ils se jalousaient les passages secrets, se partageaient parfois quelques trouvailles et s'entraidaient, pour les meilleurs d'entre eux. C'était Liko qui avait expliqué aux garçons comment se débarrasser d'un épouvantard et, si James n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir à Poudlard, ce sortilège lui avait été bien utile lors des vacances de Noël.

Il n'aimait pas se remémorer ce souvenir douloureux, la simple vision de son père étendu sur le sol, mort, lui était insoutenable. Il se leva prestement, prétextant vouloir chercher un livre, et traversa les longues allées de la bibliothèque. La plupart des élèves qu'il croisait cessaient de converser dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, le suivant des yeux avec parcimonie. Il trouva refuge dans un sombre recoin, isolé des autres élèves et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« James !? Tout va bien ?

– Oh salut Mike. Juste un petit coup de fatigue, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Toi non plus, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...

– Je reviens du Temple, soupira le préfet. Ils nous font suivre des sortes de cours préparatoires, tu sais et... On a eu un cours franchement bizarre. Sur l'Atlantide, Avalon, la Source, les Oracles...

– Cool !, sourit James.

– Tu... Tu es...

James dévisagea Mike qui semblait abasourdi. Qu'avait-il encore dit de problématique ?

– J'ai lu un livre sur les légendes et les mythes sorciers quand j'étais petit, se justifia James.

Mike parut rassuré. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde. James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi soucieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mike ?

– Les légendes dont tu parles... Le prof qui m'a fait cours est convaincu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une légende, justement.

– Y a toujours des gens qui croient en l'existence de chimères, oui, confirma James. La marraine de ma sœur est persuadée que les joncheruines existent mais ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais, elle est super intelligente, j'adore l'écouter parler...

– Tu ne comprends pas. C'est normal, tu n'as que douze ans, mais... Vu ta position... Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que... Tu as déjà entendu parlé de religion ?

– Oui. Je sais que les moldus croient en divers dieux, en fonction de...

– Mais tu sembles ignorer qu'il en est de même pour les sorciers. Il y a très longtemps les croyants étaient très nombreux parmi les sorciers. Ils croyaient en la Source de toute vie et ses ramifications, ses îles, ses présages. Et je pense que mon prof a foi en la Source.

James avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui préoccupait autant le préfet de Gryffondor. Il tenta d'en savoir davantage mais, visiblement, Mike semblait penser qu'il en avait déjà trop dit et prétexta une ronde pour prendre congés du jeune Potter.

– Juste une dernière chose, Mike. Pourquoi les gens ont-ils cessé de croire ?

– Ah ça... J'espérais que tu ne me poses pas la question. Disons que les sorciers ont reporté leur foi en d'autres personnes que la Source.

– D'autres divinités ?

– Oh non. Ils se sont éloignés de la Source en reportant leur foi et leurs espoirs vers les héros.

– Les héros ?

– Les gens comme ton père, James. Et j'ose espérer que tout ça n'est que légende, soupira-t-il en désignant les lourds grimoires traitant de la Source.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que si c'est vrai, si la Source existe, elle ne doit pas apprécier de s'être fait voler la vedette par un simple mortel. »

Perplexe, James regarda Mike partir avec d'énormes grimoires sous le bras. Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir seize ans, lui qui se faisait déjà toute une montagne de ses pauvres petits problèmes de garçonnet. Il n'entendait que ça, qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais pourquoi ne lui expliquait-on jamais rien ? Comment pouvait-il apprendre, comprendre, si personne ne prenait le temps de lui donner la marche à suivre ? Il rejoignit ses amis en soupirant. Eux, au moins, ne lui faisaient pas tant de mystère.

« T'as vu qui est là ? »

Maël désigna la petite fille d'un coup de menton. Elle ne s'appelait pas Liliane mais Lily. Lily Evans. Lily Evans deuxième du nom.

– Ses parents sont dingues. Dingues.

Keith eut beau le répéter dix, vingt, trente fois, James ne pouvait quitter des yeux la petite fille qui lisait tranquillement près de la fenêtre. Elle avait reçu une Glorieuse le lendemain de sa répartition à Gryffondor et la voix de sa mère, éperdument heureuse, avait raisonné dans toute la Grande Salle, faisant rougir la petite Lily.

Si Fred s'était contenté de grommeler qu'il ne recevait que l'inverse de la Glorieuse, la Beuglante, James s'était empressé de suivre la petite fille, étonné d'avoir entendu son propre nom prononcé par une parfaite inconnue.

La petite Lily n'était pas farouche et n'avait pas tardé à lui avouer toute la vérité, l'obsession de sa mère pour le père de James et son idée obnubilée de les marier.

« Mais... Tu n'as que onze ans. Et moi douze !

– Elle y pense depuis que je suis née. Je les ai entendu parler un jour, avec mon père, elle l'a séduit seulement pour son nom de famille. Elle voulait créer une « Lily Evans », une fille qu'elle marierait à l'Héritier de l'Elu... »

C'était trop pour lui, cette situation était aussi grotesque qu'invivable et, ne sachant comment la gérer seul, il avait cherché de l'aide auprès de ses proches. Sa mère n'avait pas tardé à lui répondre, arguant qu'il était paranoïaque et qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses cours. Son père n'avait pas pris le temps d'apposer un seul mot.

Des questions, toujours plus de questions et nulle réponse. Lucy non plus ne pouvait en donner, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec tous ses camarades mais n'avait créé de lien avec Lily Evans.

« Ses parents sont des dingues, je préfère pas m'approcher trop près...

– Elle n'est pas forcée de leur ressembler.

– Les dragons ne font pas des botrucs. Et en plus elle est inintéressante au possible. »

Lucy avait ce pragmatisme, ce raisonnement qui impressionnaient James. Il s'était toujours senti proche de Lucy et il était ravi de voir que celle-ci avait facilement été intégrée dans sa bande d'amis.

Percy et Audrey non plus ne leur avaient pas donné de réponse, pas plus que les parents de Louis. Leurs lettres ne restaient pas sans réponse, leurs parents se contentaient seulement d'omettre leurs questions à répétition, comme si elles n'avaient pas d'importance, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

James s'était alors tourné vers Neville Londubat et, accompagné d'Alice, il lui avait rendu visite, un soir, à peine une heure avant le couvre-feu. Neville au moins les avait écoutés, avec patience et bienveillance, et avait donné à James un conseil. Un seul. « Oublie ça et concentre-toi sur tes cours. Ici, à Poudlard, je ne suis pas l'ami de tes parents, je suis ton professeur de Botanique. » Cette réponse avait mis Alice dans une rage folle et, quoi qu'aient pu tenté ses amis, elle n'en démordait pas.

« Il faisait moins le fier l'an dernier ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais peut-être morte et lui, il...

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, Alice.

– Ton père a envoyé six Aurors !

– Ils sont apprentis, mon père voit ça comme un cas pratique, c'est tout...

– Ton père est un crétin, James, mais il doit bien voir que la situation est critique !

– Lucy m'a dit qu'un de ses camarades avait manqué le cours d'Histoire, aujourd'hui, appuya Louis d'un air sérieux.

– Le chanceux, lâcha Fred d'un air espiègle.

– Les disparitions...

– Les absences, corrigea James. Personne ne disparaît, Alice. Tu en es la preuve vivante. »

Il arrivait régulièrement que certains élèves « disparaissaient ». Absents lors de leurs cours, ils revenaient comme si de rien était, oubliant même qu'ils avaient manqué un cours. Les professeurs soupçonnaient ces élèves de mentir mais quelques-uns refusaient de les punir, pensant qu'ils étaient victimes des essais loufoques de Georges Weasley. Le professeur Ballerup, lui, disait qu'il fallait punir les coupables, et non les victimes et s'était octroyé le droit d'accuser James et ses amis de jouer les intermédiaires pour le compte de la plus célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes du pays.

Les rumeurs ne manquèrent pas, disant tantôt que les « absents » étaient majoritairement issus de Serpentard et que James et ses amis alimentaient injustement la haine envers les serpents tantôt qu'ils étaient majoritairement des nés-moldus. La réputation de James, ses deux cousins et Maël évoluait donc au fil des on-dit et des élèves. Certains les soutenaient sans même se poser de questions. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et le professeur Londubat avait longtemps douté des dires de James, de ses justifications et même de son innocence.

Il avait fallu qu'Alice soit la victime de trop pour qu'il comprenne enfin. C'était un jour d'octobre et les élèves de Gryffondor de deuxième année avaient eu un premier cours de Sortilèges. Le professeur Slopa, se rendant compte de l'absence d'Alice, avait questionné ses camarades de dortoir et, si Yelena Crivey avait inventé une excuse rapidement, le professeur Slopa n'était pas de celles que l'on dupait facilement. Ses soupçons s'étaient portés sur James, Fred et Louis et, ils avaient eu beau se défendre, elle restait persuadée qu'ils faisaient tester les nouveaux produits Weasley sur leurs camarades.

« Quand Alice reviendra, elle démentira tout », disait Louis. Mais Alice n'était pas revenue pour leur prochain cours et le professeur de Botanique comprit, en voyant James aussi inquiet que lui, qu'il n'était pour rien dans ces « absences » injustifiées. Voir Neville perdre la moindre de ses couleurs avait agi sur James comme un détonateur. Il s'était enfui en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor et s'était jeté sur sa malle, qui débordait de désordres en tous genres.

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, une porte qui claque et trois mines inquiètes au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir ses cousins et son meilleur ami près de lui mais concentrait toutes ses forces pour Alice.

« Fred, tu te souviens quand on avait trouvé cette armoire l'an dernier, au quatrième étage ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu avais prononcé une formule, tu sais, celle qu'utilise ton père.

- « Révèle tes secrets »

James avait répété ces quelques mots en apposant sa baguette magique sur le parchemin qu'il avait subtilisé à son père et la Carte du Maraudeur s'était éveillée sous ses yeux. Les joutes verbales des créateurs de la Carte l'avaient amené à rencontré son propre grand-père et ce Sirius dont il avait si souvent entendu parler. Il avait bien évidemment montré la carte à Teddy qui avait été très ému de voir apparaître le nom de son père sur un parchemin froissé d'une valeur inestimable. Il avait cependant refusé que James lui lègue la Carte ou même qu'il la lui prête de temps en temps et, s'il s'en sentait un peu honteux, James était ravi de pouvoir lire à loisir les remarques toujours très drôles des Maraudeurs.

En plus de lui apporter une certaine forme de réconfort, cette carte lui était très précieuse, lorsqu'ils partaient en escapades nocturnes mais surtout lorsqu'il avait fallu retrouver Alice. En consultant la carte ce soir-là il s'était aperçu que quelqu'un faisait les cent pas devant un passage secret. Cinq minutes plus tard, Fred faisait diversion et James, Maël et Louis, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, s'engouffraient dans le passage secret. Louis avait dit, quelques jours plus tard, que c'était le pire plan qu'ils auraient pu mettre en pratique. Mais, sur le moment, ce plan avait été pour eux la seule idée possible. Le passage secret les avait menés jusqu'à la cave d'un célèbre magasin de friandises de Pré-au-Lard dont ils avaient eu du mal à sortir sans se faire voir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce village sorcier que seul Louis connaissait bien et avaient suivi un homme étrange et encapuchonné qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur du village. Les garçons pensaient alors être au summum de leur peur lorsque l'homme, comprenant qu'il était suivi, fit apparaître un vent artificiel. Aucun des trois garçons n'eut le temps de retenir la Cape d'invisibilité, aucun n'eut le réflexe de lancer le moindre sort. Les menaçant de sa baguette, l'homme les fit entrer dans une cavité où Alice était étendue sur le sol.

« L'expérience est terminée, avaient-ils entendu à peine entrés dans la grotte. Le résultat est peu concluant. Son esprit s'est débattu et... Mais que nous ramènes-tu là ? Trois d'un coup ?! Tu ne perds pas le... Mais... C'est Potter !»

James ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait motivé à agir. Était-ce la vision de sa meilleure amie couchée à même le sol ou l'éclair de folie qui transcendait les yeux de ses assaillants ? Il brandit sa baguette aussi vite qu'il le put et se mit à lancer des sortilèges, les uns après les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne faisait que répéter les formules dont lui avait parlé Liko. Ricktusempra, Petrificus Totalus, il les clamait haut et fort, espérant que sa voix ferme le fasse paraître moins peureux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Maël et Louis ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même, écorchant les noms de ces sortilèges qui ne leur avaient pas encore été enseignés, tentant d'oublier les éclats de rire de leurs assaillants qui semblaient n'éprouver aucune peine à esquiver leurs sorts. Le seul qui fonctionna fut le sortilège de lévitation que James jeta à Alice pour l'amener jusqu'à eux. Il était prêt à renier jusqu'aux caractéristiques même de sa maison d'adoption, peu lui importait à ce moment précis d'être pris pour un lâche, la seule chose qui lui importait était que ses amis, son cousin et lui s'en tirent vivants.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit son prénom. Un cri qui venait de loin, répété de plus en plus fort, mêlé à ceux d'Alice et de Louis. La voix de Neville. Et celle de son père. Les rires s'interrompirent, l'un des deux hommes fit disparaître toute trace de leur passage et deux «pop » plus tard, ils avaient quitté les lieux. Alice se réveilla dans les bras de James qui s'assura d'un regard que ni Louis ni Maël n'étaient blessés.

– J'ai juste reçu un sort dans le bras, le rassura Maël.

– Tu saignes...

– Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

– C'est ton père, les prévint Louis.

Neville avait été le premier arrivé et s'était jeté sur sa fille pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il avait vu son père surgir dans la grotte, suivi de près par Ron, Georges et Fred, James avait voulu se blottir dans ses bras mais l'étreinte plus que brève que lui accorda son père ne lui apporta nul réconfort.

Neville avait été chargé de les ramener au château et les avait convoqué le lendemain pour leur apprendre que l'affaire serait étouffée, faute de preuves.

« L'homme que Fred devait distraire a lui aussi disparu. Personne ne va croire à votre version.

– Mais toi tu nous crois, Neville ! Et papa...

– Ton père va faire venir ses nouveaux apprentis, ils...

– Des apprentis ?, s'était exclamé Maël. Il faut de vrais Aurors !

– Ted va revenir à Poudlard ? »

Les garçons avaient été punis pour avoir enfreint les règles de Poudlard, ce qui alimenta les rumeurs qui les désignaient coupables. Des élèves venaient même leur demander d'être leur prochain cobaye parce qu'ils voulaient à tous prix une excuse pour ne pas se rendre à un examen. D'autres, faisant partie de ceux que Fred nommait les « disparus », venaient leur demander des comptes et, les garçons avaient beau affirmer chaque jour leur innocence, rares étaient ceux qui les croyaient.

Mais Ted, lui, semblait les croire et, pour James, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait été comblé lorsqu'il avait appris que Ted et sa grand-mère passeraient les fêtes de Noël chez les Potter et avait profité gaiement de ces dix jours de vacances. La seule ombre au tableau avait été cette altercation avec son père, que James avait cherché à éviter. Harry n'avait pas souvent été présent à la maison, durant ces fêtes, il devait rendre des comptes à son supérieur qui ne comprenait pourquoi il mobilisait six apprentis Aurors à Poudlard. L'un de ces apprentis avait laissé entendre à la tenancière des quatre balais qu'ils n'avaient été affectés à Poudlard qu'en raison d'une lubie de James, ce qui avait rendu Harry très furieux. Il avait même fini par dire à James qu'il n'avait aucune preuve que son fils disait la vérité.

« Il est quasiment impossible que des gamins de douze ans s'en soient sorti face à des adultes. Je sais que Fred a de la ressource et les poches pleines de produits que fabrique son père, je sais que Louis est doué, il a ramené d'excellents résultats, je veux bien croire que ce Maël Thomas soit doué lui aussi mais j'ai vu tes notes, ce n'est guère brillant et tu continues de prétendre que tu t'es défendu, tu joues les héros...

– Non, papa, je...

– Ta mère pense que tu fais ça pour me ressembler. Mais c'est ridicule, James, tu n'as pas à essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, tu dois être toi-même...

– C'est faux, papa. Des fois, quand je m'intéresse à quelque chose, tu dis que ce n'est pas pour moi. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire à mes correspondants, par exemple, ou... Quand j'ai voulu faire partie de l'équipe, tu étais contre.

– Il est rare qu'un élève de première année intègre une équipe.

– Mais seulement parce que toi tu l'as fait, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ?

– Tu ne l'as fait que pour te vanter et prouver aux autres que tu valais mieux que Fred et...

– C'est faux ! Et puis je n'étais que suppléant !

– Et comme par hasard un poursuiveur a disparu juste avant le dernier match et tu l'as remplacé.

– Je ne suis pas attrapeur, avait marmonné James, au bord des larmes.

– Non, tu es poursuiveur comme ta mère, une joueuse brillante qui a eu une carrière incroyable jusqu'à ce que tu viennes au monde.

– C'est facile de me faire ces reproches, j'aurais été gardien, tu aurais dit que je voulais faire comme parrain, j'aurais été... Et puis je t'ai entendu parler avec maman, hier soir, tu as dit que tu voulais m'enlever la cape mais toi aussi tu l'as eue quand tu avais mon âge ! Et les Maraudeurs me disent tout le temps...

– Ne parle pas d'eux, James.

– Tu m'as donné leurs noms...

– Je sais. Garde la cape mais...

– Je pourrais la donner à Albus l'an prochain ?

– Tu ne le « pourras » pas, tu le devras. Et crois-moi, je veillerai à ce que tu le fasses. »

Ginny, quant à elle, lui avait recommandé de se faire discret, même si elle semblait persuadée qu'il n'écouterait jamais ses conseils.

« Chaque faux pas de ta part entraînera des articles dans la presse et des retombées néfastes pour toute la famille.»

Il comprenait que, quoi qu'il fasse, lui seul n'aurait pas à supporter les conséquences de ses actes, qu'il en serait de même pour toute sa famille, de part leur statut de célébrité aussi, dès son retour à Poudlard, il se remit à apprendre des sorts, comme il l'avait fait durant sa première année, mais en axant cette fois ses recherches sur la défense. Il se disait que s'il n'attaquait personne et ne faisait que se défendre les accusations ne se porteraient plus tant sur lui. Il était prêt à contrôler ses dires et à mesurer les conséquences de chacun de ses actes mais il ne pouvait tout anticiper. « La défense », se répétait-il silencieusement, « la défense sera ma meilleure alliée ».

**ooOOoo**

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Les flocons tombaient inlassablement à travers le plafond magique. Mais personne ne levait les yeux. L'Héritier du Survivant faisait une nouvelle fois la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

«_ James Sirius Potter : Digne Héritier ou Véritable Usurpateur ?_

_Le premier fils de l'élu, élève de Poudlard depuis une année seulement, a déjà reformé l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Aurait-il hérité de la paranoïa de son père ? Pour ceux qui n'auraient en leur possession les trois douzaines de biographies consacrées au Survivant, nous rappelons que l'élu s'était, au cours de sa cinquième année, octroyé le statut de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, arguant que Dolores Ombrage était moins apte à enseigner ladite matière. _

_Son fils n'aura pas attendu si longtemps pour reprendre le flambeau et s'est vu rejoindre par les héritiers directs des membres de la célèbre Armée de Dumbledore. On le savait proche de Liko Jordan et Olivia Dubois, élèves plus âgés que lui qui l'ont admis dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor sans qu'il ne passe de test sélectif, il est désormais avéré que James Potter a été vu parodiant une amitié naissante avec Nalani Jordan, Oscar Dubois, Susie Finigan et Keith Corner. Mais peut-on réellement parler d'amitié ? Et qui sont vraiment ces jeunes héritiers ? Nous avons contacté leurs parents et, si certains semblent trop occupés à gérer leur petite célébrité pour nous accorder une interview, Michael Corner a accepté généreusement de nous livrer une phrase. Pour le prix de la vérité. _

« Mon nom de famille est ordinaire et répandu. Keith Corner n'est pas mon fils. »

_Après vérification, le jeune Keith Corner, dont les cheveux de mouton brun et les épaisses lunettes rectangulaires font de lui un élève peu séduisant et particulièrement ordinaire, est un sang mêlé, moldu de par son père._

_James Potter est-il au courant ? Se retournera-t-il contre le jeune Corner ? Plus important encore, nos enfants sont-ils en sécurité près de l'Héritier de l'Élu ? La Gazette continue de mener son enquête..._

_Retrouvez dans l'édition de demain un article exhaustif sur le premier enfant du Survivant..._ »

...bande de vautours déplumés !

Gwenaël Palmyre ferma l'édition du jour avec calme. Il ne servait à rien d'entrer dans le jeu de Tallulah Mitchell, qui s'offusquait de chaque article, qu'ils traitent de quidditch ou de politique. Il préféra reporter son attention sur la neige qui tombait en flocons irréguliers sur le parc de Poudlard.

Poudlard. Sept ans passés à y étudier, des Aspics obtenus non sans mal, l'acceptation du Bureau des Aurors, le début d'une formation qui durerait trois ans et voilà qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Il lui semblait repartir de zéro, et pourtant... Point d'uniforme ou de maison, nul point retiré, nul cours à suivre, il disposait même d'une autorisation directoriale pour parcourir l'intégralité du domaine. L'avantage d'être apprenti Auror.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient été renvoyés là, seul Teddy en savait davantage qu'eux et ce qu'il leur avait expliqué avait fait crier Tallulah dix fois plus fort que d'ordinaire.

– T'es certain qu'il ne t'a rien dit d'autre, Ted ? On est là juste parce que James a parlé de ces absences devant Seamus ?

– C'est une sorte de cas pratique, songea Milo Servan. Une affaire qui ne nécessite pas d'occuper des Aurors confirmés.

– Je suis pas devenue Auror pour surveiller des marmots qui abusent des cochonneries vendues par les Weasley, grommela Tallulah.

– Tu n'es pas Auror, Tal, tempéra Gwenaël. Tu veux le devenir, nuance.

– Ouais ben réglons vite cette affaire qu'on rentre s'occuper de meurtres sanglants ! »

Gwenael se contenta de sourire. Cette mission lui permettait de vivre avec ses amis, eux qui avaient toujours été divisés par maisons et, bien qu'Elvis Zigaro, en tant que sixième et dernier apprenti de leur promotion les accompagnait, il comptait bien en profiter.

Ted Lupin, lui, ne disait rien. Songeur, il se remémorait quelques bribes de son passé. Le jeune homme avait bonne mémoire, aussi il n'avait rien oublié de son enfance et de ces longs moments passés avec son parrain. S'il vivait avec sa grand-mère Andromeda, Ted avait toujours été très bien accueilli chez les Potter et lors des grands rassemblements familiaux, au Terrier. Son parrain s'était fait un devoir d'être un père de substitution pour Ted qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Harry n'était devenu le Survivant qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, lorsque tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers lui pour l'enfouir sous leurs nombreuses questions.

A l'époque il n'avait pas songé à James, qui connaîtrait à son tour les avantages et les affres de la célébrité et, aujourd'hui encore, Tallulah lui reprochait de ne pas être à l'écoute de celui qui se prenait pour son petit frère.

– James est un bon gars, assura Tallulah. Un peu perdu dans tout ça, bien sûr, mais pas méchant.

– Pour le moment, répondit Shannyn Sorr, l'éternelle pessimiste de la bande. Il finira par choisir son camp. Ils le font tous.

– Pas s'il est bien entouré. Les autres...

– ...sont des Weasley. Lui est un Potter, le premier de sa fratrie. Beaucoup de choses pèsent sur ses épaules. Je suis d'accord avec Shannyn, il faudra veiller sur lui. Il va en avoir grand besoin.

Milo s'interrompit, attendant que Teddy confirme ses propos. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. James avait beau souffrir de sa relation en dents de scie avec ses parents, il avait beau ne rien connaître de l'histoire de son père, Teddy n'avait rien à lui dire.

**ooOOoo**

La montre indiquait que le couvre-feu était en vigueur depuis plus de cinq heures. La nuit n'aurait pu être plus noire. Les cachots humides de l'aile la moins chauffée de château le faisaient grelotter. De froid et de peur. C'était étonnant comme il pouvait se sentir si bien en présence de ses amis, grisé par l'adrénaline et l'enthousiasme communicatif de ses amis et si mal désormais.

Ils avaient dû se séparer, après avoir malencontreusement fait tomber une armure à quelques pas du professeur Londubat. Celui-ci avait sonné l'alerte et les deux concierges étaient à leurs trousses. Fred était parti vers le parc, Louis avait couru vers les escaliers, Maël vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils faisaient du bruit, pour embrouiller l'esprit et les réflexes de leurs assaillants et cela semblait avoir plutôt bien fonctionné. Du moins du côté de James qui n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'il en était de même pour ses amis.

Il se mit à arpenter les couloirs, pour se réchauffer et s'occuper l'esprit. Ils n'avaient eu le temps de convenir d'un point de retrouvailles mais il espérait que ses amis attendraient suffisamment longtemps avant de regagner leur salle commune. Le professeur Londubat devait bien se douter qu'il s'agissait d'eux et il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'il les attende au septième étage.

Plus le temps passait et plus James frissonnait. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid, il marchait plutôt vite, tout en restant prudent, et les quelques flambeaux accrochés aux murs suffisaient à le réchauffer. Mais la peur, elle, était bien là, tenace, lui rappelant l'illégalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pire, il était certain de s'être perdu. Qui était en possession de la carte ce soir-là ? Louis, si ses calculs étaient exacts. Il avait souhaité partager la carte avec ses amis, la léguant soir après soir à chacun d'entre eux. Par la fenêtre la plus proche il vit qu'il arrivait à la fin de l'aile ouest. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de retourner sur ses pas, priant pour parvenir à retrouver son chemin. Pourtant, contre toute logique, il ne se trouvait pas dans un cul-de-sac. Un couloir, bien que plus sombre que les autres, était là, comme venant de nulle-part. James vérifia par deux fois ce que la fenêtre lui laissait voir. Il n y avait rien d'autre que la forêt interdite. Aucun bâtiment ne la surplombait, alors où diable ce couloir le mènerait-il ? Il n y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Dès que James eut posé son pied dans le couloir, il sut qu'il était en train de faire une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Les parois du couloir changèrent de couleur et de forme, arborant un granit méditerranéen qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'architecture de Poudlard, le sol se marbra, les flambeaux laissèrent leurs places à de douces lueurs qui semblaient vouloir le guider. Un mur se ferma dans son dos. Il était prisonnier.

– Intrus démoniaque, inconnu clairvoyant, invité maladroit. Qui es-tu ?

Une voix gutturale, roide, effrayante. Une voix telle qu'il n'en avait jamais entendue. Un frisson parcourut son être.

– Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Tu as été appelé sans le savoir. Tu as su trouver le chemin. Qu'attends-tu de la Tour Invisible ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Je me suis perdu et je…

– Tu t'es trouvé, corrigea la voix sans appel. L'Oracle t'attend. Rejoins-la.

– L'Oracle ?, bafouilla James. Mais…

Des faisceaux bordeaux et anthracite apparurent et James comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de les suivre. Ils le menèrent à l'étage d'un escalier de marbre blanc de Paros dans une pièce oblongue où plusieurs voix raisonnaient en un écho assourdissant. Par-dessus ces centaines de voix, une voix féminine, plus claire que toutes les autres, parvint intelligiblement aux oreilles d'un James abasourdi.

« N'aies crainte, Appelé, tu ne risques rien.

– Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Son propre bégaiement l'effraya plus encore. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir s'il apparaissait peureux et empoté ? Pire encore, comment trouver une issue alors qu'il ne savait même pas contre qui ou quoi il devait se battre ? Cette voix appartenait forcément à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ?

– Tu as longtemps appris qu'il fallait voir pour écouter, tes réflexes sont bons mais tu n'en auras nul besoin ici.

– Que devrais-je faire alors, selon vous ? Me contenter de vous écouter ? Alors que je ne sais même qui vous…

– Je suis l'Oracle de Poudlard.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, personne…

– Alors contente-toi de m'écouter.

– Vous répondrez à mes questions ?

– Tu répondras plutôt aux miennes.

– C'est donnant-donnant, tenta-t-il vainement.

– Démontrer ton courage à outrance ne te rendra pas plus courageux. Tu n'as rien à me prouver. Tu es venu, ça me suffit.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi, alors ?

– Tu le sauras quand tu seras prêt.

– Nous allons nous… revoir ?

– La Tour t'appellera à nouveau. Quand tu seras prêt.

– Prêt à ?

– A devenir qui tu es.

L'Oracle parlait comme les centaures que James aimait tant dans ses livres d'enfants et, s'il avait toujours aimé ce ton mystérieux et énigmatique sans ces univers mystérieux qu'il lisait tard le soir, il n'en était pas de même ce soir-là.

L'Oracle n'avait voulu répondre à aucune de ses questions, se contentant de lui dire que les réponses étaient déjà en lui et qu'il reviendrait de lui-même au sein de la Tour Invisible quand il serait prêt. Prêt à quoi, se demandait James sur le chemin du retour. Il n'en savait rien. « On ne devient pas qui l'on est, on l'est déjà », ne cessait-il de marmonner.

« James ! »

Ni un murmure ni un cri. Maël avait le chic pour trouver l'entre-deux. Rassurés de se retrouver, ils s'étreignirent brièvement. Fred avait beau leur répéter avec colère que ça n'avait rien de viril, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient honte de cette amitié qui les unissait.

– La Grosse Dame va nous tuer, songea tout haut Maël. Tu sais comme elle déteste qu'on la réveille en pleine nuit…

– Elle attendra, coupa James d'une voix ferme. Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose.

– T'as eu un souci ?, s'inquiéta Maël.

– Je… Pas vraiment. J'en sais rien, en fait. Mais viens, je vais t'expliquer… »

De sa Tour Invisible, l'Oracle les suivit du regard avec soulagement. James Potter était bel et bien la clef qu'elle attendait. James Potter était la Clef du Rassemblement.

**ooOOoo**

Où qu'il aille il n'y en avait que pour lui. On lui parlait surtout de son père, des aptitudes de son père, du génie de son père, de l'héroïque Harry Potter, du symbole de toute une communauté de tradition familiale à respecter, de responsabilités à honorer, du rôle qui devait être le sien de prendre la suite de son père. Parfois quelques férus de quidditch lui parlaient également de sa mère qui avait brillé comme joueuse professionnelle avant sa naissance. Il avait même fait les frais d'une remarque désobligeante d'un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui avait insinué que James était né au mauvais moment, juste avant une coupe du monde à laquelle Ginny aurait dû participer. Une des amies de cet élève, qui ne semblait pas apprécier James, avait même ajouté que Ginny avait dû regretter la naissance de son aîné, elle qui était si ambitieuse et s'était battue durant des années pour intégrer l'équipe nationale.

Il était adulé ou haï, jalousé ou pris de pitié. Mais nul ne l'ignorait jamais. Il n'était pas un élève parmi tant d'autres, il n'était pas James, il était le fils de Harry Potter, celui qui n'apportait jamais assez de fierté, toujours trop de honte. James avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer toutes ces rumeurs, tous ces commérages et si Fred s'en moquait royalement, il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Louis et la gentillesse de Mael pour l'aider à garder la tête froide.

Ses cousins aussi faisaient jaser le tout Poudlard, mais toujours moins que lui. Il n'y avait qu'une famille Potter, chacun savait qu'il était le fils de l'Élu alors que bien des élèves s'étaient demandé de qui Fred et Louis étaient les fils. Un jour, en sortant de Botanique, James avait entendu deux élèves de deuxième année se plaindre de Louis, disant qu'il n'était « que le fils de Bill et Fleur Weasley ». Fred avait plus de succès, surtout au près des farceurs et des amateurs de la boutique que tenait son père. Mais il était évident que les Weasley qui étaient vraiment attendus étaient les héritiers de Ron et Hermione, presque aussi célèbres dans la communauté que l'était Harry. Les trois cousins alimentaient également la compétition entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Le fait qu'ils aient été répartis à Gryffondor accentuait la rivalité de tous et il n'était pas rare d'entendre quelques Serdaigle pronostiquer la répartition d'Albus ou de Rose au sein de leur maison.

– Je n'y crois pas, s'entêtait de répéter Fred. I qu'une seule maison valable, il faut qu'ils viennent chez nous.

C'était ainsi, pour Fred qui avait vécu une enfance difficile, Gryffondor était devenu leur maison, leur « chez nous ». Son père, Georges, ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son frère jumeau décédé pendant la bataille de Poudlard et n'avait jamais considéré Fred comme son fils. Il lui avait donné le prénom de son défunt jumeau et le traitait depuis sa naissance comme un allié, un compagnon de jeu, un frère. Il n'était jamais sévère avec lui, toujours conciliant, se montrant amusé de ses bêtises et oubliant de le réprimander. Son épouse, Angelina, ne parvenait pas à rétablir l'équilibre mais celle qui en souffrait le plus était Roxanne, la jeune sœur de Fred qui peinait à trouver sa place dans la famille et souffrait du manque d'attention de son père.

– Je te signale qu'aucune de mes sœurs n'est à Gryffondor, avait fait remarquer Louis.

– Elles ne font pas vraiment partie de la famille, avait rétorqué Fred avec un ton moqueur. Après tout, ta mère voulait que vous étudiiez à Beaux-Battons.

Louis avait soupiré mais n'avait rien ajouté. Les deux cousins ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien qu'ils le laissaient paraître, restant ensemble seulement parce que la timidité de Louis l'empêchait de se faire d'autres amis. Fred aurait bien voulu le laisser de côté mais James s'y était opposé. Contrairement à son « meilleur cousin », il appréciait sincèrement Louis. Le jeune homme avait hérité de l'altruisme de son père et de son ouverture d'esprit, comme lui il était bien bâti, quoique légèrement plus petit que James et Fred, mais leur ressemblance physique s'arrêtait là car Louis ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa famille maternelle, les Delacour. D'eux il avait hérité ses yeux bleu-gris ainsi que ses cheveux fins, d'un blond argenté. Comme sa mère ou Victoire, il était déjà très séduisant mais contrairement à elles, il ne s'en vantait pas. Le fait d'avoir une ancêtre Vélane ne le mettait pas très à l'aise et il préférait ne pas trop en parler.

Le tout Poudlard ne parlait que d'eux et s'étonnait toujours autant de leurs différences. Le blond, le brun, le métis. Le discret, le célèbre, le rieur. Le calme, l'enjoué, le bavard. Tous ces commérages auraient pu les éloigner définitivement des autres élèves de leur âge mais au plus grand plaisir de James, Maël s'en accommodait très bien. Il riait toujours de passer inaperçu parmi eux, lui qui les dépassait pourtant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Le jeune garçon à la peau mate était le plus grand des élèves de deuxième année et n'aurait pas dépareillé au milieu d'élèves de quatrième ou cinquième année. Comme James et Louis, il laissait pousser ses cheveux dont quelques mèches brunes lui tombaient devant ses yeux chocolat.

Quelques soirs James laissait ses camarades pour rejoindre Alice Londubat, son amie d'enfance. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, James la faisait rire et elle lui parlait de ses camarades de dortoir, de Rita Coote et Dona Cole qu'elle ne supportait déjà plus, de la très bavarde Filippa Abercrombie dont elle peinait à suivre les conversations et de la douce Yelena Crivey qui ne parlait que d'eux.

– Mais… ,s'étonnait James. Pourquoi elle ne nous parle pas, alors ?

– Oh, elle en rêve mais elle est trop timide pour le faire. Tu oublies à quel point tes cousins et toi êtes célèbres.

A chaque remarque de ce genre, James grognait. Il connaissait Alice depuis toujours, leurs parents étaient de très bons amis et elle aussi avait découvert la vérité sur la célébrité de leurs parents en arrivant à Poudlard. Alice le vivait d'ailleurs très mal, elle qui avait toujours redouté de devoir suivre les cours de son père, professeur de Botanique, apprenait en plus qu'il avait mené la résistance de Poudlard lors de la guerre, au péril de sa vie.

– Ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander quels mangemorts il a combattu, quels sortilèges il a subi, si tout cela faisait partie du plan du grand Harry Potter ou pas, marmonnait-t-elle en regardant les élèves. Y a même une fille de septième année qui m'a demandé si c'était vrai que ton père est mon parrain et si…

– Si ?

– Si notre mariage était déjà prévu... ! Bon sang, James, on a onze ans ! On est en première année ! On est des gosses et ils voudraient nous voir mariés ! Ça sera quoi ensuite ? Ils marieront Albus et Annie ? Franck et Rose ? Ils s'attendront à ce que Lily soit partagée entre les jumeaux Scamander ? Ou à ce que l'un d'eux soit gay et épouse Hugo ? Il faudra les protéger, James, en tant qu'aînés ça sera à nous de les protéger de tout ça…

James avait acquiescé. Ils se l'étaient promis, Alice et lui, de toujours veiller sur leurs frères et sœurs. Même s'il aurait voulu que son amie d'enfance soit épargnée de tout cela, il était heureux qu'ils partagent leurs malheurs, eux qui avaient toujours tout partagé. Dès la naissance de James, Ginny avait tenu à créer pour sa famille une solide vie sociale. Harry, lui, ne voyait régulièrement que Ron et Hermione, mais Ginny n'avait pas oublié leurs amis d'autrefois. Elle avait donc instauré des retrouvailles hebdomadaires avec Neville et Hannah Londubat, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Luna Lovegood-Scamander. Tous avaient eu des enfants, James et Alice étaient arrivés les premiers, suivis de près par Albus, Rose et Franck Londubat. Puis étaient arrivés Lily, Hugo, Annie Londubat et les jumeaux Scamander, Lorcan et Lysandre. Bientôt ils seraient tous rassemblés à Poudlard et, Alice disait vrai, c'était à eux, aux aînés de les protéger.

Penser à ces jeunes qu'il aimait tant rendait James nostalgique. Ce n'était pas tant sa maison ou ses parents qui lui manquaient mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparé de son frère et de sa sœur. Il aimait les taquiner, les faire rire, les entraîner avec lui dans d'incroyables aventures comme ce jour où ils avaient été pourchassés par un fantôme sanglant alors qu'ils visitaient le vieux grenier de la maison. Il avait hâte qu'Albus et Lily le rejoignent à Poudlard... Mais, dès qu'il observait ses amis qui l'entouraient coûte que coûte, il se sentait soulagé et satisfait d'être déjà si bien entouré.

– On a deux heures de pause avant le prochain cours, vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Maël.

– On pourrait prendre des balais et aller voler ! proposa Fred en franchissant les portes du château.

Ils parcouraient le parc du château tous les quatre lorsqu'ils aperçurent quelques camarades les appeler au loin.

– C'est Susie, Oscar et Jean-Paul, déclara Maël qui, étant le plus grand des quatre, avait identifié leurs amis.

– On les rejoint ?, proposa James.

– Oh non, grogna Fred. On avait dit qu'on allait voler !

– _Tu_ as dit que _tu_ voulais voler, rectifia Louis. Moi je préfère rejoindre Oscar et les autres.

– Mais ce sont des Poufsouffle ! On va se moquer de nous ! Déjà qu'on...

– T'es pas obligé de me suivre. James ? Maël ?

Maël emboîta le pas de Louis et James les suivit, non sans un sourire d'excuse vers Fred qui se rembrunit. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades de Poufsouffle paressant au soleil. Deux livres de Métamorphoses semblaient avoir été abandonnés tout près d'eux.

– On peut se joindre à vous ?, demanda James avec un grand sourire.

– Bien sûr ! assura Oscar avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Leurs amis de Serdaigle ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et James fut une nouvelle fois surpris de voir autant de regards étonnés de la part des élèves qui passaient devant eux. Il aurait dû s'y habituer, voilà plus d'un an qu'ils subissaient cette perplexité ambiante pourtant, comme comme pour chaque question qui le taraudait, James cherchait à comprendre.

– C'est seulement une question de réputation, expliqua Keith Corner. Les élèves d'une maison restent généralement entre eux, les Gryffondor parce que personne ne leur arrive à la cheville...

Le comportement de Fred ainsi que ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt en étaient deux bons exemples, se dit James.

– Les Poufsouffle n'arrivent à la cheville de personne… aïe, Oscar, je plaisante !

– Et les Serdaigle ?, demanda Oscar en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– On ne se mêle pas à n'importe qui, répondit Keith avec une fausse fierté, on est bien trop intelligents et sages et aïe, ok, je me tais.

– Mais il n'a pas tort, songea Susie Finnigan. On dit que les Serdaigle sont beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les livres qu'avec les gens, par exemple. Les Gryffondor sont toujours en train de faire les andouilles…

– Ça c'est pas faux, coupa Keanu, moqueur.

– Et les Poufsouffle ont toujours eu mauvaise réputation, continua Susie.

James, qui avait souri à l'intervention de Keanu se renfrogna. Il argua qu'il ne fallait pas seulement se fier à des non-dits et que le Choixpeau ne répartissait plus les élèves en fonction de leurs caractères mais de ce qu'ils pouvaient apporter à leur maison. Il prit pour exemple ses cousins, Maël et lui qui avaient des personnalités plus complexes qu'une simple démonstration de courage et de témérité.

– Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Vous imaginez si chaque année on avait une dizaine de « fonceurs têtes baissées », et autant d'intellectuels moralisateurs…

– Et seulement dix élèves pour qui la loyauté est importante, confirma Oscar.

– Et seulement dix élèves adeptes de magie noire, conclut Keith avec ironie.

– N'empêche que les réputations sont tenaces, conclut Susie avec sagesse.

– Oh ! reprit Keith en riant, une Serdaigle qui s'ignore !

– Je pense que c'est à nous de montrer que tout a changé, intervint James, l'air sérieux. Avant on avait les gentils Gryffondor d'un côté, les méchants Serpentard de l'autre et les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui peinaient à choisir un camp. Mais on parle d'une époque que même nos parents n'ont pas connue ! Tous les Serpentard qui étaient en classe avec nos parents n'ont pas suivi Voldemort ! Et un paquet de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se sont battus pendant la bataille de Poudlard !

– Bien parlé, chef de bande ! s'exclama Keith.

James haussa les sourcils, tant après l'intervention de Keith qu'après avoir vérifié les réactions des autres. Keanu hochait la tête, convaincu, Maël souriait, tout comme leurs amis de Poufsouffle et Nalani Jordan.

– Si je suis bien votre raisonnement, songea Keanu, il faudrait qu'on intègre à notre « bande » des Serpentard ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Ils ne voudront jamais, Louis, soupira Keith.

– Bien sûr que si ! On est bien amis avec Juliet et...

– Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme Juliet, coupa Keith avec amertume.

Il expliqua qu'à leur dernier cours de Sortilèges, qu'ils partageaient avec les Serpentard, les jumeaux Nott étaient venus lui demander qui étaient ses parents.

– Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Susie.

– Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que la ressemblance entre Mike Corner, le préfet de Gryffondor, et moi soit frappante.

– Mike est ton frère ?, s'étonna Maël.

– Justement, non.

James s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé si Keith et Mike étaient en famille, malgré le manque de ressemblance évident entre eux, après tout, même si Albus et lui se ressemblaient aucun des deux ne ressemblait vraiment à Lily. A bien y réfléchir, Olivia lui avait brièvement parlé de l'enfance de Mike. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu son père et portait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas précisé s'il avait des frères et sœurs mais James connaissait une autre personne qui portait le même nom, du moins en avait-il entendu parler à la maison.

– Ton père ne s'appelle pas Mickael Corner ?

C'était un ancien élève de l'époque de ses parents qui travaillait aujourd'hui au ministère de la magie. Il paraissait même qu'il avait été le petit-ami de Ginny, du temps de Poudlard.

– Tu ne lis pas la presse, James ?, s'étonna Nalani. Il y a eu un article, tu sais, sur toi et...

– Le torchon sur l'Armée de Dumbledore, résuma Louis en jetant un regard entendu à James.

Celui-ci soupira en haussant les épaules. La Gazette colportait tant de fausses rumeurs qu'il ne la lisait plus. Il aurait dû, au moins pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'on disait sur lui, mais lire ces articles lui faisaient du mal. Beaucoup trop de mal. Il avait essayé, au début, mais il ne voulait plus partir à son premier cours la boule au ventre, il ne voulait plus sauter les repas, il ne voulait plus que ses cousins et Maël le retrouvent pleurant derrière une tapisserie du septième étage.

– C'est marrant que tu demandes ça, James, reprit Keith, parce que ma mère était en classe avec ce Michael Corner. Mais ils se sont perdus de vue après Poudlard, elle est revenue après la Bataille pour passer ses Aspics mais lui les a passés en candidat libre avant de rentrer au ministère. Et c'est en quittant Poudlard que ma mère a rencontré mon père, un moldu.

– Qui sait, vous avez peut-être un ancêtre commun, songea Susie.

– Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? s'inquiéta Keith.

– Bien sûr que ça en a, grogna Jean-Paul Sphère.

Ses camarades l'observèrent tristement. Jean-Paul avait commis la faute de vouloir se rendre seul à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, quelques jours auparavant et il avait rencontré une bande d'élèves plus âgés qui ne s'étaient pas privés de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les élèves nés moldus. L'infirmière de Poudlard l'avait soigné mais il gardait encore quelques signes de son agression. Son visage tuméfié rendait ses camarades profondément outrés et inquiets.

– Tu sais, dit James d'une voix douce, l'intolérance ne disparaîtra jamais tout à fait. C'est comme ça, il y a des gens qui continueront de penser que ce n'est pas normal d'être noir, homosexuel ou de préférer les hiboux aux crapauds. Ces gens-là, tu en rencontreras d'autres mais tu ne dois jamais les laisser croire que tu penses comme eux. Tu n'as pas volé ta place, tu n'as soudoyé personne, tu n'as pas payé pour intégrer Poudlard, tu n'as rien fait pour devenir sorcier. Tu es né comme ça, tu n'y peux rien, pas plus que Louis n'a cherché à être sang pur ou Maël à être de sang-mêlé. Tu ne dois jamais oublier que le sang n'est en rien responsable de ta personnalité, de ton caractère ou de tes aptitudes. On parle toujours de mon père mais lui ne cesse de dire qu'il était loin d'égaler niveau de ma marraine. Et pourtant les parents d'Hermione sont moldus. Et vu ton niveau dans les premiers cours qu'on a suivis ensemble, je suis certain qu'on va tous te jalouser quand on passera nos BUSES et que tu auras les meilleurs résultats !

Certains avaient grogné, déjà effrayés par cet examen qu'ils ne passeraient que dans trois ans, Keith avait ri, disant que ce qui était certain, c'est que ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait les meilleurs résultats « de la bande », Jean-Paul semblait soulagé, Maël avait souri, pleinement heureux de cette amitié qui s'offrait à eux et tous avaient acquiescé, rendant James vraiment fier de lui. Il ne le montra pas et préféra songer à sa situation. On l'aimait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, on le saluait dans le château pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, seulement par rapport à son père, à son statut d'héritier, à la place de roi de Poudlard qui l'attendait. Au contraire, avec sa « bande », il se sentait lui-même, un garçon qui n'en savait pas davantage que ses camarades mais qui avait, comme eux, l'envie d'apprendre, l'envie d'aller vers les autres, de les découvrir, d'apprendre à vivre en communauté, l'envie de trouver sa place.

**ooOOoo**

Les Serpentard n'avaient plus qu'un cours de Potions et leur journée serait enfin terminée. Les Gryffondor, avec qui ils partageaient ce cours, étaient déjà là, agglutinés autour de James Potter. Dona Cole lui faisait déjà du charme, songea Clifford de Woodcroft. Elle faisait voler ses longs cheveux clairs et minaudait du regard en tentant de lui tirer une sourire charmeur mais lui, ne s'apercevant même pas de la tentative de la jeune fille, riait d'une blague de son meilleur ami. Maël Thomas et James Potter étaient, de l'avis de Clifford, des lions peu communs. Sympathiques avec tout le monde, ouverts d'esprit, curieux... et éloignés des idées reçues. Juliet les considérait comme des amis. Mais Juliet était Juliet. Elle était déjà près d'eux, s'introduisant naturellement dans leur conversation, s'octroyant même le droit de faire la bise à certains d'entre eux. Clifford, lui, se contenta de les saluer d'un signe de tête. Dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient pu devenir amis. Mais ils étaient des lions et Clifford n'était qu'un vil serpent, sans doute pas à leurs yeux, mais à ceux de suffisamment de gens pour que Clifford ne se risque pas à les approcher de trop près. Un reniflement peu discret lui tira une grimace. Clifford avait grandi dans un palais ouaté, propice aux grands événements, aux manifestations de richesse et d'élégance. Il lui avait semblé que Vincent Goyle savait respecter ses valeurs mais depuis quelques jours... Vincent Goyle n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

Pâle, transi de tremblements, haletant... Il oscillait du chaud au froid, était plus taciturne que d'ordinaire et possédait tous les symptômes d'une grippe carabinée. Pourtant, il avait beau prendre précautionneusement chaque potion prescrite par l'infirmière de l'école, son état empirait et devenait inquiétant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais c'était le seul garçon de sa classe avec qui il s'entendait un minimum. Et Juliet était leur seule véritable amie, à chacun d'entre eux. Délaissant ce pauvre Vincent qui ne s'aperçut de rien, Clifford se fraya un passage entre les Gryffondor, se rapprochant de Juliet.

« Il ne va pas mieux », soupira cette dernière.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, s'étonna James.

– Une grosse grippe. Grosse de chez grosse, j'ai jamais vu ça...

– Foutaises.

– Mais Pepper... »

Pepperina Marwick était devenue Pepper dès que Juliet avait décidé de s'en faire une amie. Vincent appréciait la présence de la nouvelle, pas qu'il la trouve sympathique, non, mais elle les protégeait, à sa manière. Avec elle, les problèmes avaient disparu et chaque élève qui voulait tenter quelque chose contre eux se rétractait dès qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune fille. Clifford, lui, la trouvait plutôt drôle. Caractérielle, bien sûr, mais drôle. Et puisque Juliet avait décidé que la jeune fille serait sa meilleure amie sans lui demander son avis, lui avait décidé qu'il l'épouserait. Ce n'était pas gagné, vu que les seuls regards qu'elle lui destinait étaient emplis de mépris, mais il se rassurait en se répétant qu'il lui restait quelques années pour que Pepper change d'avis sur lui. La jeune fille n'était pas seulement drôle mais belle. A sa manière. Surtout lorsqu'elle criait, ce qui arrivait très souvent. Comme à cet instant.

– Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas fait le lien !

– Avec quoi ?, s'étonna Maël Thomas.

– Je ne te parle pas à toi, lionceau de bas étage.

– Pepper...

Le ton de James s'était fait menaçant, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait.

– Ce n'est pas parce que mademoiselle-je-tiens-un-journal-intime m'afflige de ce surnom grotesque que c'est devenu la nouvelle mode !

– Pepper pense que la grippe de Vincent a un lien avec son absence de la semaine dernière.

Les lèvres de Clifford s'étirèrent en un rare sourire. Juliet avait ce pragmatisme, cette propension à calmer chaque dispute d'une phrase claire et neutre. Il aurait pu la choisir elle, bien sûr, elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle était son amie. Sa première amie.

– ...manqué un cours de Métamorphoses, alors que c'est le seul cours qui lui plaît un minimum pour qu'on attende pas trois heures qu'il bouge ses grosses fesses, il est revenu dans un état...

– Il était heureux, rétorqua Clifford. Il a juste dû...

– Il était défoncé !, hurla Pepper. Comme s'il s'était gavé de Felix Felicis par litres entiers ! Et depuis, il est en manque.

– Il a la grippe, tenta Juliet d'une voix hésitante.

Clifford ne savait pourquoi Juliet écoutait tout ce que lui disait Pepper comme si celle-ci était Merlin en personne. Il ne comprit davantage pourquoi les Gryffondor se montraient aussi soucieux qu'elle.

– Qu'en dit miss Tulipe ?, questionna Louis.

– Cette infirmière a eu son diplôme dans la boutique de dingue que tient le père de ton crétin de cousin

– Hé !, protesta Fred. Ne parle pas comme ça de...

– Elle croit mordicus qu'il a une grippe alors qu'il a tous les signes d'une crise de manque...

– C'est vrai qu'il a l'air vraiment mal, songea James. Que peut-il avoir pris pour...

– Ça c'est à toi de nous le dire, petit génie.

– Pepper tu sais bien que James n'a rien à voir avec ça.

– Crois bien que je méprise les services sanitaires de ce tas de cailloux mais il faut bien que je me rendre aux toilettes de temps en temps et ce que j'y entend me laisse croire que seule cette tête mal coiffée peut nous sauver. Alors vas-y, Potter, trouve une solution, parce que je ne supporterai pas longtemps les reniflements de ce gorille et qu'il risque bien de finir sa vie dans le lac de ce maudit parc !

Et l'enquête avait commencé. Elle avait duré plusieurs semaines et Clifford y avait participé, ravi d'avoir été invité par les lions. Il avait passé deux soirées par semaine entourés de lions, d'aigles et de blaireaux. Les premiers soirs il n'avait pensé parler qu'à Juliet, Vincent et Pepper et puis l'humour de Keith Corner en avait décidé autrement. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais se saluaient à chaque cours commun et avaient apprécié réciproquement, durant ces quelques semaines, de passer du temps ensemble.

Certains avaient demandé de l'aide à leurs frères, sœurs et cousins plus âgés. Olivia Dubois et Liko Jordan et même Molly Weasley avaient accepté. En vain. Ils observaient Vincent et tentaient de trouver des réponses à leurs questions dans d'épais grimoires. Et puis, petit à petit, comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pris une drogue qu'une seule fois, la crise de manque avait commencé à passer. Vincent était redevenu Vincent et les questions étaient restées sans réponse. Il y avait bien d'autres élèves, mais ceux-ci allaient bien moins mal que le jeune Serpentard.

– C'est comme si ceux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça avaient baissé la dose, disait Pepper.

– Tu deviens aussi paranoïaque que James, disait alors Juliet.

Les absences n'inquiétaient finalement pas grand monde. Les élèves étaient heureux d'avoir raté un cours, se vantant d'avoir occupé leur temps différemment, les professeurs en avaient vu d'autres, après plus de quinze ans d'utilisation illégale des boîtes à flemme et autres produits historiques de la boutique Weasley. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient vraiment Vincent Goyle restaient réellement inquiets. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée d'élèves de deuxième année, pas plus intelligents que les autres mais décidés à comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Coûte que coûte.

**ooOOoo**

« Un vrai Maraudeur se mesure à la hauteur de son nombre de retenues »

James, Maël et Louis rirent d'un même éclat en emboîtant le pas de Fred. Une retenue dans la forêt interdite, un soir venteux du mois de mai, avec Hagrid, son demi-frère et deux de leurs chiens. Une aventure dont ils avaient rêvé pendant si longtemps...

– Gryffondor a quand même perdu quarante points à cause de nous, fit remarquer Louis.

– On les rattrapera en cours, promit James.

– Et sur le terrain, s'enthousiasma Fred.

– Le tout est de revenir vivants de notre escapade, conclut Maël avec un grand sourire. »

Hagrid les accueillit avec sa bienveillance légendaire, les grondant mollement et sans grande conviction.

« Le professeur Wine veut que vous ramassiez des plantes pour son cours. Elle a laissé cette liste, ce panier et ce livre de dessins. Elle dessine bien, Mireille, ajouta-t-il, le regard rêveur. »

Les garçons hésitèrent à se séparer. Ils gagneraient du temps à se partager l'immensité boisée mais chacun redoutait d'avancer seul. Ils finirent par trouver un compromis, avançant par binômes vers des chemins peu éloignés de l'orée de la forêt.

– Dis moi que tu as peur et que je ne suis pas le seul froussard, lâcha James après quelques minutes à marcher dans la pénombre.

– On est entourés de bruits effrayants et au beau milieu d'une forêt dont on nous défend de nous approcher, bien sûr que j'ai peur !, répondit Maël en souriant.

– On a qu'à se donner à fond pour trouver toutes ces plantes. Voyons ça comme une compétition, tu vois, essayons d'en ramener plus que Louis et Fred. Ça nous occupera l'esprit.

– Je pensais à chanter des cantines de Noël mais ton idée ne me déplaît pas.

– On peut faire les deux, plaisanta James.

– Vous risqueriez d'alerter les yeux omniscients.

James et Maël se collèrent l'un à l'autre, pétris d'effroi. Chacun sortit sa baguette, se répétant mentalement la formule du Charme de Bouclier.

– Tu vois quelque chose ?, murmura Maël.

– Non. Et je commence à en avoir marre des voix qui sortent de nulle part, répondit James en un souffle.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

– Je ne suis pas nulle part. Ce sont vos yeux qui ne voient rien.

Les feuilles du buisson frémirent, laissant entrevoir un jeune centaure au pelage duveteux.

– Je croyais que les Centaures ne se mêlaient pas aux sorciers, dit James en abaissant sa baguette.

– Je ne suis pas plus Centaure que vous Sorciers.

– Tu dis ça parce qu'ont est jeunes ?

– Les louveteaux aboient avant d'apprendre à hurler.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Vénézio.

– Moi c'est James.

– Et moi Maël. Ravi de te rencontrer.

– Ton cœur est pur, garçon à la peau matte. Tu sauras accompagner la Clef.

– La Clef ?, s'étonna Maël. De quelle clef vous parlez ?

– Vous êtes perdus. Je vais vous raccompagner.

– On a suivi ce chemin, on devrait pouvoir...

– Je connais bien mieux la forêt que vous. Suivez-moi. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard dubitatif. James finit par hausser les épaules et suivre leur nouvel ami. Sur le moment ça leur avait paru normal, naturel, comme s'ils n'avaient besoin de réfléchir, comme s'ils étaient guidés d'avance. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de la forêt et qu'ils commençaient à ressentir un froid mordant et une fatigue tenace, James comprit qu'il n'était pas là par hasard mais bel et bien contre sa volonté. A ses côtés, Maël paraissait aussi perdu que lui. Pourtant, et il ne savait si ce sentiment lui était naturel ou non, il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Vénézio.

Celui-ci les mena jusqu'aux tréfonds de la forêt interdite, là où les cris d'animaux féroces étaient plus forts que les battements de leur cœur, là où le vent faisait craquer la moindre des branches au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avançaient épaule contre épaule et Vénézio vint se coller à eux, semblant aussi apeuré qu'eux.

– Il est risqué d'avancer encore. Mais nous devons le faire.

– Pourquoi ?, murmura James.

– Vous devez le voir.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne peux en parler. Le Conseil me l'a interdit.

James et Maël ignoraient la vérité mais la forêt interdite de Poudlard était plus vaste qu'elle n'y paraissait et menait à un ancien hameau dont les ruines restaient habitées par des fous, des savants, des chimistes et des inventeurs bannis de la communauté. Ils n'eurent pas à s'approcher trop près pour comprendre, en reconnaissant la tenue sombre que portait le ravisseur d'Alice, que Vénézio leur apportait enfin la réponse aux questions qui les taraudaient depuis deux ans. Une réponse lugubre, une réponse effrayante. Une réponse qui ouvrait la porte à d'autres questions encore.

**ooOOoo**

« C'est quand même étonnant que vous n'aillez trouvé aucune des plantes demandées par le professeur Wine »

– Je sais, Louis, tu ne fais que le répéter depuis ce matin.

– Je me dis juste que... Vous ne nous dites pas tout, les gars. »

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, pas même entre eux deux, encore trop secoués pour ne serait-ce que songer à ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

S'il en avait parlé, Maël aurait simplement dit la vérité, qu'il était trop jeune encore et pas assez courageux pour vivre autant d'aventures en si peu de temps et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il aurait sans doute ajouté qu'il rêvait de vivre une vie plus normale, semblable à celle que vivaient leurs camarades.

S'il en avait parlé, James aurait menti, répétant les mots de son ami ou inventant une version édulcorée, bien éloignée des élucubrations de son esprit. D'abord l'Oracle et maintenant un Centaure. Une visite trop précoce à Pré-au-Lard, une fouille trop poussive de la forêt interdite. Des on-dit, des responsabilités, des mensonges et des rumeurs. Des sourires faussés, des chuchotements incessants, des éclats de rire lorsqu'il ratait une marche et tombait des escaliers, des mains tendues indûment amicales. Tout tournait réellement autour de lui. Et il ne le supportait plus. Il lui semblait vivre à quelque chose près ce qu'avait vécu son père, dans le passé, un devoir de se justifier en permanence, d'être jugé, perçu toujours comme un cas à part et si son père n'avait pu se confier à quiconque, encore moins demander conseil ou s'appuyer sur une personne de confiance, lui pouvait le faire. Il y pensait le matin, lorsqu'il faisait semblant de se réveiller, il y pensait le soir, lorsqu'il suivait ses amis dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque, il y pensait la nuit, lorsqu'il faisait semblant de dormir, calquant sa respiration sur celle de Fred, le plus prompt à s'endormir.

Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il épépinait une grenade suave des îles afin d'agrémenter sa potion cicatrisante, son esprit restait fixé sur cette lettre qu'il avait envoyée et dont la réponse ne lui était encore parvenue. Il en avait été de même lorsqu'il avait demandé conseil à ses parents au sujet des absences qui l'inquiétaient. Il n'était qu'attente. Il n'était qu'impuissance.

Durant les vacances, James n'avait parlé que de ces absences, au petit-déjeuner, d'abord, et puis son père était parti tous les jours un peu plus tôt, au dîner, ensuite, et puis Harry s'était débrouillé pour rentrer le plus tard possible à la maison, au bureau, enfin, et James avait eu beau chercher à parler à son père en privé, lorsqu'il avait compris que ce ne serait pas le cas, il avait fini par lâcher la vérité en présence de Ron et de Seamus Finigan. La suite était connue de tous.

Un mois. Il attendait la réponse de son père depuis un mois. Un mois à ruminer intérieurement, à ne laisser rien voir de ses sombres pensées. Qu'auraient dit les gens ? Qu'auraient dit ces « autres » qui épiaient le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses dires ? Qu'auraient-ils pensé s'ils l'avaient entendu se plaindre ? Qu'auraient dit la presse, les professeurs, Teddy et sa mère ? Liko Jordan lui avait parlé du « marché noir des informations croustillantes » qui s'opérait à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, de ces journalistes qui profitaient de cette sortie pour tirer les véracrasses du nez à des élèves, contre rémunération.

« Certains sont prêts à inventer n'importe quelle ânerie pour une bourse de mornilles. », avait craché Liko avec écœurement.

James n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il le savait, il s'était même fait à l'idée, mais comment rester de marbre lorsque les élèves exhibaient avec bonheur les lettres de leurs parents ? Comment résister à l'envie subite de hurler lorsqu'il voyait arriver les hiboux de Fred et de Louis ? Comment empêcher les larmes tenaces de couler ?

**ooOOoo**

« ...te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'exploser ce chaudron ! Bon, ok, c'est tombé sur Perdita et je comprends que ça fasse louche mais tu me connais, je...

– Une maladresse est vite arrivée, coupa James, conciliant. »

Ils sortaient d'une retenue et James avait logiquement proposé à Juliet de la raccompagner. Ce geste n'avait rien de galant ou de misogyne, il souhaitait seulement passer un peu de temps avec son amie. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire complice.

– Ça fait du bien de passer un peu de temps ensemble, pas vrai ? J'en ai marre qu'on nous regarde mal dès qu'on partage un fou-rire, juste parce que nos maisons sont soi-disant ennemies...

– C'est pareil quand je parle avec Oscar ou Nalani, tu sais. Mais faut pas les écouter, le système des maisons n'est pas fait pour nous diviser ou instaurer une compétition malsaine entre nous mais seulement pour rendre hommage aux Fondateurs.

– Oui mais c'est parfois au sein même de nos maisons qu'on a le plus de soucis avec ça. Les Gryffondor t'en veulent parce que tu es ami avec moi, les Serpentard m'ont punie parce que je suis amie avec toi... C'est à se demander s'il y a vraiment une différence entre les gentils et les méchants.

Sa voix teintée d'amertume avait touché James qui lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

– Tu sais, Juliet, tout ce qu'on raconte sur les maisons... Tout n'est pas vrai. Le Choixpeau m'a bien laissé aller à Gryffondor alors que je n'ai pas le courage de m'affirmer. C'est plus de la ruse qu'autre chose, en fait, continua-t-il, songeur. Je fais semblant d'être celui qu'ils s'attendaient tous à voir pour qu'ils restent près de moi, parce que je risque moins de me prendre un sort quand je suis entouré de tant d'élèves. Et puis c'est peut-être trop ambitieux de prétendre être comme mon père alors que je ne l'égalerai jamais.

– La ruse et l'ambition, traits de caractère que l'on prête aux Serpentard pour ne pas dire la vérité, un nid de moutons assoiffés de vengeance, ironisa Juliet.

– Je comprends ta rancœur. Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée que des enfants paient pour le crime de leurs parents, encore moins pour ceux commis par des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

– Je sais, James. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

– C'est dégueulasse.

Il jurait rarement et, lorsqu'il le faisait, il baissait automatiquement la tête, ses joues rougies par la honte. C'est Juliet, cette fois, qui pressa affectueusement l'épaule du garçon.

– Ne les écoute pas, Juliet. Comme toi à Serpentard, j'ai rencontré pas mal d'élèves de ma maison, dans la salle commune, dans la Grande Salle... Et je peux t'affirmer que tu es bien plus courageuse que beaucoup de gens de ma maison.

Ils se sourirent, espérant tous deux muettement que leur amitié puisse perdurer librement. Ils n'avaient que douze ans. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils voulaient juste avoir le droit d'être amis.

**ooOOoo**

Voilà près d'un mois que James passait trois soirées par semaine dans la forêt interdite. Vénézio l'attendait à l'orée boisée et tous deux marchaient avant que la nuit noire ne tombe. Vénézio n'était pas loquace mais chacune de ses phrases raisonnait en James avec pertinence et clairvoyance. Le Centaure parlait très souvent des astres, James l'écoutait alors attentivement, avide d'en apprendre toujours plus. Ses résultats en Astronomie s'en ressentaient, il était devenu le meilleur élève de sa promotion. Bien sûr il arrivait que James ne comprenne pas le sens de certaines phrases énigmatiques de Vénézio. Il arrivait que l'équidé fixe une étoile plus brillante que les autres et prononcent quelques mots mystérieux.

« Bientôt nous nous retrouverons, mais peut-être pas sous cette forme. »

James avait appris à ne plus poser de questions. La présence de son nouvel ami l'apaisait et lui permettait d'assouvir sa curiosité. Maël disait souvent qu'il avait « une soif d'apprendre intarissable ». Ça n'avait rien d'un reproche, pourtant James se sentait un peu ridicule. Il lui semblait parfois que ses amis le connaissaient mieux que les membres de sa propre famille. Néanmoins, personne n'était au courant de ses visites nocturnes au sein de la forêt interdite. Du moins le pensait-il.

**ooOOoo**

Il n'avait pas été difficile de repérer son petit manège, bien au contraire, ils s'étaient réjouis de le voir enfin seul, sans sa fidèle bande qui gravitait d'ordinaire autour de lui. Ils auraient pu parvenir à leurs fins plus tôt, il n'aurait pas été difficile de le coincer lors de ses visites nocturnes du château mais il leur aurait fallu se débarrasser de ses amis, les endormir aurait pris du temps et du temps, justement, ils n'en avaient plus à perdre.

Le petit Potter n'avait rien vu venir. Il semblait soucieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il arpentait les couloirs avec parcimonie, déjà habitué à marcher silencieusement, à se fondre parmi les ombres, à se rendre invisible aux yeux des préfets, concierges et professeurs. Mais eux savaient voir l'invisible.

Un mouvement de baguette bien ajusté, quelques réflexes, une prise adroite pour lui bander les yeux, lui attacher poignets et chevilles. Il avait tenté de crier, il tremblait de tout son être mais rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. Voilà près de deux ans qu'ils attendaient ce moment, qu'ils l'attendaient lui. Voilà près de deux heures qu'ils l'avaient forcé à rester à genoux devant eux, les yeux bandés et à répondre à leurs questions. Voilà près de deux heures qu'il rechignait à le faire, se montrant tour à tour terrorisé ou faussement courageux, répétant inlassablement qu'il ne rejoindrait pour rien au monde leur groupe secret. « Un groupe de timbrés », disait le petit Potter. « Vous devez vraiment l'être pour croire que quelqu'un vous rejoindrait après ce l'avoir traité ainsi ! ».

Personne n'avait ri, pas même Emily.

« On ne peut te découvrir le regard. On le fera quand tu nous auras rejoints.

– Jamais !

– N'as-tu vraiment rien écouté de tout ce que l'on t'a appris ?! Tu _dois _nous rejoindre, tu... Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'anormal, ici, à Poudlard ?

Recroquevillé sur les pierres rances, James sentait perler les gouttes de sueur sur son front. Il avait froid, chaud, peur, il ne savait plus quel sentiment primait sur les autres, il voulait juste sortir de cette pièce, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille.

Pourtant les voix continuaient de se frayer un chemin en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Tout se mêlait en lui, l'Oracle, Vénézio, les mots de ses amis et même ceux de Mike s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'il ne voulait parler de rien de cela avec ces élèves dont il ne reconnaissait pas les voix.

– Pose-nous des questions, James.

– A quoi ça servirait, soupira James. Vous ne me répondrez pas.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Très bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix teintée d'amertume. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont absents, les autres ? Ils sont là, avec vous ? C'est vous qui...

Il s'interrompit, hésitant à trop en dire. Il ne vit pas que ses ravisseurs se concertaient du regard, pas plus que l'un d'eux s'agenouillait devant lui.

– Non, James, nous ne sommes en rien responsables de ce qui se passe. C'est justement pour ça qu'on se retrouve ici, pour comprendre, pour empêcher ça. Il y a deux groupes secrets à Poudlard. Le nôtre et un second, qui cherchera à te recruter aussi. Tu dois faire le bon choix.

– Qui me dit que ce n'est pas le second, le bon choix ?

– Tu as le choix, justement. Nous te laissons le choix. Eux ne le feront pas. A toi de voir si tu préfères choisir ou subir.

Finalement il n'était pas si paranoïaque, des élèves disparaissaient et on comptait une sur lui pour trouver une solution. Faire un choix. Le bon. Mais il n'avait que douze ans. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le temps, même s'il n'avait pas les épaules assez solides, il devait faire un choix. Il savait surtout qu'il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts.

**ooOOoo**

Teddy l'avait écouté cette fois. Il avait pris le temps, avait accepté de marcher à ses côtés dans le parc du château, ne l'avait interrompu à aucun moment. Il lui avait même donné un conseil.

« Fais ce que tu veux, James, c'est à toi de décider. »

C'était mieux que rien, se disait James. Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, le soleil leur chatouillait la nuque et les filles lançaient des œillades peu équivoques à Ted et même, pour les plus jeunes d'entre elles, à James, qui en était fort étonné.

« T'as une copine, Ted ? »

Une conversation normale. Une conversation entre frères. Une conversation qui ravissait le plus jeune des deux. Le plus âgé, lui, soupira.

– Non.

Il y en avait eu quelques-unes, de celles qui ne comptent pas vraiment. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de deux d'entre elles, mais la première n'en voulait qu'à sa célébrité et la seconde était secrètement amoureuse de son parrain. Il aurait dû prévenir James, lui aussi serait pris pour cible par des demoiselles peu fréquentables mais qui avait prévenu Ted ?

– Tes amis sont juste là.

– Je peux les rejoindre plus tard, tu sais, on peut rester ensemble...

– J'ai un truc à finir. »

Il partit de sa démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches. James le regarda marcher en souriant, se promettant qu'il serait aussi cool lorsqu'il aurait l'âge de son grand-frère.

« James ! Faut qu'on parle. »

James le jeune Gryffondor n'avait vu Nalani ainsi. Son ton dramatique, sa mine soucieuse... Que se passait-il encore ?, songea James, inquiet.

– On a beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ce que tu nous as dit, James, dit Nalani d'un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et on a parlé de ce que nous a dit le Choixpeau. Il y a des concordances... étranges. Moi il m'a dit que j'avais l'intelligence requise pour trouver ma place parmi un tout. Keith...

– Il m'a dit que j'avais ma place partout, mais que me placer à Serdaigle permettrait de trouver un équilibre au tout.

– Et à moi le Choixpeau m'a prédit une destinée, dit Keanu. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il a dit que c'était normal, que je comprendrai en temps voulu.

– C'est pareil pour moi, ajouta Oscar après quelques minutes de silence. Il m'a dit que ma loyauté serait un atout, aussi bien pour moi que pour... le tout.

– Le tout, songea James à voix haute.

Après l'Oracle et les Centaures, voilà que le Choixpeau Magique s'y mettait. Leur répartition remontait à près de deux ans, comment avait-il pu tenir pareil discours alors qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des petits enfants ?

– Que t'a-t-il dit à toi, James ?

– Il m'a laissé le choix.

– Le choix ?

– Il m'a dit que je pouvais choisir ma maison.

– Pourquoi as-tu choisi Gryffondor ?

– Parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que j'y aille et puis... Je me suis dit que mon père serait fier de moi.

La plupart de ses amis s'étaient contenté de hocher la tête, compréhensifs. Mais Louis, lui, s'était fait plus grave. Le plus gros défaut de James, selon lui, venait de cet amour débordant qu'il dédiait à ses proches. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête les concernant, plus rien n'avait d'importance et Louis s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il avait le pressentiment que James avait besoin de garder tous ses réflexes et toute sa lucidité. Les temps à venir lui paraissaient sombres et il ne savait encore à quel point il avait raison de s 'inquiéter.

**ooOOoo**

Susie Finigan avait été la première à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. D'ordinaire les absences l'inquiétaient tout autant que ses amis mais ce jour-là, elle était tout bonnement paniquée.

« Ils ont pris Jean-Paul. », s'était-elle contentée de murmurer avant que les Maraudeurs ne les entraînent dans une salle secrète qu'eux seuls semblaient connaître.

– Je les ai vus l'amener. J'ai bien pensé à intervenir mais...

– Tu as bien fait de ne rien tenté seule, la coupa James. On est trop jeunes et ce sera plus simple à plusieurs.

– Attends..., intervint Keanu, l'ai effaré. Tu veux qu'on tente quelque chose ?

– Il faut monter un plan, oui. Alice, préviens ton père. Libre à lui d'appeler les Aurors en renfort, il faut qu'au moins un adulte responsable soit au courant de notre plan. Nalani, Oscar, vous prévenez Liko et Olivia. Expliquez-leur tout depuis le début, il faut qu'ils aient tous les éléments en main pour pouvoir nous venir en aide si besoin. Louis, je te confie la Carte. Fred et toi parlerez aux Maraudeurs. Il faudra trouver un moyen de l'agrandir, elle ne couvre pas toute la forêt.

L'esprit d'aventure d'Alice et le pragmatisme de Maël se mêlèrent au ton de leader de James. Leurs amis avaient beau redouter pour eux qu'ils deviennent aux yeux de la communauté le nouveau Trio d'Or, force était de constater qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Et efficaces. Le plan fut prêt en moins de vingt minutes. Chacun avait un rôle à jouer et tous se séparèrent après avoir observé avec crainte James et Maël qui s'engouffraient dans la forêt interdite.

Avec l'aide de Vénézio, il ne fut pas très compliqué de retrouver la trace de Jean-Paul et de ses ravisseurs. Le plus dur vint après, lorsqu'il s'était agi de les suivre discrètement. Ils avaient sûrement été repérés depuis longtemps mais se rassuraient, se promettant d'un regard que leur plan fonctionnerait et que Liko et Olivia, prévenus par Nalani et Oscar, étaient bien derrière eux, les protégeant de loin.

Louis, de son côté, trembla dès qu'il vit se dessiner la fin de la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse d'insister auprès des Maraudeurs pour qu'ils leur apportent leur aide mais ceux-ci n'étaient plus rien d'autres qu'une trace, un souvenir amusant de leur présence sur Terre. Un souvenir à l'utilité mesurée. Fred avait bien tenté de joindre son père, par cheminée, mais celui-ci n'avait pu les aider.

« Alors les gars, du nouveau ?

– Non, Keith, pas pour le moment. Mais on va bientôt les perdre, soupira Louis.

– Ils sont bien suivis ?

– Liko et Olivia ne sont pas loin. Les sentinelles sont à leur place.

Louis fixa les huit points qui ne bougeaient plus depuis plus d'une heure. Nalani et Oscar d'un côté, Keanu et Susie d'un autre. Leurs quatre amis de Serpentard fermaient la boucle. Clifford avait courageusement proposé qu'ils se séparent mais James avait été ferme, ils avanceraient par deux.

– Et de ton côté ?

– J'ai mis Mike Corner au courant, comme le voulaient le frère de Nal' et la sœur d'Oscar. Alice m'a fait savoir que son père l'était également.

Louis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Si Neville était au courant, Harry ne tarderait pas à l'être. Le triste regard de Fred ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait. James ne sortirait pas indemne de cette expédition. Et son point disparut de la carte, suivi de près par celui de Maël.

**ooOOoo**

« S'ils ne sont pas revenus à deux heures du matin, il faudra intervenir. » C'est ce qu'avait dit le gamin avec qui il partageait son nom de famille. Pourquoi seulement à cette heure-ci ? Mike l'ignorait. La cloche sonna deux fois. Il entra dans la petite salle et trouva quelques gamins de deuxième année serrés autour d'un vieux morceau de parchemin. Il tiqua à peine, il ne s'étonnait plus de rien lorsqu'il s'agissait des Nouveaux Maraudeurs.

« J'en conclus qu'ils ne sont pas revenus. »

Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Des yeux embués, terrifiés, vides d'espoir. La consigne était de prévenir les Apprentis en faction, à commencer par Ted, le presque-grand-frère de James. Les six Aurors en devenir s'étaient précipités dans la forêt, baguette brandie, pour en sortir deux heures plus tard, traînant derrière eux trois élèves blessés.

**ooOOoo**

« James,

Ton ami Maël m'a écrit pour expliquer à moi que tu étais dans ton hôpital d'école. J'espère que tu vas mieux, donne moi vite des nouvelles de toi. Je choque d'apprendre que tu partis mener ta enquête sur absences. Parle moi tout à propos. Je veux tout savoir ! Je envie que moi aussi enquête avance mais pas encore. Beaucoup absences ces semaines et comme toi et Sian gros changement. Je pensé à cette drogue histoire et je questionne mon ami Alessandro, non-sorciers fils. Lui dire que possibilité intéressante, absents état pareil ici.

C'est maman à lui qui apprend anglais parler. Je beaucoup progrès ! Toi dois faire pareil Espagnol !

Donne nouvelles toi à moi.

Matheus »

James plia soigneusement la lettre en esquissant un sourire. Il appréciait de pouvoir correspondre avec ces deux élèves qui, comme lui, découvraient la vie magique dans des communautés distinctes. C'était de cet échange qu'était née son inquiétude liée aux absences, après que tous trois se soient aperçu que le même événement se produisait dans leurs écoles. Sian avait été la première à agir, organisant une embuscade pour attraper celui qu'elle nommait « l'espion », un élève de dix-neuf ans, apprenti potionniste, qui « endormissait » selon elle des élèves avant de les laisser entre les mains de chimistes aux idées néfastes.

James se redressa douloureusement, son bras blessé le lançait encore, et glissa sa lettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué de son meilleur ami.

« Tu as terminé d'écrire à Matheus ? Je t'accompagne à la volière ?»

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus se déplacer l'un sans l'autre depuis l'échec de leur expédition. James avait beau répéter que l'essentiel était qu'ils aient pu ramener Jean-Paul sain et sauf, les cent points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à leur maison leur restaient en travers de la gorge. Le professeur Glacey, professeur de Métamorphoses et directeur de Gryffondor, les avait convoqué dans son bureau pour « accumulation de fautes graves et transgression massive des règles élémentaires ». Ils étaient passés près de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Ils avaient eu beau se justifier, exposer point par point la logique de leur démarche, aucune arrestation n'avait été commise, aucune preuve n'avait été apportée par les apprentis Aurors. Et pour cause.

James et ses amis soupçonnaient Elvis Zigaro d'être l'espion de Poudlard et, après avoir été appelé par Ted, d'avoir alerté ses complices. Ceux-ci avaient une nouvelle fois fait disparaître toute trace de leurs méfaits de leur présence sur les lieux.

« On reviendra », avait promis Maël. « On montera des tours de gardes tous les soirs s'il le faut, on fera ça jour après jour, semaine après semaine, année après année. On sera les préfets de la forêt. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais on prouvera notre innocence. On a cinq ans pour le faire.»

– A moins qu'on ne se fasse virer avant, avait répondu James avec amertume.

Furieux, ses parents lui avaient envoyé une Beuglante qui l'avait fait rougir plus que jamais. Ted, en revanche, avait reçu une Glorieuse, en plus de son prix pour services rendus à l'école. Si James et Louis avaient été heureux pour lui et ses amis qui se voyaient traités comme des héros depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé « les parfaits idiots qui se sont rendus dans un endroit interdit et dangereux seulement pour se vanter de l'avoir fait », il n'en avait pas été de même pour leur bande d'amis. Aigles, blaireaux, serpents et lions s'étaient accusés, partageant volontairement la peine de James et Maël, et ne supportaient pas d'avoir été punis alors que les apprentis Aurors passaient pour des héros.

« Ta cousine est en train de foncer vers nous et elle est en mode furie diabolique. »

Victoire, en effet, ressemblait plus que jamais à sa mère, lorsque celle-ci se disputait avec leur grand-mère Molly. Sans un mot elle attrapa James par le bras et fit signe à Maël de ne pas les suivre. Elle entraîna son cousin dans une vieille salle de cours inutilisée et claqua la porte avec rage.

« Je crois qu'il est inutile de revenir sur tes idées bornées d'escapades en forêt et de te répéter de ne plus entraîner Louis dans tes basques, vous n'en...

– Louis fait ce qu'il veut, Victoire.

– Parlons de Teddy alors.

Son ton était plus âpre que jamais, ses traits défigurés par la rage.

– Karol Backspace m'a dit que tu avais joué les entremetteurs pour la mettre dans les bras de Teddy. C'est vrai ?

– Pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta James. Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?

– Réponds-moi.

– J'ai juste parlé avec elle. Elle est très amoureuse de lui et m'a paru très sympathique et vu que Ted a toujours eu peur, de part sa demi-lycanthropie...

– Il est surtout toujours tombé sur des folles furieuses qui n'en voulaient qu'à sa célébrité !

– Mais Karol n'est pas comme ça !

– Peu importe ! Pourquoi tu avais besoin de t'en mêler !?

– Parce que j'aime mon frère et que mon désir le plus cher est de le voir enfin heureux ! C'est ce qu'on souhaite pour tous les gens qu'on aime, non ? Tu devrais être heureuse pour lui...

Folle de rage, Victoire secoua ses lourds cheveux blonds. Heureuse pour lui !? Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse lorsqu'à l'occasion d'une ronde de préfère elle surprenait l'élu de son cœur avec cette brune insipide de Gryffondor ? James était-il si crétin qu'elle le pensait ? N'avait-il vraiment rien vu ? C'était injuste, bien sûr, elle faisait tout pour cacher ses sentiments et jouait à la perfection le rôle de la bonne cousine. Mais ça ne donnait pas le droit à James de briser ses rêves d'avenir.

– C'est pour ça que Ted m'en veut, réalisa tout haut le jeune garçon. Tu t'en es pris à lui aussi ?

– Bien sûr que je m'en suis pris à lui !

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse de lui, Victoire, sinon jamais je n'aurais...

– Amoureuse de lui ? Moi ? Mais tu...

– Je sais que tu me crois idiot mais même les idiots ont leur limite. Crois ce que tu veux, Victoire, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Je voulais juste le rendre heureux, lui montrer que les filles peuvent aussi s'intéresser à ce qu'il est vraiment plutôt qu'à son nom. Je te souhaite bonne chance, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

– Attends, James... Tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre ?

– Que mon frère sorte avec ma cousine ? Vu que ni lui ni toi ne revendiquez ce lien que je pensais acquis, non, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux. »

Ce fut lui qui ferma la porte cette fois-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait congés le premier, la première fois qu'il lui tournait le dos. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu tendre la main vers elle, lui sourire, l'aborder ? Combien de fois avait-elle perçu tristesse et incompréhension dans ses yeux ? Jamais de déception, non. Pas vis-à-vis d'elle du moins. Il devait penser que le problème venait de lui, il avait la maturité de patienter, d'attendre qu'elle revienne vers lui. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue, à part pour lui crier dessus et le cribler de reproches. Et voilà qu'il lui donnait la seule chose dont elle avait toujours été dépossédée, le seul soutien qu'elle attendait, jour après jour. Il n'était pas contre. Alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé que tous lui tourneraient le dos si elle parvenait à séduire Teddy, James était devenu son premier allier. Un allier qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

**ooOOoo**

Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir invité dix, cent, mille fois. Les arguments ne manquaient pas, il voulait lui faire découvrir la salle commune des lions, lui montrer ce dortoir qu'il partageait avec leurs cousins et Maël, lui désigner son lit et les posters de quidditch qu'il avait affichés sur le mur. Voilà quelques mois qu'il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, Teddy avait quitté Poudlard sans accepter son invitation, ce n'était pas en tant qu'Apprenti qu'il viendrait. Encore moins de lui-même. Et pourtant, James et son presque-grand-frère étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur la couverture froissée du premier, les yeux face à ce batteur Slave dont la légende disait qu'il avait envoyé un cognard sur la lune.

« Comment es-tu rentré ? Vous avez les mots de passe de toutes les maisons ?

– Non, j'étais avec Karol. Il fallait qu'on... Nous avons rompu.

– A cause de Victoire, devina James.

Teddy fronça à peine les sourcils. Tallulah n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que James était bien plus malin qu'il ne le croyait. Elle avait sans doute raison mais il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Comment expliquer à un garçon de douze ans qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de rencontrer une fille qui s'intéresserait un jour à lui ? Bien sûr il savait que la plus grande des Weasley en pinçait pour lui. Il le savait depuis toujours. Mais il avait choisi de glisser cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et de ne plus y repenser. Et pourtant, désormais, son choix était fait. Et son choix s'était porté sur elle. Victoire se fichait de ce qu'il représentait, elle se fichait de sa célébrité et de son rôle. Elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle vivait la même chose que lui. « Ce n'est pas de l'amour », avait craché Tallulah. Qu'importe, songeait Teddy, du moment qu'il n'était pas seul. Cependant, il n'avait pas hâte que toute la famille le sache et mettre James au courant était le meilleur moyen d'ébruiter leur histoire naissante.

– Bref... Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. J'ai pas mal réfléchi et... Si j'étais toi, je ne dirai rien de tout ça à Harry. Je ne pense pas que le professeur Glacey lui écrive, il t'a à la bonne, on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...

– Il lui a déjà écrit. J'ai reçu une Beuglante.

– Ah. Merde. Ils croient en la version officielle ?

– Ils croient qu'il s'agissait d'un pari et que j'ai passé la nuit dans la forêt interdire pour montrer aux autres élèves à quel point je suis plus fort qu'eux.

Une voix amère. Résignée.

– Mieux vaut ne pas leur parler de la vérité.

– Tu n'es pas censé dire la vérité à papa, toi ?

– On n'a pu arrêter personne, James. On n'a aucune preuve.

– Mais tu les as vus !

– Seulement vus, oui. On ne poursuit pas une affaire sur une simple vision.

– Donc si je comprends bien tu veux que je confirme cette version qui fait de moi un crétin prétentieux sans cervelle parce que l'affaire sur laquelle tu bosses n'avance pas.

– En gros, oui.

Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir, bien au contraire. C'était pour James un sacrifice normal, une aide ordinaire de frère à frère.

– Je comprendra que tu n'acceptes pas mais...

– J'accepte. Mais tu restes tributaire de la décision de mes amis. Je ne déciderai pas pour eux. Ni pour Fred et Louis. Et puis... Ils le sauront tôt au tard, rapport au prix que tu as reçu.

– Je saurai rester discret. Mais je prendrai ta défense, je trouverai une autre version. Ni l'officielle, ni la vraie, un truc qui te sorte de la merde sans...

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, même si je ne te comprends pas toujours, je sais que tu as fait certaines choses pour moi, parce que... tu m'aimes bien, disons.

– Je t'aime, oui. Tu es mon frère.

– Non, James. Je ne suis pas ton frère et...

– C'est pareil pour moi.

– Je ne veux pas le devenir.

– Je vois...

– Non, tu ne vois pas mais ce n'est pas très grave. On continuera de faire comme avant, ok ? C'est ainsi que cette famille agrandie est faire, avec des mensonges et des non-dits. Mais on en fait tous les deux partie et on doit... suivre la route, tu comprends ? Je dois y aller. On se verra au Terrier. »

**ooOOoo**

Le château était en pleine effusion. Les élèves courraient en tous sens, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les remontrances de leurs professeurs. A l'enthousiasme des jeunes s'ajoutait la fatigue des enseignants qui éprouvaient tout autant d'impatience de voir les vacances arriver. Ce moment l'avait toujours rendu joyeuse, aussi Tallulah Mitchell ne protesta pas lorsque trois élèves de troisième année la bousculèrent sans s'excuser.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était quasiment vide, la plupart des lions étaient dans le parc, profitant du retour du soleil pour improviser matchs de quidditch et ballades entre amis. Pourtant elle savait que James était à l'étage et surtout qu'il y était seul. Elle avait croisé ses amis, qui l'attendaient près de la cabane de Hagrid et avait pressé le pas. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle avait déjà trop tardé.

« Salut Jamesie. Ouais, je sais, Milo s'en est plaint pendant sept ans, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir mais nous pouvons visiter les dortoirs des garçons à loisir... Je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, pas vrai ? Tu m'en veux ?

– Non

– Mais tu en veux à Ted ?

– Non !

– Tu devrais pourtant. S'il ne prend pas le temps de t'expliquer certaines choses tu ne peux pas les comprendre seul. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais j'ai un conseil à te donner, quelque chose de très important… Je t'ai beaucoup observé ces derniers temps, bien plus que tu ne le crois et tu ne dois pas oublier qui tu es, qui tu es vraiment. Tu te fais passer pour un autre, soit, mais n'oublies jamais qui tu es. Et n'oublies jamais que tu n'as que douze ans, James. »

Il n'avait pas l'impression de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse devenir qui il était, aurait dit l'Oracle. Et pourtant... Les mots de Tallulah raisonnaient en lui telle une litanie sans fin. Il n'avait que douze ans. Douze ans seulement et il s'éloignait déjà de sa famille, douze ans seulement mais déjà fatigué par le poids des lourdes responsabilités que posaient les autres sur ses épaules.

Sa famille lui manquait, il ne désirait qu'une chose, retrouver ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Et pour cela il ne pouvait être lui-même. Il avait essayé, il avait échoué. Leurs rapports se résumaient à des reproches de part et d'autre agrémentés des piques jalouses de la petite Lily. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre, il ne parvenait pas à exister normalement, à tisser des liens qui auraient dû être ordinaires.

Non, s'il voulait recréer un véritable lien avec sa famille, il ne devait justement pas être lui-même. Il avait un rôle à jouer, celui du gamin idiot dont la maladresse fait naître les moqueries et les rires, un gamin moyen qui laisse le soin aux autres de briller à sa place.

Heureusement, il avait ses amis. Avec eux il pouvait être James. Pas James Potter, ni même le fils de son père, juste James, un lionceau parmi les autres, ami des aigles et des blaireaux, allié des serpents, un garçon comme les autres en somme.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient gagné et il avait marqué le but de la victoire. Ils avaient gagné et Olivia l'avait étouffé dans ses bras. Ils avaient gagné et Liko l'avait porté au-dessus de sa tête. Ils avaient gagné et le professeur Glacey lui avait serré la main avec fierté. Ils avaient gagné et la Bièraubeurre coulait à flots dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais James ne s'y trouvait pas, pas plus que Maël, Louis et Alice qui avaient voulu le suivre. Marchaient également à leurs côtés leurs amis de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi James ne suivait pas Fred et toute l'équipe fêter la victoire. Ils étaient en route vers la Tour Invisible mais seuls deux d'entre eux le savaient. Louis s'en doutait et Alice pressentait une aventure à côté de laquelle elle ne voulait pas passer.

– Où on va ?, demanda Nalani en ajustant ses vêtements.

Elle n'en voulait pas à ses amis d'avoir gagné, son attrapeur, Malek Lespare, avait attrapé le vif avant Olivia, ils n'avaient perdu que de dix points, s'assurant ainsi la victoire finale de la Coupe.

Louis posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son cousin qui haussa les sourcils. A côté du blondinet, Alice tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de James.

– On en a parlé, Alice, lui murmura James. On a même voté.

– Je te connais mieux qu'eux, tu attires les ennuis depuis qu'on est nés, tu ne peux avoir confiance qu'en moi.

– Je te rappelle que je suis son cousin, dit Louis d'une voix froide.

– Et moi son…

Maël hésita.

– James est mon meilleur ami, il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

– On peut savoir ce que vous cachottez les lionceaux ?, s'enquit Nalani.

James s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Il avait bien réfléchi et sa décision était prise. Il avait confiance en ses amis qui se tenaient tout autour de lui. Il avait confiance en eux et ne voulait rien leur cacher. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il fut entraîné de force par une bourrasque de vent qui accéléra pour l'emporter loin de ses amis. Il les entendit crier son prénom, vit Maël, Keith et Nalani courir vers lui mais il était trop rapide et surtout trop impuissant pour les laisser l'aider.

Il lui sembla mettre moins d'une minute pour traverser le château et se retrouva, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, dans la Tour Invisible. Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'Oracle l'avait réellement appelé à nouveau.

– En effet, Clef du Rassemblement, tu as su entendre mon appel.

– Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

– Par ton nom.

La voix de l'Oracle surplomba la centaine de murmures inaudibles. Tous se turent en même temps, plongeant James dans un plus grand malaise encore. « S'ils ne parlent pas, c'est forcément qu'ils m'écoutent », songea-t-il, anxieux.

– Ne prête pas attention aux autres.

– Qui… Qui sont-ils ?

– Des communicants. Des liens. Une porte ouverte vers la Source.

James fronça les sourcils. La Source ? Voilà qui confirmait ses craintes.

– Tu t'es renseigné. C'est bien. Mais tu ne tireras rien de conclusions trop hâtives.

– Je me suis renseigné, oui. Et les Oracles n'aiment pas les héros.

– Crois-tu en être un ?

– Bien sûr que non. Mais mon père en est un.

– Et tu es venu ici malgré tout. Tu songeais même entraîner tes amis…

– Non ! C'est faux ! Je ne veux pas être ce type de personne qui se croit supérieur aux autres, je ne veux pas de destinée ou de talent unique, s'ils veulent m'accompagner, ils le peuvent, je ne vais pas…

– Ils le doivent. Tu es la Clef. Ils se rassembleront à tes côtés.

– Comme s'ils y étaient obligés, vous voulez dire ? Je ne les obligerai à rien, vous savez.

– Je lis en toi, Clef, je le sais. Mais tu n'auras pas à le faire. Le tout est que tu deviennes qui tu es.

– Non.

– Tu n'as pas le choix.

– J'aimerais bien l'avoir le choix, justement !

– Tu as pourtant appris qu'on ne récolte pas toujours ce que l'on sème.

– Et comment suis-je censé devenir qui je suis ?

– Toi seul le sais. Tu dois apprendre à le découvrir, à trouver le chemin.

– Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

– Ta curiosité est inassouvie, chaque réponse trouvée t'apporte trois questions supplémentaires.

– Vous acceptez de répondre à mes questions ?

– J'accepte de répondre à trois de tes questions.

– Puis-je vous faire confiance.

– Tu le peux. Ainsi qu'aux Centaures.

– Comment…

– Je le sais. Question suivante.

– J'imagine que nous nous reverrons un jour prochain alors j'aimerais savoir… Suis-je censé « croire »…

– La croyance s'impose d'elle-même, personne ne peut te forcer à croire, te le conseiller, te convaincre. Et non, tu n'es pas obligé de croire pour me parler, tu ne croies pas et tu es là.

– Mais si je croyais, je ne serais pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

– Tu me poses deux questions, Clef. Tu n'as droit qu'à une seule.

– Pourquoi, alors ?

– Tu es malin. C'est bien. Mais je ne peux répondre à cette question.

– Je peux essayer de deviner ?

– Tu n'es pas prêt pour cela. Mais je comprends ta frustration. Assieds-toi, Clef, je vais te conter une histoire.

« La légende raconte que la magie était un pouvoir offert par la Source de toute vie. Elle seule choisissait qui en était pourvu et dépourvu. Elle protégeait les êtres, de son îlot secret, et tout allait bien. La Terre se peuplait, les îlots se multipliaient et la Source dut faire appel à des Messagers pour accomplir son devoir. Il y eut des guerres, sorciers et non-sorciers s'affrontèrent à de nombreuses reprises. La Source n'intervenait pas, un certain équilibre était maintenu. Mais vint un temps où sorciers et non-sorciers bafouèrent leur origine, élisant des divinités parmi les simples mortels. Les mentors furent sanctifiés, les héros divinisés, certains mages tentèrent de devenir immortels. La Source était puissance et décision. Elle décida de reprendre ses droits et de rétablir l'équilibre. Sais-tu, Clef, ce qui advint ?

– Ceux qui s'étaient dressés au-dessus des autres n'acceptèrent pas de laisser leur place. La Source, mécontente, annihila toute forme de vie. Et elle repartit de zéro.

– C'est en effet ce que raconte la légende, Clef.

– Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de me dire qu'à cause de Voldemort, mon père, ma tante et mon oncle sont en train de contrarier la Source et qu'elle va faire disparaître le monde tel qu'il est ?

– Je ne fais que ce que je t'ai dit, Clef. Je te conte une histoire.

– Je n'y crois pas. Et puis je ne suis pas cette Clef que vous attendez. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans tout ça ? Vous croyez que je vais aller voir mon père et lui dire : « Arrête de jouer les héros sinon la Source va lancer un tsunami gigantesque pour exterminer le monde ? »

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi, Clef.

– Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

– Deviens qui tu es. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là.

James comprit qu'il était temps de repartir. Les lueurs scintillaient plus vivement, l'aveuglant par intermittence, les voix étaient revenues et celle de l'Oracle disparaîtrait vite, il le savait. Son temps était compté.

– J'ai une dernière question. S'il-vous-plaît.

– Je t'écoute, Clef.

– Suis-je le seul à venir ici ? Et si oui, pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que je peux en parler à mes amis ? Peut-être qu'ils viendront un jour vous rencontrer eux aussi…

– Les réponses sont en toi. Ne l'oublie jamais. Toi seul peux devenir qui tu es. »

Il lui semblait poser des questions différentes, importantes mais l'Oracle n'avait qu'une seule réponse. Et le vent soufflait déjà en sens inverse. Une minute plus tard il atterrissait au beau milieu d'un couloir et de son cercle d'amis.

Il abrégea la conversation et repartit rapidement vers sa salle commune. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il voulait seulement prendre le temps de penser à ce que lui avait dit l'Oracle et, surtout, à ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Pourquoi ne répondait-on jamais à ses questions ? Pourquoi n'avait-il le droit que d'espérer ? Pourquoi devait-il attendre et apprendre seul ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais le choix ?

– Je comprends que tu veuilles gamberger un peu mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.

– Merci Maël.

Si James se décidait à parler, Maël serait le premier à l'entendre, c'était certain. Mais James n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas même d'y penser. La Grosse Dame le félicita pour le match et la liesse le prit dès qu'il s'introduisit dans la salle commune. Ils avaient gagné le match. Liko et Olivia dansaient au beau milieu de la pièce, un verre dans chaque main, Fred revivait le match, parlant à trente personnes en même temps et une Bièraubeurre volait dangereusement vers lui. Ils avaient gagné le match et, à l'instant précis, il n'avait envie de songer à rien d'autre.

**ooOOoo**

Tallulah serait fière de moi. Elle aime tant quand on écoute ses conseils... J'ai compris que je n'avais que douze ans, treize dans quelques jours, et que je suis trop jeune pour m'éloigner ainsi des miens. Quand je suis descendu du Poudlard Express, avec Fred et Louis, il y avait tellement de monde autour de nous que maman a été obligée de me féliciter pour le match de la veille. Bien sûr, arrivés à la maison, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire qu'avec elle, Gryffondor aurait gagné la Coupe. Mais je n'oublie pas sa main dans mes cheveux et le sourire qu'elle m'a adressé sur le quai. Il était peut-être forcé mais il m'avait manqué.

Depuis je les embête, je me montre puéril, maladroit, idiot, ridicule. Je suis tel qu'ils me voient, je n'essaie pas de me comporter normalement, pas même de leur parler de choses sérieuses, de sentiments, de choses qui comptent. Je les embête et quelques fois j'arrive même à les faire rire. A chaque fois que ça se produit, je le note dans un carnet que je cache sous mon matelas, parce que je ne fais pas vraiment exprès de les faire rire mais j'aimerais bien que ça arrive plus souvent.

Je lis mon carnet tous les soirs et tous les matins, je connais les astuces par cœur mais j'ai toujours peur d'oublier un détail. Louis trouve ça ridicule. Il dit que je dois être moi-même et que c'est à eux d'apprendre à m'aimer comme je suis. Mais Louis ne comprend pas, son père le regarde avec fierté et sa mère le prend toujours dans ses bras. Victoire n'éprouve à son égard aucune jalousie et Dominique accepte de marcher à ses côtés. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis mais peu importe, tant que ça les rend heureux, eux, c'est ça qui compte.

Papa m'évite un peu mais il se comporte « normalement » avec moi. Il fait moins de compliments à Albus et il m'a même amené avec lui au bureau, un jour. Bon, personne ne pouvait me garder, mais il m'a quand même amener avec lui et c'était la plus belle journée des vacances !

Je vois bien qu'ils se forcent, que leurs sourires et leurs attentions ne sont pas naturelles, innées mais ce n'est pas si grave. Louis dit que je me voile la face mais c'est faux, j'en suis conscient, c'est juste que je veux encore profiter tant que je le peux des bras de ma mère et espérer un jour rendre mon père fier de moi. Bien sûr je me fais gronder parce qu'il arrive que j'oublie le rôle que j'ai à jouer. Hier, par exemple, maman et Albus parlaient des maisons de Poudlard et j'ai dit la vérité, que toutes les maisons ont de chouettes qualités et des élèves supers et que la personnalité d'Albus irait bien à Serpentard parce qu'il est rusé. Ça n'a pas plu à maman et je la comprends, elle aimait beaucoup son frère Fred et Georges dit tout le temps que ce sont les Serpentard qui l'ont tué.

Dans deux semaines Al sera avec moi à Poudlard. Bien sûr, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit avec moi à Gryffondor mais je pense vraiment qu'il ira à Serpentard. Je sais que, peu importe la maison dans laquelle il est réparti, il pourra compter sur mes amis et ça me rassure énormément. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu à son âge. Je ne le laisserai pas arriver.

Dans deux semaines il ne sera plus seulement ce petit frère que je chérie, que je jalouse, qui m'attend à la maison, il sera Albus, un nouvel élève, un futur brillant étudiant qui sera apprécié de tous, quelle que soit sa maison. Lui aussi aura un choix à faire, lui aussi sera approché par les deux groupes secrets de Poudlard, lui aussi sera seul décisionnaire. Mais je serai là pour l'aider. Il pourra suivre mon choix ou s'y opposer, peu importe, il est mon frère, rien ne nous séparera jamais. Je veillera sur lui et l'entourerai de tout l'amour possible, de tout l'amour dont j'ai manqué. Mais en attendant qu'il sache se défendre, je vais profiter de ces quinze derniers jours pour vivre ce qui nous reste d'insouciance. Tallulah et Ted n'avaient pas tort, je ne suis qu'un gamin de tout juste treize ans et Albus ne risque pas de l'oublier.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Je vous dis à bientôt (si, si) pour la rentrée d'Albus et Rose !


	6. Fille de

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous êtes tous bien au chaud en cette période de Noël et que vos vacances/congés se passent bien ! De mon côté la hôte du père-noël ne comportait pas beaucoup de reviews ni de MP... Le précédent chapitre vous a déplu ? N'ayez pas peur de me laisser des remarques assassines-slash-constructives, c'est comme ça que je pourrai grandir (si seulement ça marchait aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré ! ;)

Aller, trêve de plaisantance, place au nouveau chapitre !

Au menu de ce chapitre de fin d'année, beaucoup de Rose(s), un peu d'Albus et moins de James que d'hab'... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Fille de<strong>

Viendrait-elle ? Une question sans réponse qui tourmentait la petite fille aux lourds cheveux roux. Emmêlés, impossibles à coiffer, d'une couleur tirant davantage vers la carotte que vers le doux auburn de Lily ou le châtain-roux suave de Lucy.

Viendrait-elle ? Comme une litanie sans fin. Rose avait beau vérifier le contenu de sa malle et relire encore et encore les premiers chapitres de chaque manuel de cours, la réponse n'était nulle part.

Viendrait-elle ? Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hugo jetait ses jouets en canines de dragon contre le mur mitoyen, protestant par ce geste répétitif et lassant contre la rentrée imminente de sa sœur. « Il est plus impatient que moi », songeait Rose, couchée sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Viendrait-elle ? Pas pour le moment, visiblement. Son père s'activait, préparant un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Elle n'entendait que lui, qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, et le crépitement de la cheminée suggérant que grand-mère Molly posait régulièrement son regard avisé dans l'âtre. Ron avait expliqué à ses enfants que sa mère passait régulièrement d'une cheminée à l'autre avant la rentrée de chacun de ses petits-enfants et Rose s'était pliée à ce rituel, répondant patiemment à cette figure maternelle dont l'attention la surprenait toujours.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être la sœur de son père, et non sa fille. Elle aurait eu plusieurs frères et pas seulement un plus petit à surveiller, elle aurait eu une sœur, en la personne de Ginny et aurait sans doute hérité de son caractère flamboyant. Ginny lui aurait appris comment se comporter et, même, comment se faire jolie. Lily n'avait pas appris toute seule, elle, la copie conforme de sa mère. Hermione, à l'inverse, ne lui apprenait à rien. Pire, elle lui apprenait à apprendre seule. Nulle transmission, nul autre conseil. Encore aurait-il fallu, pour y remédier, qu'elle soit davantage présente.

Viendrait-elle ? Qui aurait pu le soupçonner, le deviner ? Pas même son père. Lui s'était débrouillé pour ne pas travailler, lui préparait plus de mets que Rose ne pouvait en ingurgiter en une semaine, lui s'enthousiasmait pour deux.

Viendrait-elle ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle était partie si tôt qu'il semblait à Rose qu'elle n'était jamais rentrée. Un jour que la jeune fille aux lourds cheveux poil-de-carotte s'ennuyait plus que d'ordinaire, elle avait fait le calcul. Sa mère passait deux fois plus de temps à son travail qu'à la maison. « J'ai de lourdes responsabilités », disait-elle. Ça, Rose le savait. Pourquoi ses responsabilités professionnelles passaient avant ses responsabilités personnelles, ça, Rose l'ignorait.

« Rose ! Regarde l'heure, jeune fille, veux-tu réellement arriver en retard pour ta première rentrée !? Viens ici que je vérifie le contenu de ta malle ! ROSE ! »

Elle était là, finalement. Rose soupira. Elle ne savait si elle était davantage soulagée ou soucieuse. « Peu importe », marmonna-t-elle. Elle n'avait le temps d'y songer, sa mère était là et Rose n'avait pas intérêt à la faire attendre.

Le trajet se déroula exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Sans surprise. Ses parents s'étaient à peine adressé un mot, et seulement pour se disputer, puis s'étaient comme métamorphosés en entrant dans la gare. Il fallait faire bonne figure, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais ça faisait des années que cette mascarade durait. Devant le ministre, la famille, les collègues, le commun des mortels. Mais pas devant leurs enfants qui avaient droit aux sautes d'humeur de leur père et à l'exigence rigide de leur mère. Et puis, bien sûr, l'attente avait commencé. Ron et Hermione ne trouvaient leur équilibre qu'en présence de l'oncle Harry. De loin celui que Rose aimait le moins. C'était pourtant celui qu'elle voyait le plus souvent et, s'il lui arrivait d'être drôle, parfois à ses dépends, elle le voyait surtout comme quelqu'un de taciturne et renfrogné. « Il n'a pas fait le deuil des déboires du passé », disait Hermione à chaque fois que Harry les quittait. « Il ne le fera jamais », concluait Ron brusquement.

C'était pourtant lui qu'ils attendaient et ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls. Combien de fois, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la gare, Rose avait-elle entendu de parfaits inconnus prononcer le nom de son oncle ? Il paraissait bien plus célèbre qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Et il n'était pas le seul.

« Salut Sydney ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu as vu James Potter ?

– Pas encore et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché partout… »

James, le fils aîné de Ginny et Harry, entrait en troisième année et semblait déjà jouir d'une certaine réputation. Bonne, qui plus est. Cela étonnait profondément Rose, qui ne supportait pas le caractère lunatique et empressé du jeune garçon et elle vit qu'il en était de même pour ses parents qui restaient perplexes face à ces nombreuses preuves d'admiration.

**ooOOoo**

Elle les entendit avant de les voir arriver, James et Albus se chamaillant, comme ils l'avaient fait tout au long de l'été. Changeant, James. Versatile. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait tout lui demander mais comment pouvait-elle avoir confiance en un garçon aussi lunatique ? A l'inverse des jeunes de son âge, son comportement n'était pas schématisé par une courbe droite mais par une ligne en dents de scie. Tantôt calme et réfléchi, presque trop mâture pour son âge, tantôt puéril et taquin, comme un éternel gamin qui refuserait de grandir. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle eut droit à ce sourire que toutes les filles sur le quai attendaient. Un sourire sincère et chaleureux qu'elle ne rendit que par pure politesse. Il la voyait comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'était pas. Il ne serait jamais son grand frère. Jamais. Elle en avait assez avec Hugo.

Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Il n'était proche de personne en toute vérité. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, sauf pour lui. Il pensait avoir sa place dans cette famille et ne voyait jamais à quel point il en était éloigné. Et puis, bizarrement, son comportement avait totalement changé au début de l'été. Comme avant, il était versatile mais pour la première fois son comportement semblait réfléchi, calculé. Comme s'il avait décidé, préparé son changement d'attitude et lorsqu'oncle Bill lui en avait demandé la raison, il s'était contenté de répondre d'un air grave qu'il était de son devoir de veiller à ce que Lily, Albus, Hugo et Rose gardent leur insouciance, leur innocence.

Hugo aimait bien James car celui-ci avait toujours eu la patience de jouer avec lui mais Rose… Rose s'était à la fois sentie ridicule d'être traitée comme une enfant et touchée que James ne fasse aucune différence entre son frère et sa sœur et ses deux petits cousins. Depuis, pour elle, James était devenu une véritable énigme. La démarche calme et mesurée qu'il arborait depuis deux ans s'était à nouveau métamorphosée en une course folle et empressée, sa voix tendait à nouveau vers cet aigu horripilant, son débit de parole s'était à nouveau amplifié. Tout cela le rendait ridicule et tout bonnement incompréhensible. Et le voilà qui revenait en dérapant, bousculant une famille qui se faisait ses adieux. Rose tendit l'oreille, écoutant son cousin déblatérer sur les histoires sentimentales de Ted et Victoire. Il les avait vus s'embrasser et s'était même octroyé le droit de les déranger. Du James tout craché, semblaient penser les adultes. Mais Rose, elle, voyait bien le soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux du garçon. Pourquoi donc se forçait-il à se comporter ainsi ?

**ooOOoo**

Il commençait à douter de son plan. Albus semblait terrorisé à l'idée de rejoindre Serpentard, Rose le regardait comme s'il était un croisement étrange entre un bouc des bois du sud et une épine d'Alaska et les parents… En fait les parents ne changeaient pas d'avis. Pour eux il n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon turbulent et instable, un garçon difficile à gérer qui leur apportait bien plus de honte que de fierté. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver ses amis… Il avait tellement honte de s'être comporté ainsi avec Ted et Victoire…

« Tu es comme Ron », avait dit sa mère d'une voix lourde de reproches. Lui avait vu cette accusation comme un compliment. Elle revendiquait enfin son appartenance à la famille.

Puis ce fut le moment des adieux, ses parents insistèrent pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser et James s'y plia, parce qu'ils étaient en public, parce qu'il fallait donner le change, parce qu'il fallait faire croire que tout se passait bien et qu'ils étaient la famille parfaite. James profita néanmoins de cet échange pour fermer les yeux très forts et inspirer de toutes ses forces le parfum de ses parents. Il aurait aimé sentir une certaine forme de réciprocité mais son père resta tendu et sa mère l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, comme on se débarrasse d'une obligation désagréable.

Une fois montés dans le train, il se tapit dans l'ombre d'Al et Rose, les laissant saluer leurs parents une dernière fois. Toutes les têtes s'étaient une nouvelle fois tournées vers Harry et il entendit Albus lui en demander la raison. James entendit vaguement la voix de Ron, c'était sa voix des blagues, et James soupira. Ce serait à lui de veiller à ce qu'Albus et Rose apprennent la vérité.

**ooOOoo**

Le train filait désormais à toute allure. Albus et Rose ne pouvaient plus apercevoir la gare. D'un commun accord, ils partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment. Alors qu'ils parcouraient le wagon dont les compartiments étaient emplis d'élèves qui les dévisageaient, une tête apparut quelques mètres devant eux.

« Venez les bébés, il y a encore des places et si vous vous faites tous petits on vous accepte avec nous », plaisanta James.

Albus et Rose le suivirent dans le compartiment, saluant au passage trois de leurs cousins, Roxanne, Fred et Louis ainsi qu'un autre garçon, nommé Maël. Celui-ci faisait partie, comme Fred et Louis, de la bande de James. Roxanne, la jeune sœur de Fred, entrait comme Albus et Rose pour la première fois à Poudlard. Si Albus et Rose avaient toujours été proches, Roxanne était souvent à l'écart, au gram dam de Rose qui appréciait beaucoup sa cousine. Mais le caractère de Roxanne était beaucoup plus proche de celui de James et Fred et elle les suivait partout, participant à leurs aventures, bêtises et péripéties.

Dans le compartiment, l'heure était à la fête. James parlait très fort et très vite et se comportait comme le leader évident de la petite bande. Plusieurs élèves vinrent les saluer, des amis de leur promotion, des filles qui dévoraient James des yeux et des prétendus ennemis à qui l'aîné des Potter clouait le bec en quelques secondes. Albus était très intimidé par la classe nonchalante de son frère qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Le temps passait et Albus regardait nerveusement le paysage défiler. Rose semblait s'ennuyer ferme de la conversation des garçons et s'était plongée dans un livre épais, s'attisant les regards moqueurs de ses cousins. Alors que Fred et James terminaient de mettre au point un nouveau plan pour parcourir les plus secrets recoins de Poudlard, Louis s'adressa aux plus jeunes.

« Alors, vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ?

– Gryffondor bien sûr ! s'exclama Roxanne.

– J'espère qu'on sera tous les trois dans la même, ajouta Rose avec un sourire timide.

– Gryffondor alors !

– I pas que Gryffondor, Roxanne, Serdaigle est une très bonne maison, et Poufsouffle aussi. Les élèves de Gryffondor ont souvent tendance à…

– T'es folle ! Gryffondor est la meilleure des maisons, elle accueille les courageux et les plus forts !

– Et Serdaigle a une très bonne réputation aussi !

– Je pense que tu iras à Serdaigle et que Rox ira à Gryffondor.

– Ça ne veut rien dire, James, tu penses bien que j'irai à Serpentard, bouda Albus.

– Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je dis ça, et puis je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n y avait pas de mauvaises maisons...

– Serpentard ?, s'offusqua Roxanne, Sûrement pas, je pense qu'il sera avec nous à Gryffondor, comme ses parents, comme son frère, comme toute la famille quoi ! Tu veux aller à Serpentard ?

– Non !, répéta Albus.

– C'est le Choixpeau qui décide..

– Non James ! Papa m'a dit qu'il avait demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor…

– Où aurais-tu voulu qu'il aille ?

– Le Choixpeau avait envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard… Il vient de me le dire. Avant que je monte dans le train. »

James songea amèrement que leur père ne lui donnait jamais ce type d'information, à lui, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon blond qu'Albus et Rose n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaître.

« Bonjour, c'est libre ?, demanda-t-il en désignant le seul siège inoccupé du compartiment.

– T'es le fils Malefoy, non ?, demanda Fred en le fixant.

– Oui, je m'appelle Scorpius. Je peux m'asseoir ?

– Non. On attend quelqu'un. »

Scorpius hocha la tête, d'un air déçu et sortit du compartiment.

« On attend qui ?, demanda Albus.

– Personne. Malefoy n'a qu'à squatter avec les autres serpents, répondit simplement Fred.

– Tous les compartiments sont pleins dans le wagon, on aurait pu le laisser entrer…

– Le laisser entrer ? C'est un Malefoy ! Tu pactises déjà avec l'ennemi…

– L'ennemi ? N'exagérons rien, il avait l'air sympa et poli…

– C'est un Serpentard.

– Il n'a que onze ans, Fred ! Il n'a pas encore été réparti ! Vous, vous trouvez ça normal ?, ajouta Albus en regardant ses cousines.

– Fred a raison, répondit Roxanne, c'est un Malefoy, notre père nous a raconté pas mal de choses sur cette famille. Ils sont tous à fond dans la magie noire, c'étaient des partisans de tu-sais-qui.

– Mon père nous a conseillé de nous méfier de lui, Albus, répondit Rose à son tour.

– Parce que Drago Malefoy et lui se détestent ! J'ai entendu papa en parler avec Malefoy. Ça ne veut pas dire que son fils est…

– Inutile de se disputer pour si peu, coupa James. Je suis certain qu'il aura trouvé un compartiment et puis Albus a raison, on ne devrait pas juger Scorpius avant de le connaître.

Ni Albus, ni Rose, à nouveau plongée dans son livre, ne participèrent à la conversation qui reprenait, toujours sur les quatre différentes maisons de Poudlard. Mais s'ils ne parlaient pas, les plus jeunes écoutaient quand même la discussion. La réputation de chaque maison n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que leurs parents avaient été élèves, même si Serpentard accueillait bien moins d'adeptes de magie noire qu'avant la guerre, en déplaise à Fred.

– Y a aussi les deux fratries impossibles…

– Qui ça ?, demanda Rose en émergeant de son livre.

– Ben y a trois-quatre familles nombreuses à Poudlard en ce moment, expliqua James. Nous, les Potter-Weasley, les Smith, les MacLaggen et les Nott. Et je ne sais pas qui sont les pires…

– Les Nott, sans aucun doute, répondit Fred.

– Les Smith sont super prétentieux et les MacLaggen… pire, une vraie épidémie !

– Et jamais punis par les profs !

– Nous non plus remarque…

– Si quand même !

– Vous pouvez nous parler des profs ?, demanda Rose.

– Ouais, y a Glacey, le prof de métamorphose, il est cool, c'est notre directeur de maison. Gash c'est un des meilleurs, il fait la défense contre les forces du mal. Brinks est excellent, j'ai hâte de le retrouver cette année !

– Il enseigne quelle matière ?

– Le vol pour les élèves de première année et l'Arithmancie dès la troisième année.

– Tu as choisi Arithmancie ?, s'étonna Rose.

Elle pensait qu'il suivrait les mêmes cours que leurs pères, Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques, réputés pour être moins ardus que l'Arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes.

– Et les autres professeurs ?, questionna Roxanne.

– La prof de Potions est très sympa. La prof de Sortilèges porte bien son nom !

– Qui est ?

– Slopa !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Rose, qui n'avait pas compris le jeu de mot, et Albus qui les ignorait en silence. Les garçons continuèrent à décrire aux plus jeunes leurs futurs professeurs. Puis James continua de décrire à ses amis ses vacances. La famille Potter avait rendu visite à Charlie, un des frères de Ginny, qui tenait un élevage de dragons en Roumanie.

– Lily s'est éclatée ! C'est fou ce qu'elle aime les créatures magiques, surtout quand elles sont aussi affectueuses qu'un dragon peut l'être. Mais le meilleur moment des vacances c'était début août, quand on a reçu nos lettres de Poudlard.

En effet, James avait caché la lettre d'Albus pour lui faire croire qu'il ne serait pas pris à Poudlard.

– Quelle blague ça a été quand Ron et Hermione sont venus manger chez nous quelques jours après et nous ont demandé quand on irait chercher les baguettes de Rose et Albus. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas et Albus avait une de ces têtes… Il a cru qu'il n'était pas inscrit à Poudlard !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Albus lança à son frère un regard furieux. Il n'aimait pas se remémorer ce moment. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'irait jamais à Poudlard. Ajouté à cela la difficulté pour Albus de trouver une baguette. Épisode bien évidemment relaté par James, toujours hilare.

– J'ai cru qu'aucune baguette ne le choisirait ! Rose a trouvé pratiquement du premier coup mais on a passé pratiquement une heure pour Albus !

– Toi aussi tu avais mis du temps !

– Beaucoup moins que toi quand même… »

En effet, les deux frères avaient mis plus de temps que la normale à trouver leurs baguettes. Et pour cause, le fabriquant, sachant de qui ils étaient les fils, voulait leur vendre ses plus belles baguettes. Mais James et Albus furent choisis par des baguettes moins prestigieuses, ni en bois d'if, ni en bois de sureau, ne contenant ni nerf de cœur de dragon, ni crin de licorne. Alors que le fabriquant s'épuisait à poser mille questions à ses parents, James avait suivi son jeune hibou Patmol, que venaient de lui offrir ses parents. Il l'avait choisi ainsi, vif et frétillant mais aussi chétif et minuscule. James avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour ce petit hibou couleur ébène qu'il avait affectueusement surnommé Patmol. Patmol était le surnom du parrain d'Harry Potter, Sirius et James Sirius Potter en était très fier. Suivant son nouveau compagnon, James s'était approché de la réserve du magasin. Des milliers de boites y étaient entassées toutes plus poussiéreuses les unes que les autres. Il s'avérait que Rousettus avait repris la légendaire boutique d'Ollivander qui n'avait accepté de céder son magasin qu'à celui-ci. Au départ, méfiants, les sorciers n'achetaient que les dernières baguettes fabriquées par Ollivander, même si elles ne leur correspondaient pas toujours. Mais quantités de vieilles baguettes, créées par Ollivander au début de sa carrière ou créées bien avant qu'il ne travaille, avaient été entreposées dans la réserve du magasin, à l'abandon, et étaient quelques fois bradées pour les enfants de familles défavorisées. Patmol avait virevolté autour d'un tas de boites et en avait fait tomber quelques unes.

– James viens ici, ne touche à rien, l'avait réprimandé sa mère.

James avait essayé d'attraper Patmol pour le calmer, en vain. Il s'était dépêché de ramasser les boites qui jonchaient le sol et une vieille baguette était sortie de sa boite. En s'emparant de celle-ci, James eut une curieuse impression, comme si la baguette faisait partie de lui, comme une adjonction de son corps. Des étincelles blanches apparurent, éclairant la boutique de toutes parts. Les adultes apparurent près de James.

– Qu'as-tu fait encore ? réprimanda sa mère.

– J'ai… J'ai trouvé ma baguette.

– Votre… ? Oh monsieur Potter, êtes-vous sûr ? Je pense que nous pouvons en trouver une qui vous convienne davantage, si vous voulez me suivre, je…

– Celle-ci me convient. On s'est… choisis.

– Très bien, si vous êtes sûr de vous.

– De quoi est-elle faite, monsieur ?

– Et bien… Donnez-la-moi. Étrange… 27cm, du bois d'olivier, souple et flexible, et à l'intérieur… Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que votre baguette contient de la corne de cerf. C'est de la vieille magie. Oui… Il y a également une fraction d'enveloppe nourricière.

– Une quoi ?

– Et bien, monsieur Potter, les cerfs perdent leurs bois tous les ans et ceux-ci repoussent grâce à l'enveloppe nourricière, duveteuse et irriguée de sang, qui assure leur croissance à la manière d'un placenta pour un fœtus. C'est un très vieux symbole de résurrection, un peu à la manière du Phénix, mais en moins répandu. Et en moins noble.

– Quand cette baguette a-t-elle été fabriquée ?

– Ce n'est pas le style d'Ollivander, qui attachait beaucoup d'importance à l'emploi des douze arbres celtiques, dont l'olivier ne fait pas partie. Ollivander utilisait également des substances magiques répandues et reconnues, comme le nerf de cœur de dragon ou le crin de licorne. Non, je pense que cette baguette a été créée bien plus tôt, sans doute au début du siècle dernier.

– Wahou… Et… Elle fonctionne toujours ?

– Bien sûr monsieur Potter. Une baguette n'a pas de date de péremption.

– Je peux la prendre alors ?

– Oui puisque vous vous êtes choisis. »

Et sa baguette ne l'avait pas déçu. Depuis il avait intégré Poudlard, réalisé ses premiers enchantements et appris ses premiers sorts. Il était même devenu un des élèves les plus brillants de sa promotion et avait une confiance totale en sa baguette, de même qu'il vouait une reconnaissance et une tendresse particulière à Patmol.

« Tu es bien songeur, James », remarqua Maël.

Celui-ci participait à la conversation mais de façon plus que mesurée. Il observait beaucoup son meilleur ami et comprenait petit à petit que son changement de comportement était dû à la présence de son petit frère et de leur cousine Rose.

– Je repensais à cette journée, quand j'ai acheté ma baguette, chez Rousettus.

– Moi aussi, répondit Albus.

Pour Albus, il avait également fallu beaucoup de temps, aucune baguette ne semblait vouloir de lui. Il était désespéré et subissait ce qu'il pensait être les moqueries de son frère aîné alors que celui-ci essayait seulement de l'aider, lui rappelant combien ça avait été difficile pour lui aussi.

– Dois-je vous rappeler, monsieur Potter, combien vous aussi avez eu du mal à trouver votre baguette ?

– Non monsieur. Peut-être qu'Albus trouverait également sa baguette dans la réserve…

– J'en doute, monsieur Potter. Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer.

Mais après avoir essayé une quinzaine de vieilles baguettes, Rousettus n'était toujours pas satisfait du résultat et Albus désespérait de trouver un jour.

– Allons t'acheter ton hibou, il t'aidera.

– Arrêtes de te moquer de ton frère, James.

– Mais non, mais Patmol m'a aidé, à moi. C'est lui qui avait fait tomber ma baguette.

– On peut essayer, maman, non ?

– Votre frère a peut être cru que son hibou l'avait mis sur la piste, mais je peux vous assurer que vous pouvez trouver tout seul. Un peu de concentration et…

– James ! C'est quoi le sort dont tu m'as parlé ?

– Albus, ne coupe la parole de monsieur Rousettus !

– Pardon monsieur ! James, dis-moi, le sort dont tu m'as parlé ?

– Lequel ?

– Celui pour attirer quelque chose !

– Le sort d'attraction ? Accio.

– Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionne, monsieur Potter, mais nous allons essayer cette baguette si vous le voulez bien, venez par…

Albus ne l'écoutait pas, il se concentrait de toutes ses forces et pensa Accio ! Rien ne se produisit. Albus était on ne peut plus déçu et quitta la réserve en suivant ses parents. Un courant d'air se fit sentir et une plante posée très haut sur une étagère tomba lourdement sur le sol. Une boite qui était cachée derrière la plante s'ouvrit et la baguette qu'elle contenait vint se poser devant Albus. Il la prit sans hésiter, faisant apparaître des étincelles d'une pure blancheur qui illuminèrent la pièce.

– Et bien… Vous avez deux fils surprenants. Quel âge a votre fille, déjà ?

– Neuf ans.

– Bien. Il me reste deux ans pour me préparer à la recevoir, c'est déjà ça. J'imagine que vous voulez en savoir plus sur votre baguette, monsieur Potter.

– Oui, s'il vous plaît monsieur.

– Et bien sachez que cette étagère ne contient uniquement que des baguettes fabriquées par mon premier maître, Agapenor, le grand mage Grec. Il ne travaillait que des bois nobles. Votre baguette est constituée de bois d'Aulne, l'arbre qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Nous partions souvent à la recherche d'arbres superbes et il connaissait un lieu merveilleux, en Corse, où poussent des Aulnes à feuilles en forme de cœur. Agapenor n'utilisait également que des substances magiques végétales. Votre baguette contient une greffe magique très spéciale et très dure à obtenir, entre un filet du diable et une racine de mandragore. C'est une excellente baguette, monsieur Potter, mais sachez qu'elle possède du caractère. Sachez également qu'elle fait 27 centimètres, comme celle de votre frère et elle sera maniable, et assez souple. Mais avec du caractère, n'oubliez pas ça ! C'est une baguette noble.

Le ton rêveur du fabricant avait rendu Albus très fier de lui. Il avait une baguette exceptionnelle, bien plus intéressante que celle de son frère.

– La classe Albus ! Tu dois avoir hâte de l'essayer ! Et toi Rose, une anecdote avec la tienne ?

– Aucune, non. Bois de noisetier, 34 centimètres, assez rigide et elle contient du crin de licorne.

Il fut vite temps pour tous d'enfiler leur uniforme car le train arrivait à Pré-Au-Lard. La brume s'était faite très épaisse, et les élèves ne virent pas les alentours de la gare en descendant du train. Pendant que les plus âgés partaient devant, une voix bourrue connue d'Albus se fit entendre.

– Les nouveaux élèves, par ici ! Regroupez-vous, aller on se dépêche !

– Salut Hagrid ! Aller Albus, on se rejoint au château. Si tu n'es pas tombé de ta barque !

Albus regarda son frère partir et se plaça avec ses cousines près de Hagrid qui lui souriait. Roxanne toujours très joviale, commençait à parler avec les autres élèves. Albus aperçut plus loin Scorpius qui évitait son regard. Le voyage en barque fut un merveilleux moment pour Albus, qui partageait sa barque avec Rose et Hagrid mais l'anxiété le gagna à nouveau alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, pour leur distribution.

A l'intérieur, James et ses amis s'étaient assis en saluant leurs camarades et en spéculant sur les futurs résultats de la coupe de Quidditch. James se prit à sourire et à respirer normalement. Il n'avait plus de rôle à jouer lorsqu'il était entouré de ses amis.

Soudain, le professeur Slopa entra, suivie par les nouveaux élèves. La distribution commença, sous les regards impatients des élèves plus âgés et les regards inquiets des plus jeunes.

**ooOOoo**

Fedda Tanzakis venait d'être répartie. Il ne restait plus qu'elles deux. Deux cousines pour une place à Gryffondor. Les tables de Poufsouffle et Serpentard regorgeaient de nouveaux élèves mais seulement trois filles avaient été réparties à Serdaigle. Quatre, à Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'elle passerait en dernier, elle s'y était préparée, mais elle ne pouvait retenir son angoisse, les yeux rivés sur les mèches épaisses et rousses qui dépassaient du Choixpeau Magique. Le combat avait commencé et elle n'avait plus les armes en main, ce serait sa cousine ou elle.

Leurs parents avaient passé leur scolarité à Gryffondor. Quatre héros de guerre qui s'étaient vaillamment battu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, quatre personnes courageuses qui avaient affronté la peur, les pertes, la souffrance et s'étaient relevé. Sa cousine ignorait sans doute tout du passé épique de ses parents, le Trio avait veillé à mettre leurs enfants à l'écart, à les laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais elle... Elle savait. Sa mère n'aimait sans doute pas que l'on se remémore cette période douloureuse mais son père n'en avait que faire. Il en parlait tous les jours, s'isolait pendant des heures, ruminait ses douleurs passées, se montrait taciturne et faussement joyeux. La jeune fille se disait parfois que son père avait souffert plus que les autres et elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait entendu ses tantes Fleur et Ginny parler de l'étincelle de tristesse qui ne quittait jamais les yeux de grand-mère Molly, du visage fatigué du vieil et bon Arthur, du traumatisme qui avait rapproché à vie Harry, Ron et Hermione, laissant de côté tous les autres. Elles en parlaient souvent, lors des repas de famille, elles pensaient être discrètes mais personne ne savait mieux se dissimuler dans les moindres recoins du Terrier que Roxanne Weasley.

Elle tenait cette capacité de ces heures de patience à suivre son frère, Fred, et son cousin préféré. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle aimait, joyeux trublions de la famille, cassant chaque objet par maladresse et inattention, inventeurs des idées les plus loufoques, créateurs des plus belles farces sans magie. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul défaut aux yeux de Roxanne. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle dans leurs jeux. Pourtant Louis, et plus récemment Lucy, s'étaient vus accorder l'immense privilège de pouvoir jouer avec eux mais pas Roxanne. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point la jeune fille faisait preuve d'acharnement, elle pleurait, criait, jusqu'à ce que leur grand-mère vienne les gronder, elle clignait des yeux très vite pour faire monter les larmes et amadouer ses oncles et tantes et, si Angelina n'était pas dupe, elle la laissait faire. C'était alors Harry qui élevait la voix, criant sur James, lui ordonnant de faire moins de bruit, de faire attention à ses gestes et mouvements, de prêter ses jouets à ses cousins et cousines et de les laisser entrer dans sa « satanée bande ». Dans ces moments-là Roxanne savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle le voyait dans la tristesse qui envahissait les yeux de James, dans la façon qu'il avait de courber l'échine devant son père, lui, le valeureux Gryffondor qui entrait en troisième année, qui jouait dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, qui accumulait farces et résultats brillants. Mais le pire, pour elle, était sans doute le regard bref et discret que James envoyait à Fred dans ces moments-là. Roxanne le savait, James l'adorait autant qu'elle l'adulait et si elle n'était pas autorisée à jouer avec eux c'était la faute de Fred. Et de personne d'autre.

A la grande surprise de tous, le sage Louis avait été réparti à Gryffondor en même temps que Fred et James mais leur surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il fut intégré dans la bande de James, un groupe uni comptant de nombreux élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Louis s'épanouissait, il n'était plus seulement le garçon calme et sérieux que Roxanne ne croisait qu'à Noël, il était devenu joyeux, il souriait et, de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger là où elle se tenait, les filles ne s'y trompaient pas et le dévoraient des yeux.

Roxanne se souvenait particulièrement de cet été où son frère et ses deux cousins étaient revenus de Poudlard, après avoir brillamment réussi leurs examens de première année. Toute la famille s'était retrouvée au Terrier et James avait profité des réprimandes d'Angelina envers son fils pour venir saluer Roxanne. Il avait entraîné Louis et avait ri en voyant la moue perplexe de la jeune fille.

– C'est vraiment bien qu'on soit tous les trois dans la même maison, Rox. C'est vrai qu'on les voit peu, ses sœurs et lui, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il gagne à être connu ! Et Roxanne aussi, avait-il ajouté en s'adressant à Louis. Tu verras, c'est une cousine géniale !

– C'est lui, maintenant, ton cousin préféré ?

James avait esquissé un triste sourire avant de rejoindre Fred. Sa loyauté n'avait aucune limite et Fred et James avaient une relation particulière, se protégeant l'un l'autre, cachant leurs secrets mutuels afin que leurs parents n'en sachent rien. Leur profonde affection avait de très bons côtés, James venait souvent leur rendre visite à la boutique et prenait toujours du temps pour raconter à sa petite cousine mille aventures merveilleuses. Il l'avait également rapprochée de Louis, qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus et de Lucy qu'elle avait toujours pris pour une fille lisse et sans saveur. Mais Lucy n'était pas comme son père, encore moins comme sa sœur. Lucy était libre et drôle, et courageuse, c'était certain. Elle faisait partie de la bande de James après tout.

Une bande dans laquelle Rose n'entrerait jamais. Ça aussi c'était certain. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point James aimait Rose comme une sœur et Louis l'appréciait grandement lui aussi mais Roxanne s'était fait une promesse, jamais sa trouillarde de cousine ne rejoindrait cette bande avant qu'elle même ne le fasse. Jamais.

– Serdaigle !

Roxanne se contenta de sourire, sereine. Elle jeta un bref regard à la table de Gryffondor où plusieurs élèves affichaient leur déception de n'avoir près d'eux l'héritière de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Louis adressa un sourire à Rose et James semblait triste mais la salua d'un geste de la main.

– Weasley, Roxanne !

Elle s'avança sans crainte. Le Choixpeau ne pouvait l'envoyer qu'à Gryffondor. S'il ne le faisait pas elle se contenterait de le brûler, l'intérêt de grandir dans une boutique de farces et attrapes était l'avance certaine qu'elle avait sur les autres. Sa sérénité lui échappa une première fois lorsque le Choixpeau lui parla de Poufsouffle. Des cousins Weasley, seule Dominique avait rejoint cette maison et Merlin savait que Roxanne détestait la jeune fille.

– C'est complet à Poufsouffle.

– Je suis le Choixpeau Magique, je n'ai aucun quotta à respecter.

– Il manque une fille à Gryffondor.

– Il en manque également une à Serdaigle, si je suis ton raisonnement.

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

– Qu'as-tu contre cette maison, jeune fille ?

– Rien. Je veux seulement aller à Gryffondor.

– Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.

– Je suis courageuse. La preuve, je ne tremble pas alors que vous me parlez d'aller à Poufsouffle.

– Tu ne manques pas d'audace, c'est certain.

– Mes parents sont tous deux allés à Gryffondor.

– Je n'oublie jamais une répartition, jeune fille. Mais le choix était beaucoup plus simple avec eux.

– Je suis la dernière à passer et les autres élèves ont faim. Je suis certaine que même le directeur a hâte que tout ça se termine. Vous voulez bien m'envoyer à Gryffondor ? S'il vous plaît ?

– Je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus vite si tu m'avais laissé réfléchir en silence. Mais soit, que les panses se remplissent et que les verres se vident. Gryffondor !

Roxanne courut si vite vers sa nouvelle table qu'elle en bouscula Rose, qui venait de s'asseoir chez les aigles. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à s'excuser, sautant dans les bras de ses cousins et de Lucy qui l'accueillirent avec émotion et fierté. Seul Fred affichait un sourire forcé. Elle seule entendit ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire honte. »

**ooOOoo**

Elle avait rejoint son frère sans appréhension, comme persuadée de la décision du Choixpeau. Rose secoua la tête en se servant une louchée de purée de courge. Qui aurait pu douter de la répartition de la terrible Roxanne Weasley ?

Personne. Tout l'inverse de sa répartition à elle. Les Serdaigle lui jetaient des regards étranges. Certains posaient régulièrement leurs yeux sur elle, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien des leurs d'autres étaient davantage fuyants, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait justement tout à prouver. D'autres, enfin, l'ignoraient totalement. C'était le cas de ses tous nouveaux camarades, des camarades avec qui elle passerait les sept prochaines années. Les garçons parlaient déjà avec les plus âgés des aigles, curieux d'en apprendre déjà plus, quant aux filles... L'une d'elle faisait déjà du charme au préfet de cinquième année, une autre mangeait de profil, discutant avec une petite blonde attablée parmi les blaireaux, quant à la dernière... Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, semblant à la fois profondément soulagée et quelque peu vexée.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais avec nous, Nat'.

– Ouais, ça va, je sais, grogna la première année. Ça aurait pu être cool que je sois dans une autre maison qu'Isi et toi, c'est tout.

– Faudra t'y faire, les Kandinsky sont des Serdaigle !, clama un garçon en tapant sur l'épaule de la nouvelle élève. »

Il semblait à Rose que tous trois étaient frère et sœurs et elle en eut la confirmation au bout de quelques minutes. Si le grand frère – un certain Isidore Kandinsky, cinquième année – avait vite rejoint ses amis assis à l'autre bout de la table, Natasha et Irina continuaient de converser, malgré la jeune fille assise entre elles, celle-la même qui mangeait de profil pour continuer à discuter avec son amie de Poufsouffle. Rose, elle, ne parlait avec personne. Paradoxalement tous lui parlaient. Des Gryffondor qui la huaient aux Poufsouffle qui venaient lui demander si, selon elle, son jeune frère Hugo avait des chances d'être réparti dans leur maison des Serdaigle qui venaient la remercier, la féliciter aux Serpentard qui insultaient sa mère ou son père.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ton père a fait passer une loi contre le port du vert dans les uniformes scolaires ? »

La voix enjouée lui fit tirer un sourire et, Rose en fut très étonnée, Natasha Kandinsky le lui rendit, en toute simplicité. Ses yeux vert bouteille rappelaient à Rose les profonds lacs d'Écosse, ses cheveux cuivrés avaient été coiffés à la va-vite, de cet effet négligé qui laissait entendre que la jeune fille était soit issue d'une famille pauvre, soit qu'elle n'avait pas été obligée d'aller se faire une beauté en ce jour si particulier de la première rentrée à Poudlard.

La sœur de la jeune fille, qui devait avoir l'âge de Louis, James et Fred, tenta de murmurer discrètement quelques mots à l'oreille de la plus jeune mais celle-ci l'interrompit.

– Je préfère que ce soit elle qui me réponde, Irina.

– Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de le faire, répondit sa sœur d'un air compréhensif. Pardonne ma sœur, elle est un peu...

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?, grogna Natasha. Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Rose.

– I pas de mal. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tout le monde agit comme ça avec moi. Mais je ne crois pas que mon père ait tenté quoi que ce soit à propos des uniformes de l'école. Il ne travaille pas au Ministère.

– Il fait quoi ?

– Nat ! Cesse donc de l'embêter.

– Je t'embête ?, demanda franchement la jeune fille.

– Pas du tout, répondit Rose en réprimant un sourire. Et, pour te répondre, mon père est commerçant.

– Rien à voir, donc, remarqua Natasha.

– Ça doit être un coup de mes cousins, songea Rose. Tu dois les connaître, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à Irina qui la dévisageait.

– Tu es la cousine de James ?

– Malheureusement, oui.

Irina acquiesça et se tourna vers les camarades de sa promotion. Natasha, elle, semblait manger pour la première fois depuis des jours.

– C'est fou la quantité de bouffe qu'il y a !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent jeter plein de trucs, déplora-t-elle soudain.

Elle semblait avoir cette capacité à passer d'un sujet à l'autre, d'une émotion à l'autre sans s'en étonner.

– Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, toi, nota-t-elle.

– Je ne me suis pas encore remise du choc, avoua Rose.

– Tu connaissais les maisons de Poudlard et tu espérais aller ailleurs ?

Il n y avait nulle curiosité malsaine dans les propos de la petite fille mais Rose hésita. Pouvait-elle avouer la vérité ? Ses parents étaient de vrais Gryffondor, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle gagne la maison des valeureux à son tour. Ils seraient probablement déçus. Mais elle... Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être comme James, aller dans la même maison que ses parents, n'être aux yeux de tous que la « fille de ». Elle voulait s'affranchir et se sentait prête à revendiquer ses différences.

– Je suis heureuse d'être à Serdaigle. Je goutterai bien la tourte aux rognons, je te sers ?

**ooOOoo**

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu retourner au bureau après de telles émotions. Lui n'avait pas pu. Où serait-il allé ? Harry devait être en mission et Georges ne lui aurait parlé que de Fred. Il s'était rendu au Terrier, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il aurait voulu être là, avec elle, il aurait voulu qu'ils soient deux à endormir le petit Hugo, il aurait voulu partager avec elle l'impatience, l'enthousiasme, la hâte.

Il avait voulu l'attendre. Il avait préparé le repas, fait manger Hugo, réchauffé le plat dix fois et puis il avait mangé, seul devant cette télévision qu'elle avait à tous prix voulu installer dans leur salon. Pourquoi ?, lui avait-il demandé. Elle n'avait su que répondre. Elle ne la regardait que très rarement, un vieux film moldu tard le soir, une émission d'intellectuels à laquelle Ron ne comprenait jamais rien, un moment qu'elle passait seule devant cette boite noire, fatiguée de devoir expliquer mille fois à son mari ce qui était pourtant si évident pour elle. Quelques heures, à peine, dans l'année. Comment aurait-elle pu en voir davantage alors qu'elle n'était jamais là.

Il avait vraiment voulu l'attendre. Il s'en était fait un devoir, une promesse. C'était un moment particulier, un moment unique à vivre. L'entrée de leur toute petite fille dans le monde magique de Poudlard, leur petit bébé à tous les deux... Ce moment privilégié aurait pu, dû, les rapprocher. Peut-être même se seraient-ils aimés à nouveau. Mais lui seul tenait ses promesses, lui seul gardait espoir

Alors quand la lettre était arrivée... Il avait essayé de la joindre au bureau. Trois fois. Et puis il s'était précipité sur la lettre, qu'importe l'absence de son épouse.

Voilà trois heures qu'il s'était couché, de son côté du lit et seul, comme chaque soir. Il l'avait entendue rentrer, « on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit discrète », grommelait-il en se tournant sous les couvertures. Elle rentrerait sous peu, claquerait la porte et se plaindrait de son repas, toujours trop gras pour son palais si fin et le menacerait de s'acheter une salade vendue par un boui-boui moldu. Le rituel était devenu si prévisible, songea-t-il alors que la porte claquait en un boum sonore.

« Tu as décidé de mettre une plaquette de beurre dans chaque plat ? »

Si prévisible.

– La prochaine fois j'achèterai une salade.

Tellement prévisible.

– Elle est à Serdaigle.

– Oh, répondit Hermione, haussant ses épaules. C'est bien. C'est une bonne maison.

– Ça aurait été pire qu'elle soit à Serpentard mais j'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

– Avec James ? Voyons, Ron, il l'aurait entraînée dans ses bêtises...

– Rose ?

– Mais oui. Comme il l'a fait avec Fred, Louis et Lucy. Comme il le fera avec Albus, Roxanne et Lily.

– Rose est plus intelligente que lui.

– Mais elle ne se serait pas opposée à lui et je n'ai aucune envie que ma fille serve de bouc émissaire à son cousin.

Il en fallait un par famille et c'était tombé sur lui. James était manipulable, naïf, trop innocent pour son propre bien. Trop aimant, aussi. Hermione oscillait entre le prendre en pitié et déplorer son manque de jugeote, la pitié qu'elle lui réservait n'avait d'égal qu'un profond sentiment de malaise à son égard. Elle avait quelques fois pensé, à tort, qu'il était le plus intelligent d'entre eux. Curieux, vif, attentif, assidu... Pourtant, beaucoup plus souvent, il se montrait si bête qu'il l'horripilait.

Ron, lui, n'avait pas d'avis concernant son filleul. Il avait toujours eu un frère préféré, un meilleur ami, une seule et unique femme dans sa vie, il en était de même pour ses neveux et nièces. Il appréciait Teddy, Fred et Louis. Les filles l'enquiquinaient beaucoup plus. Les seuls pour qui il faisait une exception étaient Albus et Lily, de loin ses préférés. Albus, car il était le portrait craché de son père et Lily... Elle était leur petite dernière à tous. Mais James... A quoi bon aimer James, il s'en persuadait tout seul après tout.

Seuls ses enfants dérogeaient à la règle des préférences, il les aimait tous deux plus que de raison. La répartition de Rose à Serdaigle n'y changerait rien, il continuerait de l'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était son rôle à lui d'y veiller et de l'aimer pour deux.

– Je t'ai attendue pour lui répondre.

– On fera ça demain, marmonna-t-elle, à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Rose aurait déjà sa réponse. Mais ils se devaient de faire les choses ensemble, comme le couple qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment. Au moins lui avait-elle donné deux enfants, songea Ron avant de s'endormir.

**ooOOoo**

Les premiers jours, elle s'asseyait près de lui à chaque cours qu'ils partageaient. Elle ouvrait son livre pour eux deux, ils lisaient à la même vitesse, avec la même concentration et lui se contentait de sourire lorsqu'elle dressait son bras gauche, prête à répondre à toutes les questions que leurs professeurs posaient.

Lorsque les Serdaigle retrouvaient les autres maisons de Poudlard, Rose s'asseyait avec Natasha. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter, se contentant d'entrer dans la salle d'un même mouvement et d'avancer jusqu'au devant de la salle, s'asseyant au bureau central du premier rang. Elles s'étaient plu d'entrée, « comme Maël et moi », s'était réjoui James. Il venait la saluer tous les matins, se montrait chaleureux et généreux, s'assurait de sa santé et de son acclimatation à la vie de Poudlard. Il ne doutait jamais des dires de Rose. Le premier jour, il lui avait demandé si ses nouveaux camarades étaient sympathiques. Elle avait parlé de Natasha. Elles s'étaient rapprochées la veille au soir, alors qu'elles gravissaient épaule contre épaule les mille escaliers de Poudlard. « Et les autres ? », avait demandé James. Les autres... Rose n'avait pas grand chose à en dire. Elle n'avait échangé aucun mot avec les garçons, quant aux deux filles avec qui Natasha et Rose partageaient leur dortoir... Chandika Goldstein lui paraissait plutôt sympathique mais Rose savait d'expérience que les amitiés à nombre impair n'étaient pas pour elle. Fiona Barber, elle, était justement et involontairement le point d'ancrage de l'amitié qui unissait Rose et Natasha. Fiona était un peu comme ces filles qui tournaient autour des cousins de Rose, une fille qui se savait jolie, bien plus que la moyenne, et qui savait en user. Elle avait fait du charme au Préfet de Serdaigle, s'attirant la grimace commune de Rose et Natasha. Ainsi était née leur inimité pour Fiona Barber. Ainsi était née leur amitié.

Aux yeux de nombre d'élèves, les deux jeunes filles étaient deux baguettes faites du même bois. Consciencieuses, bonnes élèves, intelligentes. Voilà qui les résumaient plutôt bien. Mais là où Rose courrait à la bibliothèque dès l'ouverture, Natasha quémandait quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil là où Rose ne s'intéressait que de loin au quidditch, Natasha prévoyait d'intégrer l'équipe de leur maison dès qu'une place se libérerait là où Rose faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, Natasha dévorait du matin au soir. Entre deux cours, Rose avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur la vie intime de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci se confiait d'ailleurs facilement, avec beaucoup d'humour et surtout beaucoup d'esprit. Rose avait vite compris que leurs enfances avaient été différentes.

Rose n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ses parents avaient de l'argent, sa famille était nombreuse, sa maison confortable. A l'inverse, la famille Kandinsky faisait attention à ses dépenses, Natasha partageait sa chambre avec ses deux sœurs et voyait rarement ses oncles, tantes et cousins, qui vivaient essentiellement en Russie. Rose se sentait chanceuse, ses parents veillaient à ce que ses robes soient renouvelées régulièrement, sa chambre était spacieuse et personne ne lui refusait jamais un cadeau. Natasha, elle, attendait Noël avec impatience, pressée de recevoir enfin ce livre qu'elle attendait durant un an. Elle avait hérité d'uniformes que sa sœur avait portés avant elle, du manuel de Potions de son frère et d'un chaudron que son père avait acheté d'occasion. Pourtant Natasha possédait quelques chose qui rendait Rose envieuse. Pas jalouse, non, elle appréciait trop sa nouvelle amie pour cela. Mais envieuse. La mère de Natasha lui écrivait beaucoup, elle lui avait déjà envoyé deux écharpes tricotées main et un bonnet en grosse laine et, de ce que Rose lisait parfois au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie, elle n'était avare ni en compliments, ni en affection. Katarina Kandinsky n'oubliait jamais de dire à sa fille qu'elle l'aimait et la félicitait constamment pour ses efforts, que Natasha ait obtenu la meilleure note ou non.

Hermione ne la félicitait jamais. Elle griffonnait des remarques et petits conseils. « J'attends mieux de toi », « ne ménage pas tes efforts », « ton cousin a un bien meilleur niveau que toi en Sortilèges, il faut y remédier ». De quel cousin parlait-elle ? De ce que Rose pouvait voir, Louis et James avaient un très bon niveau en cours et, si elle connaissait les exigences de Fleur et le sérieux de Victoire et Louis, elle s'était étonnée d'entendre le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie féliciter James pour son sérieux et son investissement. Elle en était un peu jalouse, bien sûr. C'était à elle que la famille Weasley prédisait succès et carrière au sommet, pas au maladroit James.

Rose ne se souvenait plus du dernier « je t'aime » de sa mère. Quel âge avait-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sa mère devait bien l'aimer, comme toutes les mamans, mais Rose regrettait d'en voir si peu la preuve.

« Ça va ma belle ?

Rose rougit, comme tous les matins. Et Natasha en rit, comme tous les matins. La jeune Russe utilisait très souvent ce surnom et Rose, loin de s'en accoutumer, rougissait tant que Natasha la rassurait, avec beaucoup de douceur.

– Tu es très jolie, ma Rosie, n'en doute jamais. Sinon c'est sur toi que je testerai ma force de frappe !

Lorsqu'elle disait cela, Natasha fronçait les sourcils, se forçant à paraître menaçante. Mais le rire la rattrapait toujours, ainsi que la bourrade affectueuse qui faisaient s'entrechoquer leurs épaules.

James aussi l'appelait Rosie. Il disait que ça la distinguait des autres roses, celles qui fleurissaient dans leurs jardins et qu'elle était ainsi la reine des roses. La plus jolie, disait-il avec ce sourire. Son sourire de « presque grand frère ».

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si matinal. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse l'être autant qu'elle-même l'était. Pourtant il se tenait là, entre deux couloirs qui menaient à la Grande Salle, tous les jours. Il les attendait tous les deux, Albus et elle. Il était le plus souvent seul mais il arrivait que son meilleur ami Maël l'accompagne ou, plus rarement, leur cousin Louis. Elle-même arrivait seule, Natasha ne la rejoignait que bien plus tard, et James s'en réjouissait, disant être simplement heureux qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble.

Il lui avait présenté ses amis, ceux de Lucy et même ceux de Roxanne. Tous à Gryffondor. Tous dans cette maison qui aurait dû être la sienne. James n'en parlait jamais. Il s'était même opposé à Fred lorsque celui-ci avait voulu traîner Rose dans le bureau du directeur pour qu'elle repasse sous le Choixpeau Magique. « Serdaigle est une très bonne maison », avait dit James. « Rose est et sera toujours notre cousine, peu importe sa maison ». Il se voulait rassurant. Elle le trouvait bête et parfois même ridicule mais, au fil des jours, elle avait commencé à apprécier sa sollicitude, sa présence fidèle, sa loyauté sans limite. Qui en faisait de même ? Personne. Pas même Ron, qui ne parvenait à cacher qu'il aurait préféré la voir rejoindre la maison des lions. Encore moins Hugo qui lui avait demandé si lui aussi serait obligé de rejoindre une maison secondaire ou s'il pourrait rejoindre la seule maison valable.

« Alors comme ça le petit Hugo est un lionceau ? »

La voix de Natasha ramena la petite rousse sur terre. Elles arpentaient un couloir près de la bibliothèque et, après avoir révisé pendant deux heures en vue de leur prochain examen de Sortilèges, les deux jeunes filles papotaient plus légèrement depuis une trentaine de minutes. Rose savait énormément de choses sur son amie qui, sans être une véritable pipelette, était de nature plutôt loquace et semblait vouer une totale confiance en Rose. Aussi, Rose se forçait-elle jours après jours à se laisser aller et, sans dévoiler ce qui lui paraissait essentiel, acceptait de se confier pour la première fois de sa vie.

– Nos parents étaient à Gryffondor. La plupart de nos oncles et tantes aussi. Ainsi que nos grands-parents, ça fait...

– Tu es de sang pur ?, s'étonna Natasha.

– Sang-mêlé. Ma mère est née moldue. Et toi ?

– Mes parents sont nés moldus.

– Ils ont étudié ici, à Poudlard ?

– Oh non. Mon père a eu une sorte de... précepteur. Et ma mère a fréquenté une école à moitié moldue. La magie n'est pas vraiment présente à la maison.

Rose se contenta d'acquiescer, voyant que son amie était profondément nostalgique, mais, au fond d'elle, elle se noyait dans les eaux profondes de l'incompréhension. La magie avait toujours fait partie de son monde à elle. La maison, celle des Potter, le Terrier, la boutique Weasley, le ministère où elle attendait parfois sa mère pendant des heures... Rose n'avait jamais fréquenté les lieux moldus, elle était habituée à voir des baguettes magiques partout et un chaudron dans chaque cuisine.

– Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter parce qu'on est différentes. Vois plutôt le bon côté des choses, si on était vraiment pareilles, on s'ennuierait vite alors que... On a plein de choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre ! C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les relations, non ?

Natasha et son éternel optimisme, sa joie de vivre, d'apprendre et de tout découvrir. Natasha voyait les choses en blanc, en rose, en un parfait arc-en-ciel et, à ses côtés, Rose apprenait à ne plus seulement les voir en noir.

– On ira voir les sélections de l'équipe, dis ?

Rose rit de la moue pleine d'espoir de son amie et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

– Bien sûr qu'on ira.

– Trop cool ! Mais avant on a deux devoirs à terminer... Tu savais que le potionniste Islandais...

Rose calqua ses pas dans ceux de son amie, la suivant parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque jusqu'à cette petite table où elles avaient leurs habitudes. Natasha parlait doucement et de façon très claire, sa mémoire n'avait d'égal que son très grand sérieux et Rose s'en réjouissait. Sa meilleure amie saurait la tirer vers le haut, le professeur Ganesh l'avait bien compris et les en avait félicité. C'était là la première fierté de Rose. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse la compléter. Quelqu'un qui, comme elle, avait besoin d'elle pour trouver un certain équilibre. Enfin, soupira-t-elle discrètement.

**ooOOoo**

Bien sûr la douce quiétude ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Elle avait cru qu'on les laisserait s'acclimater à Poudlard, qu'on les laisserai digérer la vérité au sujet de leurs parents, de leurs prouesses, de comment ils étaient devenus le Trio d'Or et de comment son parrain avait vaincu le pire mage noir que la communauté sorcière britannique ait connu.

« Mon père n'y est pas arrivé seul, ta mère et ton père l'ont toujours accompagné. C'est pour ça que tout le monde te... nous regarde tout le temps. Ils vont te parler de rôle à jouer, de responsabilités... Mais tu ne dois pas les écouter. Tu n'es pas seulement une fille de, tu es Rose, tu as onze ans et tu es là pour apprendre, pour découvrir... »

James ne cessait de répéter les mêmes phrases. James ne cessait de lui adresser ses sourires qu'il voulait rassurants. James ne cessait de se montrer compréhensif, présent, à l'écoute. Mais Rose n'avait rien à dire, rien à répondre. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien dit. Et ça, James ne le savait pas non plus.

– Il est bizarre quand même, lâcha Natasha, songeuse. Il fait le mariole, se pavane du matin au soir comme un gamin puéril à la limite de la débilité et puis, des fois... Il est tout sérieux et se montre super prévenant avec toi.

James et Natasha avaient fini par se rencontrer. Une rencontre haute en couleurs que Rose avait longtemps redoutée. Et pour cause. Il les appelait « mes petites rates ». Pour lui elles n'étaient que cela, des rates de bibliothèque sans intérêt et Natasha s'était fait un plaisir de lui répondre. Elle rêvait désormais d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle et de lui envoyer le cognard le plus violent qui soit. En attendant de réaliser son rêve, elle le fusillait du regard et lui lançait piques sur piques. Et lui répondait toujours. Enfin presque.

James distinguait les moments où Rose était avec Natasha et où il se montrait en parfait crétin prétentieux et méprisant, des moments où Rose était seule et où il redevenait le James un peu collant, bien trop inquiet et protecteur.

– J'ai entendu Fiona dire à une Poufsouffle qu'il allait nous sauver.

– James ?, s'étonna Rose.

– Voyons, ma belle, tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

– Compris quoi ?

– Ils s'attendent à ce que vous vous battiez. Tes cousins et toi, ajouta-t-elle voyant que Rose demeurait stoïque.

– Mais... ! Albus et moi sommes en première année ! Et James en troisième !

– Je sais, Rosie. Mais depuis que « le monstre » est là, ils sont tous en panique...

Elle avait craché ce mot, comme protestant contre la bêtise ambiante qui régnait au château depuis près de trois semaines. Des élèves avaient dit avoir aperçu un monstre au château et, bien que les professeurs aient assuré avoir vérifié qu'aucun monstre n'était présent, les élèves croyaient qu'ils pouvaient être dévorés du jour au lendemain.

Et, visiblement, ils s'attendaient à ce que Rose, Albus et James se montrent à la hauteur de leurs responsabilités de « fils de ».

**ooOOoo**

« Tu crois que ton frère va rester dans l'équipe ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Natasha avec arrogance. Isidore est le meilleur.

Rose sourit et s'allongea confortablement sur sa cape épaisse. Les deux amies profitaient des dernières lueurs estivales pour paresser dans le parc du domaine. Rose en avait même fermé son manuel de Sortilèges et Natasha... Rose ne l'avait jamais vue si concentrée.

– Mais ce sont mes petites rates préférées !

– Mais c'est ce crétin de Potiron !

Un petit soupir, à peine audible. Qui l'aurait entendue, de toute manière ? Ni James, qui lançait pique sur pique, ni Natasha, qui se faisait un plaisir de fermer le clapet du petit Prince de Poudlard.

– T'es venu espionner la meilleure équipe de Poudlard ?

– Pas besoin, _je_ fais partie de _la_ meilleure équipe de Poudlard.

– Je croyais que t'étais un bouffon d'or.

– Je suis venu encourager mes amis.

Rose et Natasha froncèrent les sourcils. Il était rare qu'elles voient James en compagnie d'un élève qui ne serait pas à Gryffondor. Cependant elles virent une jeune fille qu'elles connaissaient de vue, pour la croiser tous les jours dans leur salle commune, sauter dans les bras de James, bientôt suivie par deux garçons bruns. Tous semblaient avoir le même âge.

– Tu t'es enfin souvenu que t'avais des amis aiglons ?!

– Voyons Keith... Tu sais bien que sans Juliet...

– Le départ de Juliet nous a tous chagriné, James. Mais on est une bande et...

– Ahhhh les mecs, coupa la seule jeune fille. Vous pouvez pas simplement vous avouer que vous vous manquez, non ? T'es venu m'encourager, beau brun ?

– Pas seulement toi. Parait que tu tentes ta chance, Keith ?

– J'sais pas. J'aimerais bien être batteur, ouais. Mais y a une sacrée concurrence. Peut-être l'an prochain.

– L'an prochain aussi y aura de la concurrence.

Rose lança un regard effaré à sa meilleure amie. Il était rare qu'un élève de première année ose aborder des élèves plus âgés mais James se contenta d'éclater de rire, entraînant ses amis dans sa joie.

– Les gars je vous présente ma cousine, Rose et elle c'est Natasha, la sœur d'Irina. Les filles, voici Nalani, Keanu et Keith.

Malheureusement pour Rose, qui avait une très mauvaise mémoire des prénoms et des visages, James ne s'arrêta pas là et revient vers elles tout au long de l'après-midi pour leur présenter divers amis, toutes maisons confondues.

– Je croyais qu'il détestait les Serpentard, remarqua Natasha après que James leur ait présenté un certain Clifford.

– A ce que j'ai compris James avait une amie à Serpentard. Une très bonne amie. Mais elle étudie dans une autre école, maintenant.

– Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il les détestait, alors ?

– Parce que c'est ce que je croyais. Vraiment. C'est comme ça qu'il est perçu, à la maison, comme le Gryffondor un peu bête et très arrogant qui fait la guerre aux serpents en méprisant...

– James n'est pas du tout comme ça, coupa Nalani Jordan. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître avant de parler de lui.

Son regard renfermait un profond écœurement et, malgré l'illogisme de la situation, Rose en fut rassurée. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde ne la voit que selon l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle, sans chercher à la connaître, sans chercher à voir qui elle était vraiment.

**ooOOoo**

James lui avait confié, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il avait retrouvé ses amis et ce sourire que beaucoup de filles qualifiaient de « craquant ».

– J'ai constamment peur de ce que les gens pensent de moi, de leurs attentes, de leurs... Mais Nalani, Keith, Keanu, Oscar et les autres ne m'ont jamais jugé. Ils... Je crois bien qu'ils m'apprécient.

– Sois en sûr. Sinon ils ne t'auraient pas aidé à... faire tu-sais-quoi.

Ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment. Rose avait essayé, pourtant. Elle lui avait posé mille questions. Mais James préférait parler d'autre chose. Il était venu la prévenir que plus personne ne lui parlerait de ce monstre qu'elle devait à tous prix combattre et elle avait compris, à l'air sérieux qu'ils arborait, que Fiona n'insinuerait plus qu'elle n'était pas réellement la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley et que tous ces élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'attendrait plus d'elle qu'elle revête un heaume et une épée magique pour partir à la conquête du monstre qui hantait Poudlard.

Nul monstre n'avait hanté les couloirs sombres du château. « Ce n'était qu'une Coulobre », avait avoué James. Cette créature ailée, cousine des dragons et des plus gros serpents, avait été introduite dans le château par un groupe d'élèves.

« Qui ?, avait demandé Rose.

– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, s'était contenté d'affirmer James, un semblant de regret dans la voix.

A ce qu'avait compris Rose, c'était un dénommé Clifford, ami de James parmi les serpents qui l'avait prévenu. Il avait alors agi avec méthode, commençant par rechercher toutes les informations possibles sur ladite créature avant de prévenir sa bande d'amis. Qu'avaient-ils fait ensuite ? Rose l'ignorait. Les coupables avaient étouffé l'affaire et les professeurs ne semblaient même pas en avoir entendu parler.

– On a préféré ne rien dire, lui avait dit James. Ils n'y croyaient pas et puis... Mieux vaut sans doute que ça reste entre nous. C'est un groupe d'élèves qui l'a introduite et une autre groupe qui l'en a chassée, c'est tout.

– Mais... Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça, James ? Pourquoi ont-ils enfermé cette créature ? C'est une créature dangereuse, pas vrai ?

**ooOOoo**

James soupira. Rose avait tant de « pourquoi » auxquels il ne pouvait répondre. Il savait que, comme lui auparavant, Rose serait observée durant toute sa première année par les deux groupes de Poudlard. Ensuite viendrait la seule véritable question et ce serait à elle d'y répondre. Une réponse fondamentale. Un choix irrémédiable. Un chemin à tracer parmi trois possibilités. Lui n'en avait eu que deux et les avait tous deux refusés. Lui avait choisi de ne pas choisir.

« Ma mère me dit souvent que choisir c'est renoncer », lui avait dit Maël, alors qu'ils étaient en deuxième année.

James avait réfléchi. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. La réponse était là, tout au fond de lui, au plus profond de son cœur. Il ne voulait renoncer à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il ne voulait renoncer à ce qui le rendait heureux, à ce qui le rendait humain.

« As-tu fait ton choix, Potter ? »

Une même question posée deux fois. Deux groupes qui le voulaient parmi eux. Deux groupes qui s'intéressaient à son nom, à son rôle. Deux groupes pour qui il n'était qu'un Potter.

« J'ai fait mon choix. Et la réponse est non. »

Une même réponse, clamée deux fois. A ces deux groupes qui le voulaient parmi eux et qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son image, à son nom.

« Alors ? », s'était inquiété Maël lorsque James était revenu de cette double confrontation. Il était un des seuls au courant. Louis, Fred, Alice et quelques autres seraient les suivants, James en était désormais certain.

« J'ai refusé. Je ne veux entrer ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre. J'ai déjà un groupe et je ne suis pas prêt à y renoncer. »

Dans son groupe, à lui, les membres venaient de quatre différentes maisons. Dans son groupe à lui tous étaient à égalité. Dans son groupe à lui, il était James, un garçon parmi d'autres, sans rôle préconçu, sans responsabilité autre que de veiller sur ses amis, comme eux-mêmes veillaient sur lui.

Lorsque Clifford était venu lui parler de la Coulobre, James n'avait pas hésité. Il n'était pas plus costaud que Keith, ni plus malin que Keanu, il dégainait moins vite sa baguette que Susie et réfléchissait beaucoup moins que Louis. Ensemble, ils devenaient plus forts. Ensemble, ils étaient complémentaires.

– … c'est horriblement dangereux de faire ça et pourquoi...

Rose était lancée et n'en finissait plus d'enchaîner les « pourquoi ». James comprenait les inquiétudes de sa cousine. Elles étaient louables, légitimes. Il en avait parlé avec ses amis, Louis, Lucy et même avec Molly et tous lui conseillaient d'être prudents et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête. Tous sauf Maël.

« Tu étais très mal, James, tu cherchais des réponses et personne ne voulait te les donner. Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles la laisser vivre la même chose que toi. »

James plongea ses yeux dans les iris de sa cousine. Il était peut-être temps de lui parler de son statut de « fille de ». Il était peut-être temps de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était et ne serait jamais qu'une « fille de ».

**ooOOoo**

Oui. Oui, je suis bien leur fille. Oui, je suis bien la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Une fille de héros. Une fille de célébrités. Une petite fille, une nièce, une filleule de héros. Un membre du cousinage le plus célèbre de Poudlard. La cousine des célèbres James et Albus Potter. La cousine de la préfète-en-chef, du si beau Louis, du si drôle Fred.

« Ça c'est pour les gens que tu ne connais pas. Parce qu'il faut bien comprendre, Rosie, que les gens à qui tu n'as jamais parlé ou dont tu ignores le nom savent quand même qui tu es et ont déjà une opinion toute fondée.

– Et les autres, James ? Comment les distinguer ?

– Les autres s'intéresseront à toi, à ce que tu es vraiment, à ce dont tu rêves, à ce que tu aimes, à ce qui te fais peur. Les autres, comme tu dis, sont déjà là, Rosie. »

Il avait désigné Natasha d'un signe de la tête. Louis avait avoué à Rose que Fred et James n'aimaient pas beaucoup Natasha mais James n'avait pas remis leur amitié en question pour autant.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle doit plaire, Rosie. C'est _ton_ amie. Et, crois-le ou non, j'en suis heureux.

Elle l'avait cru. Depuis elle l'attendait autant qu'il le faisait et répondait à ses sourires naturellement, sans arrière pensée, sans aucune attente. Il répondait aux questions qu'elle se posait, il les anticipait, il était passé par là, lui aussi.

– _Elle l'attrape ! Olivia Dubois attrape le vif d'or ! 150 points de plus ! Gryffondor l'emporte 750 à 140 ! _

– J'y crois pas !, s'exclama Natasha.

– Qui a gagné ?, émergea Rose.

– Tu... Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Ils les ont écrasés ! Gryffondor a gagné 750 à 140 ! C'est complètement dingue...

Rose emboîta le pas de sa meilleure amie, l'écoutant parler encore et encore de ce qu'elle qualifiait de « match magnifique et follement intense » et puis elle fut bien obligée de s'arrêter.

– … et là, elle... Rosie ? Ça va ?

– C'est... Ma mère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je te parle d'Olivia Dubois, là, c'est...

– La femme aux cheveux emmêlés qui parle à James. C'est ma mère.

Un profond sentiment d'écœurement l'envahit. Comment sa mère, qui ne prenait jamais le temps de lui écrire, s'était-elle libérée pour venir voir un match de quidditch - sport qu'elle détestait ?

– Ça doit faire partie de ses responsabilités, lui fit remarquer Natasha.

Si Natasha usait toujours de beaucoup de douceur lorsqu'elles abordaient ce sujet-là, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer. Oui, Hermione Weasley était à Poudlard, félicitant ses neveux et sa nièce pour leur victoire et souriant à sa fille. Parce qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Parce qu'ils étaient en public. Parce qu'il fallait donner le change.

– Je te laisse, ma belle, je...

– Tu... Tu peux rester ?

Natasha lança un regard assassin en direction de James mais baissa les épaules. Toutes deux ne se refusaient jamais rien.

– Rose !

– Salut maman. Je te présente Natasha Kandinsky. Natasha, ma mère, Hermione.

– La fameuse Natasha !, s'exclama Hermione. Une autre très bonne élève, à ce que j'ai compris ?

– Une vraie petite rate, lâcha James, euphorique après sa victoire.

– Et chacun sait que les rats adorent dévorer les potirons, grogna Natasha.

– James, cesse donc d'embêter les filles ! Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus sérieux en...

– Il l'est maman, coupa Rose avec assurance. James est un très bon élève.

– Hum. Au fait, James... Tu ne m'as pas dit quelles options tu as choisies...

– Arithmancie, Études Moldues, Étude des Runes et... Soins aux créatures magiques.

Hermione en fit tomber son chapeau tant sa surprise fut vive. Rose aperçut avec joie quelques cheveux blancs dans la chevelure épaisse de sa mère et en ricana discrètement. Pourtant celle-ci ne vit rien, toute occupée qu'elle était à dévisager un James passionné qui justifiait chacun de ses choix.

– Les Études Moldues sont un nouveau cours. C'est une option facultative un peu à part où le professeur Handmade, qui vient d'arriver à Poudlard, nous enseigne ce que les moldus de notre âge apprennent dans leurs écoles. J'ai eu des cours de Chimie, hier après-midi, c'était génial !

– Mais... Les Runes et l'Arithmancie... Tes parents n'avaient pas suivi ces cours et...

– Non, ils suivaient tous les deux la Divination et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais la Divination ne m'attirait pas plus que ça, alors que l'Arithmancie... Bon, au début, c'est parce que je savais que c'était Tim qui donnait les cours. Mais maintenant, je m'éclate ! J'ai eu un premier examen et j'ai eu EE ! Tim m'a dit que c'était prometteur. Et les Runes... Disons que j'ai un peu plus de mal mais Louis et moi, on...

– De mon temps on devait suivre seulement deux options et...

– C'est deux minimum.

– Oui, mais...

– J'avais très envie de suivre le cours de Rubeus... Il est... Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi et son cours est vraiment super.

– Pourtant tu t'es tapé une sacrée honte !, s'exclama Fred en passant près d'eux. Salut, tante Hermy, salut les petites rates !

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

James rougit et Hermione s'inquiéta encore plus. Qu'avait-il pu inventer qui apporte à ses parents encore plus de honte et de problèmes?

Lorsqu'il avait gagné la cabane de Hagrid pour son premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, James était un des seuls élèves à ne pas avoir réussi à ouvrir son Monstrueux Livre des Monstres.

– Mon meilleur ami Maël m'a expliqué que la plupart des jeunes de notre âge ont su comment les ouvrir parce que leurs parents le leur ont dit, tu vois. Et je trouvais ça un peu injuste pour les nés moldus ou pour ceux dont les parents n'ont pas étudié à Poudlard, alors j'ai rien dit mais... J'ai demandé son aide à papa trois fois cet été et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de... Enfin, il était trop occupé par son travail, quoi.

C'était sans doute cela qui attendrissait Rose. James n'avait pas sa maturité, il n'était qu'un gamin adorateur de son père qui lui trouvait mille excuses et qui refusait d'admettre à quel point il souffrait. Elle comprit également pourquoi James passait beaucoup de son temps libre en compagnie de Rubeus Hagrid, désormais. Rose comprit, enfin, pourquoi James ravala un sanglot téméraire lorsque Ginny et Harry s'arrêtèrent près d'eux, l'air visiblement furieux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui reprochent, au juste ?, murmura Natasha.

– Rien. Ou plutôt tout. Ils ont toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.

– Gin', Harry !, s'enthousiasma Hermione. James nous parlait de son premier cours de Soins aux...

– Hagrid nous écrit, figure-toi, aboya Ginny à l'adresse de son fils aîné. Tu ne pouvais pas taire ta bêtise, pour une fois !? Il a fallu que tu te plaignes de ne pas savoir ouvrir un livre !? Franchement, James...

– Mon livre m'a juste mordu un doigt, maman, pas de quoi fouetter un dragon...

– Ginny, James a raison, calme-toi, on nous regarde...

Elle entraîna sa belle sœur vers le château et James demeura quelques instants seuls avec Rose et Natasha.

– J'imagine que ce sera à toi que je demanderai comment ouvrir ce livre, maugréa Rose.

– Tu pourras toujours chercher la réponse dans un autre livre. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il y en a pas mal dans cette pièce qui s'appelle la bibi... blibli...

Son ton était forcé, son sourire également. Rose apprenait beaucoup auprès de lui. Elle apprenait à se construire une personnalité double, propre à tous les membres de la famille la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne et se força à éclater de rire lorsque James déclara, la mine boudeuse, qu'il ne dirait pas non plus comment ouvrir le livre à ses enfants, pour les embêter.

Comme s'il pouvait croire que son père avait juste voulu le taquiner. Comme s'il pouvait vouloir des enfants qui, à leur tour, auraient à supporter le poids de l'héritage et des responsabilités.

Le rire de Rose sonnait de moins à moins faux. Elle s'y habituait, jours après jours, avec moins d'amertume et plus de lassitude. Elle prenait son rôle au sérieux, soupirait dès qu'on la disait trop sérieuse, se cachait pour rire et plaisanter avec Natasha et s'efforçait de se montrer digne de ses parents. Elle n'était, après tout, qu'une fille de.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà. Je voulais vraiment publier un dernier chapitre en 2014 mais c'était moins une...<p>

A l'année prochaine, donc, pour le prochain chapitre qui sera consacré (en grande partie) à Albus Severus Potter !

Il a bien évidemment été réparti en même temps que Rose (et Roxanne) mais dans quelle maison ? Vous avez une petite idée ? Je crois que j'ai glissé d'énoooormes indices et que le suspense ne vous empêchera pas de buller toute la nuit, alors bon réveillon ! ;)


	7. Albus et Tom

Bonjour ! Bonané ! Bonne lecture !

Au programme de ce chapitre : la rencontre officielle avec Albus, un match de quidditch un peu fou, un plan abracadabrant et du sang de dragon. Vaste programme pour le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à ce jour. Une cinquantaine de pages, environ. Je l'ai écrit y a pas mal de temps (deux ans et demi si mes souvenirs sont bons) et ça s'en ressent... J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Albus et Tom<strong>

– Abercrombie Dimitri !

Le premier élève à avoir été réparti. Le premier Gryffondor. Albus l'avait suivi du regard alors que le jeune garçon était présenté par sa sœur à nombre de ses nouveaux camarades. Parmi lesquels James. Celui-ci avait souri chaleureusement à Dimitri avant de regarder à nouveau Albus, l'air soucieux. Il semblait au plus jeune des deux frères que son aîné était encore plus stressé que lui-même pouvait l'être. Un comble.

Plusieurs noms connus de James et Albus furent appelés par le professeur Slopa pendant que la distribution continuait.

– Lespare, Jalil !

– Lespare ? C'est le frère de Malek Lespare, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ?

– Sûrement…

– Oui il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, regarde !

– _Serpentard !_

– Hein ?, s'étonna Fred.

James se contenta de jeter un œil à la table des Serdaigle. Malek ne cilla pas, mais sa mâchoire tremblait. Il était un des garçons les plus célèbres de Poudlard et il devait espérer, tout comme James, que son petit frère le rejoigne.

– Franck Londubat !

– _Gryffondor !_

– Scorpius Malefoy !

– _Serpentard !_

– Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Fred. Et ton frère qui le défendait…

Du côté d'Albus, justement, l'anxiété régnait plus que jamais. Les comptes étaient vite calculés, cinq garçons avaient déjà été envoyés à Gryffondor…

L'annonce de son nom fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde se levait pour mieux voir le second fils de Harry Potter. C'est plus inquiet que jamais qu'Albus s'avança vers le tabouret. Il était loin de se douter que son frère l'encourageait silencieusement mais avec force. Le professeur Slopa lui posa elle-même le Choixpeau sur la tête.

– _Hum… Intéressant… Quelle tête bien formée… Je vois d'immenses qualités et un certain talent… Oui… Très intéressant…Impressionnant, même._

– Ah oui ? pensa Albus.

– _Oui jeune homme, tu es promis à un grand avenir. Tu feras tes preuves, c'est sûr… oui… je vois très bien où t'envoyer, oui… Tu es fait pour aller à… Serpentard !_

Le cri du Choixpeau répandit un silence de plomb dans toute la Grande Salle. Le professeur Slopa enleva le Choixpeau de la tête d'Albus qui, tétanisé, se tourna vers elle. En faisant face à ses nouveaux professeurs, Albus ne vit que ce qu'il prit pour de la déception et de l'incompréhension. Hagrid semblait décontenancé, il regardait Albus la bouche grande ouverte, comme pétrifié. Albus voulait protester, il n'avait rien demandé au Choixpeau trop occupé à l'écouter parler de lui, découvrant un autre Albus. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement brillant à l'école élémentaire sorcière, on ne l'avait jamais félicité pour lui, mais toujours d'être le fils de son père. A chaque fois les mêmes paroles. Il est aussi beau que son père, il est plus calme que son frère, il est plus ou moins ceci ou cela, mais toujours en comparaison à son père ou son frère aîné.

Le Choixpeau lui avait parlé de lui, pas de son frère, pas de son père, mais de lui, Albus. Et finalement, de cet Albus là, envoyé à Serpentard. D'un Albus qu'il ne voulait pas être ni devenir. Des murmures et des sifflements se firent entendre, alors qu'à la table des Serpentard, l'étonnement laissait place à quelques applaudissements polis. Albus devait bouger, il devait protester, il devait courir, pleurer ou crier mais surtout ne pas rester là, prostré dans le silence et l'incompréhension. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le professeur Slopa et la grimace étrange qu'elle lui rendit ne le réconforta pas le moins du monde.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Son frère s'était levé pour l'applaudir. Seuls Louis et Maël se levaient à leur tour pour en faire de même mais le geste toucha Albus, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. James lui adressa ce sourire qu'il lui réservait, chaleureux et sincère.

– Potter, allez rejoindre votre table.

– Non… Professeur, je …

– Dépêchez-vous Potter ! Adriana Pucey !

Albus se leva, laissant la place à une fille qui le regarda méchamment. Au moment de rejoindre une table, Albus hésita, accentuant encore les murmures et les moqueries. Il rejoignit la table des Serpentard, s'asseyant tout au bout, à côté de Sally-Ann Perks et en face de Scorpius Malefoy qui l'avaient tous deux précédé.

A la table des Gryffondor l'incompréhension et la déception régnaient et personne ne se préoccupa de savoir où Adriana Pucey allait être envoyée. Tout le monde regardait James qui se remettait de ses émotions, regardant fixement le dos de son petit frère.

– Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama Fred.

– Allons, ce n'est pas très grave. James, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, Albus est cool, il se fera des amis et…

– Il est à Serpentard Louis !

– Fred, arrête !

La voix de James était ferme, il se tourna vers le tabouret et fit mine de s'intéresser à la répartition. Mais au fond de lui il était en ébullition. Il avait cherché des yeux son amie Juliet Hawkes mais elle n'était pas assise à la table des serpents. Clifford et Pepper étaient assis d'un bout à l'autre de la table et Vincent Goyle avait été installé entre les jumeaux Nott. Lorsque James avait croisé son regard, l'un des jumeaux Nott avait donné une tape derrière la tête de Vincent. Celui-ci gardait depuis les yeux rivés à ses genoux.

– Gary Silver !

– _Poufsouffle !_

– Zack Smith !

– Encore un, protesta Fred.

– _Poufsouffle !_

– Elisa Thomas !

– _Gryffondor !_

Maël applaudit chaleureusement sa sœur qui venait s'asseoir auprès des nouveaux élèves de la maison.

– Il ne reste plus qu'une place maximum pour les filles en première année… Et Rose et Roxanne n'ont pas encore été appelées, nota Fred.

Alice le fit taire, désignant James, toujours tendu. Fred continuait ses calculs. Il y avait généralement entre huit et dix élèves par maison et par année. Quatre filles avaient déjà été envoyées à Gryffondor, il ne restait donc qu'une place.

– Rose Weasley !

– Pourvu qu'elle ne pique pas la place à ma sœur…

– Fred !

– Oh ça va…

Rose était toute pâle et faillit tomber deux fois avant d'atteindre le tabouret, provoquant quelques rires. Le professeur Slopa lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

– _Serdaigle !_

– Roxanne Weasley !

Roxanne s'était avancée vers le tabouret. Elle était soudain très inquiète. Elle s'assit en regardant son frère.

– _Aucune hésitation, miss, Gryffondor !_

– Yeah !, s'exclama son frère.

Roxanne faisait plaisir à voir, elle semblait être la fille la plus heureuse du monde en s'asseyant à sa table. Le directeur de l'école se leva à son tour.

– Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves ! Nous avons encore eu un lot de belles surprises de répartitions ! Très belle et studieuse année à tous ! Et… Bon appétit !

Le repas fut un moment maussade pour les deux frères Potter. A la table des Gryffondor, Fred essayait d'animer un peu son cousin, et Alice, Maël et Louis essayaient de lui faire entendre raison.

– I pas de mauvaise maison, James, ce n'est plus comme du temps de nos parents, argumentait Louis

– Je sais. Mais avec l'absence de Juliet... Ça me fait bizarre c'est tout. En plus je n'ai pas arrêté de le charrier avec ça… Si ça trouve je le lui ai porté malheur…

– Malheur ? N'exagère pas, James.

– Avec Juliet qui n'est plus là...

– On n'en sait rien, tempéra Louis. Elle peut très bien arriver demain ou... Et puis il reste Clifford, Vincent et Pepper.

– Mais les autres ! Entre les frères Nott, Screta... Il est entouré de nazes !

– Il y a sûrement d'autres gens biens à Serpentard.

– Cite-moi un seul !

– Euh… Deirdre, Laurence et Perdita. Elles ne sont pas horribles, enfin…

– Quoi ? Deirdre ? Cette fille est la peste incarnée ! L'an dernier elle a traumatisé des premières années en leur jetant de l'urine de scroutt ébouillantée… Laurence ne pense qu'à ses balais. Et Perdita… Ce n'est pas une fille mais un monstre !

– Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles étaient parfaites…

– Mais comprends-le un peu, cracha Alice. Regarde sa promo, un nouveau Screta, la sœur de Goyle et celle de Pucey et ce Malefoy !

– Et le frère de Malek. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien s'entendre tous les deux, ils vont se soutenir si jamais ça devait se passer mal…

– Il va se faire écrabouiller. Ils vont lui faire payer…

– Payer quoi ?

– Louis ! C'est le fils du survivant ! Son père a terrassé Voldemort ! L'héritier de Serpentard !

Ils avaient haussé la voix et plusieurs élèves les regardaient se disputer.

– Calme-toi, Alice, je n'y suis pour rien, moi. En plus tu oublies ton frère et Rose et Roxanne. Ils sont tous dans la même promo, ils seront là pour Albus…

– Laisse tomber Louis, souffla James. Je suis dégoûté, je veux plus en parler…

– Tu es inquiet ou déçu ?, demanda Alice.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu es la petite célébrité de notre promo, le fils du survivant, le nouveau maraudeur, peut-être as-tu peur qu'Albus te pique la vedette ? Ou ternisse ta réputation ?

– Tu crois franchement ce que tu dis ? Franchement ? Tu ne me connais peut-être pas si bien que ça alors. »

James se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, laissant ses amis penauds. Du côté des Serpentard, l'heure était à la fête. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Si les plus âgés se réjouissaient des nouvelles recrues, celles-ci n'en menaient pas large. Albus ne leva pas le nez de son assiette et mangea très peu. Il attendit patiemment que l'un des préfets lui demande de le suivre. En franchissant la porte de la salle, Albus vit un préfet souriant et à l'air sympathique présenter le château aux nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor. Albus regarda tristement Roxanne qui jubilait.

– Dégages de là Corner ! Tu bouches la sortie avec tes demi-portions !

– Du calme, Albert, répondit le préfet de Serpentard. Bonsoir Corner, belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous excuseras, nous amenons les nouveaux élèves dans notre salle commune.

L'élève portait l'insigne de Préfet. Il était grand et élancé et parlait avec beaucoup d'assurance. Les nouveaux élèves le regardaient avec fascination.

– Mais passes-donc Tom. Les amis, je vous présente Tom Zigaro, préfet de Serpentard, déçu de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet-en-chef. Au fait, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir piqué la place, Tom.

– Il se fiche pas mal de ce poste ! répliqua Albert Nott. Tu n'es qu'un abruti incompétent, on a d'autres choses en tête que de s'occuper de tous les cracmols de Poudlard !

– Albert, ça suffit, répliqua calmement Tom Zigaro. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te féliciter, Corner, c'est un grand honneur pour toi et je suis sûr que tu t'en montreras digne. Aller, les nouveaux, suivez-moi, les cachots sont par ici.

– Les cachots ?

La question de Sally-Ann Perks resta sans réponse. Tous avancèrent en silence dans ce qui semblait être la partie la plus sombre et humide de l'école. Des courants d'air, des escaliers glissants, des tableaux représentant des scènes sanguinolentes… Albus était de plus en plus triste et inquiet. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un mur où un serpent était dessiné sur une des pierres.

– C'est à lui qu'il faut prononcer le mot de passe. Ne parlez jamais du mot de passe aux élèves des autres maisons. Celui-ci changera plusieurs fois dans l'année. Pour le moment c'est… Mangemort !

Des exclamations se firent entendre autour d'Albus mais il ne savait si cela était du à l'emploi du mot horrible comme mot de passe ou à l'enchantement créé par l'ouverture de la salle. Le serpent tourna et les pierres s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les élèves à l'intérieur de la salle. Celle-ci était assez vaste et semblait disposée en longueur, comme un long ovale. Le plafond semblait bas et la salle entière ne possédait que trois couleurs, le vert, l'argent et le noir.

– Cet escalier mène aux dortoirs des garçons, celui-ci à ceux des filles. Des chambres individuelles existent, mais elles sont réservées aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Vous devrez donc faire vos preuves pour espérer vous y installer. Demain, vous n'aurez sans doute qu'un cours de vol. Vous aurez ensuite l'après midi de libre. Je vous recevrai à partir de seize heures dans mon bureau, un par un. Je vous donnerai votre ordre de passage ainsi que le lieu où venir me retrouver pendant le petit déjeuner demain matin. Soyez ponctuels. A demain.

Chacun gagna son dortoir, toujours en silence en ce qui concernait les garçons. Le dortoir était spacieux, sobre et distingué chaque lit possédait de beaux rideaux verts et argentés et promettait une intimité qui ravit silencieusement les cinq garçons. Albus pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, mordant son coussin, étouffant ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait se douter qu'autour de lui, d'autres partageaient sa peine.

**ooOOoo**

En se réveillant, ce matin-là, Albus mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était. C'est le cœur plus lourd que jamais qu'il se rendit à la salle de bains pour se préparer pour son premier jour d'école. Il faillit se perdre en se rendant seul à la Grande Salle mais comprit vite qu'il suffisait de suivre la lumière naturelle, la chaleur, la clameur pour fuir les cachots et se rendre dans les parties communes, pleines de vie. A quelques mètres de la salle, il vit James qui semblait l'attendre près d'un escalier.

– Salut…

– Salut.

Un long silence s'installa, Albus détournait les yeux, ravalant ses larmes et James ne savait comment engager la conversation.

– Ça va ?

– Ouais, répondit Albus d'une voix étonnement rauque.

– Bon. Écoute alors… Tant mieux. On se verra plus tard.

– Ouais. Salut James.

Les deux frères entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle où le silence se fit instantanément.

– Regardez c'est Potter !

– On dit qu'il a mal tourné

– C'est un cracmol

– Non c'est un mage noir.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui il ressemble plus à tu-sais-qui qu'à Harry Potter… Il va reformer les mangemorts, c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi Serpentard.

– C'est le Choixpeau qui l'a envoyé là-bas.

– Ouais mais à ce qu'il parait…

Albus marcha très vite vers sa table et ne put une nouvelle fois rien avaler. Tom vint leur donner leur emploi du temps et leur ordre de passage pour les entretiens de l'après-midi. Albus vit qu'il serait le premier à passer. Cela l'inquiéta davantage encore et c'est dans un profond état de faiblesse qu'il se rendit à son premier cours de vol. Il retrouva Roxanne et son ami Franck Londubat qui lui parlèrent comme si de rien était. Albus connaissait bien les Londubat. Neville, le père, était professeur de Botanique et était un des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, entre « adultes » mais les enfants se connaissaient également pour avoir été scolarisés dans la même école élémentaire magique. Les Londubat avaient trois enfants. Alice, l'aînée, était la meilleure amie de James. Annie, la plus jeune, avait le même âge que Lily et les deux filles s'entendaient très bien. Franck était né le même mois qu'Albus et si les garçons avaient des caractères bien différents, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient mélangés pour ce premier cours et Albus, en enfourchant pour la première fois un balai, côte à côte avec Franck, se surprit à trouver la vie plus légère. Les deux garçons et Roxanne eurent beaucoup de succès lors de ce premier cours et rentrèrent ensemble au château. Mais une nouvelle fois, Albus dut les quitter pour rejoindre la table de sa maison, non sans avoir échangé un long regard avec son frère qui semblait tendu mais résigné. A table, Albus n'avait pas échangé un mot avec les élèves de sa maison. Il aurait tellement aimé être à Gryffondor, auprès de Roxanne et Franck avec qui il aurait pu rigoler et apprécier sa rentrée. Au lieu de ça, il partageait son dortoir avec trois garçons qui l'indifféraient, Scorpius Malefoy, Jalil Lespare et Benoit Screta.

L'après-midi il se rendit au rendez-vous avec Tom Zigaro. Le préfet disposait d'un bureau près des cachots. Il fit entrer Albus et referma la porte avec un sortilège.

– Albus Severus Potter. C'est une très grande surprise pour moi de te voir assis dans ce bureau. Je pensais honnêtement que tu irais à Gryffondor, comme ton frère. Mais tu es ici, à Serpentard.

– Oui.

– Tu ne me parais pas très en forme, Albus Severus Potter.

– Et bien… Comme tu l'as dit, je ne pensais pas aller à Serpentard non plus, c'est une surprise pour moi aussi, alors…

– Hum… Premièrement je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à me tutoyer. Saches qu'à Serpentard on apprend le respect de la supériorité et du grade. Deuxièmement tu sembles plus déçu que surpris de ta distribution. Je me trompe ?

– Euh… Non mais c'est juste que …

– Donc tu es déçu. Je te comprends, Albus Severus. Sais-tu de qui tu tiens tes deux prénoms ?

– Oui, d'Albus Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue, un homme très courageux qui était à Serpentard.

– Tu penses gagner des points auprès de moi en vantant Rogue ? C'était un hypocrite, une petite ordure, un traître. Albus Severus, je vais te donner un conseil. Mais avant toute chose il me faut savoir si tu me fais confiance.

– …Oui. Bien sûr.

– Tu mens. Ne nies pas, je peux facilement lire en toi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, ce qui nous mène donc à mon conseil. Écoute moi, sois obéissant, discret, soumis et discipliné et les choses iront bien pour toi. Sinon il pourrait y avoir des représailles. Je vais te tester, Albus Severus. Je vais te donner des tâches à accomplir et tu devras les réaliser dans le plus grand secret. Si tu es obéissant, tu seras récompensé. Sinon…

Son rictus froid et maléfique glaça Albus.

– Tu as compris ?

– Oui.

– Oui qui ?

– Oui Tom.

– Non. Oui, _maître_.

Albus le regarda fixement. Soit Tom était sérieux soit il se moquait de lui, une sorte de bizutage, se dit-il.

– Première proposition, Albus Severus. Les bizutages sont bons pour les moldus.

– Tu… Vous pouvez lire mes pensées ?

– Ta première mission sera de servir certains de mes amis. Ils viendront te voir directement. Sors maintenant. Albus Severus ?

– Oui ? … Maître ?

– Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, ni à tes camarades, ni à ton frère, ni aux professeurs, ni à ton balafré de père ? C'est bien compris ?

– Oui, maître.

Albus passa le reste de l'après-midi à pleurer dans un coin du parc. Il était tellement triste qu'il ne s'était pas rendu chez Hagrid. Il n'avait pas non plus écrit à ses parents. A quoi aurait-ce servi ? Il sauta le repas du soir une nouvelle fois et se rendit directement à son dortoir. Il y était seul et se coucha rapidement. Mais Zigaro et quatre de ses amis arrivèrent dans son dortoir alors qu'il soufflait sur la dernière bougie.

– Albus Severus. Que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure ?

– D'attendre que tes amis me demandent des services et de leur obéir, répondit-il prudemment.

Tom lui rendit un sourire froid et machiavélique. Il s'approcha d'Albus, brandit sa baguette et l'approcha du ventre du jeune garçon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes Tom, je n'ai rien fait, je…

– _In gitro Malefix_ !

Albus tomba sur le lit en hurlant de douleur. Il lui semblait qu'on le rouait de coups de points à l'intérieur même de son ventre. Il comprit vite qu'il venait de subir son premier maléfice.

– Ah ! Tu m'as fait mal…

– Tu en veux encore ?

– Non !

– Non qui ?

– Arrête…

– _In gitro malefix !_

– Non !

Tom recula de quelques pas, gardant toujours son air froid. Il regardait Albus pleurer sur son lit, dégoulinant de sueur avec indifférence.

– Albus Severus. Que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure ? Réfléchis avant de répondre.

– Je… Je… Tu m'as… demandé de …

– Je t'ai ordonné.

– Tu m'as ordonné de…

– De ne pas me tutoyer.

– Pardon, dit-il en sanglotant.

– Pardon, qui ?

– Maître. Pardon maître, supplia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Les amis de Tom étaient hilares. Tom les fit taire d'un geste.

– Albus Severus. Tu commences très mal l'année. Tu as disparu tout l'après-midi alors que mes amis avaient besoin de toi. Tu viens de subir une infime punition. J'espère pour toi qu'il n y en aura pas d'autre. Dorénavant je n'accepterai plus de perdre du temps à cause de toi. C'est bien compris ?

– Oui, maître.

Tom et ses amis quittèrent le dortoir, laissant Albus au plus mal. Quelques minutes après il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Scorpius. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en croisant le regard d'Albus.

– Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? T'as l'air malade et terrorisé…

– Laisse tomber.

– Non, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

– Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe Malefoy !

– Quoi ? C'est Zigaro et sa bande ? ?e les ai vus sortir… Ils t'ont… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as pleuré ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, c'est eux qui …

– Ta gueule Malefoy !

– Albus, calmes toi, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je veux t'aider, je…

– Non ! Tu es comme eux ! Un Serpentard !

– Non. Je suis un Serpentard, certes, mais comme toi, pas comme eux.

– _In gitro malefix_ !, hurla Albus.

Scorpius faillit perdre l'équilibre mais le sort ne lui fit pas beaucoup d'effet.

– C'est la première fois que tu lances un sort ? Où as-tu appris ça ? C'est un maléfice ? C'est… eux ?

– Ne me parles plus Malefoy, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !

– Mais…

– Ta gueule ! Plus jamais, plus jamais…

Albus s'écroula au pied du lit. Benoit Screta entra à ce moment précis dans la chambre et découvrit Albus, inconscient, par terre. Il regarda Scorpius d'un air interrogateur.

– Ce n'est pas moi, dit-il précipitamment.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Benoit en s'agenouillant près d'Albus.

– Il vient de tomber dans les pommes, juste avant que tu arrives, il n'a pas mangé depuis hier. Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure, il faut que tu me crois.

– Je te crois, Scorpius. Préviens le professeur Slopa s'il te plaît. Tu dois y aller directement, ne parle à personne d'autre. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Albus mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il ne sut pas que son frère avait passé la nuit à son chevet, ni que certains de ses camarades ainsi que ses cousins lui avaient rendu visite. Le professeur Shitaké lui expliqua que son état était du au fait qu'il avait sauté plusieurs repas et qu'il avait été surmené par la rentrée mouvementée.

– C'est une réaction très normale à un état de stress avancé. Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

– Non, monsieur.

– Vous n'êtes en conflit avec personne ?

– Non, monsieur.

– Très bien, reposez vous encore ce matin et vous rejoindrez vos camarades pour le repas.

Quelques heures après, Albus se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, revivant sa confrontation avec Tom Zigaro. Il remua légèrement, satisfait d'avoir quelques heures de répit.

– Bonjour Albus Severus.

Albus se retourna vivement vers Tom, effrayé. Le préfet était debout, près du lit et l'observait de ses yeux glacials, presque inhumains.

– Allons, sois poli.

– Bonjour, maître, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

– Bien, je vois que notre petite punition a fait effet. Je vois également que ta faiblesse t'a déjà conduit à l'infirmerie. Il est bien évident que tu ne parleras pas de ta petite punition, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr maître. Cela reste entre vous et moi.

– Bien Albus Severus. Tu comprends vite. Quand sors-tu de l'infirmerie ?

– Dans quelques heures, maître.

– Tant mieux. L'équipe de Quidditch organise son recrutement. Tu t'y rendras, seul. Le capitaine de l'équipe aura une tâche à te confier.

– Bien maître.

– J'aurais également une tache à te confier ce soir. C'est compris ? Oh bonjour, professeur.

– Bonjour, Tom.

– Je venais voir mon jeune ami.

– Vous devriez prendre votre travail de préfet plus à cœur, Tom, il faudra surveiller de près monsieur Potter et s'assurer qu'il prenne bien tous ses repas.

– Bien sur professeur, Albus et moi sommes amis et nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. N'est-ce pas, Albus ?

– Oui m… Tom.

– Bien, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure.

Plus tard, trois personnes entrèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. Albus les reconnut très vite. Jalil Lespare, Benoit Screta et Sally-Ann Perks s'approchèrent de son lit.

– Salut Albus ! On est venu voir comment tu vas, commença Sally.

– Bien, merci.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Malefoy dit qu'il n'y est pour rien mais…

– Il n'y est pour rien. J'ai sauté le repas d'hier soir, c'est tout.

– Benoit dit que tu avais l'air complètement patraque.

– Et c'est qui Benoit ?

– Mince, on ne s'est même pas présentés ! Benoit c'est lui. Lui c'est Jalil. Et moi Sally-Ann. Tu sors quand ?

– Pour le repas.

– Ok, tu veux qu'on attende avec toi ?

– Non.

Sally le dévisagea, visiblement surprise du refus d'Albus.

– On n'est pas méchant, tu sais. Je sais ce que tu penses…

– Non, c'est faux. Tu ne me connais pas.

– Non Albus, tu as raison, je ne te connais pas encore, et si on est là c'est parce qu'on a envie tous les trois de te connaître.

– Moi je n'en ai pas envie.

– Écoute, répondit Benoit. Écoute seulement ça. On est nouveaux dans cette école. Les seules filles que connaissaient Sally sont dans d'autres maisons et ne lui adressent plus la parole. Moi à part mes frères et leurs amis, je ne connais personne. Et Jalil… Et bien, quand il a vu qu'on venait te voir il a eu peur pour toi. On est tous dans le même bateau, Albus, on en a pour sept ans ici, ça serait quand même plus agréable de se faire des amis.

– J'ai déjà des amis.

– Je sais. Tu as en plus une famille nombreuse. Mais ils sont tous à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle. Londubat aussi est à Gryffondor. Il faut que tu te fasses des amis dans ta maison et…

– J'ai déjà des amis à Serpentard.

– Zigaro ? demanda Jalil. Albus, ce type se sert de toi, c'est évident. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut mais ce n'est certainement pas de l'amitié.

– Ça me regarde.

– On pourrait passer un moment ensemble cet après-midi, proposa Sally, aller voir les sélections de Quidditch tous les quatre, pour apprendre à nous …

– Non.

– Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ?

– Si. J'irai aux sélections. Mais seul. Écoutez, je vais le faire court, je n'ai aucune envie d'être votre ami. Vous avez visité l'infirmerie, vous avez fait votre bonne action du jour, vous avez parlé à l'héritier du Survivant, dégagez maintenant.

– Comme tu voudras…, répondit Sally, visiblement déçue.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie, suivie de Benoit. Jalil resta un moment près d'Albus.

– Ça compte aussi pour toi, Lespare.

– Ok… je voulais juste que tu saches que moi aussi ça me fout les boules d'être à Serpentard, mon frère Malek est à Serdaigle, tout le monde l'adore, comme ton frère, et c'est dur pour nous. Attends, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit à Sally. Saches juste que tu n'es pas tout seul.

Jalil quitta à son tour l'infirmerie, laissant Albus pensif. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se faire des amis, mais il mourrait de peur de subir à nouveau les représailles de Tom. Celui-ci lui faisait terriblement peur. Albus devait s'éloigner des gens. Il ne devait pas avoir d'amis et encore moins de liens avec sa famille. Il serait trop faible et aurait tendance à vouloir se confier à eux. Pire, il avait également peur que Tom s'en prenne à eux. Non, Albus devait rester seul et faire semblant d'appartenir au clan de Tom. Lui obéir en silence, suivre ses cours, manger sans faim, continuer sans envie, souffrir sans expression. Rester neutre, indifférent et ne lâcher prise qu'une fois protégé par les rideaux de son lit, en étouffant sanglot après sanglot silencieusement.

**ooOOoo**

Albus avait passé un week-end maussade. Il s'était fait le plus discret possible, rasant les murs, évitant sa famille et les autres élèves de première année. Il n'avait quitté son coin isolé du parc que pour remplir les tâches que lui confiait Tom. Les sélections de quidditch terminées, Albus avait dû nettoyer le matériel de chaque joueur. Cela aurait pu être pire mais en voyant Sally-Ann Perks et Benoit Screta rire ensemble dans le parc, en observant la solitude muette de Jalil Lespare assis près de son frère et des amis de celui-ci, Albus songeait qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie différente, une vie parallèle, une vie loin de Tom Zigaro, de ses amis et de ses règles.

Petit à petit, jour après jour, cours après cours, il commença à éviter ses cousines et Franck Londubat et s'asseyait seul à son bureau. Il devint le centre des rumeurs, tout le monde ne parlait que de lui et il supportait difficilement les chuchotements sur son passage, les élèves qui le regardaient en riant ou ceux qui, effrayés, s'écartaient en le voyant arriver. Il lui était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'adopter les signes distinctifs des Serpentard, l'indifférence qu'il simulait à merveille, le mépris lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'un autre élève, la supériorité lorsqu'il bombait le torse, feignant d'être si fier de l'insigne de sa maison cousue sur son uniforme. Mais dehors le froid arrivait à grands pas et bientôt il ne pourrait plus s'y isoler, il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière ce bosquet qui était son seul véritable ami.

Les semaines passaient sans l'ombre d'un sourire. D'autres missions lui étaient ordonnées au fil des jours, réquisitionner des paquets suspects, recopier des devoirs à la main alors que les élèves qui le lui ordonnaient pouvaient très bien lancer un sort de copie… Albus avait reçu plusieurs courriers de ses parents. Ceux-ci lui assuraient qu'ils étaient fiers de lui, qu'importe la maison dans laquelle il avait été envoyé. Il savait ses parents compréhensifs mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient déçus de sa distribution. Il ne leur répondait pas, n'écrivait pas à Lily et n'ouvrait plus leurs lettres. James avait quelques fois essayé de lui en parler mais Albus refusait de lui parler à lui aussi.

Albus n'adressait plus ni une parole ni un regard à sa famille. Il passait devant son frère avec un regard hautain et méprisant, celui-là même que portaient fièrement certains Serpentard. Il ne parlait plus à Franck Londubat ni aux élèves des autres maisons. Il évitait Rose qui semblait toute surprise et ne savait pas comment aborder son cousin. Il l'enviait quelques fois. Elle ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres et avait déjà écopé de l'étiquette de première de la classe bêcheuse et snob mais elle s'était fait une amie, Natacha Kandinsky, et on ne voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre. Elle non plus n'était pas à Gryffondor et ils faisaient partie des quelques exceptions des cousins à ne pas y être. Victoire, si elle était allée à Serdaigle, était traitée comme une reine par tous les Gryffondor. Molly suivait logiquement les traces de son père. Future préfète de Serdaigle, élève studieuse et calme, elle n'en était pas moins appréciée par tous. Dominique, était à Poufsouffle et chacun évoquait le choix et non pas l'obligation pour celle qui voulait se démarquer de sa sœur et plus généralement de toute sa famille. Tous les autres étaient à Gryffondor, notamment les enfants ou la famille « ajoutée » de Harry Potter. James, et Tallulah avant lui, avaient repris fièrement le flambeau des Maraudeurs. Fred et Louis avaient suivi. Lucy et Roxanne ne tarderaient pas à en faire même.

Albus avait découvert un nouveau James. Bien sûr il se mettait toujours en avant, parlait beaucoup, se déplaçait au milieu d'un groupe d'amis qui riaient à ses blagues, lançait des regards charmeurs aux jolies filles en passant la main dans ses cheveux et prenait soin de toujours les avoir ébouriffés. Il était apprécié de tous, même des Serdaigle qui étaient pourtant jaloux de sa facilité. Albus l'avait aperçu, volant avant tous ses camarades sur un hippogriffe, expliquant les bases de l'Arithmancie à ses camarades qui, eux, n'avaient rien compris à leur premier cours, décrivant à ses amis le village de Pré-Au-Lard qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir visiter, volant sur un balai qu'il avait lui-même acheté contre la volonté de ses parents. Mais surtout, Albus avait été surpris de la simplicité de son frère. S'il était têtu et téméraire, il ne ressemblait pas au garçon plein d'arrogance qu'Albus pensait qu'il était. Bien sûr il se battait, comme d'autres Gryffondor, avec certains Serpentard. Mais, lorsque cela se produisait, il le faisait avec résignation et lassitude, pour sortir Fred d'un mauvais pas, par solidarité, et non par envie. Il y avait également des amis et, dès qu'il voyait Albus, il lui souriait et le prenait dans ses bras, en une accolade fraternelle qui semblait s'adresser au tout Poudlard. Il tentait de faire passer un message, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à son petit frère. Mais ceux qui s'en prenaient à Albus n'avaient que faire de James Potter. Et, aux yeux d'Albus, ils étaient bien les seuls. James n'était pas l'idiot prétentieux que le professeur Ballerup dépeignait dans les lettres qu'il envoyait aux Potter, ses amis semblaient énormément l'apprécier et il le leur rendait bien. Il avait aussi cherché, plusieurs fois, à parler sérieusement à Albus et après le refus de celui-ci, James ne s'était montré ni agressif ni méprisant, il baissait la tête, triste et déçu. Pour la première fois Albus perçut une tendresse infinie dans les yeux de son frère. Alors qu'avant la rentrée il pensait le rejoindre à Gryffondor et continuer à subir les frasques de son aîné, il avait découvert un autre James mais il ne pouvait se lier davantage à lui car il était à Serpentard.

Albus ne parlait pas davantage aux élèves de sa propre maison, sauf Tom et ses amis. Il suivait ses cours sans un mot, sans une participation, assis à côté de Fedda Tanzakis, une élève de Serpentard qui semblait vénérer les élèves connus ou puissants, ou de Billy Flowrd, un élève de Poufsouffle discret et sans amis qui semblait terrorisé par Albus. Il ignorait souvent le regard insistant de Jalil qui était lui aussi profondément seul, bien que semblant sous la tutelle d'Albert Nott. De sa promotion, Jalil ne parlait qu'à Sally qui semblait elle aussi être une exception chez les Serpentard. Débordante de vie, souriante, drôle, extravertie, elle était le parfait contraire d'un Serpentard ordinaire. Miranda Vaisey, une élève de septième année, semblait devoir la contrôler. Mais Sally ne laissait rien paraître. Albus ne la voyait pas souvent avec d'autres filles, ni avec les élèves des autres maisons. Elle passait en revanche le plus clair de son temps avec Benoit Screta. Celui-ci était très différent de ses frères aînés. Il était joyeux et lumineux et engageait facilement la conversation avec n'importe qui, toutes maisons confondues. Et il était bien le seul. Albus avait vite compris que si les élèves de première année de Serpentard ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres maisons c'est tout simplement qu'ils avaient peur, de Tom Zigaro, Albert Nott et leur bande. D'autres bien-sûr vouaient une admiration totale à ceux-ci. Ce devait être le cas de Scorpius Malefoy, qui n'avait plus adressé la parole à Albus et qui feignait de l'ignorer totalement. Il avait intégré une bande d'horribles garçons, parmi les pires de la maison des serpents. Ils ne parlaient que des idées de Tom et Albert, leurs dieux en qui ils avaient foi et confiance. Pourtant, Albus savait que Scorpius aussi passait des tests, tout comme Jalil et lui. Mais les deux garçons ne semblaient pas réagir de la même manière.

Le temps filait très lentement pour Albus. Alors qu'il s'était fait une joie d'apprendre et découvrir les sortilèges, l'histoire ou la botanique, d'étudier en compagnie de ses amis ou de se promener dans le parc, le week-end, il passait le plus clair de son temps seul à errer ou à accomplir les fameux tests de Tom. Son mal être était difficile à dissimuler, pourtant personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Depuis que James, Rose, Fred, Louis et Roxanne l'avaient vu en train de parler avec Tom, un soir après les cours, ils devaient penser qu'il faisait partie de la mauvaise bande. Pour les autres élèves, Serpentard était une maison unie où l'on se soutenait.

Si un seul élève s'était un tant soit peu intéressé à ce qu'il se passait vraiment chez les Serpentard, il aurait vite découvert que la maison n'était pas si unie que ça. Le dortoir des garçons de première année en témoignait. Aucun des quatre garçons n'adressait la parole aux autres. Chacun était dans sa bulle, solitaire, malheureux, sans amis.

Les trois autres s'en accommodaient avec plus ou moins de résignation. Albus, lui, avait d'autres envies, d'autres projets.

« Maître ?

– Que veux-tu Albus Severus Potter ?

Tom paraissait surpris. Albus esquissa son premier véritable sourire depuis plus d'un mois. Un sourire sincère. Un sourire hautain.

– J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Les petits tests que vous me donnez vous amusent sans doute, mais ils manquent de pertinence et ne sont pas très utiles. Je pense avoir bien mieux à vous offrir.

– Crois-tu ? J'en doute fort, mon jeune ami.

– Nous ne serons jamais amis. Mais nous pouvons être alliés. »

**ooOOoo**

Octobre avait défilé vite. Peut-être trop vite. Ce dernier matin du mois, James se prépara par habitude à se rendre en cours. La veille, il avait beaucoup pensé à son frère dont le changement d'attitude le rendait perplexe. Fatigué et l'esprit embrouillé, James avait oublié qu'il pouvait dormir ce matin-là, qu'il n'avait pas cours, que les vacances d'automne débutaient. Il avait même oublié qu'aurait lieu sa première visite à Pré-au-lard. En effet, les élèves de troisième année étaient autorisés à se rendre dans le village sorcier quelques jours par an et ses amis s'étaient fait une joie de cette sortie. Mais lui avait d'autres préoccupations.

Il se faisait du souci pour Albus, celui dont on parlait parfois en le nommant « l'héritier qui a mal tourné », « la part sombre de la famille Potter », « le faux-fils du survivant ». Et Albus ne semblait pas souffrir de ces rumeurs. Il les laissait courir, traînant avec la pire bande de l'école, affichant un air hautain et indifférent. Il n'avait pas d'amis de son âge, seul Tom Zigaro semblait l'intéresser.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête, James.

– C'est vrai t'es tout le temps silencieux en ce moment, tu ne t'amuses plus.

– En plus on va à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui ! Trop la classe !

– D'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut en profiter.

– Partez devant, je veux parler à Albus. Je vous rejoindrai à la boutique Weasley. »

Il laissa ses amis et se rendit vers les cachots où il trouva Albus en grande discussion avec Tom Zigaro. Celui-ci se tut en voyant James arriver.

– James Sirius Potter.

– Zigaro. Désolé je ne tiens pas comme toi un registre des prénoms de chaque élève de cette école. Tu m'excuseras je souhaitais parler à mon frère. En privé.

– Surveille ton langage Potter.

– Désolé de ne pas parler fourchelang, Zigaro.

– Tu ferais mieux de lui accorder un peu plus de respect. Tom est préfet.

– Merci Albus, ça ira. Nous nous verrons plus tard. Je te laisse avec ton idiot de frère.

James regarda Tom s'éloigner avec dégoût.

– Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fous avec ce type.

– Tom est mon ami.

– Arrête. Dis-moi la vérité. Il te fait chanter ? Il profite de toi ? L'an dernier des rumeurs courraient sur son compte. Il se croit au dessus de tout parce que les gros bras de ses potes le protègent.

– James, l'époque où tu faisais de moi ce que tu voulais est terminée. Mes amis sont plus puissants, plus intelligents que toi. Ils me respectent pour ce que je suis.

– Un élève de première année obéissant. Voilà ce que tu es. Albus, voyons…

– Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler ainsi. Tu pensais que j'allais faire comme toi ? Perdre mon temps avec des sangs de bourbe et à me pavaner dans le château ? Je te le laisse, ça c'est pour les faibles et les idiots.

– Tu t'entends Albus ? Tu prononces ces mots horribles, toi ! Te rappelles-tu d'où tu viens, Albus ? Te rappelles-tu ce qu'ont fait notre père et Hermione au ministère ? Ils ont lutté pour que ces idées soient éradiquées ! Et toi tu…

– Hermione est une sang de bourbe, ce n'est pas une référence.

– Quoi !? Albus ! S'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, je te protégerai, je te…

– Toi ? , tu me fais rire. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

– Albus…

– Tais-toi ! Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu m'as aveuglé pendant des années. Ici je suis moi. Serpentard est ma vraie maison ! Tom est mon vrai frère ! Je suis fier de ce que je deviens, de ne plus être puéril et bête comme tu l'es, comme tu le seras toujours ! Toujours à vouloir vous ressembler père et toi ! Mais lui n'a rien compris et toi tu n'es rien ! Et il en sera toujours ainsi ! Je vaux mieux que lui et mieux que toi !

James le regarda avec douleur. Son frère avait tant changé. Il avait cru un moment qu'Albus souffrait, qu'il était sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, de Tom, et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais en fait c'était Albus, c'était son frère, qui avait fait ce choix-là. Et James semblait ne pouvoir rien y changer.

– Moi je préférais celui que tu étais et non celui que tu deviens. Avant j'avais un frère. Que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Bien sûr je me moquais de toi, je te bousculais, mais ce n'était que de l'amour que je te portais mais que je ne savais pas témoigner. Aujourd'hui... Je ne te comprends plus… Penses à nos parents, penses à Lily…

– Lily me suivra ou je n'aurais plus de sœur.

– Albus…

– Va-t-en maintenant. Et ne reviens plus me voir. J'ai honte de t'avoir comme frère, honte de cette famille vantarde et prétentieuse. »

Albus fut le premier à se retourner, s'éloignant de ce frère qui avait si peu d'orgueil qu'il ne retenait même plus ses larmes. Désormais seul dans une salle isolée qu'il avait fait sienne, Albus ricana en pensant à son frère. Les filles tenteraient sans doute moins de le charmer si elles savaient qu'il pleurait encore comme un bébé. Il était si facile, pour Albus, de manipuler son frère, si simple de trouver les mots pour le bouleverser, pour jouer avec ses sentiments. James était si crédule... Albus n'avait pas fini de souffler le chaud et le froid avec son frère et s'en réjouit. C'était plus qu'une vengeance, James ne lui avait jamais fait de mal après tout. Non, ce n'était pas une vengeance, un appel à l'aide ou une perche qu'il tendait à son frère. C'était son rôle, sa réalisation, son avenir. La continuation de ce qu'il avait toujours attendu, au plus profond de son cœur, un aveu qu'il n'aurait jamais osé prononcé à voix haute, un secret qu'il dissimulerait encore longtemps.

Le soleil ne pouvait briller que pour un seul frère. Qu'importe si Albus devait pousser son frère dans l'ombre des ténèbres.

**ooOOoo**

Sous le poids de la tristesse, James choisit de ne pas se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Son altercation avec son frère l'avait dévasté. Il gagna son dortoir, désert, et se coucha. Il pleura longtemps jusqu'à ce que Maël et Alice entrent silencieusement et s'assoient près de lui.

– Ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec Al' ?

– Tu n'imagines même pas Alice…

– Ben…

– Quoi ?

– On… On était à Pré-au-lard et comme tu ne venais pas, on a décidé de venir te chercher avec Maël. Et en venant on a croisé Albus. Et Zigaro et ses potes. Ils… Ils se moquaient de toi. Ouvertement.

– …

– James, ajouta Maël, mon pote, faut que tu te reprennes. Je sais que c'est dur, tu aimes Albus ça se voit et je sais que tu croyais qu'il était sous l'emprise de quelqu'un. Mais je crois qu'il a vraiment changé, James. Il est vraiment comme…

– Je sais Maël. Je l'ai compris ce matin. Il a employé des mots… Jamais j'aurais pensé que…

– Ignore-le. Ça va être difficile mais si vous vous ignorez tous les deux ça sera peut-être mieux que de vous affronter. Il n'a que onze ans, Zigaro est impressionnant dans son genre..

– C'est un horrible Serpentard aveuglé de magie noire !

– Je sais James, mais il est charismatique. Même Alice le trouvait sexy.

– Quoi !? Alice !

– Ben… Il est quand même pas mal. Après il a ses idées, complètement contraires aux miennes. Mais ce que veut dire Maël c'est qu'il est un peu comme Mike ou Ted quand on est arrivé à Poudlard. Ils sont plus âgés, intelligents, charismatiques. Albus est peut-être impressionné, c'est tout. Il changera d'opinion plus tard. Mais toi de ton côté il ne faut pas que tu lui montres que ça te touche. Reprends ta vie en main, fais-nous rire, fait craquer les filles, joues au Quidditch, bref, redeviens James Potter !

– Et maintenant va à la salle de bains, fait disparaître toute trace de tristesse et suis-nous, Pré-au-lard est vraiment cool !

Contre toute attente, James passa un moment plutôt agréable avec ses amis à Pré-au-Lard. Il but une Bièraubeurre aux Quatre Balais et fit le plein de friandises chez Honeyducks et c'est le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'il rentra au château. En allant ranger ses achats, il eut la surprise de trouver Patmol qui l'attendait dans son dortoir, une lettre attachée à sa patte.

« _James,_

_Nous sommes désespérés de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle de ton frère. Pas une lettre. Ta sœur non plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Parles-tu avec lui ?_

_James, s'il-te-plait, sois gentil avec ton frère. Tu pourrais être un bon garçon si tu étais moins têtu et égoïste. Soutiens-le au lieu de te moquer de lui et pries le de nous écrire vite._

_Nous serons à Poudlard dans une semaine pour assister à la rencontre spéciale de Quidditch. Je dois la couvrir pour le travail et ton père sera affilié au contrôle avec son équipe. Préviens Albus que nous souhaitons le voir. Hermione viendra également en tant que spectatrice avec Lily et Hugo. _

_Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable et arrête d'embêter ton frère. _

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_Maman_

_PS : James, si comme nous le pensons, tu mènes la vie dure à ton frère, tu auras affaire à moi. Papa. _»

– Je n'en reviens pas !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ?

– Plutôt ouais. Ce petit con se fait passer pour une victime ! Mes parents me demandent d'arrêter de l'embêter ! Genre, c'est à cause de moi qu'il ne leur écrit pas !

Maël lut la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

– Laisse tomber, fais comme si de rien n'était. Vous verrez le week-end prochain. C'est quoi ces rencontres au fait ?

– Aucune idée…

Mais ça ne laissait présager rien de bon.

La réponse vint toutefois dès le lendemain, lorsque James, Fred et Maël se rendirent à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Olivia leur apprit que le ministère organisait une rencontre spéciale de quidditch, le week-end suivant à Poudlard. Il s'agissait à la fois de la huitième journée du championnat et du premier match de l'année à Poudlard, qui opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les élèves étaient heureux de pouvoir assister à des matchs de leurs équipes phares, comme les Harpies ou les Cannons. Pour les plus âgés, cette rencontre permettrait également d'obtenir des avis de professionnels sur leur niveau de jeu, et peut-être d'intégrer un de ces clubs. Pour James, cela signifiait surtout des retrouvailles familiales qu'il redoutait.

Olivia était très stressée à quelques jours du premier match de l'année. La plupart des joueurs des années précédentes étaient désormais en sixième ou septième année. Ils avaient donc leur mémoire et leurs ASPICS à préparer, sans compter les visites fréquentes au Temple, qui se déroulaient les week-ends et les soirées. Olivia avait tenté de les garder dans l'équipe mais Ethan Pold, Nicole Karabatic, Sylvie Towler, Yoalis Koppe et Mike Corner ne pouvaient plus assister aux entraînements de manière régulière. Olivia avait donc du se passer d'eux et avait fait travailler intensivement ceux qui étaient remplaçants l'année précédente. James et Fred, qui avait déjà joué dans l'équipe à plusieurs reprises, entrèrent comme titulaires aux postes de poursuiveurs. Rodney Lewis devint titulaire au poste de batteur où il faisait désormais équipe avec Clark MagLaggen et Lucy Weasley devint suppléante batteur pour remplacer l'un d'eux au cas où celui-ci ne pourrait pas jouer. Liko et Olivia avaient bien évidemment gardé leur poste, et Patrick Astrick remplaça Mike Corner. Maël n'était pas très déçu de ne pas avoir eu le poste de troisième poursuiveur. Jouant également au soccer, il préférait continuer les deux sports et les entraînements intensifs d'Olivia ne lui en auraient pas laissé l'opportunité. En effet, Olivia planifiait plusieurs entraînements par semaine. La moitié ne concernait que les titulaires, l'autre moitié l'intégralité de l'effectif.

– Bon on va commencer l'entraînement. Il nous manque encore des suppléants mais il est trop tard pour les former avant ce match. Je vous demande donc de vous tenir à carreau et d'éviter au maximum les Serpentard. Si l'un de vous est blessé, nous perdrons le match à coup sûr. Et par la même la coupe de Quidditch, car les Serdaigle sont vraiment très bons en ce moment. James, Fred et Patrick vous allez enchaîner quelques roulades du paresseux. Vous irez ensuite bombarder les buts de Liko. Lewis, MagLaggen et Lucy Weasley, vous me suivez.

Alors qu'ils s'envolaient avec bonheur, Fred glissa à James :

– C'est dingue, elle vole vraiment bien Lucy. En deuxième année et déjà dans l'équipe…

– J'ai joué mon premier match en première année !

– Oui mais toi tu es James Sirius Potter !

– Lucy est exceptionnelle, affirma James en souriant largement.

Et pour cause. Au-dessus de leurs deux sourires, Lucy volait telle une fusée, ses cheveux châtains-roux filant aussi vite que le vent. Elle prenait un tel plaisir à voler, ses réflexes étaient si évidents, ses aptitudes si maîtrisées qu'elle redonnait de l'espoir à tous les lions, pressés d'enfin ravir la Coupe détenue par les Aigles depuis bien trop longtemps à leurs yeux.

– ça serait quand même bien qu'elle passe titulaire.

– On a qu'à enfermer Mac Laggen dans...

– Lucy n'a pas besoin de nous ni de tricher, Fred. Faisons lui confiance. Elle gagnera sa place au mérite et au talent.

– Comme nous !, se vanta Fred en riant.

**ooOOoo**

Tous les élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour les quelques jours des vacances d'automne. On parlait toujours autant des frères Potter, spéculant même sur la rentrée prochaine de la petite dernière… Que ferait Lily Luna Potter ? Dans quelle maison serait-elle envoyée ? Suivrait-elle le sombre Albus, le nouveau prince des ténèbres ? Ou suivrait-elle l'exubérant, le téméraire James ?

Celui-ci se moquait d'alimenter les rumeurs et continuait de faire comme si de rien était. Il parlait fort et à des dizaines de personnes en même temps et avait repris ses visites du château armé de sa cape et de sa carte, accompagné de Maël, toujours fidèle, de Fred aussi qui adorait les bêtises et même de Louis qui était pourtant un peu plus réservé. Ils avaient repris leurs farces habituelles, s'en prenant comme d'habitude au professeur Ballerup, volant des bébés mandragores pour les camoufler sous les mets de la table de Serpentard, jetant un sort de glue perpétuelle aux fauteuils des professeurs, créant ainsi l'hilarité générale. Chacun savait que les Maraudeurs sévissaient à nouveau, mais contrairement à leurs deux premières années d'études, ils ne laissaient désormais aucune preuve derrière eux. Un matin, alors que ses cernes trahissaient son manque de sommeil, il tomba sur sa cousine Rose qui discutait devant la bibliothèque avec deux filles. James reconnut Irina Kandinsky qui était à Serdaigle en même année que lui. Il ne connaissait pas la troisième qui portait elle aussi d'épais livres dans les bras.

– Bonjour les petites rates !

Irina et Rose feignirent de l'ignorer, mais pas la troisième fille, qui se tourna vivement vers James en le regardant avec curiosité.

– Pardon ?

– Ben, les petites rates, quoi, les rates de bibliothèque !

– Mais tu es qui, toi ?

– James Sirius Potter, dit-il avec une fausse fierté.

– Natacha Kandinsky.

– Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance ! Tu es donc la petite sœur d'Irina.

– Sans blague ? T'as deviné ça tout seul ?

– Laisse tomber Natacha, coupa Rose, mon cousin adore se pavaner et se moquer des élèves sérieux.

– Mais tu n'es pas seulement sérieuse, Rosie, tu ne lèves pas ton nez des livres, tu ne sors pas de la bibliothèque, je ne sais même pas si tu es au courant mais… Il y a un parc qui entoure le château ! Oh laisse-moi deviner… tu l'as lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard !

Les amis de James éclatèrent de rire et suivirent James qui s'éloignait des trois jeunes filles. Si Rose et Irina étaient furieuses, Natacha Kandinsky paraissait plutôt amusée et satisfaite.

– Il a de la répartie ton cousin, dit-elle. Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec lui.

– Tu devrais faire attention, Nat', la prévint sa sœur Irina. Je suis arrivée en même temps que lui et... Pas mal de gens disent des choses affreuses sur lui. Et puis son frère parait… étrange. Et effrayant.

– Albus ? s'étonna Natacha. Il est en première année, aussi, je te rappelle. On a eu cours avec lui et il n'a pas l'air si effrayant que ça.

– N'empêche, beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur lui. T'en pense quoi, Rose ? Tu dois bien le connaître, c'est ton cousin…

– Ne comptes pas sur moi pour balancer des choses horribles sur lui. Albus a toujours été un garçon très bien.

– Son frère et lui n'ont pas l'air si proches que ça en plus, nota Natacha. Je ne les vois jamais ensemble. Donc t'inquiètes pas pour moi Irina, je sens que Potter et moi allons bien nous amuser.

Rose sourit discrètement. Elle s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Natacha. Celle-ci était attentive et partageait les mêmes passions que Rose pour l'histoire et les livres. Mais Natacha était également extravertie, impertinente, ouverte et joviale. Les deux amies s'étaient rapprochées dès le premier soir, et depuis elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Rose avait été si déçue de ne pas être avec Roxanne, Albus et Franck et l'avait été encore plus de voir qu'elle ne semblait manquer à aucun d'eux. Natacha était sa première véritable amie et elle espérait que cela dure longtemps.

En quelques jours et grâce à ses amis, James avait repris du poil de la bête. Mais il redoublait également d'efforts en cours où il était plus doué que jamais. Il le fallait car si leurs professeurs ne pouvaient punir les Maraudeurs pour leurs bêtises, faute de preuve, ils savaient pertinemment qui étaient les coupables et étaient beaucoup plus exigeants avec eux. Il avait également décidé d'être brillant en cours pour casser son image d'élève désinvolte. Fauteur de troubles il était, mais il avait également envie d'être talentueux et brillant en cours pour faire cesser les rumeurs sur sa « facilité évidente ». S'il était consciencieux et attentif en réalisant ses devoirs de vacances, il profitait de son temps libre pour s'amuser. Ses nouvelles proies étaient Rose, Irina et Natacha Kandinsky. Il était redevenu le leader de sa bande et le clown de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il était le seul à pouvoir dérider Olivia Dubois qui était stressée de voir que Mike Corner avait abandonné l'équipe en raison de sa nomination comme Préfet-en-chef. Il était remplacé à la tête des poursuiveurs par Patrick Astrick, qui faisait du bon boulot, mais qui n'avait pas son expérience. D'autant plus que Patrick avait la lourde tâche d'être pour la première fois de sa vie à la tête des poursuiveurs, comme véritable meneur du jeu de son équipe. Et cette nouvelle position l'angoissait énormément. Olivia avait finalement décidé de trouver rapidement des remplaçants, élément très important avant une rencontre avec l'équipe Serpentard.

James était inquiet du résultat du match mais il l'était davantage de voir ses parents. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Albus, et les deux frères s'ignoraient désormais royalement. Pire, James avait entendu Albus et Fred se disputer violemment sous les yeux impuissants de leurs cousines Lucy, Roxanne et Molly. Les Serpentard avaient repris leurs petites remarques bien placées, les Nott et les Screta leurs attaques violentes et même Albus aimait à se moquer de son frère dès qu'une de ces attaques le touchait, sous le regard fier de Tom Zigaro. Celui-ci arborait plus que jamais sa double étiquette. Il semblait omniscient. Aux yeux de tous il était le préfet parfait, bon, intelligent et serviable, celui qui aidait les plus jeunes et redorait le blason de Serpentard. Il n y avait qu'une minorité d'élèves qui le soupçonnaient d'avoir un côté bien plus sombre. Alors que chacun savait que certains élèves de Serpentard comme les Screta revendiquaient des idées pro sang pur, Tom Zigaro et même Albert Nott passaient pour ceux qui tentaient de prôner la tolérance et la bonne entente entre les maisons. Tom était de loin le meilleur élève de l'école, il rapportait beaucoup de points à sa maison et les professeurs le regardaient avec une grande fierté. Comment pouvait-on soupçonner ce garçon si bon et si parfait ?

Les plus jeunes élèves de Gryffondor avaient repris la tradition et il était courant de les voir échanger des sorts basiques avec Malefoy ou ce jeune Potter qui inspirait la crainte autour de lui. En observant deux jeunes élèves partir en courant à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un sort lancé par un Albus hilare, James redoutait de plus en plus la réunion familiale qui se tiendrait en fin de semaine.

**ooOOoo**

Les vacances touchaient désormais à leur fin. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'était entraînée tous les jours et celles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, bien décidées à contrer Serpentard leur avait laissé le terrain et avait même simulé des matches amicaux pour entraîner au mieux les Gryffondor.

Le samedi matin, l'équipe de Gryffondor se retrouva pour le petit déjeuner. Tous étaient stressés et mangeaient en silence. Autour d'eux l'ambiance était électrique. La veille le directeur de l'école avait annoncé le programme du week-end et tous étaient pressés de voir des matches de haut niveau. Le professeur Briscard reprit la parole ce matin-là.

– Bonjour à tous ! Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, ce week-end se tiendra la huitième journée du championnat de Quidditch. Et pour la première fois, des rencontres sont organisées à Poudlard ! Nous en accueillerons cinq. Ce matin le premier match opposera Gryffondor et Serpentard. Puis deux matches professionnels auront lieu : Les Flèches d'Appleby contre les Harpies de Holyhead et les Pies de Montrose contre les Canons de Chudley. Demain, trois matches auront lieu à partir de 14h : les Faucons de Falmouth contre les Crécelles de Kenmare les Tornades de Tutshill contre le Club de Flaquemare les Vagabonds de Wigtown contre les Frelons de Wimbourne. Les autres matchs de cette huitième journée ne se dérouleront pas à Poudlard. Bon week-end à tous ! Et bonne chance aux équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard !

L'équipe de Gryffondor se rendit dans les vestiaires après avoir été salué une dernière fois par leurs camarades. James avait sourit à Alice et Louis qui lui souhaitaient bon courage.

– Il va t'en falloir pour rester sur ton balai plus de dix minutes !, avait glissé Albus, en passant près de lui.

James ne répondit pas et suivit les autres joueurs en abaissant la baguette de Fred. Il y avait Serpentard et Serpentard. James ne voulait pas voir ses amis et son frère se battre, et encore moins voir des bagarres entre cousins. Fred était conscient de la situation et il donna une grande tape dans le dos de son « meilleur cousin ».

L'air était vif et cela sembla changer toute la tactique d'Olivia qui remettait tout en question. L'équipe se prépara à sortir sur le terrain. Des gradins magiques avaient été ajoutés et la clameur dépassait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. James regarda ses coéquipiers, stressés et surpris comme lui. Plusieurs centaines de sorciers avaient fait le déplacement, les plus jeunes n'avaient jamais vu autant de monde à Poudlard. Ils avancèrent vers Tim Brinks, l'arbitre du match et Olivia serra la main de Théo Nott, le capitaine des Serpentard qui prit un malin plaisir à lui écraser chaque phalange. L'équipe de Serpentard n'était pas réputée pour sa qualité de vol. Les frères Nott ou Screta se succédaient depuis quelques années en tant que capitaines et ne recrutaient que leurs amis, brutaux, et irrespectueux, des règles comme de l'équipe adversaire. Cela dérangeait énormément les autres équipes, surtout celle de Serdaigle, qui prônait depuis une dizaine d'années un jeu respectueux des règles. Du côté de Gryffondor, le stress était contagieux. Olivia et Liko étaient toujours très concentrés mais échangeaient des regards affolés, Mac Laggen faisait rouler ses muscles, comme à son habitude, Rodney Lewis regardait derrière lui, donnant l'impression de vouloir se plonger dans les vestiaires et ne plus en sortir. Patrick Astrick, quant à lui, était plus blanc que jamais.

Les joueurs s'envolèrent, le souaffle fut jeté et le match commença. Les Serpentard s'étaient emparés du souaffle, et James et Fred se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Patrick était totalement stressé et éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à rester en équilibre sur son balai. Ça chamboulait complètement Olivia qui criait ses directives à son équipe tout en surveillant le nouvel attrapeur adverse, Austin Vaisey. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très doué mais possédait un balai flambant neuf et très rapide, dont il se vantait copieusement. Ce balai avait été au centre de plusieurs disputes. La famille Vaisey était richissime mais Liko, qui avait appris de ses parents la valeur du travail et de la vie, rassurait son équipe et affirmait dix fois par jour que le balai ne faisait pas le joueur.

Les Serpentard ne lâchaient pas le souaffle mais Liko tenait bon et repoussait toutes leurs attaques. James et Fred volaient bien mieux que les trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard, mais à deux contre trois, il était difficile de s'approprier l'objet de toute leur convoitise, le souaffle.

– Et encore un but sauvé par Liko Jordan !, s'égosillait Guillaume Green, un des commentateurs du match.

– Boris Screta récupère le souaffle, passe à Jameson … qui le loupe et c'est James Potter qui reprend le souaffle !

James fila vers les buts adverses sans quitter des yeux Fred qui le suivait de près. Il n'entendait pas les conseils d'Olivia mais voyait MacLaggen et Lewis jeter les cognards vers les poursuiveurs adverses. Léon Pucey fonçait vers James la batte levée et celui-ci fit une roulade du paresseux pour éviter l'attaque, il réussit parfaitement mais avait perdu du terrain et déjà Jameson se jetait sur lui pour récupérer le souaffle. Il fit la passe à Fred, évita Jameson et fonça de toutes ses forces. Il reçut un cognard dans le dos qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais il se maîtrisa pendant que Rodney Lewis s'en prenait au batteur qui l'avait attaqué contrairement au règlement. On ne pouvait attaquer un adversaire que s'il était en possession du souaffle ou du vif d'or.

– Faute ! hurla Oliver Koppe ! Mais que fait l'arbitre ?

– Fred Weasley fonce droit vers les buts mais Boris Screta et Robert Jameson lui font face, Fred passe le souaffle à James Potter qui tire et qui… rate les buts. Bel arrêt de Théo Nott. Le souaffle est à Victor Rosebury.

– Et Brooke Cole est dans le public pour interviewer les parents d'un des joueurs. Nous t'écoutons Brooke.

– Bonjour, je me trouve sur les gradins des visiteurs en présence exceptionnelle des parents des joueurs. Monsieur et madame Lewis, que pensez-vous de…

James filait à vive allure, il devait venir en aide à Liko qui était en mauvaise posture. Le batteur Léon Pucey restait près des buts pour lui lancer un cognard dès l'arrivée des poursuiveurs. Robert Jameson et Victor Rosebury fonçaient et jetèrent le souaffle. Liko l'arrêta mais perdit l'équilibre, touché au buste par un cognard violent. James accéléra pour le récupérer.

– Laisse-le tomber, James, récupère le souaffle ! lui criait Olivia.

James attrapa docilement Liko et le posa sur le sol.

– Désolé mec, je dois y retourner !

– Courage, faut qu'on gagne, murmura Liko avant de s'endormir.

– Liko Jordan est à terre, les infirmiers sont avec lui, espérons que ce ne sera pas trop grave. Les Serpentard ont bien profité de l'absence du gardien et ont marqué trois nouveaux buts.

– James Potter remplace temporairement Liko comme gardien. Il ne reste plus que deux poursuiveurs pour les Gryffondor. Weasley récupère le souaffle, il passe à Astrick qui… loupe la passe.

– Et Screta s'est emparé du souaffle.

James regardait les trois poursuiveurs arriver vers lui, tétanisé. Screta jeta le souaffle à pleine puissance et James le récupéra du bout des doigts en ressentant une vive sensation de brûlure. Ce n'était pas un arrêt très brillant mais il s'en contenta et fila vers les buts adverses, faisant ainsi diversion.

– Alors que les Serpentard pensaient sans doute que Potter ferait la passe et resterait devant les buts, celui-ci prend l'initiative et file vers les buts. Il est seul devant les buts, seul Nott lui fait face…

– Il tire et… Il marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Les Serpentard mènent 70 à 10 !

James entendit la clameur des supporters et fila rejoindre les buts. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car un cognard percuta son bras droit, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et il tomba violemment sur le sol. Alors que le professeur Shiitaké, Guérisseur de Poudlard, courrait vers lui et que son assistante, miss Tulipe, amenait Liko à l'infirmerie, Olivia demanda un temps mort à Tim qui le lui accorda. L'équipe se posa près de James.

– Bon on est grave dans la citrouille ! Désolée, professeur Shitaké. Il faut faire des changements. James tu peux continuer à jouer ?

– Oui bien sûr !

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable monsieur Potter.

– Vous pouvez calmer la douleur, professeur ? Je pourrai me servir de mon bras encore quelques temps ?

– Deux heures au maximum si vous avalez ça.

– Ça sera suffisant, conclut Olivia. De toute façon on ne tiendra pas plus de temps. Faut voir le bon côté des choses, les Serpentard sont crevés, ils n'ont pas le même entraînement que nous, on est plus endurants. Professeur, Liko peut-il rejouer ?

– Pas aujourd'hui, miss Dubois. Il a besoin de repos.

– D'accord. Yelena, tu prends sa place. Ne quitte pas le souaffle des yeux et fais de ton mieux. Patrick tu te sens de continuer ?

– Non… je suis désolé.

– Maël, tu le remplaces. MacLaggen tu t'es démené mais tu as l'air complètement crevé. Et… inefficace. Tu veux continuer ? Ou je fais rentrer Lucy à ta place ?

– Je suis crevé, murmura-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

– Lucy tu entres. On n'a droit qu'à trois changements, donc les autres, tenez bon. James fais de ton mieux, ok ?

– Il faut reprendre le match, Olivia, annonça Tim Brinks.

– Ok c'est parti, Maël, Yelena, Lucy… faites de votre mieux.

Ils décollèrent plus motivés que jamais. James souffrait toujours et avait du mal à bouger son bras. Il était droitier mais devait modifier sa façon de jouer.

– Quel idiot cet Astrick ! T'es blessé et c'est lui qui sort ! s'énervait Fred.

– Les Serpentard récupèrent le souaffle. Yelena Crivey, Lucy Weasley et Maël Thomas remplacent Liko Jordan, Clark MacLaggen et Patrick Astrick. Potter semble éprouver beaucoup de difficultés et Gryffondor ne peut plus effectuer de changements. Du côté des Serpentard, Nott fait signe à l'arbitre qu'il ne souhaite pas faire de changements.

James vola très vite pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, il avait perdu quelques minutes à trouver une bonne position. Il tenait désormais son balai de sa main droite souffrante et dégageait ainsi sa main gauche pour le souaffle. Les Serpentard avaient encore marqués deux buts.

– Crivey récupère le souaffle et le lance à Weasley qui slalome entre les poursuiveurs adverses, il passe à Potter qui passe à Thomas qui tire et … loupe les buts.

– Mais Weasley récupère le souaffle !

– Il passe à Potter…

– Et il marque ! Magnifique tir du gauche pour Potter ! 90 à 20.

Plus motivés que jamais, les Griffondor ne lâchaient pas la partie. A trois, les poursuiveurs étaient beaucoup plus efficaces et ne laissaient plus aucune occasion aux Serpentard. Lucy était déchaînée, elle jetait les cognards avec adresse et fougue, mais toujours en respectant les règles.

– Superbe cognard de Weasley qui touche Nott et but ! But de Maël Thomas. 90 à 30.

James se lança avec folie pour récupérer le souaffle avant Rosebury, ils filaient tels deux attrapeurs à la poursuite du vif d'or, à deux mètre du sol, James récupéra le souaffle et remonta en piqué. Il lança le souaffle de toutes ses forces à Fred qui marqua facilement.

– Génial mon pote, tu me l'as offert celui-là !

– Bravo James et Fred, restez concentrés ! Mais où il est ce vif d'or ?!

La complicité de James, Fred et Maël portait ses fruits, ils marquaient encore et toujours et faisaient de magnifiques parades. Ils savaient réaliser en même temps trois roulades du paresseux tout en se passant le souaffle. James avait failli le perdre alors qu'il avait la tête retournée vers le sol mais tapa dans la souaffle sans l'attraper, directement dans les buts.

– Fred ! Fais gaffe à James, il est blessé, assurez par Merlin !, s'égosillait Olivia.

– Magnifique but de James Potter ! Superbe parade, superbe tir ! Les équipes sont à égalité.

– Mais Weasley récupère le souaffle. Il file vers les buts, il évite un cognard, non, Rosebury n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

– Heureusement Lucy Weasley est là pour faciliter le travail de son cousin !

– Fred avance, il tire et marque ! 100 à 90 pour Gryffondor qui mène au score pour la première fois !

– Et Brooke Cole est avec une nouvelle famille.

– Oui, je suis en ce moment-même assise près de l'ex joueuse des Harpies, Ginny Weasley Potter. Ginny que pensez-vous de ce match ?

– Qu'il est très disputé. Les deux équipes montrent un très haut niveau et ahhhhh…

Toute la foule retint sa respiration. James et Léon Pucey qui faisait à peu près le triple de son poids venaient de se percuter à toute vitesse. Les deux joueurs tombaient vers le sol et Rodney et Lucy accéléraient leur course pour récupérer James.

– Eh oui, Ginny ne peut nous répondre pour le moment car le joueur qu'elle regarde en ce moment-même n'est autre que son fils. Aller James, relève toi !

James parvint à se maintenir sur son balai avec l'aide de Lucy et Rodney et remonta aussi vite. Les Serpentard en avaient profité pour récupérer le souaffle mais Yelena arrêta le tir de Rosebury.

James fit un geste rassurant à Olivia, qui vola féliciter Yelena pour son premier arrêt, et ralentit quelques instants, laissant Fred filer vers les buts. Il avait littéralement failli s'écraser sur le sol et il avait rarement eu aussi peur.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, James ?

– Je n'avais pas vu Pucey. Mais t'inquiète je vais bien, je récupère juste et je file. Yes ! Fred a marqué !

James n'avait pas été déconcentré par le souaffle mais par Albus. Celui-ci supportait les Serpentard avec ses amis mais en entendant la voix de sa mère, son regard avait changé. En passant devant lui, James l'avait regardé et il avait échangé un regard étrange avec son frère. Comme s'il retrouvait son Albus, celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu. En arrêtant sa chute après son choc avec Pucey il avait recroisé le regard d'Albus, effrayé. Il s'était approché du gradin et avait entendu une brève conversation entre Albus et Tom.

– Aurais-tu peur pour ton idiot de frère, Albus Severus ?

– Je… non. J'avais peur pour votre ami Léon, _maitre_.

Son frère avait insisté sur le dernier mot. Inexorablement. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tenté de faire un signe à son frère ?

– Tu planes Potter ?

James évita à la dernière seconde le cognard que lui avait envoyé Bob Screta. Celui-ci voulait lui faire payer le choc avec Pucey qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé et préférait s'en prendre à James plutôt qu'à Fred qui enchaînait les buts. James eut soudain une idée brillante. Il se mit à voler de parts et d'autres du terrain, entraînant avec lui Screta, ne prenant le souaffle qu'à quelques occasions de perturber Nott, le gardien qui n'avait rien compris de sa stratégie et renvoyant systématiquement le souaffle à Fred qui marquait à tous les coups. Maël avait aussi compris le plan de James et s'occupait de faire diversion des poursuiveurs adverses.

– 240 à 120 pour Gryffondor ! Nous parions qu'Olivia Dubois va faire confiance au Trio d'Or encore longtemps !

– Trio d'or ! Trio d'or ! scandaient la foule.

– Brooke, une nouvelle interview ?

– Je suis toujours avec Ginny et son mari, le célèbre Harry Potter.

James failli tomber en entendant le nom de son père. Il avait presque oublié que ses parents étaient là et le regardaient jouer. Téméraire, égoïste, prétentieux, il fonça sur Rosebury pour récupérer le souaffle et fila vers les buts, affrontant Pucey et les deux autres poursuiveurs adverses qui tentèrent de le bloquer. Les acclamations de la foule témoignaient de la violence à laquelle il faisait face, il fonça sur Nott puis fit une ultime roulade pour marquer librement devant le cercle vide.

– Et un nouveau but de James Potter !

– Quelle rapidité ! Il pourrait facilement jouer comme attrapeur !

– Bravo James ! Monsieur et madame Potter, que pensez-vous du jeu de votre fils ?

– Il prend beaucoup de risques.

– Ça paye on dirait ?

– Oui mais ….

James continuait à foncer comme un fou. Il avait vite compris qu'épuisés, les joueurs de Serpentard restaient au centre du terrain. James indiqua à Fred et Maël qu'ils devaient jouer le plus possible sur les côtés, il fila vers un gradin où il vit Rose et Natacha qui le regardaient venir vers elles, éberluées. Il dévia au dernier moment, laissant Pucey s'écraser une deuxième fois, mais cette fois sur les gradins.

– Quel spectacle ! Encore une superbe parade de Potter qui file vers les buts suivis de près par Rosebury qui… Mais que fait –il ?

– Potter se jette sur les gradins de Serpentard et… remonte en piqué alors que Rosebury s'écrase sur Albert Nott et Tom Zigaro ! Bravo Potter ! Il passe le souaffle à Weasley qui passe à Thomas, Lucy prépare son cognard et … oui Nott est touché, Thomas marque !

– Quel excellent joueur ! Bravo Maël !

– Et bravo Lucy qui joue un excellent match ! Nous parions qu'Olivia va faire confiance à sa nouvelle merveille !

James regarda Rosebury se lever péniblement et chercher des yeux son balai. Il avait évité de justesse Albus qui le regarda intensément et lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil. James l'interpréta comme un signe et était profondément soulagé et heureux. Il était désormais persuadé qu'Albus subissait les foudres des Serpentard, mais qu'il n'en partageait pas les idées. Il savait aussi qu'il l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Il allait aider son frère à redevenir bon et humain. Mais avant tout, il avait un match à gagner.

– Quelle victoire écrasante ! Alors que le vif d'or n'a toujours pas été trouvé, les Gryffondor mènent 380 à 140 !

– Dubois et Vaisey partent comme des fusées ! Ont-ils vu le vif d'or ?

– C'est ce que croient les joueurs de Serpentard qui laissent filer Potter et Weasley vers les buts !

– Et un nouveau but de Potter !

– Et un nouveau but de Weasley !

– Et… Non !

– Si ! Un nouveau but de Thomas ! Le trio d'or a encore frappé !

James, Fred et Maël étaient hilares. James ne sentait plus son bras, porté par la clameur des supporters et le talent de ses coéquipiers, il résistait et fonçait avec eux. Olivia et Vaisey avaient disparu et le match se poursuivait sans eux.

– Encore un but pour Gryffondor ! 420 à 140 !

– Regardez ! Les deux attrapeurs reviennent ! Ils sont côte à côté, qui emportera le vif d'or ?

Olivia se démenait pour l'attraper et Vaisey l'en empêchait pour laisser le temps aux poursuiveurs de remonter le score. En effet, même s'il attrapait le vif d'or, Gryffondor l'emporterait. A la rapidité du balai de Vaisey se confrontaient l'adresse et le talent d'Olivia.

Alors que le trio d'or continuait de marquer, Lucy fit signe à Rodney de protéger les garçons pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Olivia. Elle fila à toute vitesse vers eux, suivie de près par le terrible Bob Screta.

– Continuez les gars, marquez tant que vous pouvez, je vais aider Lucy, Scretin pourrait lui faire mal !

– Mais que font Weasley, Potter et Screta ?

– Ils partent à la poursuite des attrapeurs !

James partit rejoindre les quatre joueurs qui volaient très haut et très vite. James sentit un souffle près de lui et c'était un cognard qui le dépassa et fonça dans le dos de Lucy.

– Lucy derrière toi !

Lucy se tourna étonnée de voir James si proche et vit le cognard à la dernière seconde elle brandit sa batte et jeta de toutes ses forces le cognard vers Vaisey, l'attrapeur adverse. Celui-ci l'évita mais perdit du terrain sur Olivia qui poursuivait toujours le vif d'or, concentrée comme jamais.

Screta récupéra le cognard et le lança vers Lucy avec une totale puissance mais celle-ci jouait à la perfection et renvoya une nouvelle fois le cognard vers Vaisey. Au lieu de se débarrasser de Screta, elle jouait pour son équipe, pour sa capitaine qui filait vers la victoire. Ils montaient toujours plus haut et le froid les glaça. James souffrait à nouveau de son bras, le souaffle lui manquait mais il avait peur pour Lucy et Olivia. Tim ne pouvait plus les voir à cette distance et Screta était connu pour son irrespect des règles. Alors qu'il commençait à trembler de froid il vit Olivia descendre en piquet. Tous descendirent à leur tour et Screta attrapa le balai d'Olivia pour la retenir. Lucy et James hurlèrent et se jetèrent sur lui alors que Vaisey fonçait vers le vif. James percuta Screta et Lucy le frappa avec sa batte. Libérée, Olivia fila à la poursuite de Vaisey, suivie de près par James et Lucy qui maintenaient toutefois Screta sur son balai. Rosebury arriva à son tour à la hauteur d'Olivia et la percuta violemment, laissant le champ libre à Vaisey.

– Je le tiens, rattrape Olivia ! cria James à Lucy

Celle-ci s'élança frappant au passage Rosebury de sa batte. Celui-ci s'accrocha à son balai et la poursuivit. Ils descendaient rapidement vers le terrain et James se posa sur le gradin le plus haut pour se débarrasser de Screta.

– T'es mort Potter !

– Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir sauvé la vie, Scretin !

Il partit aussitôt rejoindre le terrain.

– Vaisey est de retour, il poursuit toujours le vif d'or !

– Lucy Weasley semble aider Olivia Dubois à tenir sur son balai ! Screta et Rosebury semblent amochés, que s'est-il passé dans le ciel ?

– Aucune idée, mais ça ne trouble pas Weasley qui marque un nouveau but ! Ah non tir dévié par Théo Nott ! Le souaffle monte très haut et…

– Oui ! James Potter le récupère et marque ! 560 à 140 ! Le trio d'or est de retour !

James tapa dans les mains de Fred alors que Maël se dépêchait de marquer un nouveau but. Olivia, en revanche, faisait peine à voir. Rodney Lewis et Yelena Crivey semblaient eux aussi avoir subi les foudres des Serpentard et se tenaient les côtes, l'un contre l'autre sur le sol. Seul le trio d'or continuait de garder le souaffle et de foncer vers un Théo Nott épuisé. Vaisey piqua vers le sol.

– Vaisey est sur le point d'attraper le vif !

– Wahou ! Le magnifique cognard de Lucy Weasley l'a percuté ! Il tombe sur le sol, heureusement qu'il était à deux mètres du sable ! Et Lucy Weasley et James Potter sont nommés joueurs du match !

– Et Olivia se jette sur le vif !

– Et deux nouveaux buts de Potter et Thomas !

– Weasley va devoir en mettre un pour compléter le trio d'or ! Aller Fred ! Oui, nouveau but !

– Elle l'attrape ! Olivia Dubois attrape le vif d'or ! 150 points de plus ! Gryffondor l'emporte 750 à 140 !

Toute l'équipe vola vers Olivia et ils s'étreignirent tous avec force avant de se poser au sol, vite rejoints par les remplaçants et par Yelena, Rodney et même Liko qui avait quitté l'infirmerie n'en pouvant plus d'entendre les commentaires sans voir le match.

– On va gagner ! La Coupe est à nous !

– 750 points !

– Énorme !

– 750 points !

– On les a écrasés !

– On va gagner la Coupe !

– 750 points !

La foule scandait le nom d'Olivia qui ruisselait de larmes de joie et de fatigue. Toute l'équipe contourna les vestiaires et partit à l'infirmerie en se soutenant, riant, pleurant de joie, recevant les félicitations de leurs amis et oubliant leurs maux au point de se moquer des blessures des uns et des autres.

Mais en quittant le terrain, James dut s'arrêter. Les Serpentard leur faisaient face.

– Quelle équipe de bras cassés, leur cria Albert Nott.

– 600 points de différence, Nott, tu sais compter ?

James fut heureux de voir leurs professeurs venir vers eux. Il ne voulait pas d'altercation avec son frère, qui se tenait toujours près de Zigaro. Le professeur Glacey les félicita et quelques parents arrivaient. Les Astrick semblaient déçus, mais pas autant que Patrick lui-même. Le père d'Olivia la prit dans ses bras avec fierté alors que Lee Jordan et ses enfants venaient prendre des nouvelles de Liko.

– James !

Il se tourna à temps pour recevoir Lily qui s'était jetée dans ses bras.

– Ma Lilou ! Je suis tellement content de te voir, ma puce.

– T'as été génial ! Ton bras ça va ?

– Ben si tu pouvais éviter de me le massacrer…

Il la serra longtemps et très fort dans ses bras. Ginny l'embrassa et son père lui serra la main, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait grandi depuis la rentrée, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'air si froid de ses parents.

– Viens James, on doit parler.

– Je pense que James devrait faire un tour à l'infirmerie, avant, suggéra sa marraine, Hermione en lui souriant gentiment.

James salua son jeune cousin Hugo, promit de retrouver ses parents pour le repas et suivit son équipe à l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Ils furent tous rapidement sur pieds mais tombaient de fatigue. James partit avec Lucy, Fred et Maël et en traversant le parc et l'entrée du château, des « Vive le Trio d'or » étaient scandés un peu partout. On félicitait aussi beaucoup Lucy qui avait été de loin la meilleure joueuse du match, selon James. Des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs joueurs des autres équipes venaient les saluer, comme Malek Lespare, l'attrapeur fétiche de Serdaigle qui était aussi très humble.

James rejoignit ses parents qui se tenaient à un bout de la table des Gryffondor avec Lily, Hugo, Angelina et Hermione. Fred et lui mangèrent abondamment en revivant le match sous les yeux ébahis des plus jeunes. Rose et Roxanne s'étaient également jointes à eux et s'amusaient des sourires immenses des deux garçons. Une fois leur repas englouti, Harry fit signe à James de le suivre. Ginny se leva à son tour et laissa Lily avec la famille.

« Où est ton frère ?

– Je n'en sais rien, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas à sa table ?

– James, ne garde pas ce ton nonchalant avec nous ! Qu'as-tu fais à ton frère pour qu'il ne veuille même pas nous rejoindre ?

– Mais ça ne va pas !?

– Ne hausse pas le ton, jeune homme !

– Si ! J'en ai marre qu'on m'accuse ! Albus ne me parle pas non plus à moi ! Je n'y peux rien s'il ne vous écrit pas ! J'en ai marre que vous m'accusiez tout le temps !

– Tu es tout le temps en tord c'est normal !

– Pas là ! Pas à Poudlard ! A la maison je l'embête et je suis très lourd, je sais, mais depuis la rentrée on a échangé deux mots avec Al', demandez à Rose ou Fred et Roxanne ils vous diront la même chose !

– Que lui arrive-t-il alors ?

– C'est à lui qu'il faut demander, pas à moi !

– Ta mère t'a dit de te calmer il me semble !

– J'en ai marre ! De toi, d'elle, je suis toujours accusé de tout, jamais un compliment, jamais une approbation, rien ! J'ai d'excellents résultats, je viens de jouer un super match mais vous vous en foutez ! Et ça a toujours été comme ça ! »

James rejoignit la Grande Salle et s'assit près de sa sœur sans un mot. Harry et Ginny demandèrent un entretien avec les professeurs Slopa et Glacey et James et Lily durent les accompagner. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le bureau du professeur Glacey.

– Merci de nous recevoir, commença Harry.

– C'est normal, monsieur Potter, sachez que nous ne refusons jamais un entretien avec les parents des élèves de nos maisons respectives, répondit le professeur Slopa. J'imagine que vous voulez en savoir plus sur la scolarité de vos fils.

– Hum… Oui mais pas seulement. Nous avons des problèmes avec Albus depuis la rentrée. Il ne nous écrit pas, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Et a priori il ne parle pas davantage à son frère, ajouta-t-il en regardant James, d'un air dubitatif.

– C'est vrai que nous ne les voyons jamais ensemble, monsieur Potter, affirma le professeur Glacey. Sachez également qu'à part quelques problèmes de discipline, je n'ai rien à redire du comportement de votre fils aîné. Il a obtenu d'excellents résultats à ses premiers examens, et également dans ses nouvelles matières. Les professeurs Strudel, Hagrid et Brinks sont plus que satisfaits de lui.

– Pour ce qui est d'Albus, continua le professeur Slopa, il a des résultats moyens. Il est attentif pendant les cours et n'a eu aucun problème de discipline. En cours de Sortilèges, matière que j'enseigne, il se classe dans la moyenne, il n'est pas le plus brillant mais ne témoigne d'aucun retard notable. Et Mireille Wine a indiqué dans son dossier qu'Albus était un des meilleurs de sa classe, en cours de Potions.

– Je suis satisfait de ses résultats en Métamorphose aussi.

– James est tout le contraire de son frère, en Sortilèges, très agité pendant les cours, mais c'est le meilleur élève de sa classe. Il est sérieux dans ses devoirs et il apprend vite.

– Mais pourquoi Albus ne nous donne-t-il pas de nouvelles ? insista Ginny.

– J'ai chargé Tom Zigaro, préfet de Serpentard, d'aller chercher Albus dans la salle commune.

James grommela ouvertement.

– Un problème, monsieur Potter ?

– C'est avec Zigaro que nous avons un problème !

– Tom Zigaro est de loin l'élève le plus brillant de cette école, monsieur Potter. Il n'a jamais eu de problèmes quelconques et ses professeurs sont très fiers de ses talents.

– Il martyrise Albus !

– Auriez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

– Non mais…

– Nous verrons ça avec lui, alors. Et vous, jeune fille, quand viendrez-vous à Poudlard ?

– Dès maintenant si je pouvais !, s'exclama Lily.

– Dans deux ans, madame, répondit Ginny.

– J'aimerais mieux y venir maintenant et savoir dans quelle maison je serai…

– Gryffondor ! s'exclama James en souriant à sa sœur.

– Alors c'est ça, James ? Tu embêtes ton frère parce qu'il est à Serpentard !

– Non, c'est faux !

– Vous avez quand même beaucoup d'altercations avec les élèves de ma maison.

– C'est vrai, James, admit le professeur Glacey.

– Mais pas avec tous, seulement ceux qui s'en prennent à moi ou à mes amis !

On cogna à la porte et le professeur Glacey se leva pour ouvrir. Albus et Tom se tenaient à l'encadrement de la porte, épaule contre épaule.

– Asseyez-vous. Tous les deux.

Tom regarda le professeur Slopa, surpris mais s'assit à côté d'Albus. Harry arrêta Ginny et Lily qui voulaient se lever vers Albus. Celui-ci n'avait pas jeté un regard à sa famille.

– Bien. Tom, votre camarade James Potter sous-entend que vous y êtes pour quelque chose si Albus ne parle plus à sa famille.

– Tu ne parles plus à ta famille ? demanda Tom à Albus, avec un regard innocent. Je n'étais pas au courant, professeur.

– Tu mens ! s'écria James.

– Non, James, même si je comprends ton inquiétude. C'est mon devoir de préfet de veiller à ce que chaque nouvel élève soit bien intégré. J'aurais dû me soucier davantage d'Albus et je m'en excuse. Mais il est vrai que je ne m'inquiétais pas trop du fait que vous avez une famille nombreuse. J'attache toujours plus d'importance aux enfants seuls, qui ont beaucoup moins de frère ou de cousins à l'école.

– Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! Il a du t'en parler !

– Je ne comprends pas ton agressivité James ! Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, je connais bien sûr ta haine inexpliquée pour les Serpentard, mais ton frère… James, Albus reste ton frère même s'il est à Serpentard.

– Je ne peux pas l'approcher il est toujours avec toi !

– Albus est en première année, et moi je prépare mes ASPICS, James. Nous n'avons pas du tout le même emploi du temps, ni les mêmes occupations. Je suis confus de ne pas avoir été assez attentif avec lui mais je pensais que tu t'occuperais un peu plus de lui.

– Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous, ordonna le professeur Slopa à James qui allait répliquer. Albus, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écrit à vos parents ?

– Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre d'eux, professeur. Je pensais qu'ils étaient déçus, étant tous passés par Gryffondor, que je sois à Serpentard.

– Albus, nous t'avons écrit plusieurs lettres et puis tu sais très bien que nous nous moquons de ta maison tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que me disait James.

Celui se redressa, abasourdi, et tenta de croiser le regard de son frère. Mais Albus l'ignora.

– C'est vrai, monsieur et madame Potter, appuya Tom. J'ai entendu plusieurs fois James dire à Albus qu'il était la risée de la famille et que vous étiez profondément déçus.

– Je croyais que tu étais tellement pris par tes ASPICS que…

– Je mange à la Grande Salle, comme tous les élèves et on ne peut pas dire que tu passes inaperçu. Madame, monsieur, professeurs, je prendrai désormais Albus sous mon aile.

– Non pas toi ! Un autre préfet ! Ou Mike Corner !

– Corner ?

– Il est préfet-en-chef, professeur.

– Je sais. Et il a d'autres occupations. Albus souhaitez vous que je fasse appel à un autre préfet ?

– Et bien je ne voudrais pas déranger Tom s'il a d'autres occupations mais j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit lui.

– Tom ?

– J'en serai ravi, professeur.

– Le sujet est donc clos, affirma le professeur Slopa.

– Monsieur Potter, votre impertinence vous coûte une retenue. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir à vingt et une heures, ajouta le professeur Glacey.

– Mais…

– James ! Tais-toi ! le coupa sa mère, furieuse. Merci professeur Slopa, merci professeur Glacey, et merci à vous, Tom pour votre patience et votre engagement.

– Je vous en prie, madame, c'est mon devoir. Nous nous verrons plus tard, sans doute au match. James, félicitations pour tes progrès ! Tu as très bien joué, malgré ton agressivité habituelle, mais c'est normal durant les rencontres Gryffondor-Serpentard. J'espère que ton bras sera vite soigné.

James le fusilla du regard et sortit du bureau avec sa famille. Ses parents étaient furieux, et même Lily le regardait avec déception. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant de longues minutes, puis s'assirent tous les cinq dans le parc.

– James, je suis furieuse ! Tais-toi, arrête de répondre, on en parlera plus tard. Albus, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien maman, je me plais beaucoup à Poudlard, les cours sont chouettes et je me suis fait des amis.

– Ah ouais ? Lesquels ?

– Je ne risque pas de te communiquer leur nom, vu ton attitude.

– Albus… Zigaro n'est pas là ! Tu peux nous dire la vérité à nous !

– On a déjà eu cette discussion, James. Plusieurs fois, même, je croyais que tu allais enfin me laisser tranquille avec ça.

– Je croyais qu'Albus ne t'adressait plus la parole ?

– Quoi ? Mais c'est James qui ne me parle pas ! Il me traite comme les autres Serpentard !

– Ça suffit, coupa Harry. James, Serpentard n'est plus une maison à part. Elle est comme les autres, désormais, comme Gryffondor.

– Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit. Lui. Quel discours il tient sur les… Comme les autres.

– James arrêtes ! Tu ne fais que mentir ! Où est passé le garçon jovial et souriant que tout le monde aimait ? Qu'es-tu devenu ?

– Moi ? C'est lui qui a changé, pas moi ! Mes amis m'apprécient, je…

– Tu te pavanes ! Voilà ce que tu fais ! Mon père aussi était comme toi ! Les mêmes facilités, le même égo. Mais lui a su évoluer. Il s'est rendu compte de qui il devenait. J'espère juste que comme lui, tu sauras retrouver la raison ! Sinon j'aurai honte de t'avoir donné son nom !

– Je ne traite pas les gens de sang de bourbe moi !

– Où as-tu entendu ce mot horrible, demanda Ginny avec horreur.

– De la bouche de ton fils !

– Tu mens ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! Arrêtes de mentir, tu me détestes depuis toujours et là à Poudlard c'est pire !

– Putain mais tu me dégoûtes Albus ! Pourquoi tu dis ça !?

– James, ça suffit ! Comment oses-tu nous parler ainsi ? C'est terminé, nous allons dès à présent te surveiller de près ! Fini le temps où nous passions tous tes caprices, cette époque est révolue ! Interdiction de te rendre à Pré-au-lard cette année et interdiction de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

– Quoi ? C'est dégueulasse !

– Surveille ton langage, James ou je…

– Ou tu quoi ? Papa je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien et crois moi je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

– Assieds-toi !

– Certainement pas ! Je te prouverai que j'ai raison et quand ça sera fait je n'accepterai pas tes excuses ! Et je n'abandonnerais pas le Quidditch !

– Oh que si, tu devrais un peu te concentrer sur tes cours au lieu de…

– Mes cours ?! Mais je suis le meilleur de ma classe !

– Prétentieux.

– Non ! Regarde mes notes, papa ! Intéresse-toi à moi et tu verras !

– Oh arrêtes de jouer ta victime !

– Je n'ai eu que des O et des E depuis le début ! J'ai vu tes notes, à toi, et franchement…

– Quoi ? Franchement quoi ?

– Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies mis tant de temps à battre Voldemort et que tu aies laissé tous ces gens mourir au lieu d'agir, de travailler, de t'améliorer, de te préparer !

– James ! Ne dis pas ces choses là, lui ordonna sa mère. Tu ne te rends pas compte de…

– Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en pointant son frère du doigt, ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole.

Il allait partir et se retrouva face à Hermione, Rose, Fred, Angelina et Roxanne qui le regardaient, effrayés.

– James, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda sa marraine.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander à lui », pensait-il de toutes ses forces. « Demande-lui ce qu'il a osé dire sur toi ! Cet abruti de pro-mangemort ! ». Mais il ne pouvait dire cela, il ne le pensait même pas.

Fred l'avait suivi jusqu'au dortoir où il s'était couché, épuisé, dépité, accablé. Maël, Louis et Alice les avaient rejoints. Comme toujours il pouvait compter sur ses amis.

– Vous me croyez, vous ?

– Bien sûr, James. C'est horrible ce qu'il t'arrive…lui répondit doucement Alice.

– Je ne comprends pas Albus. S'il est vraiment devenu mauvais, pourquoi ne le montre-t-il pas à tes parents ?, ajouta Louis.

– Il a honte, proposa Fred.

– Non, il a peur, affirma James. Je suis sûr que ce Zigaro le fait chanter. J'ai bien vu comment Al me regardait quand j'ai failli tomber de mon balai. Je pense que l'autre le tient à sa merci.

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Rien. Je le laisse se démerder.

– James…

– Il me fait porter le chapeau, Louis ! Mes parents me détestent, même Lily me regardait avec horreur !

– C'est ton frère quand même !

– Si Dom te faisait ça…

– Elle resterait ma sœur quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que c'est dur mais on est là et on va se battre avec toi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

– Ouais. Merci les gars. Oui tu as raison.

– Il faut qu'on en ait le cœur net, scanda Alice. Il faut qu'on sache la vérité, sur Albus, sur Zigaro.

– Il va falloir la jouer fine, remarqua Maël.

– Il va surtout falloir enfreindre le règlement et sortir tard le soir, trouver un moyen d'entrer comme on veut chez les Serpentard et se rapprocher d'au moins quelques uns d'entre eux, conclut Louis.

Alors que James et Maël hochaient la tête, Alice et Fred dévisagèrent le blond d'un air horrifié.

– Enfreindre le règlement, ok, énuméra Fred, sortir tard le soir, c'est dans nos habitudes, trouver un moyen d'entrer chez Serpentard… beurk ! Et difficile. Se rapprocher de certains, pour… Pourquoi au juste ?

– En savoir plus. On n'a pas d'autre solution les gars, répondit Louis.

– On va se partager le boulot, dit Alice avec enthousiasme.

– Ouais et puis il faudra qu'on se montre beaucoup moins tous ensembles pour que ça fonctionne, ajouta Maël.

– Maël et Louis, vous vous rapprocherez des Serpentard. Ta sœur traîne souvent avec eux, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Pour nous ça le serait davantage. Je vais réfléchir à une manière d'entrer chez eux. Fred et James, sous la cape, tous les soirs, avec la carte, vous les observez, vous cherchez des preuves.

– Quoi comme preuve ?

– N'importe quoi, Fred ! Tu feras un compte rendu à chaque fois. Et toi James, tu te concentres sur les cours et tu joues profil bas. Louis, tu vas voir ta sœur, tu dis que James et Fred t'ennuient, tu trouves un truc. Maël…

– Je trouverai.

– Pareil, vous tenez des comptes rendus. Comme ça dès qu'on aura trouvé un moyen pour rentrer on saura à quoi s'attendre et on aura globalement leurs horaires, tout ça.

– Comment on fera pour y aller ?

– Polynectar ?

– Non, ça ne dure pas assez longtemps. Et puis ça ne règle pas le problème du mot de passe.

– La cape, sûr.

– Pas assez grande. Faudra qu'on y soit tous les cinq au cas où, pour se défendre.

James les regardait s'égosiller pour trouver un plan, avec soulagement. Quoi qu'il ait à vivre, quelles que soient les épreuves qu'il ait à traverser, il ne serait pas seul à affronter cet avenir sombre qui le tourmentait.

– Je sais ! s'écria Alice, tirant James de sa rêverie.

– Quoi ?

– Les animagus ! On va devenir des animagus !

– T'es folle !

– C'est quoi un animagus ?, demanda Maël.

– Certains sorciers peuvent se transformer en une créature magique, expliqua James. On les appelle les animagus.

– Mais c'est compliqué, non ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu dans notre livre de défense qu'on va bientôt les étudier. Faudra en parler avec Gash.

– En même temps si on se transforme en dragon, ça ne va pas nous aider…

– Mais en mouche !, insista Alice. Ça serait génial pour les observer !

– Finir dans la gueule d'un chat tu veux dire ! Je préfère encore être un dragon !

– Bon les gars, on a un match de Quidditch à voir !

James ne croisa ni ses parents ni aucun autre membre de sa famille, à part Rose qui le regarda passer en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie Natasha. A la fin du premier match, il discuta avec les joueurs professionnels qui avaient assisté au match des Gryffondor et ceux-ci félicitèrent Fred et James pour leurs talents.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le dernier match de la journée prit fin. James observa un moment ses parents et Lily dire au revoir à Albus. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il croisait le regard de sa mère. Harry prit Lily par la main mais celle-ci se libéra et courut vers James qui la prit dans ses bras.

– Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Lily. Vraiment. Je n'aurai pas dû dire…

– Je te crois, James. Pour tout. De toute manière, tu ne sais pas mentir. Faudra que je t'apprenne un jour. Mais toi tu me prendras dans l'équipe de quidditch en retour, ajouta Lily d'un air malicieux. T'es vraiment doué, hein ? Ça me tue de le reconnaître bien sûr mais bon…

James sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Je t'aime ma Lilou.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime. Prends soin de toi, James, et d'Albus aussi. De loin. Tu es doué pour faire les choses en douce, ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

– Lily, viens, nous rentrons.

– J'arrive papa. Bon, j'y vais mais tu m'apprendras comment marquer un but en aillant la tête en bas quand même. J'ai adoré quand t'as fait ça !

– Ça s'appelle une roulade du paresseux. Tu voudrais jouer comme poursuiveur ?

– Lily !

– J'arrive ! Ouais je veux jouer au même poste que toi.

– Ok ma puce, on verra ça dans deux ans. Vas les voir maintenant, ils t'attendent.

– Salut James et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, répondit-elle avant de courir vers ses parents qui l'attendaient.

– James ! appela sa mère.

Il se tourna pour la regarder, puis quitta le terrain sans un mot. Oui il allait prendre soin de son frère. Il le devait. Pour Lily. Pour ses parents. Pour Albus.

**ooOOoo**

Réflexion, exécution, collaboration. Un plan plus bancal que dans leurs désirs, un échappatoire à mille angoisses, un prétexte pour sourire et rire, comme du temps où ils se moquaient de Mike Corner qui ne cessait de répéter que « la chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision ! »

James se réveilla en sursaut après avoir reçu ce qui semblait être un oreiller lancé par Fred.

– Aller réveille toi gros paresseux ! Alice veut qu'on commence notre espionnage !

– Ça va James ? Tu as une mine affreuse… Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

– Non ça va Louis, t'inquiètes pas.

Il avait mal à la tête. Le match de la veille avait laissé ses marques. C'est sous la douche que James comprit. Il n'avait pas fait un simple rêve, il avait rêvé qu'il revivait un moment du match. Le vert dont il se rappelait était celui des yeux de son frère, et la phrase qu'il entendait était celle de Tom Zigaro.

– Aurais-tu peur pour ton idiot de frère, Albus Severus ?

– Je… non. J'avais peur pour votre ami Léon, maître.

_Votre_ ami ? _Maître_ ? Ça y est il avait la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il attendit que ses amis aient fini de prendre leur petit déjeuner pour pouvoir leur parler à l'écart des autres.

– Tu es sûr de toi, James ? Tu as pris pas mal de coups hier …

– J'en suis certain Alice !

– Bon. C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais alors…

– Ouais s'il le vouvoie et qu'il l'appelle…

– Maître. C'est ça le plus choquant. Comme…

– Voldemort.

– Oui.

Ils se regardèrent en silence et effrayés.

– Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. On commence le plan aujourd'hui, conclut Alice.

Le temps passait à une allure folle et James et ses amis n'avaient plus une minute de temps libre. Après les cours et leurs devoirs, ils mettaient en place tous les détails de leur plan. Ils passaient des heures à la bibliothèque, cherchant une idée, un sort, une potion qui pourrait faciliter leur tâche. Un jour de décembre, peu avant le repas du soir, alors que leurs estomacs et leurs yeux réclamaient une pause, James ferma un ultime livre dans lequel il n'avait pas trouvé la solution qu'il cherchait. Pensif, il fut attiré par un feuillet très coloré, oublié sur une étagère. Il s'agissait d'un vieux formulaire d'achat par correspondance des produits de la boutique Weasley. « Poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou – très utile pour disparaître quelques secondes ! Lancée en l'air, elle plonge la zone qui l'entoure dans l'obscurité totale… »

– J'ai trouvé, cria James à ses amis.

– Silence !

– Excusez-moi Mrs Fablegg.

– C'est quoi ? questionna Louis.

– Regardez…

– Oui c'est une bonne idée, on pourra s'en servir pour se faufiler dans leur salle commune.

– Bonne idée ! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Les trucs que fabrique mon père peuvent nous aider…

– J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose, ajouta Alice. Un sort. Mais il semble compliqué…

– Le sortilège de désillusion. Sort de dissimulation… caméléon humain…, lut Louis.

– C'est quoi le principe ? demanda Maël.

– On devient invisible, en gros. Ça doit moins bien marcher que les capes, sinon je ne vois pas vraiment leur utilité.

– Les capes sont très difficiles à réaliser.

– Ce sort aussi, a priori. En tout cas pour des élèves de troisième année.

– On va s'entraîner. Il faudra bien le maîtriser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Bon, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'entrer en action. Demain, au petit déjeuner, vous simulerez une dispute bruyante devant tout le monde, ajouta Alice en regardant Fred et Maël. James, tu prendras le parti de Fred. Louis, tu te plains à ta sœur comme prévu, tu sais quoi faire. Et moi… je cesse de vous voir. Devant les autres en tout cas.

– Yelena et Filippa vont se douter de quelque chose.

– Mais non, je m'en occupe. Allons-y. »

Le lendemain, leur plan marcha encore mieux que prévu et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la déchirure de la bande infernale. Il fallait avouer qu'ils jouèrent leur scène à merveille même si le sujet de la discorde était somme toute assez banal. Fred et Maël se vantaient d'être chacun le meilleur poursuiveur de Poudlard et se crièrent dessus pendant tout le repas. Toute l'école avait les yeux rivés sur eux, le professeur Glacey était si choqué qu'il ne les avait pas réprimandé et Olivia, Liko et les autres membres de l'équipe étaient les plus surpris. Qu'adviendrait-il de l'équipe si le Trio d'Or se déchirait ?

James prit comme prévu le parti de Fred, affirmant que Maël n'avait pas sa place dans le duo d'or. Louis se leva, fatigué de voir ses amis ressasser toujours la même chose, et Alice se plaignit ouvertement d'être entourée d'une bande d'imbéciles.

– Rendez-vous dans la salle secrète après les cours, glissa James à Alice discrètement.

Le reste de la journée, les garçons s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, multipliant les piques et les disputes devant leurs camarades surpris. Louis les ignorait avec superbe, passant son temps avec leurs amis de Poufsouffle, alors que Maël restait avec les Serdaigle.

Le soir, en se réunissant dans la Salle sur demande, ils s'étreignirent tous avec force, sous le regard surpris mais joyeux des aigles et des blaireaux. La bande au complet riait en se remémorant les fausses disputes de la journée. James ne se pria pas pour tout expliquer à leurs amis de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, sous l'œil furibond d'Alice. Celle-ci aurait très bien pu s'entendre avec tout le monde, aux yeux de James, mais elle plaçait n'importe quel Gryffondor au-dessus des élèves de toutes les autres maisons. En outre, elle ne respectait pas seulement cette règle d'or de la supériorité des lions, qui était pour elle une évidence, avec les plus jeunes, même les professeurs y avaient droit et, sans qu'elle ne soit particulièrement douée en Métamorphoses, le professeur Glacey, en tant que directeur des Gryffondor, était son préféré, suivi de près par le professeur Londubat, Gryffondor notoire.

– Bon, coupa Alice, il faut avancer. J'ai pas mal parlé à Yelena et Filippa. Elles sont ok pour marcher avec nous. Louis, quoi de neuf ?

Celui-ci échangea un bref regard avec James et Maël mais hocha la tête, s'installant confortablement contre le mur pour leur faire son compte-rendu.

– J'ai parlé à ma sœur cet après-midi. Elle m'a écouté me plaindre mais vous la connaissez, elle n'est pas trop loquace. Mais cet abruti de Vaisey est arrivé, à priori ils sortent ensemble, ajouta-t-il écœuré. Il nous a coupés et elle lui a tout raconté. Il était plutôt content et il vous a taillé un beau costard les gars ! Surtout toi, James. J'ai d'ailleurs vu passer Albus, qui suivait Zigaro et sa bande. Il était surpris de me voir mais il a vite retrouvé son air arrogant.

– Ok. As-tu déjà appris quelque chose ?

– Non. Mais j'ai demandé à Dominique si elle pouvait m'introduire auprès d'élèves plus âgés et plus puissants.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

– C'est risqué, Louis, tu ne crois pas ?

– Non, je fais comme si je n'en pouvais plus d'être avec vous et que je cherche un moyen de vous nuire. Bref, j'ai rendez-vous avec Vaisey demain, dans son bureau.

– Son bureau ?

– Ouais, près des cachots, chaque membre fort a un bureau. Faudrait arriver à y placer les oreilles à rallonge nouvelle génération invisible.

– Bonne idée. Fred ?

– J'ai reçu la livraison de mon père. Il y a tout ce que j'avais commandé.

– Tout ? Ton père n'est pas étonné ?

– Non, mon père adore que je fasse des bêtises… Je lui ai juste dit que quelqu'un nous embêtait et qu'on voulait se venger.

– Ok… C'est bon pour une première journée. Demain, réveil à six h pour James et Louis. James, sous la cape, tu surveilles la salle commune des Serpentard. Louis, tu fais mine d'avoir passé une soirée horrible et tu attends ta sœur. Maël, tu as réfléchi à quel Serpentard tu vas approcher ?

– Perdita Phillips et Gilbert Grey.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Perdita, parce que c'est une véritable cruche, ça ne me demandera pas trop de difficulté. Et Gilbert, c'est un élève deuxième année un peu isolé. Et il avait des marques visibles sur le visage ce matin. Et c'est un passionné de quidditch…

– Ok, compte rendu demain, même heure, même endroit.

– Hum…

– Oui Susie ?

– Je veux vous aider. Et j'ai peut-être une idée.

– On t'écoute.

– Zigaro est séduisant et plein de filles sont dingues de lui, dans toutes les maisons. Je peux l'approcher comme ça, lui courir après, ne pas le lâcher.

– C'est une bonne idée, approuva Louis.

– Je verrai plus Filippa s'occuper de ça, opposa Alice.

– C'est qui ça ?, s'étonna Keith.

– Mais si, tu sais, la brune de leur classe, soupira Keanu, exaspéré.

– Ah !, s'exclama Keith. La meilleure amie de votre nouvelle gardienne ?

– C'est Liko notre gardien, affirma Fred en haussant la voix.

– Peu importe, clama Alice. Filippa et Yelena peuvent...

– Il vaudrait mieux que ça reste entre nous, Alice, tenta Louis.

– Nous ?, releva Alice. Ce sont des Gryffondor ! Elles sont plus dignes de confiance que...

– Que qui, Alice ?, coupa Oscar la mine sérieuse.

– On se calme, intervint James. On est... une bande. On est tous amis depuis notre première année et... On avance ensemble, ce n'est pas nouveau Alice. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu as toute notre confiance, Susie. Mais sois prudente, et fais ça le plus bruyamment possible. Que tout le monde sache que tu le suis. Il n'osera rien tenter contre toi car il serait suspecté.

– Ok James.

– Je me charge d'Albert, ajouta Nalana avec détermination.

– Cette brute ? Non, c'est trop risqué, Nal.

– Je veux t'aider, James ! Tu es mon ami et… Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu ne veux pas être un leader, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ca n'a rien à voir, Nal, je... Ok, faites comme vous le sentez. Oscar, Keith, Keanu, vous savez lancer le Charme du Bouclier Pour Autrui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors restez bien ensemble tous les cinq. Ok ?

Les amis s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant de quitter un à un la salle. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Alice, Maël et James.

– James, je suis sûre que tu seras contre mais … Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre peut nous venir en aide.

– Qui ?

– Mon frère… je sais qu'il est jeune mais il estime beaucoup Albus et …

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– Il veut se réconcilier avec Albus. Laissons-le se rapprocher de lui, je suis sûre qu'il nous sera d'une grande aide.

– Ok. Mais qu'il soit bien prudent ! S'il se passe la moindre broutille, on l'écarte, j'adore ton frère, c'est un membre de la famille, comme toi ou Maël, il ne faut pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit ! Il n'est qu'en première année !

– Albus aussi…

– Raison de plus. Ils ne savent pas encore se défendre.

– Nous non plus…

– C'est censé me rassurer ça ?

James attendit que ses amis aient quitté la salle depuis cinq minutes avant de la quitter à son tour. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa carte et comme souvent, cherchait la position de son frère. Albus était devant un cachot avec Zigaro, Nott et Scorpius Malefoy. Quelques minutes après, il courrait, caché sous la cape, en direction des cachots. Il ralentit dans l'escalier pour ne pas être essoufflé puis s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Zigaro.

– Où est-il ?

– Avec Benoit et la folle de première année, répondit Albert Nott.

– Perks ?

– Oui c'est ça.

– Et que font-ils ?

– Ils rigolaient.

– On va leur passer l'envie de rigoler. Appelle Miranda.

Un silence se fit mais James en était sûr, Albert n'avait pas bougé. Cependant, Miranda Vaisey arriva rapidement vers eux.

– Oui, Tom ?

– Où es ta protégée ?

– Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle ce soir, j'étais avec Doug.

– Je répète ma question, Miranda, où est-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas, Tom.

– Miranda… Tu me déçois énormément.

– Je suis désolée, Tom, je ne…

– Tais-toi ! Vas la chercher ! Immédiatement.

– Elle ne m'écoute jamais… Elle est spéciale.

– Et bien force-là à t'écouter.

– Tu veux dire, l'imperium ?

– Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle soit dans vingt minutes dans ton bureau. C'est compris ?

– Oui Tom.

James dut se plaquer au mur pour ne pas être touché par Miranda qui s'était précipitée dans l'escalier.

– Appelles-moi Bob et Boris. Tout de suite.

Dix secondes après, James vit Boris Screta descendre les escaliers alors que la voix de Bob résonnait près de Zigaro.

– Tu voulais me voir, Tom ?

– Nous attendons ton frère. Ah le voilà. Boris, Bob, je suis très déçu par l'attitude de votre frère. Dois-je le faire contrôler ?

– Il.. C'est cette fille qui a mauvaise influence sur lui.

– Perks ?

– Oui.

– Encore elle. Bref, concernant Benoit, je vais demander à Spencer de s'en occuper.

– Non ! Pas Spencer, je…

– Tu me contredis, Boris ?

– Non… Non, Tom… Maître… je…

– Tu oses me contredire ?

– Non, pitié, maître…

– Endoloris !

– Nooooooonn….

Boris tomba au sol et cria jusqu'à ce que son cri soit stoppé net.

– Tu apprendras à souffrir en silence, Boris, je peux te l'assurer. Jerks s'occupera de ton cas. J'attends tes excuses, Boris.

– Pardon maître, je suis désolé.

– Cesse de geindre à genoux. Relève toi et disparaît. Retrouves Jerks et dis-lui que tu es sous ses ordres dès maintenant.

– B-bien M-maître.

– Bob à toi maintenant. N'oublies pas que c'est grâce à mon amitié pour ton cousin que je vous ai laissé carte blanche, Boris et toi. Les choses peuvent changer. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu passes des Basilics aux Cocatrix.

– Mais…

– Estime-toi heureux de ne pas rejoindre les Shantaks ! Silence ! Tu connais les règles, désormais, files, je te ferai savoir quand j'aurai besoin de toi.

– D'accord, Tom.

– Pardon ?

– Maître. Pardon maître.

– Va-t-en !

Bob passa en trombe près de James qui se colla au mur, effrayé.

– Albert, il va falloir serrer les rangs. J'ai été bien trop souple avec eux.

– Oui, T.. maître.

– Voyons, Albert, nous sommes amis, répondit Tom d'un ton doucereux. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

– Bien… Tom. Je me demandais… ne devrait-on pas les réveiller ?

– Si. Mais je pensais en avoir d'autres sous la main. Je suis déçu. Très déçu.

– Le petit Lespare, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Et cette Perks. Et le dernier des Screta. Il faut avouer que les nouveaux sont bien moins dociles que ceux de l'année dernière.

Albert étouffa un rire.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Pardon Tom. Je me remémorais le jour de la rentrée dernière, lorsque nous leur avions fait boire un litre de sang de dragon.

– Je comprends que cela te fasse rire, Albert. Ça me donne d'ailleurs une idée.

– Que fait-on alors ? Nous attendons les autres ?

– Non. Nous ferons sans eux. Ils seront punis, bien sûr. Mais de toute manière, nous possédons les deux meilleurs d'entre eux.

– Le petit Scorpius apprend vite. Il vous est totalement dévoué.

– Je ne crois pas, Albert. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Quand à Potter, il est obéissant. Et il possède bien des qualités. Mais il agit par intérêt et non par dévouement.

– Nous saurons le faire changer, Tom.

– C'est certain. Et dès ce soir. Réveille-les.

– Enervatum !

– Albus Severus et mon cher Scorpius, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

– Rien ne me fera plus plaisir, maître, répondit Scorpius.

– Tu viens de me couper la parole, Scorpius et ça ne plaît guère. Albus Severus, torture-le immédiatement.

– …

– Fais ce que je t'ai dit !

– Mais, maître, je ne connais pas la formule, je n'ai jamais…

– Endoloris !

C'en était trop, en entendant son frère crier et supplier Zigaro d'arrêter, James jeta sa cape au sol et se précipita. Une main ferme l'arrêta et le plaqua au mur. Cinq jeunes élèves brandissaient leur baguette sur lui et l'obligèrent à reculer en silence. Il recula ainsi plusieurs mètres, s'éloignant de l'escalier des cachots et des cris de son frère. Enfin, arrivés dans un couloir isolé, une voix douce lui demanda de se retourner. Il reconnut les élèves qui l'avaient entraîné. Trois faisaient partie de la promotion d'Albus et les deux autres étaient des élèves de deuxième année. Tous étaient à Serpentard.

– Chut, lui intima Sally-Ann Perks, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, remets ta cape, vite.

– Potter, tu dois faire très attention, lui conseilla Benoit Screta. Zigaro prépare un plan machiavélique.

– Explique-m…

– Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton frère est sous ses ordres. Il est terrifié et on pense que Scorpius aussi, même s'il le vit mieux qu'Albus. Jalil subit la même chose.

– En moins dur, nuança Jalil Lespare.

– Il faut que vous en parliez au professeur Slopa ! C'est votre directrice de maison, elle saura vous conseiller et vous protéger ! Vous devez...

– Il est puissant. Terrible. Il faut trouver une autre solution qu'aller voir les profs sans preuve. Luc et Kresta, ajouta-t-il en montrant les deux autres élèves, ont subi ça aussi, l'année dernière. Kresta est née moldue et Luc ne partage pas du tout les idées de Serpentard. Ils font semblant, comme moi. Et comme ton frère. Tu es au courant désormais, mais fais vraiment attention. On doit y aller maintenant.

– Attendez ! supplia James en sortant de sous sa cape. C'est quoi ces histoires de basilics…

– Des castes. Plusieurs niveaux en fonction de la confiance que Zigaro peut accorder aux élèves. On n'en sait pas plus.

– Attends, Benoit, c'est ça ? Je peux vous aider. Mes amis aussi. Faisons équipe…

James observa les cinq Serpentard. Benoit et Sally échangeaient un regard complice, c'étaient eux les leaders, sans conteste. Jalil Lespare paraissait effacé et fatigué, il était aussi nettement plus maigre que lors de la rentrée.

– Ok, répondit Sally-Ann. On se tient au courant.

– Pourquoi vous m'avez dit tout ça ?

– Parce que nous aussi on se fait du souci pour ton frère. Remets ta cape maintenant.

Et ils disparurent rapidement en se séparant les uns des autres. James avança rapidement jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y croisa pas ses amis et se rendit directement dans son dortoir. Ils étaient tous là, faisant les cent pas, la mine inquiète.

– James ! Par Merlin, où étais-tu passé ?

Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris l'heure précédente. James vit qu'ils étaient révoltés et prêts à s'engager à ses côtés. Mais il passa une nuit terrible, ressassant toute la discussion entre Zigaro et sa bande. Il ne pouvait se douter que son frère ne dormirait pas non plus et qu'il passerait l'une des pires nuits de sa vie.

**ooOOoo**

Albus éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à suivre la démarche rapide de Tom et ses amis. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, traversant des couloirs lugubres où les torches s'allumaient à leur passage et s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Tom les fit entrer dans une salle à l'apparence ragoutante.

– Arrêtez-vous là. Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, Albus Severus Potter, je vais tester ce soir votre allégeance. Je vais vous confier deux missions chacun. Scorpius, tu devras dans un premier temps te rapprocher de trois élèves. Je te communiquerai leur nom plus tard. Il faudra que tu deviennes ami avec eux et que tu me rapportes certaines informations les concernant. Albus, je te demande de te rapprocher de Franck Londubat. Tu sembles surpris, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais Londubat semble beaucoup t'apprécier. Ta tâche sera donc facilitée. Il s'avère que son idiot de père connaît une salle secrète de Poudlard, il l'a même habitée pendant sa dernière année d'études, lorsque ton idiot de père a mis fin au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux que tu me rapportes tout ce qu'il sait à propos de cette salle. Et je veux que tu m'y amènes.

Albus baissa la tête en signe d'allégeance. Mais au fond de lui une bataille avait commencé. Franck n'était pas un de ces amis d'enfance pour qui on a une affection particulière, Albus et lui s'étaient toujours plus ou moins bien entendu mais depuis la rentrée les garçons s'évitaient. Et Franck ne manquait pas spécialement à Albus. Il n'était pas comme son frère, loyal et courageux, capable de mourir pour ses amis à la manière d'un bon Gryffondor. Il se rendait compte jour après jour qu'il possédait certains traits de caractères typiques des Serpentard. Et bizarrement ça commençait à le rendre fier. Mais dévoiler où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande ? Son père lui en avait parlé à sa dernière visite. Albus connaissait son existence et il était certain que son frère en connaissait l'emplacement exact. Après tout, James et ses amis étaient connus pour avoir mieux que quiconque exploré tout le château. Il n'aurait tout au plus besoin de prononcer quelques mots, une phrase seulement et James répondrait. James donnait toujours tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Oui, Albus obtiendrait facilement l'information dont il avait besoin. Mais la communiquerait-il à Tom ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

– Ensuite, vous aurez une tâche commune. Vous allez mal vous comporter en cours, demain. Assez pour obtenir une retenue. Les élèves de première année passent le plus souvent leur retenue avec Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite. Une fois votre retenue terminée, vous ferez en sorte de ne croiser personne lorsque vous reviendrez dans le château. Là commencera réellement votre mission. Albert fera en sorte que vous aillez des hématomes visibles. Le lendemain, lorsqu'on vous demandera ce qu'il vous est arrivé vous ne répondrez pas, comme si vous étiez effrayés par votre agresseur. Vous irez ensuite voir le professeur Slopa en accusant Hagrid et quelques élèves de Gryffondor. Pour toi, Scorpius il s'agira de James Potter et Fred Weasley. Pour toi, Albus, il s'agira de Liko Jordan et Mike Corner. L'équipe de Gryffondor a un entraînement de Quidditch demain soir, il n y aura donc aucun problème et le professeur Slopa vous croira sur parole. Vous avez compris ?

– Oui maître.

– Oui maître. Mais… maître, je crois que Corner ne joue plus dans l'équipe… ajouta Albus d'une voix timide

– Effectivement. Mais aucune sortie au Temple n'est prévue demain et il sera donc avec ses amis sur le terrain. Bien. Maintenant, pour vous donner du courage, vous allez boire cette potion. Albert, sert donc un verre à nos jeunes amis.

Nott étouffa un rire et servit un breuvage sanguinolent dans deux grandes coupes.

– Maître… qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'il vous plaît.

– Du sang de dragon.

– Pur ? … maître, ajouta Scorpius.

– Oui, Scorpius. Tu ne voudrais pas que je pense que tu ne souhaites plus être sous mes ordres ?

– Non, maître, je serai heureux de boire tout ce que vous souhaiterez que je boive, maître.

– Bien. Albus ?

– Moi aussi, maître, répondit Albus en tendant la main à Nott pour montrer l'exemple.

Il but la coupe d'un trait, se forçant à avaler malgré le goût et l'épaisseur du liquide. La coupe tomba alors que lui-même tombait à genoux. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et était sur le point de rendre le breuvage.

– Novmito !

Albus ressentit une impression étrange et désagréable, comme s'il avait envie de vomir mais qu'on l'en empêchait. Étendu par terre, il vivait un calvaire sans pareille. Scorpius était effrayé mais le regard froid de Tom l'obligea à boire. Sa réaction fut plus vive encore et il semblait extrêmement malade.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? Les amener à l'infirmerie ?

– Certainement pas. On va les laisser ici, on viendra les chercher demain matin.

Et ils partirent, fermant la porte avec un sort, laissant les deux jeunes garçons étendus sur le sol.

Quelques heures plus tard, Albus parvint à se lever à moitié. Il souffrait toujours autant mais avait perdu l'envie de vomir. Il se tourna vers Scorpius qui pleurait doucement. Celui-ci prit peur en voyant Albus le regarder et ravala ses larmes.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Scorpius. Ça va aller. On est tous les deux dans le même pétrin. Tu te sens mieux ?

– Oui… Enfin je crois. Quelle horreur ce truc.

– Oui.

– Je n'avais jamais rien bu de pareil.

– Et moi, jamais ressenti cette douleur…

– Et… l'endoloris c'était horrible aussi. Pas le tien bien sûr, je sentais que c'était beaucoup moins fort. Mais celui de Tom…

– Oui…

La porte se rouvrit et un corps fut projeté entre eux. Scorpius et Albus eurent l'idée de s'envoyer des regards furieux, faisant croire qu'ils venaient de se disputer.

– Tiens, tiens ! On faisait ami-ami ? Je vous en donne un nouveau. Toi, bois ça. J'ai dit bois ça ! Nott, oblige-le à boire.

– Non… non…

– J'ai dit bois ! Impero ! Et vous deux, vous reprendrez bien un petit verre pour accompagner votre compagnon ?

L'effet fut encore plus atroce la seconde fois. Le premier corps retomba au sol après avoir bu le breuvage, bientôt suivi par Albus et Scorpius. Tom et Nott avaient déjà fermé la porte derrière eux. Albus et Scorpius se relevèrent avec difficulté et s'avancèrent prudemment vers le garçon étendu à leurs pieds. Celui-ci était très malade et vomit plusieurs fois. Albus s'agenouilla près de lui et reconnut Jalil Lespare.

– Ça va aller, Jalil, tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques heures.

Il réconforta Jalil pendant que Scorpius lançait des sortilèges de nettoyage chaque fois que Jalil était malade. La porte se rouvrit une heure plus tard et ce furent Sally-Ann Perks et Benoit Screta qui subirent le même sort. Albus et Scorpius avaient eu le temps de se jeter aux deux extrémités de la pièce, laissant Jalil seul au centre, et le sourire mauvais de Tom laissait entendre qu'il pensait que les trois jeunes ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

Une fois seuls, les cinq élèves se rapprochèrent. Ils consolèrent les deux derniers arrivés et une fois la première crise passée, se regroupèrent dans un coin tous les cinq.

– C'était quoi cette horreur ? s'exclama Sally, dégoûtée.

– Du sang de dragon, répondit Albus.

– Quoi ? S'écria Benoit. Mais c'est interdit ! Si mes frères savaient ça…

– Tes frères sont au courant, Screta, sois-en sûr.

– Tu as sans doute raison, Scorpius. J'arrive quelques fois à oublier qu'ils font partie de sa bande. C'est sans doute le pouvoir de l'auto-persuasion qui me joue des tours.

Albus échangea un regard perplexe avec Jalil.

– Ça doit laisser des traces ce truc, reprit Sally.

– On ne gardera pas de séquelles, si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion, lui répondit Scorpius d'un ton froid.

– Non mais on pourra au moins prouver ce qu'ils ont fait, s'enthousiasma Sally-Ann. Ils sont cuits.

– C'est faux, rétorqua Scorpius. Je ne te conseille pas de parler à quiconque de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Garde-le pour toi, n'en parlez même pas entre vous. Sinon vous subirez bien pire.

– Mais Scorpius on peut s'en sortir ! Ils ne sont pas intouchables !

– Toi non plus, Perks. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu endureras si cela devait se savoir.

– C'est un conseil ou une menace ? attaqua Jalil.

– A ton avis Lespare ?

– Je pense que tu es davantage de leur côté que du notre et que ça te dérangerait personnellement qu'on touche à tes petits copains.

– Ça ne me fait pas peur, tu ne les toucheras jamais. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu as raison, ce n'est pas un conseil mais un avertissement.

Sur ces mots, Scorpius s'éloigna du groupe et s'assit dans un coin avant de fermer les yeux pour clore toute conversation.

– Bon, reprit Benoit. Scorpius a donné son avis, nous qu'est-ce qu'on décide ?

– Je vote pour aller voir Slopa, répondit Sally. Benoit ?

– Je te suis.

– Jalil ?

– Et toi Albus ? demanda celui-ci.

– Je suis d'accord avec Malefoy.

– Arrête Albus ! s'exclama Jalil. Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'ils te font subir !

– Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je puisse prendre du plaisir avec ces gens ? Ils ont des tas de choses à m'apprendre ! C'est normal de suivre un apprentissage avant de devenir comme eux !

– Un apprentissage ? Sous la torture ?

– Je vois qu'aucune discussion n'est possible avec vous.

– Si ! C'est ce qu'on veut justement ! Et arrête d'essayer de leur ressembler avec tes regards froids. Tu n'es pas comme eux !

– Je ne suis pas comme vous, nuance. Ce sont mes amis. Vous non. Aucun de vous, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Jalil.

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent ce soir-là. Albus avait trouvé un coin de la pièce où il s'installa, comme Scorpius avant lui. Jalil resta également seul mais Sally et Benoit, tous deux tremblants de froid se collèrent l'un à l'autre et attendirent qu'on vienne les libérer.

Albus avait décidé de copier les agissements et réactions de Scorpius et s'exécuta dès le matin, lorsque l'on vint les libérer. Mais ce n'était ni Tom ni un de ses amis qui leur ouvrit la porte.

– C'est donc vrai ! s'écria Mike Corner.

Les deux préfets-en-chef de Poudlard ainsi que trois autres préfets entrèrent dans la salle. Victoire Weasley eut un haut le cœur tant l'odeur l'incommodait.

– Sortez d'ici tous les cinq ! reprit Corner. Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

– Albus !? s'écria Victoire. Tu vas bien ?

– …

– Albus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

– On nous a enfermés ici, hier soir, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vu nos agresseurs, j'étais à moitié endormi.

– Et vous ?

– Je marchais tranquillement vers notre salle commune et je me suis réveillé ici, répondit Scorpius.

– Et vous trois vous confirmez cette ...

– Comment vous nous avez trouvés ? interrompit Sally-Ann.

– Un préfet a entendu des élèves se vanter d'avoir enfermés des… jeunes. Il nous a avertis.

– Il sait donc qui a fait ça ?

– Non, il a entendu des voix mais les élèves en question ne se sont pas montrés.

– Ils étaient sans doute invisibles, hasarda Scorpius.

– Les sortilèges de désillusion laissent des traces Malefoy.

– Ils portaient sans doute une cape d'invisibilité, tenta Scorpius une nouvelle fois.

– Peu d'élèves en possèdent, Malefoy.

– Mais nous en connaissons quelques-uns qui s'en vantent.

Victoire le détailla, visiblement surprise et effrayée par cette accusation.

– Maintenant vous allez nous suivre, on vous amène dans le bureau du professeur Slopa.

– Victoire ? l'arrêta Albus. Je peux te parler en privé ?

– Oui, viens par là.

– Je… cette histoire de cape, je crois que c'est vrai. Je pense que c'est James. Qu'il a voulu nous jouer un tour, sans gravité quoi, juste nous embêter. On va bien, tu crois qu'il faut aller voir Slopa pour si peu ? On ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dormir un peu avant notre premier cours ?

Albus devait s'être montré très convaincant car les cinq élèves purent regagner leur dortoir sans rencontrer leur directrice. Scorpius restait indifférent et c'est en arborant son regard glacial qu'il dépassa ses camarades et fit chemin seul, sans un regard pour les quatre autres jeunes. En revanche, Albus voyait bien que Sally, Benoit et surtout Jalil lui en voulaient. Ils savaient qu'Albus avait trouvé un moyen de protéger Zigaro et Albus était désormais convaincu qu'ils allaient changer d'avis à son sujet et cela le soulageait et le rendait triste à la fois. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se rapprocher de Jalil mais celui-ci lui était très sympathique et Albus était aussi très impressionné par la personnalité de Sally-Ann. D'un côté Il aurait apprécié d'avoir des amis… D'un autre, il se fichait pas mal de l'amitié et ses valeurs, contraires à sa personnalité. Il devait les éviter à tout prix et tout faire pour que ceux-ci l'oublient.

Alors qu'il tentait d'enfouir la terreur qu'il avait ressenti toute la nuit sous une douche brûlante, il était loin de s'imaginer qu'un de ses cousins se tenait à quelques mètres de là, sous la cape de son frère et observait les entrées et sorties des élèves de Serpentard.

En sortant de la salle commune, Albus alla directement dans le bureau de Tom Zigaro. Il était bien décidé à de pas donner d'autres raisons à Tom de le torturer. Il arriva en même temps que Tom alors que Scorpius était déjà là.

– Bonjour vous deux. Potter tu sais ce que tu as à faire, il me semble ? Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne te retiens pas. Malefoy, entre je t'en prie.

Albus s'éloigna lentement en regardant la porte du bureau de Tom se refermer. Il n'avait pas paru heureux, satisfait, inquiet ou en colère, il était tel que d'habitude, ne laissant aucune émotion le trahir, totalement indifférent de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, semblant avoir parfaitement oublié qu'il avait torturé cinq jeunes adolescents. Un tel détachement faisait envie, Albus ne pouvait le nier. Il rêvait de devenir comme Tom, brillant, charismatique, apprécié de tous, talentueux. Supérieur. Et pourtant il savait que Tom était tout ce que combattaient ses parents, sa famille. Vil, méprisant, violent, intolérant. C'était un peu comme un choix à faire, un choix que ne voulait pas faire Albus. Pas pour le moment.

Quelques étages plus haut un petit groupe d'élèves s'étaient réuni et conversaient à voix basse en se tenant à l'écart des autres.

– C'est tout ce que tu as entendu ?

– Ouais.

– Et tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne les as pas vus sortir ce matin ?

– J'en suis sûr Alice ! J'étais là-bas à six heures je te rappelle ! Ils sont arrivés un peu avant huit heures.

– Ganesh, tu as noté les noms ?

Keanu se redressa, brandissant son carnet avec une grandiloquence qui fit ricaner son meilleur ami Keith, qui le trouvait parfois trop sérieux.

– Albus, Perks, Screta, Lespare et Malefoy. Tous en première année. Et ils semblaient fatigués et malades. Tout est noté, Alice.

– Bien. A toi, James. Alors du nouveau sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

– Pas vraiment, à cette heure-ci ça grouille de Serpentard je ne pouvais pas avancer. J'ai même cru qu'on nous avait vus au moment de l'échange, lorsque j'ai pris mon tour de garde. Faudra qu'on soit plus prudents, Fred. Mais j'ai vu Malefoy sortir avec Zigaro. J'ai rien entendu de compromettant.

– Tu es sûr ? Aucun nom ?

– Euh… Si, Malefoy a dit qu'il allait voir « Vaisey et les autres ». Pourquoi ?

– Chut ! Ta cousine approche…

James se tourna vivement et fit face à sa cousine Victoire. Celle-ci semblait furieuse et James se rappela qu'il ne l'avait plus croisée depuis la rentrée et qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réponse aux lettres qu'il avait envoyées à Teddy.

– James ? Il faut que je te parle un moment.

– Oui bien sûr Victoire. Les gars, je vous rejoins en cours, ok ? Salut Vic, un souci ? C'est Teddy ?

– Ted ? Non, pourquoi aurait-il un souci ?

– Laisse tomber, dis-moi plutôt ce que…

– Où étais-tu hier soir ?

– Ben dans mon dortoir.

– James…

– J'étais dans mon dortoir, Vic, demande à Louis si tu veux.

– Laisse Louis en dehors de tout ça, oh oui, par Merlin, laisse mon frère en dehors de tes magouilles !

– Mes quoi ?!

– James, je suis préfète-en-chef ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton comportement ?

– Tu auras sans doute remarqué que je suis plus calme cette année.

– Plus malin pour ne pas te faire attraper, oui, plus calme, sûrement pas. On t'a vu hier soir. Sous ta cape. Et franchement, laisse-moi te dire que ce que tu as fait est dégueulasse ! A la limite certaines de tes blagues peuvent être drôles mais enfermer cinq gamins dans un cachot ça me…

– Quoi !? Mais arrête ce n'est pas moi !

– Tu connais combien d'élèves qui ont une cape d'invisibilité et qui sortent dans les couloirs pour visiter le château ! Ted m'a dit que tu adorais faire ça !

– Mais hier j'étais dans mon lit ! Et je n'ai jamais enfermé qui que ce soit !

– Ton propre frère en plus…

– QUOI !?

Victoire n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, les mains tremblantes de James s'étaient agrippées à elle, ses yeux trahissaient un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était devenu la peur.

– Comment il va, où il est ?

– T'es… t'es sérieux ? Ce n'était pas toi ?

– Je te jure que non ! Où est Al ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Il va bien. Il a passé la nuit dans un cachot avec quatre autres élèves mais on l'a ramené dans son dortoir ce matin, il va bien James, cesse de t'agiter comme ça ! James ! Attends ! Albus… Il pense que c'est toi. Il en était persuadé.

– Vic, je te promets que…

– Je te crois. Mais lui… Il… C'est lui qui t'a accusé James. Et apparemment sans preuve. Il pense avoir vu quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui t'accusait bien sûr, très peu d'élèves peuvent posséder une cape. Je voulais aller voir Slopa et lui… Il m'a dit de ne pas y aller pour pas que tu te fasses prendre.

– Qui t'a dit où il était ?

– Un préfet l'a dit à Mike Corner.

– Lequel ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Écoute, je dois aller en cours et tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi aussi. Ne cherche pas à faire justice seul James. Ton frère et toi… Vous ne vous entendez pas, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le voir.

**ooOOoo**

L'année touchait désormais à sa fin. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que James et Victoire avaient eu cette discussion. Des mois de rires, de matchs de quidditch, d'examens réussis avec brio et de moments difficiles à supporter. James et Fred avaient été sévèrement punis après que Scorpius Malefoy les ait injustement accusé de l'avoir battu, Liko fut suspendu pour un match, et les Serdaigle écrasèrent les Gryffondor sans le moindre mal. Mike Corner, enfin, fut destitué de son statut de Préfet-en-chef. L'insigne fut attribué au préfet de Poufsouffle, une maigre récompense pour tous ceux qui avaient eu peur que Tom n'accède à ce grade.

Jamais James n'avait eu si peu envie de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Deux mois. Deux mois à regarder son père l'éviter, deux mois à entendre sa mère lui reprocher n'importe quoi, deux mois à tenir son rôle. C'était les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés, comme une promesse qu'ils se forçaient à tenir.

« Tu m'avais parlé de clubs secrets, d'un choix que j'aurais à faire. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as choisi. En échange je ne te dirai pas non plus ce que moi, j'ai choisi.

– Je voulais seulement t'aider, Albus.

– Tu n'as aucune légitimité, James. Deux ans. Deux ans, c'est rien. Je suis certain que j'aurais de meilleurs résultats que toi dans deux ans. Et une place dans mon équipe.

– Je ne prétends pas le contraire, Al. Mais on est des frangins, par Merlin, on dirait que tu...

Mais Albus n'avait que faire de leurs liens de famille. Il avait fini par tout avouer à James. Les menaces de Tom, le sang de dragon, les épreuves à passer, les étapes à franchir, les accusations sans preuve. Il était contre ces pratiques, bien sûr, mais semblait vouer une sorte de respect ambigu à l'égard de Tom. Une vénération pour son statut, sa célébrité, sa suprématie.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'être un fils de pour être celui qu'il est. Je veux faire comme lui, je...

– Tu seras toujours vu comme le fils de notre père, Al. Regarde ce que dis la presse, tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu es son digne héritier.

La voix du frère aîné était légèrement cassée. James était en pleine période de mue et ne parvenait plus à camoufler l'amertume qu'il ressentait malgré lui. Le temps avait été du côté d'Albus, les élèves s'étaient attachés à lui, une jeune Poufsouffle s'était éprise de celui qu'elle appelait « l'émeraude précieuse de Poudlard », Albus était charmant avec tout le monde, tout en demeurant distant, comme un oiseau blessé qui se sentait à la fois fautif d'avoir été envoyé dans une maison autre que Gryffondor et fier de pouvoir contribuer à la réhabilitation des Serpentard. Il demeurait encore quelques élèves qui ne voyaient qu'ombre en lui et qui l'évitaient, mais la majorité des élèves, ainsi que tous les professeurs, voyaient en lui le fils qui ferait la fierté du couple le plus célèbre de la communauté sorcière britannique, surtout en comparaison avec ce frère aîné, ce fils déméritant qui multipliait les frasques et les rumeurs.

Tom l'avait aidé à accéder à ce statut. Albus n'avait eu aucun mal à l'avouer à James. Il en était tellement fier. « Nous avions un accord, j'ai respecté ma part du marché et lui a tenu ses promesses. »

James était plus dubitatif. Perplexe et soucieux, aussi, bien sûr. Mais il se rassurait en pensant au départ de Tom qui quitterait Poudlard une fois ses Aspics validés. Il lui restait un an pour faire changer Albus, un an pour le faire redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été. Un an avant que Lily n'arrive à son tour à Poudlard.

« On fait comme on a dit ?

– Oui, Albus. On fait comme on a dit. »

Tous deux savaient qu'ils tiendraient parole. Deux mois. Et puis la vie reprendrait son court.

**ooOOoo**

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient et, dans l'attente des chaleureuses retrouvailles de septembre, la petite bande de troisième année s'était réunie dans cette salle qu'ils affectionnaient tant. James, Louis et Susie avaient tenu à inviter leurs amis de Serpentard et seuls Pepper, qui s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la jeune Poufsouffle après le départ de sa meilleure amie, et Clifford s'étaient joints à eux. Celui-ci leur avait lu la dernière lettre que Juliet leur avait envoyée et où elle disait se plaire à l'Institut de Salem, bien que Poudlard lui manque énormément.

« Et après elle me demande de vous embrasser, ajouta-t-il en regardant James et Louis d'un air légèrement maladif.

– Le cœur y est, c'est le principal, répondit James en riant. »

Juliet lui manquait beaucoup. Ils s'écrivaient une fois par mois, lui tout heureux de pouvoir échanger avec son amie tout en apprenant de nombreuses choses sur le système éducatif Américain, elle fière de son nouveau statut de « troisième correspondante ». Comme elle le lui avait demandé, il gardait un œil sur Pepper, Clifford et, dans une moindre mesure, sur Vincent, qui avait désormais d'autres amis. Comme James le lui avait demandé, Juliet insistait auprès de ses amis de Serpentard afin qu'ils gardent un œil sur Albus. James était heureux qu'ils aient gardé de si bons rapports mais Poudlard n'était plus vraiment Poudlard sans le rire joyeux de Juliet Hawkes.

« Tu as lu l'édition du jour ? »

Maël entraîna James à l'écart, chose qui ne surprenait plus grand-monde depuis que tous avaient compris qu'un lien spécial unissait les deux amis. Maël tendit à James le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, journal dont Albus et lui faisaient régulièrement la une. C'étaient les yeux d'Albus qui brillaient en grand format, de ce regard qu'il dédiait au monde extérieur, un regard timide et charmant, bien loin des airs de froideur qu'il exhibait dans l'intimité.

L'article le comparait à Kendall Kent, celui que l'on nommait « le Nouvel Elu » depuis qu'il avait, à sept ans, sauvé tous ses camarades de l'école élémentaire attaquée par une troupe de Détraqueurs en fuite. Il était devenu le second Héros National, raflant la place auparavant attribuée à Ron et Hermione.

– Ils disent qu'il ne viendra pas à Poudlard, expliqua Maël. Il aurait dû arriver dans deux ans...

– Oui, coupa James, songeur. Il devait arriver en même temps que Lily. A l'époque ils prédisaient même un mariage entre eux, alors qu'ils n'avaient que sept ans...

Maël hocha la tête, compréhensif. Mais il demeurait un éclat de trouble dans ses yeux d'habitude rieurs.

– Quand ils parlent d'élu... Tu ne crois pas que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'Oracle, la Source, les frères Zigaro, tout ça ?

James ne savait, parfois, s'il devait se montrer soulagé de ne pas être le seul à voguer entre incertitudes et paranoïa ou inquiet que ses amis le soient aussi. Il en avait discuté avec Maël à plusieurs reprises, avec Louis et Alice aussi, et même avec Susie. Tous le rassuraient et lui avouaient ressentir à peu près la même chose. Seule Alice était plus individualiste. Il y avait James d'un côté, les autres Gryffondor d'un autre. Leurs amis de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle ainsi que le reste du monde n'avait que très peu de valeurs à ses yeux. Maël lui, était parfaitement sur la même longueur d'ondes que James, il s'était inquiété pour Nalani tout au long de l'année et s'entendait tout aussi bien avec Oscar, Keith et Keanu que son meilleur ami.

– Je ne crois pas, Maël, je crois plutôt qu'il est un peu dans la même position que mon père, tu vois ?

– Nalani pense la même chose, affirma Maël, rassuré.

– C'est bien connu, Nal a toujours raison, sourit James.

Maël ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Aux yeux de James, qui se sentait un peu jeune pour les choses de l'amour, il n y avait pas de couple plus parfait que Maël et Nalani. Mais, comme disait Louis, encore faudrait-il qu'eux mêmes s'en aperçoivent.

– Ça se passe comment avec Susie ?

– Euh... rougit James à son tour. C'est... bizarre. On change pas vraiment, en fait. On parle comme avant, c'est juste que... On se tient par la main dans les couloirs et on se fait la bise différemment.

– Sur la bouche.

– Voilà. »

Avec Maël, James pouvait parler de tout. Mais ce qu'il vivait avec Susie était si nouveau, si étrange, qu'il ne savait vraiment qu'en dire. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils étaient un couple, bien trop gentillet aux yeux des moqueurs Fred et Keith, mais un couple quand même. Il y avait eu ces filles de quatrième année qui avaient fait un pari pour sortir avec lui et cette Gryffondor de la classe de Liko et Olivia qui était bien trop âgée pour lui mais qui le draguait effrontément et Susie avait fini par songer à haute voix qu'il gagnerait à avoir une petite copine, qu'il n'avait qu'à choisir l'une de ses amies, que les autres filles arrêteraient de l'embêter avec ça. James aimait beaucoup Susie et leur rapprochement s'était fait naturellement, même si tous deux rougissaient dès que leurs mains s'effleuraient.

« Elle est trop timide et empotée. Tu devrais en choisir une autre », avait dit Fred. Louis avait pris la défense de Susie et James avait joué les arbitres. Il était attaché à Susie. Profondément, sincèrement. Il se disait également qu'il n'aurait jamais pu embrasser Alice – qu'il considérait comme une cousine – ou Nalani – qu'il voyait comme la future « madame Thomas ». Quand à Pepper... Il avait bien assez de mal à éviter les sorts que la jeune fille lui envoyait pour se moquer de son esprit chevaleresque.

– Louis dit que ça ne durera pas entre elle et moi, qu'on est amis et non amoureux.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– J'en ai plus ou moins parlé avec Susie, on est bien comme ça, on a décidé de ne pas trop se poser de questions.

– C'est l'intérêt de sortir avec une amie, conclut Maël avec sagesse.

Son regard s'appuya très longtemps sur Nalani, qui riait à une blague de Fred. De toutes les filles de Poudlard il n y avait qu'elle qu'il regardait ainsi et James se prenait à espérer qu'il trouve un jour « sa » Nalani.

**ooOOoo**

Il était tard. Très tard. Trop tard, selon lui. Minuit était largement passée. Le couvre-feu était entrée en vigueur depuis bien longtemps. Et Victoire était toujours Préfète-en-chef, du moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait envie de sonner l'alarme, de rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre, mais il passerait pour le rabat-joie de la bande, Fred se moquerait de lui, les autres riraient... Alors Louis prenait patience.

« Notre plan a été un sombre échec, pas vrai ?

Louis se laissa tenter par la Bièbraubeurre que Keanu lui tendait. Jean-Paul le suivait de près. A eux trois ils formaient « le trio des chieurs », selon Fred. Selon Louis, c'était totalement faux. Lui était sans doute trop sérieux, mais Keanu avait une belle âme, une générosité sans pareille et un grand sens de la justice. Il passait des heures à parler avec James des voyages de son enfance et de son émerveillement lorsque son père, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, l'amenait visiter une communauté sorcière éloignée. Il s'entendait également très bien avec Nalani et Keith, tous trois formant un trio redoutable. Quant à Jean-Paul... Il n'avait jamais pu se défaire de son image de dernier sombral de la meute, bien que tous ses amis le rassurent à longueur d'années. Il était l'un des leurs, un membre à part entière de cette bande qui les ravissait. Pourtant Jean-Paul se sentait un peu à part. Il y avait les Maraudeurs de Gryffondor, le trio de Serdaigle, Oscar et Susie, les Serpentard et lui. Jean-Paul qui doute, Jean-Paul qui rougit, Jean-Paul qui écoute mais reste silencieux, calme, prévenant. Un vrai chieur, selon Fred.

Et, comme à son habitude, il attendait que Louis réponde à Keanu, qu'il donne son avis le premier, comme si son avis à lui comptait moins. Louis soupira.

– C'est évident que nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé.

– Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi James a laissé tomber, reprit Keanu, songeur.

– Moi non plus, avoua Jean-Paul dans un murmure.

– Il avait ses raisons, répondit Louis.

– Il avait surtout raison, rectifia Keanu. On a eu beau continuer notre enquête, on n'est parvenu à aucun résultat satisfaisant.

– Restent les plus jeunes, songea Louis.

– Ça va ?, s'inquiéta James en les rejoignant.

Plus loin Maël faisait rire Nalani. Le voir parader comme un coq sans plume amusait Louis qui compatissait silencieusement. Maël était si maladroit qu'il lui faudrait bien plus d'un essai pour séduire l'incorruptible Nalani Jordan.

– On parlait du plan, avoua Keanu.

Le garçon brun d'origine Indienne était la franchise personnifiée. Là où Keith gaffait et ne pouvait retenir longtemps un secret, Keanu partageait la confiance de James et s'enthousiasmait avec autant de ferveur que lui.

– Je sais que vous n'avez pas laissé tomber les gars et moi non plus mais... c'est compliqué avec Albus qui les couvre et qui...

– Nous n'avons jamais été inquiétés. Toi si. Vous, les Maraudeurs, risquez gros dans cette histoire.

– Vous n'avez jamais peur de vous faire renvoyer ?, demanda Jean-Paul timidement.

– Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, soupira James avec amertume. On est des Potter, des Weasley. Ça ferait les gros titres internationaux, le Ministre ne peut se le permettre.

– Tout à fait, confirma Keanu, de loin le plus intelligent de la bande. Mais vous faire virer n'est peut-être pas la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver.

James et Keanu échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Louis n'entraîne à nouveau la conversation vers les Serpentard de première année. Il voyait bien que ça rendait James triste mais c'était nécessaire.

– Je comptais sur eux, avoua James. Je pensais que se faire des amis comblerait Albus, qu'il trouverait auprès d'eux ce qu'il cherche auprès de Tom Zigaro. Mais...

– Personne ne peut lui apporter ce qu'il lui apporte, confirma Keanu.

– Mais... Il... Zigaro, il.. Il part l'an prochain, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Jean-Paul.

– On reprend le plan l'an prochain, alors ?

La question de Keanu stoppa le temps autour d'eux. Tous leurs amis s'étaient tu, attendant la réponse de celui qui était leur leader, presque malgré lui. James les observa, les uns après les autres. La nostalgie ne tarderait pas à l'étreindre, à peine aurait-il mis un pied dans la maison de ses parents qu'il songerait à eux, ses amis, qui l'aimaient tel qu'il était.

Une nouvelle fois il lui fallait faire un choix, placer sa confiance en ses amis ou en son frère, enquêter de soir comme de nuit, au risque d'écoper de punitions à répétitions. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans, il ne leur restait plus qu'une année d'insouciance avant les fameuses Buses qui les effrayaient déjà. Il voulait profiter de son adolescence, il voulait que tous ses amis profitent de la leur. Mais il n'oubliait pas la promesse qui le liait à Louis et à Alice. Albus, Franck, Roxanne, Rose, Lucy, Hugo et Lily comptaient plus qu'eux. Leur insouciance n'avait pas de prix.

Alors il plongea ses yeux dans les regards compréhensifs, résolus, compatissants de ses amis. La fin de la fête approchait. Le choix pouvait bien attendre.

**ooOOoo**

Il s'appelait Tom. Et tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. Après tout, il n y avait que lui pour s'appeler ainsi. Lui et quelques nés moldus que leurs parents avaient naïvement, ironiquement appelé ainsi.

Tom. Un prénom, un frère, une mission. Tom et son destin de martyr, Tom et sa mission, sa raison de vivre et de mourir. Entre les deux il n y avait rien d'autre. Sa mission. Rien d'autre.

Il se tenait droit et majestueux parmi ses camarades de septième année, le regard fixé sur Victoire Weasley, faisans mine d'écouter son discours soporifique de Préfète-en-chef illégitime. Bientôt les élèves défileraient sur l'estrade, les parents applaudiraient et les chapeaux voleraient. Et puis ce serait son tour, major de promotion, élève exemplaire. Il entendait déjà les sifflements des envieux et les applaudissements des conquis. Il n'avait pas peur, il n y avait rien à craindre. Il avait accompli ses premières missions avec brio, l'avenir lui tendait les bras. Un avenir clair, prévu depuis toujours, qu'il embrasserait avec succès.

Lorsque ce fut enfin son tour, il arbora son sourire d'apparence, sa démarche droite et sérieuse, drapée dans sa courtoisie légendaire et cette bienveillance qu'on lui prêtait. Un comédien dans toute sa splendeur. Il regarda la foule de badauds, gardant son étonnement en lui. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, il aurait même dû s'y habituer. Elvis l'avait prévenu.

Tom. Elvis. Des prénoms sacrés. Des prénoms aujourd'hui oubliés de ceux qui ne gardaient en mémoire qu'un nom d'emprunt, un surnom au jeu de mot plus que douteux. Lorsqu'il avait compris sa mission, Tom s'était inquiété qu'on se méfie de lui, que ses professeurs émettent des doutes, que quelqu'un fasse le lien. C'était sans compter sur l'aveuglement volontaire de l'après-guerre, les héros d'autrefois fermaient les yeux, comme pour profiter de cette vie qui avait failli leur filer entre les doigts. Il était là, lui aussi. Le Survivant. L'Élu. Harry Potter. Ses deux bambins n'étaient pas loin mais ils n'intéressaient déjà plus Tom.

Albus avait été l'apprenti qu'il attendait, docile et rusé. Un véritable Serpentard. Il n'avait pas été difficile d'obliger le Choixpeau à lui prédire un si bel avenir, il avait été encore plus facile de manipuler Albus tout au long de l'année. Tom avait songé à mille sortilèges et potions mais il n'avait nul besoin d'introduire des idées sombres à l'intérieur de l'esprit du jeune Potter. Elles y étaient déjà, tapies dans l'ombre, dissimulées par cet air timide de bon garçon qu'il se plaisait à afficher. Un manipulateur que Tom avait pris plaisir à manipuler.

Le jeune garçon pensait avoir des qualités, des objectifs, un but à atteindre. Il pensait le vouloir, le pouvoir et même qu'aucun obstacle ne pourrait se dresser contre lui. Il ne soupçonnait pas ce qu'il était vraiment, un pantin aux idées malsaines dont Tom tirait les ficelles, à sa guise.

Oui, Albus avait été un problème vite réglé. Il restait James, bien sûr. L'idéaliste incompris, la Clef du Rassemblement. Un problème qui n'en était pas un. Tom avait eu le temps nécessaire pour monter un plan voué à la plus belle des réussites. James Sirius Potter allait bientôt souffrir. Il serait détruit, détesté de tous, suffisamment pour que sa mort soit accueillie avec soulagement. « Hors de question d'en faire un martyr », avait dit Elvis.

« Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations, Tom. Poudlard vous remercie d'avoir été un si bon élève et un si bon préfet. Nous vous souhaitons un avenir radieux.

– Merci, monsieur le directeur. Il le sera. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

Il lui semblait que le directeur avait tiqué. Peut-être était-ce son regard, devenu soudainement froid, sa voix doucereuse, sa poigne de main qui laisse entrevoir tout le mépris que ressentait Tom pour le directeur de Poudlard.

Qu'importe, au final. C'en était fini de Poudlard. Désormais il devait suivre sa route, poursuivre sa mission, la réaliser aussi bien qu'Elvis. Lui n'avait eu aucun mal à s'introduire au ministère, devenant le meilleur apprenti Auror depuis plus de cinquante ans, coiffant au poteau le filleul du Survivant.

C'était à Tom, désormais, de s'infiltrer. Il reviendrait à Poudlard, bien sûr. On le supplierait d'y revenir et, dans sa bonté d'âme, il accepterait. Les gens étaient si facilement manipulables. Le ministère et Poudlard, deux endroits stratégiques. Mais pas tout de suite. Il fallait la jouer fine. Il fallait créer cette arme de destruction massive que nul de soupçonnerait jamais. Après seulement il reviendrait.

* * *

><p>Alooooors ? Verdict ?<p>

Impressions sur le petit Albus, sur l'énigmatique Tom, lâchez-vous, je prends tous les avis ! ^^

J'en profite pour vous remercier de suivre cette fic, vous êtes à chaque fois plus nombreux, ça me fait tout bizarre *-*

Enfin, un grand merci à Cat, pour sa fidélité et son adorabilité (si, si)

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre et, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !


End file.
